Atrapando tu alma
by bellpasar
Summary: Lo que los humanos no ven no les afecta, seres mitológicos y de leyenda caminan entre la gente, ocultando sus formas, mezclándose en la multitud, pero hay algunos que saben de su existencia y quieren obtener su poder, éstas son las historias de algunos de ellos, desde los amores nuevos, hasta uno que trasciende el tiempo y la muerte y otro perdido a través de los siglos.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es solo ficción, así que no tomen en serio lo que escribo aquí, es solo para darle consistencia a la trama.**

**La imagen no es mía o me pertenece, lo siento por el atrevimiento, sólo la tome prestada momentáneamente.**

**Advertencias: contiene Yaoi y Mprgn, sin no les gusta ninguno de los dos, les aconsejo no lean éste fic.**

**¡Disfruten!**

En uno de esos pueblos norteamericanos, casi olvidados por considerarlos que estaban perdidos en los confines de la tierra al estar alejados de las grandes metrópolis, varios hombres fornidos de hablar rudo observaban el espectáculo siempre sorprendente, de ver a tres jóvenes rubios inusualmente hermosos, vestidos como camareros de un lugar elegante, más acostumbrados a las chicas guapas en camiseta y shorts, de las mañanas , sabían que era un espectáculo frecuente aquí por la noche, pero aún así no se acostumbraban, uno de los camioneros el más joven de ellos interrogo a uno de los chicos cuando dejo sobre su mesa, varias cervezas heladas y unos bistec.

— ¿Oye estas seguro que eres un varón? Con la forma en que te vez, no dudaría en casarme contigo si fueras mujer— el adolescente sonrió con diversión, ya acostumbrado a esos comentarios algo impropios especialmente de siete a nueve, que era el momento en que él y su gemelo ayudaban en el bar restaurante de su padre, pero antes de que pudiera contestar nada, una voz increpo al impertinente desde atrás del cajero.

— ¡John dile a ese invitado tuyo que deje de molestar a mi sobrino! ¡A esta hora en este local solo trabajan chicos hum!

— ¡Déjalo que aprenda por si mismo Deidara, Billy tiene que aprender a solucionar sus propios problemas!

El rubio entorno los ojos, conocía a todos los comensales y hasta ahora veía el rostro del hombre joven que abordo a Naruto, probablemente sus compañeros querían darle la bienvenida al gremio de camioneros, dándole una lección…e iba a obtener una muy fuerte si la cosas seguían por el camino en que iban, no era culpa del muchacho se veía muy achispado para entender muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Pasa algo hermano? Si éste tipo te está molestando sabes que puedes darle un gran golpe— replico otro adolescente dejando caer con estruendo la bandeja vacía que traía sobre la mesa y mirando de modo amenazante al nuevo comensal, que al verlo exclamo.

— ¡Gemelas!

Para ese momento el rubio de pelo largo salió del mostrador y se enfrente al camionero borracho diciéndole.

— Estas sordo ¡Hum dije que todos aquí somos hombres!

— Tú definitivamente eres una chica ¡Estoy en el cielo estoy rodeado de hermosas rubias, el sueño de cualquier hombre un trío!

Un cuchillo paso volando al lado de la oreja del joven, clavándose justo en la pared de madera, quitándole lo beodo al conductor, que observo con temor al hombre que apareció en frente suyo sin saber ni cuándo ni dónde había venido, otra rubia o rubio no estaba seguro, lo miraba con una sonrisa amable…la cual no se reflejaba en sus ojos, estaba usando un delantal manchado de una sustancia roja que bien podía ser sangre, la camisa remangado dejaba ver sus brazos y en una de sus manos llevaba un hacha de cocina, con voz helada pregunto.

— ¿Serias tan amable de repetir, lo que estabas diciéndole a mis hijos y a mi hermano menor? Creo que no escuche bien.

El interpelado trago grueso, el varón (esta vez no tenía duda que era uno) era bastante bonito, pero muy intimidante y peligroso, con voz temblorosa respondió.

— N-No na-nada, no he dicho nada.

— Eso pensé, es una fortuna creí que tendría que apuntar a un lugar situado más abajo de la cabeza.

En ese momento todos los camioneros, incapaces de resistirse estallaron en carcajadas y empezaron a burlarse del alborozado joven.

— ¡Felicidades Billy, acabas de conocer a Big M, y la M no es sólo por mamá es por Minato! ¡No puedes asegurar qué eres verdaderamente un camionero, hasta que un magnifico rubio amenace con cortarte las pelotas, por molestar al trió de esplendidas bellezas como al resto de los que estamos sentados en éste local, todos los clientes levantaron su jarra de cerveza y se carcajearon con más ganas y más fuerzas cuando escucharon qué el novato, dijo en voz baja "no es mi culpa, me confundí porque parecen chicas" lo que le valió un coscorrón del chef dueño del local y padre de los chicos, luego se dirigió a l más grande de sus comensales que estaba justo frente al chico y lo regaño.

— Big D ¿Qué te he dicho de traer a los jóvenes a mi local, para que reciban lo qué llamas, "una apropiada iniciación" antes de entrar al gremio?

— Lo mismo que me dijiste cuando traje, a blue bear hace un mes y diez veces más antes de esa y te diré lo mismo que te digo en cada ocasión, le hace bien a los muchachos recibir un susto de éstos, se vuelven buenos hombres, mira lo que paso conmigo la primera vez que te vi, enderezaste mi vida.

— ¡Yo fui la que enderece tu cabeza con un sartenazo, pequeño mocoso y deja de hacer perder el tiempo a Minato por más que desees no se volverá una chica!—Se escucho la voz de una anciana desde la cocina.

— ¡Pero puedo soñar! Maldición Minato ¿Aun conservas a la vieja bruja? Es la única que me dice pequeño y eso que mido más de dos metros.

— ¡Te escuche!

— ¡Mierda! La maldita vieja tiene oído bionico.

— Deja de molestar a la abuela Chiyo, sabes que nunca le ganaras una.

— Juro que ella perteneció a los Seals cuando era joven, te aseguro que puede abatir un ejército de gánster con esa sartén.

— ¡Y bateare tu cabeza sino dejas de distraer a nuestro cocinero!

— Ya entendí ¡Demonios! En serio Minato debiste ser mujer, me hubiera divorciado y casado contigo de inmediato, sabes cocinar y eres una de las rubias más guapas que he visto... exceptuando a los otros miembros de tu familia.

— Me siento halagado, tendré a bien comunicarle a tu esposa lo galante que eres la próxima vez que la traigas a cenar— comento el Namizake riéndose, le tenía afecto al gigante fue uno de los que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, cuando llego al pueblo junto a su esposa Kuchina, los gemelos y su hermano menor , era un hombre tierno que amaba a su esposa y cuatro hijos, aunque con su fuerza bruta podía jalar por sí solo, el camión que conducía con la carga y todo.

Viendo a su padre dirigirse a la cocina, y a su tío ocupar puesto detrás de la caja registradora, los gemelos intercambiaron miradas traviesas y preguntaron abrazándose al cuello del hombre.

— ¿Entonces tío D, le decimos a tía Elisa y a los chicos, que quieres convertirte en nuestro papá?

— ¡Ah, ya déjense de payasadas pequeños bribones! Si fueran otros les hubiera dado un puñetazo y les hubiera dicho que se dejaran de mariconadas, pero tienen la cara de unos malditos ángeles, par de zorros, ya dejen de fastidiar y continúen con su trabajo.

Los chicos se rieron y fueron a tomar otras órdenes, en ese momento el joven que llamaban Billy pregunto un poco animado- ¿Tío D, conoces mucho a esos rubios?

— Para ti soy Big D ¿Entendiste muchacho? Aun te falta mucho por aprender para que puedas tutearme, en cuanto a esos niños los respetas, son huérfanos, su madre murió cuando ellos tenían cuatro y desde entonces Minato los ha levantado solo sin ayuda de nadie, ese hombre merece una gran consideración por ello ¿Entendiste?

— Sí señor.

La conversación siguió de ese modo entre esas y otras mesas, estaban tan acostumbrados a que los extraños se detuvieran a comer en el pequeño hostal que nadie noto cuando llego un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo totalmente blanco, bastante alto y fornido que se sentó en el rincón más apartado del local y que miraba a los presentes hasta que una par de voces lo saludaron de manera estereofónica.

— ¡Hola viejo pervertido!

— ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no me llamen así, en público? Téngame un poco de respeto soy…. casi como su abuelo.

— Lo haremos cuando dejes de ser un viejo pervertido, o sea nunca y nuestros abuelos se llaman Dan y Tsunade…tal vez seas como nuestro tatarabuelo, pero uno pervertido, además estas demasiado decrepito para ser nuestro abuelo.

— Que par de mocosos más irrespetuoso y pensar que les traje a ambos, una copia de mi nuevo libro, que saldrá a la venta en unos días.

Menma estiro las manos interesado, mientras Naruto entorno los ojos en cuanto el peli-blanco colocó el libro en sus manos, el chico lo escondió hábilmente en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta, el otro libro no tuvo tanta suerte fue interceptado por una mano bronceada, mientras el hombre esquivo con una gran agilidad un sartenazo, viendo contrariado al chef rubio y a una anciana muy amenazante, mientras Deidara intentaba disimular su risa divertido ante la situación( en cuanto había visto llegar al hombre maduro fue en busca de su hermano)

— Te dije que no me gusta que les des éste tipo de cosas a mis hijos, ya están en una edad difícil no quiero que ensucies sus tiernas mentes con estas cosas.

— ¡Que te he dicho Minato de permitir, la entrada de éste degenerado a éste local, viene con demasiado frecuencia!

— Han sido cuatro veces en 18 años— se quejo Jiraya.

— ¡Demasiadas, un mocoso libertino como tú, sólo piensa en pervertir la mente de los jóvenes y salir con jovencitas! – Si no fuera por temer que su cabeza fuera fracturada por un sartenazo, el hombre maduro simplemente hubiera tomado entre sus brazos a la anciana y le hubiera dado un beso, hace mucho que no le decían mocoso, luego de aguantar varias reprimendas más por parte de la anciana, la vio marcharse sonriendo muy entretenido, de repente su expresión se torno seria y dijo.

— Están buscando.

Minato y Deidara se estremecieron, dándose cuenta lo que implicaban esas cripticas palabras— el mayor de los rubios miro a todos lados, esa era una conversación para tener aquí, miro el reloj e indico.

— Cerraremos en dos horas, hablaremos en casa— el peli-blanco asintió, el negocio marcho como de ordinario cuando ya no quedaba nadie, los cinco hombres se dirigieron al hogar de los Uzumaki, donde a pesar de estar todos cómodamente sentados, la tensión en el aire era visiblemente palpable por lo menos por parte de los hombres mayores los jóvenes miraban confundidos y preocupados, el primero en romper el silencio fue Jiraya el cual no estaba dispuesto a perder tiempo valioso.

— No es la misma organización, la otra fue destruida en su totalidad en Alemania, pero parece que obtuvieron parte de la información que recopilaron, de lo que he podido investigar se hacen llamar "Raíz" y parece ser más peligrosa, puede que exagere, pero no lo sabré a ciencia cierta, hasta que un amigo y yo averigüemos un poco más.

— ¿Estás seguro que van tras nosotros?

—No sé, pero no quiero correr riesgos como dije obtuvieron parte sino todos los datos recopilados sobre la familia de Kuchina y por supuesto sobre ustedes, por lo menos es lo que logre averiguar, es una lástima que no tenga las habilidades de Orochimaru para que las personas me den la información voluntariamente, mis métodos no son tan "limpios" y no violentos, pero para que no creas que lo digo sin bases, han desparecido varias personas de forma misteriosa y todo parece indicar que fueron cazados, estoy moviendo a mi familia donde Orochimaru te aconsejo que lo hagas así tu también, es como tu abuelo de todos modos, le informare a Dan y Tsunade para que estén alerta, pero por el momento están a salvo nadie sabe donde están.

— ¿Big D?

— Él estará bien, al igual que esa anciana regañona, son autóctonos de aquí y demasiado antiguos, nadie sabe sobre su existencia y entre menos sepan adonde van ustedes más seguros estarán, ignorancia en éste caso es una carta de seguridad para sus amigos.

— ¿Que pasara con mis amigos y con la escuela?—interrumpió la conversación el menor de los gemelos.

— ¿Y mi novia… y Lisa? Ella ha estado esperando todo el año para confesarse a Naruto, ya que el despistado nunca se ha enterado que le gusta.

— ¿Le gusto a Lisa…pero cómo es posible? ¡Yo no me di cuenta! ¿Además porque que le gusto? Por si no lo notaste es más alta que yo.

— Como dije, eso es porque eres un despistado— replico Menma entornando los ojos, ninguno ponía en entre dicho la gravedad del asunto qué estaban tratando, desde los doce años sabían lo sucedido con su madre y el motivo de que muriera tan joven, pero tampoco querían perder el lugar al que llamaban hogar y el pueblo donde crecieron, donde vivían sus amigos y conocidos.

— Tendrán que despedirse de ellos y empezar de cero—el peli-blanco levanto la mano ante las protestas de los chicos—Se que será difícil pero es necesario, por otra parte — olisqueó el aire— la relación entre esas chicas y ustedes no funcionaría, su olor es de portadores alfa, no machos alfa, razón de más para sacarlos de aquí.

El padre de los chicos lo miro preocupado y volvió a ver al hombre mayor preguntándole – ¿Éstas seguro, no hay posibilidad de que te equivoques?

—No, ´esta nariz mía no se equivoca son iguales a su madre, encontrar una hembra alfa es difícil, pero un portador alfa es casi imposible y tienes tres aquí.

— ¿Tres?

— Tu hermano aquí presente, su olor no lo delata tanto como a tus hijos pero puedo sentirlo, apuesto a que ha tenido que defenderse de muchas insinuaciones al igual que tú.

— ¿Insinúas qué yo?

—No, pero como su padre tu aroma apenas puede cubrir a tus hijos que están madurando y a tu hermano, su esencia esta sobrepasando la tuya, pasaras tiempos difíciles, apuesto a que todavía no han encontrado una pareja.

El más joven de los gemelos se sonrojo mientras el otro lo miro desafiante y exclamo— Como dije tengo novia.

— Sí y de aseguro no te atrae lo suficiente para acostarte con ella, pero es tan bonita que no pudiste negarte.

El zorro volteo la mirada, el viejo pervertido tenía razón no le atraía nadie.

—Hum, disculpen interrumpir la conversación sobre educación sexual, pero no es sobre eso que vinimos a hablar.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Tengo muchos chicos jóvenes en edad difícil en mi familia, he estado dando tanto estas conversaciones los últimos veinte años, que ya entro en modo de maestro sin proponérmelo!...Como les dije es hora de moverse, vendan lo que puedan, recojan todo lo necesario y despídanse de sus amigos, tienen tres días para hacerlo entre menos tiempo pasen en éste lugar más seguro será, yo entre tanto veré qué más puedo averiguar, los veré dentro de tres días en la tumba de Kuchina.

—Estas plenamente seguro que estamos en peligro entonces—Esa afirmación de parte de Minato dicha con profunda tristeza hizo que el otro hombre acariciara al cabeza de éste.

— Después de sacarte de una celda donde fuiste golpeado y amarrado y tener que liberar a Kuchina de un quirófano donde le habían inyectado algo para inducirle el parto, no pienso correr ningún riesgo, la única razón por la que no te mataron a ti y a Deidara es porque son rubios y ellos eran apenas unos fanáticos nazis que recordaban tiempos de antaño, con demasiado dinero, mucha locura y un deseo de levantar una organización ya muerta, fue una suerte que lograra a sacar a Orochimaru de su aislamiento para que ayudara, la fuerza de mi hijo y mi nieto no es comparable a sus habilidades, supongo que lo hizo porque eres hijo de Tsunade, el tiene motivos muy poderosos para no querer poner un pie en el viejo mundo, muy personales y dolorosos y aún con su ayuda, Kuchina se vio obligada a pelear, quedando muy debilitada…no quiero correr el riesgo de que alguien tenga que sacrificarse nuevamente, tu padre se expuso para atraerlos y que tuviéramos tiempo de investigar en la base del enemigo, por eso tuvieron que dejar a Deidara con ustedes, por su seguridad y la vuestra …todos están en serio riesgo y consideró que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

El hombre suspiro y miro a su familia todos tendrían que hacer sacrificios para moverse, Deidara tendría que cerrar su pequeña galería de arte donde vendía sus esculturas, junto con pinturas y litografías justo ahora que empezaba a ganar fama , lo más duro iba a ser perder la beca de la universidad de los gemelos, ambos a pesar de no ser de los más altos destacaban en el baloncesto con su gran agilidad y velocidad, eran los bromistas de la escuela gastando más de un sinnúmero a otros alumnos y a algunos maestros, pero eran muy aplicados y tenían las mejores calificaciones de la secundaria, él por su parte…tendría que dejarlo todo, su casa, su negocio con el que se había ganado honradamente el sustento de su familia por 18 años…su vida, se miro las manos con impotencia, abandonar la tumba de Kuchina, ni él ni los niños podrían visitar más el sepulcro de la pelirroja, no por mucho tiempo y estaba el asunto de conseguir un trabajo podía aparentar 30 pero tenía cuarenta años… y por primera empezó a sentir el peso de los años.

Jiraya sólo lo palmoteo en los hombros y se fue, podía sentir el aura de derrota pero no tenían tiempo para eso, el rubio era fuerte solo debía recuperarse de la impresión, por el momento debía comunicarse con Tsunade y su marido, frunció el entrecejo, estaban en las comunidades misquitas en Nicaragua, junto a un grupo de médicos voluntarios ¿Cómo se supone que iba a comunicarse con ellos en ese fin de mundo? Fue más fácil, cuando ejercían en Perú, Brasil y Bolivia, ya que asistían a los más pobres en la ciudad lo que permitía una fácil comunicación, gruño con frustración lo resolvería más adelante ahora lo más importante era sacar a Minato y su familia del pueblo.

Tristeza de Big D, su familia y la abuela Chiyo fue notaria, el camionero adquirió el restaurante no dispuesto que un lugar tan emblemático se perdiera, su esposa y sus hijos se harían cargo de él, prometiéndoles a los rubios que ellos cuidarían la tumba de Kuchina, en cuanto a la galería Deidara se la dejo a uno de sus amigos artistas, Lisa se despidió con un sonoro beso en la boca de un sorprendido Naruto, mientras la novia de Menma se marcho llorando luego de decirle gran idiota, éste solo se encogió de hombros la chica era extremadamente popular se olvidaría inmediatamente de él.

No le informaron a nadie más de su partida, estaban en la tumba de la pelirroja despidiéndose cuando vieron llegar a Jiraya, que miro el jeep Grand Cherokee 4X4 del 97 color negro, cargado con las pertenencias de la familia coloco respetuosamente un ramo de flores en la tumba, antes de abordar el vehículo, tendrían un largo viaje hasta que llegaran al aeropuerto más cercano y abordar el avión que los llevaría rumbo a su destino, el hombre de pelo blanco sonrió, esperemos que Orochimaru se encontrara de humor para algo más que un saludo casual ésta vez, después de todo hace más de 16 años que no lo veía en persona.


	2. Nuevo hogar

Naruto miro fijamente la mansión suspirando pesadamente, si hace unas semanas le hubieran dicho que tendría que abandonar su casa su escuela sus amigos y hasta una posible novia se habría reído con ganas, ahora después de pasar varios agotadores días viajando en carro y un viaje en avión de 13 horas sin escalas , la verdad de las palabras de Jiraya le había golpeado duro, donde iba no tendría amigos, no podría ir a la escuela porqué el años escolar estaba bastante avanzado y tendría que revalidar todas sus materias y no tenían suficiente dinero para pagar la universidad… literalmente tendría que empezar de cero y vivir en la casa de alguien que no conocía, vio de soslayo a su padre estaba al tanto de quién era el personaje con el qué vivirían no se veía extremadamente atribulado así que debía ser una buena persona, un viejito con un bastón, de cabellos blancos y andar encorvado, el viejo pervertido dijo que era mayor qué él…algo difícil de creer, ese anciano crió a su abuela Tsunade, por lo que podía considerarlo como su bisabuelo, ni siquiera Menma con su astucia logro que su padre les dijera que parecía el hombre al cual estaban a punto de conocer y eso que ambos insistieron, cuando cambiaron de frente para preguntárselo a Jiraya esto sólo sonrió y dijo " es mejor que lo conozcan por ustedes mismos, creó que se llevaran una gran sorpresa" su tío Deidara sólo se encogió de hombros y comento " es … especial".

Y eso los llevo hasta aquí, la enorme residencia se encontraba ubicada en los suburbios y todo indicaba que el anciano poseía una gran fortuna o por lo menos bastante acomodado, según logro entender vivirían aquí junto a la familia de Jiraya (cuando estos llegaran) en cuanto al lugar era gigantesco, Melbourne era una urbe de enorme extensión, muy diferente al pueblo agrícola y camionero de donde venían… no en vano fue la capital de Australia hasta 1901, movió la cabeza ya sentía un dolor de cabeza en formación, una de las cosas que no extrañaría jamás era a su antigua profesora de geografía e historia, que insistía en remacharles con sus métodos los lugares y hechos ocurridos alrededor del mundo, a su modo de ver los muertos ya estaban muertos y si hubiera sido por él, nunca hubieran atravesado un océano para mudarse al otro lado del mundo.

Mirada de Menma no reflejaba ni aceptación ni disgusto únicamente una gran incertidumbre, Minato entre tanto se frotaba el cuello tal vez debió tener una mayor comunicación con Orochimaru, pero cuidar de dos hijos pequeños y un hermano 16 años menor, él sólo, había absorbido todo su tiempo, Deidara no parecía tan conmocionado y si lo estaba, no lo demostraba, fuese como fuese los cuatro entraron a la enorme mansión de ladrillos rojos y vallas altas rodeadas de setos y arboles mientras Jiraya dialogaba con el chófer, un aborigen que los había ido a buscar al aeropuerto.

El interior de la casa estaba elegantemente decorado, en un estilo barroco bastante antiguo con algunas pinturas y esculturas que eran de un estilo más hinduistas que europeo, pero lo que les dejo sin habla fue las persona que bajo por las escaleras, que los saludo con un escueto "Hola Minato, veo que no has cambiado en nada" la teoría del viejito quedo tirada por el suelo, su anfitrión era un hombre de unos 35 años de pelo negro y liso extremadamente pálido, de ojos color dorado, que no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando los gemelos exclamaron al mismo tiempo haciendo imposible determinar quien dijo cada cosa.

— ¡Usted es más bonito que una chica!

— ¿En verdad es mayor que el viejo pervertido? ¡No puedo ser, ese pervertido nos mintió!

— ¡Compórtense chicos! Esa no es manera de dirigirse a alguien de más edad, lo siento…abuelo creo que mis hijos son bastante impulsivos— replico el mayor de los rubios contrariado por la falta de respeto demostrada por sus pequeños—divertido ante el hecho de que los muchachos no sintieran el más mínimo temor ante su presencia, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

— Descuida puedo ver que ese es un rasgo que heredaron de su madre, por lo demás parecen clones tuyos, si exceptuamos las marcas en sus mejillas, sacaron tu pelo, tu boca hasta tu nariz, únicamente sus ojos son más grandes, debo decir que es bastante interesante, tienes unos genes muy fuertes.

— No sé si sentirme halagado, pero gracias.

— Déjate de formalismos Minato, ya te tuve en brazos más de una vez y te cambie los pañales, prácticamente críe a tu madre desde que era niña, no tienes porque estar nervioso a mi alrededor.

Los gemelos escuchaban confundidos la conversación, hasta que el mayor se adelanto y olisqueo el aire, el olor era extraño desconocido… a muerte, flores, incienso no podía precisar qué, sus ojos se abrieron con la realización y grito señalando con un dedo al dueño de la casa.

— ¡Usted es un vampiro!

Una sonrisa espelúznate de colmillos puntiagudos, asomo a los labios del aludido antes de comentar.

—Niño inteligente, al igual que su padre, así es soy un vampiro tengo aproximadamente 100 años más que Jiraya, así que ese idiota no te mintió… ¿Y tú, no dices nada pequeño? No pareces muy sorprendido de saber que soy una criatura de la noche.

—… Bueno mi hermano es un zorro azul, mi mamá fue una zorra mítica roja, mi abuelo en un zorro azul con siete colas y mi abuela parece una chica de veinte… creo que usted es más normal que ella.

—….¿?

— Es que suena más creíble no envejecer por ser vampiro, que por un ritual de unión de parejas… ¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba Jiraya es un lobo blanco de 600 años y un pervertido de lo peor!

Una carcajada escapo de la garganta del ser, cuando se tranquilizo dijo con mucho regocijo, dirigiéndose al padre— Tienes unos niños bastante encantadores y peculiares ahí, tomaron mejor la noticia que tú cuando te enteraste por primera vez.

— Sí, supongo que eso es otra cosa que heredaron de su madre, Kuchina no le tenía miedo a nada.

— ¿Y se supone que tu, le tienes miedo a algo? Recuerdo cuando se te paso la impresión fui sometido a un interrogatorio de dos horas de ¿Por qué tus ojos brillan en la oscuridad, tienes que tomar sangre con frecuencia, cuántos años tienes, no eres demasiado viejo, porque no te afecta la luz del sol? Etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Minato sonrió recordando los tiempos en que era un niño, demasiado curioso e inocente para importarle que su supuesto abuelo nunca envejeciera, o que los edificios donde residía eran demasiados grandes y lujosos, fue cuando maduro se dio cuenta cuan rico y poderoso era el otro hombre y cuanto los había ayudado…entonces ya no quiso ser más una carga y decidió valerse por sí mismo, llamese rebeldía adolescente o el despertar su orgullo masculino, pero le parecía que éste ya había hecho demasiado con pagarle las mejores y más prestigiosas universidades, primero a su madre y luego a él…al parecer no le bastaba con recoger una niña rubia perdida, en una guerra cruel y sin sentido criándola como suya, ahora también se hacía cargo de los hijos y nietos de ésta, fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por Naruto, el cual pregunto.

— ¿Sucede algo papá?

—No, nada de que tengas de que preocuparte.

— Ésta pensando en que no desea volverse una carga para mí— indico el ojos-dorados, dirigiéndose luego al mayor de los rubios lo reprendió— niño fastidioso, el orgullo no tiene nada que ver aquí, se trata de sobre-vivir, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Tsunade, tengo más de 700 años gastar una insignificancia en tu futuro y el de tus hijos es nada para mí… si vamos a eso tu madre me brindo alegría en mis momentos de hastió, ustedes son casi mi familia cuidar de cuatro pequeños zorros revoltosos es menos engorroso, que manejar la jauría de lobos apestosos qué invadirá mi casa.

— Tan encantador como siempre Orochimaru y yo qué esperaba que estuvieras de humor, para divertirnos un poco.

— Repetiré lo que he estado diciendo por los últimos 490 años, no me interesa "divertirme" nuevamente contigo, fue un momento de necesidad en el cual nos brindamos mutuo alivio, ambos éramos demasiado jóvenes y hormonales.

Los gemelos escuchaban la conversación conteniendo una risa, si estaban tratando de ocultar el hecho de que en algún momento fueron íntimos estaban fallando miserablemente, Menma pregunto con malicia, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su hermano y la escandalizada de su padre.

— ¿El viejo pervertido se veía más joven en ese entonces? Porqué la idea de imaginármelo teniendo sexo ahora, me produce epilepsia.

Por toda respuesta el vampiro se acerco a los jóvenes y aspiro profundamente murmurando, antes de responder —Ya veo, están cerca de su primer celo… y en luna roja, mal momento…Necesitamos hablar Minato Jiraya tu también debes venir, en cuanto a tu pregunta niño, la respuesta es sí.

Diciendo esto se alejo dirigiéndose a su despacho seguido por los otros dos hombres, mientras los chicos intercambiaban miradas, se fijaron en Deidara cuya atención estaba centrada en una escultura que a todas luces era muy antigua, por lo que no se enteró de nada, el menor de los gemelos aprovecho para susurrarle a su hermano.

— ¿Para qué dijiste eso en voz alta?

— Sólo quería molestar el depravado un poco ¿Acaso a ti se te ocurre una idea mejor?

Sonrisa zorruna de Naruto le indico que si— ¿Tienes los primeros tomos de sus "Icha Icha paraíso" que te regalo, ya no los lees verdad?

— No, no lo hago y si los tengo ¿Por qué?

—Ya verás.

20 minutos justo en el momento, que el tío de los zorros dejo de examinar la estatua y dirigió su atención a sus sobrinos, se escucho un grito "muy masculino" que atrajo de inmediato de inmediato a la sala a los tres adultos.

— ¡Suelten eso, quien les dijo que podían leer pornografía hum, creí que su papá se había deshecho de todos ellos!

Una mirada inocente se dibujo por el menor de los oji-azules mientras decía con una dulce voz —Estábamos aburridos y no teníamos otra cosa que hacer… ¿Pero tío Deidara que significa esto? No lo entiendo muy bien—inquirió leyendo una parte especialmente picante del libro, ceja del vampiro tembló con un tic nervioso ¿Porque le parecía tan familiar? Arranco el libro de las manos del adolescente y lo leyó, sus ojos parpadearon rojo por un segundo centrándose en el hombre lobo, que retrocedió de inmediato y empezó a balbucear.

— No es lo que parece yo.

— Yo creo que si lo es— replico con voz amenazante Orochimaru— Agradece que Minato y sus chicos están presentes, porque si no te llevaría a uno de los sótanos y te despellejaría vivo, en cambio tendré que conformarme con dejarte dormir afuera y compartir las casetas de mis canes ¡Como el perro en celo que eres!

Diciendo esto empujo con una fuerza inusual al peli-blanco al jardín, entre tanto ojos azules se fijaron en otros dos pares de igual color y los interrogo— ¿Se puede saber que tienen en contra Jiraya? Los conozco demasiado bien para tragarme el cuento de "estábamos aburridos" sé muy bien pequeños bribones que ustedes no leen esas cosas.

El mayor de los rubios oculto una sonrisa de culpabilidad, el lo hacía y hasta se había tocado así mismo algunas veces después de leerlo ¿Pero que esperaban su padre y su tío, que siguieran siendo niños? Ellos ya eran un par de jóvenes de 18 años ver un poco de pornografía era normal, más bien resultaba un milagro que siguieran vírgenes a sus años, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no fue por falta de oportunidades, sino por falta de interés, se mordió los labios recordando su faceta rebelde a los 15 cuando se tiño el pelo de negro, en lugar de hacer rabiar a su papá éste le dijo que se veía muy bien, fue la primera y última vez que intento cambiar el color de su pelo, por lo menos fue menos malo que lo que paso cuando su hermano se puso una larga peluca roja, no es agradable ver llorar a un hombre ya crecido mientras te dice lo mucho que te pareces a su madre, suspirando los gemelos respondieron como uno.

—Se lo tiene merecido, nos robo el dinero que ahorramos trabajando en el restaurante, cuando saliste con tío Deidara, aprovecho cuando estábamos en el baño y se a ver stripper, pensábamos usarlo para comprarnos algunas cosas que necesitáramos el viejo tramposo vació nuestras carteras.

Minato se froto las sienes, siendo interrumpido en su exasperación cuando uno la voz un poco carrasposa de su anfitrión comento— ¿Así que después de tantos años esa parte de él no ha cambiado nada? No me sorprende, el siempre tuvo una gran afición por las mujeres hermosas la última vez que nos vimos, fue en un lugar bastante desagradable no es lindo ver niñas bailando totalmente desnudas moviéndose de manera obscena, desaparecí antes de que me hiciera pagar la cuenta.

—¿Es por eso que no están juntos?—pregunto interesado el mayor de los rubios.

Involuntariamente Orochimaru se llevo la mano al cuello antes de responder—La razón es otra, él y yo no somos compatibles, fuimos amigos…seguimos siendo amigos pero ya no de esa forma, fue de gran ayuda en un etapa temprana y corta de mi vida, a diferencia de ustedes que tienen un aroma suave, la mayor parte del tiempo, para mí, él literalmente apesta…pero ya basta de hablar, esos niños se están durmiendo parados tuvieron un largo viaje deben estar exhaustos, llamare a mi ama de llaves para qué los guíe a sus habitaciones, hay suficiente comida en el refrigerador aunque lamento decirles que no tengo quien se las prepare, como comprenderán yo no acostumbro a comer muy seguido y aún no he encontrado otra persona de de confianza para permitirle el acceso a ésta casa.

Entre tanto Deidara permanecía callado mientras escuchaba algo ajeno a su naturaleza expresiva, pero por una parte no conocía tanto al otro hombre como su hermano, lo había visto dos o tres veces a lo sumo cuando era niño, por los constantes viajes de su padre y su madre como médicos voluntarios y no recordaba mucho de esas visitas, por otra…se sentía culpable por ser el único que no le afectaba tanto dejar el que fue su hogar por 18 años, era un artista y quería ver obras de arte, ver museos, exhibir sus esculturas en galerías, intercambiar impresiones con otros miembros del gremio, que todo el mundo conociera su arte, algo que no lograría en un pueblo agrícola vendiendo sus obras a los turistas, una mirada proveniente del vampiro, le hizo recordar el porqué su hermano dijo se sentía un poco nervioso en presencia de éste, podía leer la mente.

El antiguo contuvo el deseo de entornar los ojos, estaba seguro que en estos momentos el hijo menor de Tsunade creía que le estaba leyendo la mente, eso era absurdo él no era un sangre pura además necesitaba tener contacto directo con la persona, para sondear en su subconsciente y obtener sus recuerdos, lo que sucedía con los Uzumaki (ahora convertidos en Namizake) Es que sus emociones estaban reflejadas por todo el rostro, para alguien como él eran demasiado legibles, podía hacerlo es cierto, pero zorros estaban enlazados por la magia y poderes sobrenaturales, por lo que hacía bastante difícil entrar en sus mentes, a diferencia de las de otras criaturas, una vez había sondeado la mente de un recién convertido fue desagradable, una sed de sangre y era lo único que existía a veces combinada con la lujuria…una mezcla horrible, los lobos eran más básicos sus instintos gobernaban sobre ellos y actuaban según el mayor o menor grado de control, los blancos eran los más poderosos, poseyendo un gran intelecto y dominio sobre sí mismos, a la vez que una gran fuerza, también era los más escasos por su baja natalidad y su lento crecimiento.

A pesar de estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos pudo escuchar perfectamente, cuando Minato dijo —Me encargare de cocinar fui chef de mi propio restaurante por casi 17 años, ya te hemos creado muchas molestias, que nos hayas brindado alojamiento, después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros es más de lo que cualquiera pueda pedir, como hombre es mi deber encargarme de mi familia.

Orochimaru entorno los ojos allí radicaba todo el problema, el orgullo masculino del padre de familia estaba un poco lastimado, encogiéndose de hombros respondió—Muy bien será como quieras, pero tienes que entender algo tendrán que conocer ésta ciudad, saber cómo trasladarse de un lugar a otro y el sistema de transporte público que debes tomar, aquí hay distintos autobuses, tranvías, trenes, barcos, según hacia donde quieras moverte y en lugar donde estés, lo más sensato es que más adelante consigas un auto, pero tendrás que aprender a conducir nuevamente porque aquí es por la izquierda, tendrán que aclimatarse primero acostumbrarse al cambio horario, le diré a uno de mis sirvientes que les enseñe la ciudad y como trasladarse hasta que la conozcan bien, por lo demás no hay problema la discriminación no es fuerte aquí porque Melbourne es una ciudad de inmigrantes, aparté de que ustedes parecen ser modelos y con su aspecto de surfistas da la impresión que nacieron aquí …¿Cuanto hace que no ejerces tu profesión Minato? Eras un genio que se gradúo con anticipación de la universidad.

—Desde que me case, creo que tendré que ponerme a estudiar para ponerme al tanto de los avances que ha habido…aunque a mi edad no estoy seguro si obtendré un empleo en esa rama, ya veré, trabajare en otras cosas mientras me pongo al día.

—Pero no lo harás, hasta que no conozcan esta ciudad como la palma de su mano y puedan movilizarse libremente sin temor a perderse.

— ¿Usted la conoce bien?—pregunto Naruto interesado, el vampiro sonrió y contesto.

— Yo estoy aquí desde que se fundó hace casi dos siglos he visto desarrollarse ésta ciudad desde el principio, también el genocidio que siguió y la desaparición de los habitantes originarios de éstas tierras, la mayor parte de mis empleados son hindúes, pero tengo algunos trabajadores oriundos de aquí, aunque ellos me dan otro nombre… creo que es Biamai…como sea, deben estar muy cansados los dejo, un criado los guiara a sus habitaciones , están ubicadas en el piso superior, tengo cosas de que hablar con mi amigo idiota.

Los gemelos observaron marcharse al hombre y voltearon de inmediato a ver a su padre y preguntaron—Papá ¿Vamos a permanecer mucho tiempo en éste lugar, o podremos regresar pronto a casa?

—No sé, realmente no lo sé, eso dependerá de lo que logren averiguar Jiraya y Orochimaru, creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a vivir aquí por bastante tiempo, espero que todo sea una falsa alarma, pero lo dudo, ninguno de los dos se mueven si no hay un motivo y la única vez que lo vi trabajar juntos fue para salvar a nuestra familia…de ser algo más grave…creo que ni siquiera aquí estaremos mucho tiempo.

—Pero él es un vampiro ¿Quién sería tan estúpido de enfrentarse a un vampiro?

— Se sorprenderían, la organización que atrapo a su madre a su tío Deidara y a mí, buscaba los poderes mágicos que poseía Kuchina para reavivar sus locos ideales, probablemente nadie sabe de su existencia o sino tratarían de atraparlo también… bueno no hay que preocuparse son solo especulaciones mías, hablando de otra cosa ¿Que les pareció el misterioso y un poco gótico personaje que es su bisabuelo postizo?

— Es todo lo contrario a lo que imaginaba, creí que sería un viejito cascarrabias que caminaba con un bastón— declaro Menma— se ve mucho más joven que el viejo pervertido y aunque severo parece amigable.

— ¡Y es muy bonito!—Se apresuro a añadir Naruto.

Riendo suavemente el padre de los chicos respondió— Bueno lo de amigable, lo pondría en entredicho, es bastante reservado únicamente es más abierto con nosotros porque nos considera familia y lo de bonito se supone que es un vampiro, tienden a ser las criaturas más agraciadas de la naturaleza, no en vano son los depredadores más fuerte creo que la mayoría ruega por ser mordido.

— Hum , no se ustedes pero yo no soy uno de ellos, bonito y todo pero la idea de que te peguen un mordisco suena dolorosa y desagradable…además que me da un poco de escalofríos creo que puede leer la mente.

El hombre, contuvo una carcajada estaba muy alejado de sus pensamientos, el decirles a sus hijos y a su hermano que la mordida de un vampiro, inclusive la succión de una pequeña gota de sangre producía un intenso placer sexual en la victima…pensándolo bien en verdad Jiraya era pervertido…y bastante descuidado con sus comentarios, ningún adolescente de catorce años necesita saber que el hombre que considera su abuelo, puede producir ese tipo de reacciones en los demás, es imposible verlo de la misma forma después… debía agradecerle al hombre lobo por haberle producido un trauma imborrable, movió la cabeza despejando las imágenes inquietantes que se le vinieron a la cabeza y exclamo.

— Eso no debe interesarnos, si tienen tanta curiosidad sobre sus poderes pregúntenle a él directamente, estoy seguro no tendrá ningún problema en contárselos, creo que la razón de ser tan comunicativo es que pocas veces puede hablar con los demás tan libremente, así que sus preguntas serán bienvenidas, pero primero hay que escoger nuestras habitaciones.

—Y te olvidas que tenemos que lavar la ropa—comento el mayor fastidiado, el mayor de los gemelos— si no lo hacemos no tendremos ropa interior limpia que ponernos y no se padre, pero no quiero que el señor Orochimaru cambie de opinión sobre que no somos apestosos.

— Hum, no es necesario, en los Ángeles cuando salí fue para comprarles algo de ropa—indico Deidara tirando una bolsa que traía en la mano— van unos Jeans unas camisetas y varios bóxer nuevos, también va un traje para ti Minato, hace años que no usas uno y pienso lo necesitaras, no compre mucho porque supuse que el resto lo adquiriremos aquí hum y en cuanto a lo de el olor yo tampoco quiero que piensen que no me baño, como en el caso de ese viejo pervertido hum.

— ¡Ewwk! ¡El viejo pervertido no se baña que asco!

El padre de familia entorno los ojos, negando con la cabeza, los gemelos y su hermano estaban decididos a destrozar la buena imagen del hombre lobo y por las mismas razones, ¿Por qué el hombre ganando tanto con sus libros, siempre hurtaba el dinero de los chicos más jóvenes e ingenuos, sin necesitarlo? A él nunca le quito nada, probablemente uno de los beneficios adicionales de ser criado al lado de un vampiro, eso le hizo recordar algo.

—Dejen de molestar, a su padrino niños y Deidara no temas que te vaya a leer mente, como dije nos considera su familia, ahora es tiempo de tomar una ducha y dormir luego haré la cena— indico el rubio observando al parsi que se acerco y se inclino a modo de respeto, antes de guiarlos mostrarles sus habitaciones.

Entre tanto, frente al restaurante que una vez fue de los rubios un par de figuras se detuvieron, una de ellas pregunto.

— ¿Esta es la dirección que Danzo Sama nos dio, no hay equivocación?

—No la hay, creo que la información es incorrecta, eso o hemos llegado tarde.

— Espero que sea lo primero, Danzo Sama no le interesan las excusas sólo los resultados—replico el otro mirando por las ventanas al enorme hombre vestido con un delantal discutiendo con una anciana y a la chica hermosa pero de alta estatura detrás de la caja registradora, custodiada por dos grandes y fornidos mozos, que reían a carcajadas— Creo que solo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

—Opino igual, de cualquier forma seremos castigados, por haber fallado.

—Puedes llamarme Ni-san, no hay nadie que nos escuche en éste lugar.

— Como digas hermano.

En silencio los dos individuos misteriosos entraron en el local, para intentar obtener cualquier tipo de información, sin saber que quienes buscaban se habían salvado de las garras de su jefe, por apenas unos días.


	3. Conociendo nuevos amigos

Les tomo una semana a los Namikaze empezar adaptarse a la vida en su nuevo hogar, estaban en el exterior conociendo la ciudad, escuchando con atención las indicaciones del guía que les asigno Orochimaru, por lo que no se enteraron de la llegada de los nuevos habitantes de la mansión, los cuales se dirigieron de inmediato a la habitación que les había sido destinada, el grupo parecía bastante normal, sino fuera por dos cosas, todos tenían los cabellos plateados, desde el más joven hasta el más viejo y eran bastante atractivos, uno de ellos gruño tirándose en un sofá y comenzó a quejarse.

— ¡Fuking Shit! ¡Estoy agotado por el maldito viaje, me duele la espalda por estar sentado tantas horas! ¡Y cuando al fin llegamos, todos vamos a compartir la misma habitación! Vieron el tamaño de ésta casa, el amigo del alfa, bien nos podía haber asignado una habitación a cada uno ¡Pero no! ¡Estamos atrapados como ratas en su nido!

—Ma, ma, deja de quejarte Hidan somos lobos y acostumbramos vivir en manada, además si no te has dados cuenta hay cuatro puertas, deduzco que tres son habitaciones y uno el baño, así que con el sofá cama en él que estás sentado suman cuatro, estaremos más que cómodos—replico un hombre cuyo rostro estaba oculto por un tapa bocas, apartando su atención del libro que estaba leyendo— por otra parte conociéndote puedo afirmar que éste cuarto es más grande que ese agujero de ratas al que le dices apartamento.

— ¡No te metas conmigo Kakashi! ¡Es lo mejor que consigo con mi puto sueldo! ¡No soy un genio de &amp;%$# como tú! ¡ i Mi salario de mecánico, no da para algo mejor, sobre todo cuando tratas de ahorrar un poco de dinero!...Me quedo con el sofá cama, la televisión gigante ésta aquí, además se siente más cómodo que la litera donde dormía.

— Estoy seguro que sí, apuesto que tenías uno de esos colchones, cuyo relleno se sale por todas partes y uno de sus resortes trata de clavarse en tu hígado, pero donde dormirá cada quién no te toca a ti decirlo en ausencia de Jiraya es papá quien toma las decisiones.

—Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos, Kakashi comportante recuerda que Hidan es cien años menor que tú, es apenas un cachorro, una de las habitaciones tiene doble cama esa será para Kabuto y Kimimaro, tú e Hidan pueden tomar la habitación que más les guste yo dormiré afuera.

— ¿Hay algún motivo para ello padre?

—Ninguno en particular, sucede que arriba se alojan dos cachorros de zorro, son alfas según me advirtió tu abuelo, no quiero que ocurra una pelea, esta noche hay luna roja y las ansias de encontrar pareja se disparan y todo macho es visto como rival, eso va especialmente para ti Kakashi qué eres el mayor y aún no has podido encontrar compañera, tu lobo interno podría salirse de control—indico un hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad el cual se llamaba Sakumo.

—… ¿Porque la advertencia va para mí y no para Hidan? Es él que puede causar problemas.

—Debido hijo mío, a que el sigue bajo mi mando y el de tu abuelo como alfas de la manada, tu ya estás en la edad de tener tu propia pareja y territorio.

— ¡Escuchaste eso espantapájaros ésta diciendo que soy más confiable que tú!

— Lo que dijo, es que a diferencia de ti que solo tienes que encontrar una chica y "desahogarte" Kakashi necesita establecerse y no estar tonteando por todos lados con humanos.

— ¡Eso no es lo que escuche, cuatro ojos!

Sakumo entorno los ojos, la manada necesitaba desesperadamente de una hembra y pronto, los enfrentamientos constantes de testosterona por probar quien era el más macho no le estaban haciendo bien al grupo, tal vez con una chica presente se comportarían mejor, un "deja de comportarte como un idiota eres muy ruidoso" salió de la boca del miembro más joven de la manada Kimimaro, él y Kabuto se dirigieron a poner sus cosas en la habitación que les toco y por las exclamaciones que escucharon estaba encantados con ella…tal vez había oportunidad para su manada después de todo sólo, suspirando les dijo a los dos varones en la sala.

—Como sea iré a tomar un baño…no se pongan a pelear entre ustedes mientras no estoy, entendieron.

— No hay problema viejo, solo no te acabes el agua caliente.

Una vena empezó a temblar en la frente, del aludido, dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria a los ojos violeta, su lenguaje dejaba mucho que desear, moviendo la cabeza con resignación, se dirigió al baño escuchando aprobatoriamente el sonido de un libro golpeando algo duro, seguido de un ¡Auch!

Él ultimo en ducharse fue el enmascarado, dándole la oportunidad a los más jóvenes de hacerlo primero, para que estos descansaran del largo viaje, se había dormido en la bañera leyendo su libro favorito, por lo qué la casa estaba tan silenciosa, que cuando los rubios estuvieron de regreso de su paseo de reconocimiento, no notaron la presencia de los recién llegados, mientras Minato se fue a la cocina los gemelos y Deidara se encaminaban a sus habitaciones para tomar un baño.

El sabroso olor de la carne friéndose despertó al líder de los lobos qué atraído por el aroma se dirigió a la cocina, paso unos minutos tratando de recordar donde había visto a la rubia con delantal rosa, sonriendo de inmediato, con voz cargada de diversión comentó apoyándose en la puerta.

— Sabes Minato eres el único lo suficientemente hombre para poder llevar esa cosa sin sentir que menoscaba su masculinidad.

El aludido volteo para ver quién hablaba exclamando luego de hacer memoria— ¡Sakumo, me tomaste por sorpresa! ¿Tu familia ya ésta aquí? Porque no me di cuenta cuando llegaron.

— Desde hace cuatro horas, están tan cansados que desplomaron literalmente como rocas sobre sus camas, dudo que haya fuerza humana que los despierte.

— Eso significa que tendré que cocinar más carne ¿Ninguno se ha hecho vegetariano aún verdad?

— Y dudo qué lo hagan alguna vez, aparte tengo dos…no tres jóvenes qué están en crecimiento, comerán el doble.

— Y yo que pensaba que no volvería a cocinar tanto, es bueno qué Orochimaru sea tan previsor tengo toneladas de comida en el frigorífico.

—¿Ya no le dices abuelo al señor Orochimaru?

—Es difícil nombrar así a alguien que se ve como si fuera mi hermano.

Mientras los dos adultos intercambiaban impresiones, la luna roja surgió de entre las nubes, dejándose ver en el cielo nocturno, un aroma muy diferente al de la comida abrumaron los sentidos del hombre acostado en la tina cuyos ojos brillaron rojos al percibirlo levantándose como si estuviera en trance, escurriendo agua por todo el piso cuando salió del baño y camino por la sala, lanzándole un gruñido bajo y gutural de advertencia al joven lobo en el sofá, el cual maldijo encogiéndose para no parecer una amenaza o competencia, cuando el alfa se dio cuenta de que éste no representaba ningun desafio a su autoridad, se encamino hacia el lugar de donde provenía tan encantadora esencia, subió sin darse cuenta las escaleras y abrió la puerta detrás de la que se ocultaba la tentadora fragancia, dentro una preciosa criatura grito algo que no alcanzo a discernir, demasiado enfocado en las feromonas en el aire, de repente vio salir corriendo de detrás de una puerta a alguien exactamente igual, con la diferencia que unas lindas orejitas de zorro de color azul coronaban la rubia cabeza y una cola asomaba por debajo de la toalla, garras de Kakashi se crisparon enseñando los colmillos, ambos eran una pareja potencial, poderosos sanos, fuertes, fértiles y sobre todo hermosos y con olor provocativo, cola del lobo se alzo orgullosa a la vez que soltó un gruñido complacido, entre tanto su mirada se torno más bestial observando con deseo a los dos rubios semi-desnudos, fue lo último que vio antes de quedar sin sentido tendido en el suelo, luego de recibir un tremendo golpe en su cráneo.

Lo había sucedido era esto, cuando el hombre lobo abrió la puerta Naruto estaba dentro de la habitación en bóxers, gritando a los cuatro vientos ¡Pervertido! En cuanto vio a un desconocido en completo estado de desnudez, dejando ver la enorme "excitación" que se alzaba dura y erguida entre sus piernas, a su grito acudieron su hermano y luego su padre que golpeo en la cabeza sin pensarlo al intruso que estaba en el cuarto de sus hijos con la sartén que tenía en la mano, Deidara tuvo que agarrarlo por la cintura para que no terminara matando al desafortunado hombre lobo, por su parte Sakumo cargaba a su hijo y lo llevo a uno de los sofás que estaban en la parte de abajo, tapándolo con su camisa y maldiciendo en silencio a su padre por haber omitido decirle que los niños eran portadores alfa no machos, como había creído en un principio.

En la conmoción no se dio cuenta, qué todos lo habían seguido y que los miembros de su grupo habían salido afuera para ver de qué se trataba todo el alboroto, por lo cual se vio rodeado de un padre furioso y un montón de curiosos, entre tanto los gemelos que habían aprovechado la confusión para ponerse unas camisetas desmangada y unos shorts bajaron de inmediato sentándose en unos de los sofás, Menma golpeo disimuladamente la rodilla de Naruto señalando la cara del varón inconsciente, ya que habían visto "la otra parte de él" en todo su esplendor no encontraba ninguna razón para no verle el rostro, no se podía negar qué el hombre era muy guapo, la nariz recta, los labios delgados, los pómulos altos combinados con un mentón fuerte, pero no excesivamente pronunciado y la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, le daban un aire de masculinidad innegable, el mayor de los gemelos miro descaradamente el cuerpo de su "atacante" musculoso y definido de hombros anchos y abdomen marcado con las piernas musculosas y torneadas, la voz contrita de Sakumo evitó qué siguieran comiéndose con la vista a un desmayado Kakashi, fijando su atención en el …¿Padre, hermano? De éste.

— Siento lo que paso Minato, al parecer mi padre menciono que tus niños eran alfas, pero no cual tipo de alfas.

— ¡¿Se supone que esa es excusa, para que un hombre completamente desnudo entre en el cuarto de mis hijos, e intente violarlos!?

—Mi hijo, jamás intentaría violar a nadie, estoy seguro que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que pasaba, su lobo interior debe haberse hecho cargo al sentir las feromonas en el aire, como cánidos somos compatibles así que debe haberse sentido atraído, portadores son raros, un premio porque garantizan crías de sangre pura ya sean de la especie de la "madre" o la de su pareja, es imposible para un alfa resistirse.

— ¿Y eso debe importarme? Porque déjame decirte que solo me estás dando motivos, para sacar con otro sartenazo, a tu hijo de su miseria ¿Aparte, si eso es verdad porque no te afecto a ti su aroma?

—Porqué estoy consciente, a diferencia de otros lobos, los blancos tenemos control absoluto sobre nuestro instinto animal…la mayoría…

— ¡Shits! ¡No pueden dejar de nombrarme, no soy el que esta inconsciente en un sofá totalmente desnudo tapado con solo una camisa, por tratar de irrumpir en el cuarto de un par de lindas rubias.

— Iba a decir la mayoría de las veces, no saltes a conclusiones hasta que termine Hidan— replico el líder alfa sonriendo ante la mirada de desconfianza, antes de añadir— tú sigues tus instintos estés como lobo o no, así que me atengo a que tienes el de supervivencia mucho más desarrollado qué el de mi hijo.

—¡Ey!— Grito el interpelado, provocando risas de los jóvenes Namizake y del clan lobo, el grupo de muchachos intercambiaron miradas curiosas, para ese momento Minato había perdido la paciencia y volvió a inquirir con la voz más calmada que pudo articular.

— Eso no explica porque tu hijo entro al cuarto de mis hijos completamente desnudo y a medio transformarse.

—Deduzco que estaba dormido y los olio, entonces su parte animal se hizo cargo, ésta en la edad de tener una compañera y formar su propia familia, pero no ha tenidos suerte hasta ahora.

— ¡Oi! ¡Oi! Lamento interrumpir pero en apoyo a lo que dice él jefe, cuando paso por la sala estaba el maldito modo de, si te mueves te mato ¡Maldita sea que el exhibicionista de ahí me dio una advertencia que me arrancaba el cuello si me interponía en su camino!

Un quejido hizo que todos fijaran su atención en Kakashi el cual hizo el ademán de levantarse, exclamando—¿Qué paso? Siento que me golpearon con un bate, la cabeza me da punzadas de dolor…¿Qué es ese fragancia tan increíble?— dijo abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con un par de hermosos rubios y las respuesta a su pregunta, les dio un vistazo y luego se miro a sí mismo, sintiéndose avergonzado de inmediato, no solo no estaba presentable estaba como su madre lo trajo al mundo y mostrando más de lo debido…¿Estaba tapado con la camisa de su padre?

Giro su cabeza en todos direcciones, el rubor subiendo a su mejillas, estaba desnudo delante de un montón de desconocidos, su familia no importaba, los gemelos de aroma provocativo y el rubio amenazante de la sarten que lo observaba con un aire asesino…¿Y esa era una chica? poniendo sus manos al frente para cubrir sus genitales, aventurándose a preguntar con voz vacilante.

— ¿Papá?

— ¿Se supone qué debo creer ese acto, de qué no se acuerda de nada?— replico Minato bastante indignado.

— Es tu decisión pero yo no me apresuraría a juzgar sin conocer los hechos.

El mayor de los rubios se quedo reflexionando durante un rato antes de responder— Escucha estoy demasiado, ofuscado y enfadado debido a que un hombre desnudo decidió irrumpir en el cuarto de mis hijos adolescentes así que no me puedes pedir que sea objetivo con dicho hombre por más que él sea tu hijo, así que dejaremos las presentaciones y saludos para mañana, si me disculpas voy a preparar la cena, agradecería que mantuvieras mientras tanto un ojo puesto sobre tu hijo para evitar otros incidentes, Naruto Menma vayan arriba yo les llevare la comida.

— Sí, papá.

— Y Menma,

— ¿Sí papá?

— Mañana le enviaras un mensaje, agradeciéndole a tu abuelo por la cadena que te mando, no quiero saber lo que hubiera pasado si tu olor y calor hubiera sido disminuido en gran medida por el dije que llevas en el cuello.

Los chicos sabiendo mejor que nadie que estos no eran momentos para discutir con su padre se dirigieron a su habitación, Sakumo también decidió ir a su habitación tenía que curar la herida en la cabeza de Kakashi seguido de cerca por Kabuto y Kimimaro, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo Deidara comento.

— Y yo que pensaba que nuestra estancia en ésta casa iba ser tranquila hum, no han pasado ni dos semanas y ya un hombre trato de atacar sexualmente a mis sobrinos y casi murió asesinado por mi hermano mayor hum, creo que vivir aquí va a ser entretenido en más de un sentido.

—¡ La #$%&amp; %&amp;# ! ¡Eres un chico y yo que creía que eras una chica de pecho plano!

— ¡Si, soy un hombre! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Hum.

— No maldita sea, tienes cara de ángel, se ve que es de familia, porque tus sobrinos están muy buenos también.

—¿Así qué opinas eso, hum? ¿Te gustaría que se lo comunicara a mi hermano?

— No gracias, estarán muy guapas y olerán de forma seductora, pero a diferencia del tonto desnudo, no tengo interés en enfrentarme al demonio del delantal rosa y aura asesina, no soy suicida.

Riendo suavemente el rubio de pelo largo le tendió la mano— Creo que a pesar de tu boca me caes bien y podemos ser amigos, me llamo Deidara, Deidara Namizake.

— Bueno yo soy Hidan y en cuanto a mi apellido no tengo, mis padres y toda mi familia murió así que no lo sé, pero pertenezco a ésta manada desde que me adoptaron, así que puedes decir que soy un Hatake.

—Bueno entonces Hidan Hatake aunque me gustaría quedarme más tiempo conversando contigo, no puedo, debo ir a la cocina para asegurarme qué mi hermano sobre-protector no envenene "por accidente" el plato de tu amigo.

—Te aseguro que te lo va agradecer, sin embargo y ha toda esta puta conmoción ¿Dónde rayos están el lobo viejo y el vampiro decrepito, dueño de la casa?

— Salieron hace tres días y no sabemos por qué o a donde, pero si fuera tú yo no llamaría vampiro decrepito a nuestro anfitrión, bien aparenta la edad de mi hermano.

— ¡Holy shit! Y se supone que es más viejo que el viejo, vaya noticia… en fin te dejo con tus quehaceres tengo que reponerme de la impresión y aprovechar para molestar a Kakashi es una rara oportunidad para fastidiar al señor perfecto.

Deidara rió de buen humor, ignorando la forma de hablar de su nuevo amigo dirigiéndose a la cocina, a calmar un padre extremadamente irritado, los niños estaban bien y aparte de un susto no paso nada grave y el hombre aunque no era de su tipo, era bastante joven y atractivo, si hubiera sido un tipo viejo, feo gordo y calvo con malas intenciones, él mismo hubiera ayudado a Minato a despellejarlo vivo y deshacerse del cadáver, de ningún modo permitiría qué nadie dañara a sus sobrinos.

Menma entre tanto, estaba encerrado en el cuarto de baño, el colgante atenuó su situación pero no suprimía que estuviera en calor y hubiera una luna de apareamiento afuera, mordiendo sus labios para no ser oído por su hermano que estaba en la otra habitación revisando la computadora, tomo su miembro y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente para luego tomar un ritmo más rápido al imaginar, al hombre hermoso desnudo y erecto que irrumpió en su habitación, nunca nadie le provoco tales sensaciones, ni siquiera con su novia cuando se besaban y tocaban el uno al otro, sin embargo nunca paso a algo más serio e intimo, nunca hubo la motivación necesaria para ir más allá, su liberación llego con un gemido sordo su cuerpo temblando por la oleada intensa de placer sexual que lo invadió, al terminara miro con desagrado el liquido blancuzco en su mano lavándola con rapidez.

Cuando salió del cuarto vio a su hermano menor navegando en las páginas que contenían información sobre la ciudad donde estaban, a veces se preguntaba porque la gente los confundía, eran iguales físicamente pero mientras Naruto era dulce e ingenuo, el era más astuto osado y de naturaleza más sensual… o quizás estar en celo afectaba su modo de pensar, en cambio a su hermanito no parecía afectarlo tanto , se tiro en la cama, ya era un adulto pero tal parecía que su padre y su tío no se daban cuenta de ello y a diferencia de su gemelo, no estaba conformé con la situación…sin embargo a pesar de todo no podía negar una cosa, hoy fue un día interesante y los que seguirían a continuación prometían serlo mucho más con la compañía de ese sexy lobo nudista, cerró los ojos la cena tardaría en estar lista una pequeña siesta le vendría bien mientras esperaba.

Por causalidad del destino ese mismo día, varias horas antes y a miles de kilómetros de distancia, un joven caminaba por los pasillos de la enorme residencia Uchiha, la antigua mansión mezcla de gusto ingles japonés se erguía perdida y orgullosa entre el bosque, suprimió un gemido de impaciencia bajo su acostumbrada mascara de indiferencia, cuando por enésima vez en el día vio a uno de los criados arrodillarse y decir con una mezcla de admiración y temor ouji-sama, ser llamado príncipe todos los días no era de su gusto y lo había tenido que escuchar cada vez que tropezaba con uno de los sirvientes, por los últimos diez años, con voz imperativa y fría pregunto.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra, mi abuelo?

—Ou-sama lo espera en los jardines, su alteza.

El joven increíblemente guapo de piel pálida y larga cabellera negra se dirigió al lugar indicado, viendo a su abuelo meditando tranquilamente vestido con una Yukata azul justo en la entrada del amplio y hermoso jardín, espero pacientemente hasta que éste abrió los ojos y le pregunto.

— ¿Así que piensas abandonarme tan pronto Itachi?

Sentándose respetuosamente respondió—He prolongado mi estancia aquí, cinco años más de lo previsto, no creo que sea tan pronto.

— Quieres escapar de ésta casa y dejarme sólo con mi aburriendo.

— Podrías venir conmigo y estar con nosotros un tiempo abuelo, ambos sabemos qué odias tanto como yo esas ropas que llevas puestas, tu estilo siempre ha sido más occidental.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron de manera traviesa antes de responder— Sí alguno de los sirvientes pudiera escucharte, se sentiría escandalizado de la forma de hablar de su príncipe.

— Entonces es bueno que no puedan hacerlo.

— Éste anciano se sentirá muy sólo sin ti ¿Lo sabes niño?

— Abuelo tu y yo sabemos que ésas lejos de parecer tan viejo como quieres asegurar—Divertido ante la respuesta el hombre miro el lago, la larga cabellera ondulada meciéndose con el viento, los ojos negros fijos en la superficie de cristal en la que se reflejaban el cielo los arboles y las flores.

—Puede ser—concedió al fin el hombre cumpliendo con los ojos de su nieto— Pero una cosa es aparentar y otra es tener, a veces la posición que ocupo pesa un poco sobre mis hombros sobre todo porque estoy sólo.

El cuervo lo estudio con detenimiento antes de preguntar— ¿Abuelo porque no lo buscaste? Ya sabes a nuestra abuela.

— ¿Así que tu padre te contó sobre eso? No tengo el tipo de amor de Fugaku capaz de esperar y buscar incansablemente por años a Mikoto, además tenía a mi cargo un recién nacido al que proteger esa mi prioridad y era más engreído e ignorante en aquel tiempo, esperé que me buscara, como cualquier otro hubiera buscado a su señor, amante y padre de su hijo, pero olvide que mi Gabriel nunca fue como cualquiera, que era mi compañero mi pareja destinada, cuando me di cuenta de mi error, lo busque frenéticamente por años, pero jamás lo encontré así que deduzco ésta muerto.

— Mi padre no entiende porque aceptas su muerte tan fácilmente.

—Lleva mi marca, a no ser que tenga una voluntad de hierro y una terquedad incalculable, debería estar consumiéndose en deseo por mí y buscándome, eso o que hubiera otros motivos por los que no le afectara, creo que lo que pasa con mi hijo en que en secreto desea saber cómo era su verdadera madre, no es de extrañar con el fiasco que resultó ser esa mujer— los ojos parpadearon en rojo y una expresión cruel apareció en su rostro a la vez que sus colmillos se alargaron.

—No debes enfurecerte, vas envejecer si lo haces.

El hombre rió ante lo dicho por su nieto, calmándose de inmediato antes de comentar con diversión— aparento 45 años, teniendo en cuenta la edad que tengo creo que está bien.

—Debería ser menos.

— Debería— coincidió el otro—pero no me arrepiento de haber utilizado esos 18 años de la manera que lo hice, lo único que me molesta es no haber llegado a tiempo, para evitar lo que paso con tu padre y contigo.

— No es algo que alguien pudiera prever, ni siquiera tú, lo importante es que logramos proteger a Sasuke.

— Si, tienes que mandarme ese niño pronto, necesita entrenar, pasar abrazado a la pierna de su padre no le hará bien.

— Es preferible que tú vengas con nosotros, la última vez que vi a mi hermanito tonto, tenía un ego más grande que él mismo, moriría aplastado bajo el si escucha a cada momento el "Ouji-sama Ouji-sama" en ese momento como si se tratara de una maldición ambos escucharon una voz femenina muy melódica que dijo colocando una bandeja con una tetera un par de tazas de té y unos dulces.

—Ou-sama Ouji-sama, aquí ésta su te.

Una carcajada resonó en la cabeza del joven, qué miro a su abuelo qué se veía muy serio y no había despegado los labios, ignorando la dulce mirada de la joven mujer tomo la taza de té en cuanto se retiro y bebió un sorbo.

—Creo que es mejor que hablemos, en lugar de comunicarnos por telepatía es necesario que te acostumbres a ocupar esa voz tuya, tendrás que utilizarla mucho de ahora en adelante—indicó el hombre mayor—por otra parte de la forma tan intensa que nos vemos mis sirvientes deben creer que estamos disgustados…..— luego de probar su té añadió—… le gustas a Kaoru.

—Me di cuenta, pero no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos, es humana, la he visto crecer desde qué era niña, la idea de llevarla a mi cama ésta fuera de lugar, sentiría que me estoy acostando con mi hermana pequeña.

— Somos vampiros eso no importa, hace cien años tu hermano y tu no dudaban en estar a la vez con una hermosa doncella.

—Como dijiste fue hace cien años, he madurado desde entonces, además siempre fuimos cuidadosos y borrábamos la memoria de nuestras víctimas.

—No todas.

—… No todas—Concordó el joven vampiro— ella dijo que no quería olvidar la noche más maravillosa que tuvo en su vida.

— Una bella y joven viuda cuyo octogenario esposo murió en la noche de bodas, supongo que ser amada por dos hombres jóvenes y hermosos, fue la cosa más increíble qué experimento jamás, no es extraño que no quisiera olvidarlos.

— Abuelo tengo que irme.

— Escapas siempre que hablo sobre el amor, cuando llegue tu momento no te importara quién o que se interponga en tu camino, destruirás los obstáculos y te apoderaras de esa persona sin pensar en las consecuencias, el verdadero amor para un vampiro no es algo efímero, es tan largo como nuestras vidas, tan apasionado como una llama y una obsesión qué carcome nuestras entrañas, es lo que le paso a tu padre con Mikoto y a mí con Gabriel.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Por sus comentarios y revisiones ¡Muchas gracias!**


	4. Misterios

Un poco de historia de cómo son los vampiros de éste fic, lo creí necesario, ya que difieren de los ordinarios en algunas cosas, no desesperen nuestro lindo zorrito y el sexy chupa sangre, se conocerán pronto.

...

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

El cuervo se quedo pensando sobre lo que dijo su abuelo, Uchiha Madara no era alguien que diera consejos o advertencias, pero cuando lo hacía eran para tomarse muy en serio, después de todo sería absurdo no hacerlo, con 1.500 años su abuelo era el vampiro vivo más antiguo sobre la tierra, el resto incapaces de adaptarse habían sucumbido a su sed de sangre y vorágine interior envejeciendo hasta morir, vampiros no eran inmortales solo envejecían de forma extremadamente lenta, toco su corazón él latir de éste era tan tardo en su especie, que los humanos creían erróneamente que no lo hacía en lo absoluto, se estremeció nunca había experimentado una emoción tan intensa como la descrita por su abuelo, pero deseaba sentir algo que embargara de sensaciones su dormido corazón y calmara su hastió.

Observo el paisaje por la ventana sólo se podían apreciar las nubes y el mar azul, su jet privado lo llevaba hacia donde estaban su padre y su hermano, Australia, la idea de que una criatura de la noche se fuera a vivir a un país que tenía un gran agujero en su capa de ozono sonaba un poco descabellada, pero precisamente por eso se mudaron a ese lugar, empresas Uchiha querían expandirse más allá de Europa y Asia, Japón le pertenecía a su abuelo pero había fuertes barreras para moverse entre Hong-Kong, China y la India, Dragón oscuro y Nagha las empresas predominantes, no parecían muy deseosas de establecer relaciones con los Uchiha, los presidentes o él presidente de ellas (según las investigaciones de Zetsu era el mismo) nunca estaba presente y tratar con Anko y Guren las dos representantes del misterioso personaje en Hong-Kong no le agradaba, las dos mujeres eran pareja, por lo qué mandar a alguien a seducirlas estaba descartado las " damas de hierro" como les apodaban eran duras y Anko en especial podía utilizar un lenguaje muy áspero, sin cambiar el hecho que eran muy eficientes y profesionales, la cena qué sostuvo con ellas lo demostró, pero dejo cierto mal sabor de boca cuando la Mitarachi dijo en palabras textuales " Mire joven príncipe, aunque tuviéramos interés en hacer tratos con su empresa, sólo hay alguien que puede dar la autorización para ello y usted tendría que hablar personalmente con él"… bueno tenía que reconocer, que lo que le causaba malestar fue lo de "joven príncipe" con trescientos años había sobrepasado cuatro veces la vida promedio de un ser humano y después de más de doscientos años de escucharlo, la palabra príncipe se tornaba insoportable.

Lo mismo sucedía con Fukai, el indo que pertenecía a la casta brahmánica y tenía algo de la sangre de los antiguos marajás al igual que sus primos A y Bee era muy reservado, el hombre parecía sentir un extraño respeto hacia su jefe, casi al mismo nivel que sus subordinados le tenían a los miembros de la rama principal de los Uchiha, lo consideraba inusitado porque sus sirvientes llevaban trabajando para ellos por generaciones, lo qué los ponía en la misma encrucijada una y otra vez, la única forma de hacer una alianza era tener una conversación con el alusivo presidente de ambas empresas, que se escabullía en las sombras sin dejar rastro dudaba que Zetsu el hábil investigador de su abuelo, hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad de captar algo de información si no fuera porque el mismo era un vampiro.

Sonrió al parecer lo único que había en su cabeza en éstos momentos era negocios, tal como hace 150 años solo era la sangre y el sexo, su padre Fugaku dijo del comportamiento de Sasuke y de él en ese entonces "jóvenes solo tienen una cosa en mente" cerró los ojos… amor… ¿Cómo sería esa emoción? De la cual hablaba su abuelo algunas veces, nunca la había experimentado y sentía curiosidad de cómo seria, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer averiguarlo, los dos antiguos estaban encaprichados en mantener obstinadamente una búsqueda que ya llevaba siglos…parecía una obsesión muy peligrosa.

Su llegada al día siguiente al continente australiano, ocurrió si percances el automóvil un Mercedes Benz S600 GUARD, no podía ser más notorio entre los demás vehículos en la carretera, los primeros en hacerse con el bunker ambulante apenas salió de fabrica fueron los Uchihas qué anteponían la seguridad de su familia (especialmente la de sus miembros más jóvenes) sobre todo lo demás, fama, poder, dinero y prestigio social eran nada para los que como ellos, habían vivido tanto tiempo, pero era valioso para lo humanos y quien tenía los cuatro se volvía casi intocable, algo importante teniendo en cuenta que su especie fue cazada en tiempos antiguos casi hasta el exterminio, todo por culpa de los Wildbloods o recién convertidos.

Un vampiro creado era muy diferente a uno puro, éstos eran incontrolables bestias sedientas de sangre que necesitaban estar bajo la supervisión de su maestro por lo menos 100 años, antes que la capacidad de raciocinio se estableciera en ellos, afortunadamente no podían convertir a otros humanos y eran estériles, prácticamente podían ser considerados muertos vivientes al volverse vampiros, destinados a ser sirvientes y proteger a sus amos, a no ser qué fueran creados por amor, aún así sus amantes debían esperar un siglo para saber que cambios habían ocurrido en la personalidad, de la persona mordida, sin embargo ya fueran creados por amor o destinados a ser simples sirvientes, algunos se salían de control dando inició a verdaderas masacres, no fue extraño que los cazadores de vampiros surgieran después, un acto desesperado de los humanos por defenderse de los seres que consideraban monstruos que comían y bebían sangre humana.

Vista de Itachi se perdió en el paisaje, la enorme biblioteca de su abuelo era un lugar interesante de visitar llena de información ignorada por la mayoría, lo que más le llamo la atención fue una información trazada a mano con la inconfundible caligrafía de su abuelo, _ "las criaturas mágicas parecen exentas de experimentar la rabia sangrienta, sólo lo experimentan en su primer despertar y al parecer son perfectamente compatibles con los vampiros, sin embargo al morderlos se establece una unión de parejas, según lo qué pude observar, por lo que es preferible hacerlo con una mujer o si tiene la fortuna de encontrarlo con un portador, fui testigo del fruto de una de estas uniones, tristemente llegue demasiado tarde, los cazadores ya habían decapitado y descuartizado a la familia, los cuerpos de dos fetos un zorro azul y un vampiro, descansaban en el charco de sangre donde yacían sus padres, no soy capaz de describir esa escena dantesca ¿Cómo se atreven a decirnos monstruos cuando son capaces de hacer eso? La hipocresía de algunos humanos es despreciable"_el joven permaneció cavilando sobre lo leído, mientras el coche lo conducía a su lugar de su destino.

Entre tanto en la mansión de Orochimaru los Hatake y Namizake se presentaban formalmente, con la máscara puesta en su lugar y bajo la mirada vigilante de Minato, Kakashi extendió su mano para saludar a los gemelos (claro que el Icha Icha en su mano izquierda, no le ayudaba a mejorar su imagen ante el padre de los niños) los dos olían delicioso, pero le resultaba difícil diferenciar su aroma ya que ambos compartían la misma habitación, bueno a decir verdad no se quejaba ese era el sueño de cualquier hombre, compartir la cama con un bellísimo par de gemelas, pero si la mirada de su suegro era algo por lo que guiarse, debía tener cuidado que esos pensamientos no salieran jamás de su cabeza, o la venda a un costado de su cráneo no sería la última que luciría en el corto plazo, así que contuvo las ganas de llevarse las pequeñas manos ( en comparación con las suyas) a la nariz para averiguar quién olía a rosas, manzanas y canela y cual a jazmín, naranja y vainilla, ya que dudaba que la acción fuera apreciado por éste.

Con Hidan y los miembros más jóvenes de la manada la presentación fue mejor, el primero era un boca floja con una gran propensión a las groserías pero tenía un carácter bonachón y un sentido del humor bastante sarcástico, que divirtió a Menma y Naruto, Kabuto y Kimimaro hicieron amistad de inmediato con ellos ya qué aparentaban tener la misma edad, aunque eran un poco más callados y serios que los zorros bromitas, pero aún así Minato no estaba muy tranquilo en dejarlos solos, por lo qué le dijo a Deidara en voz bastante alta para cierto peli-plateado enmascarado pudiera oírlo claramente y provocando la risa de un ojos violeta.

—Te pido de favor que cuides a los muchachos en mi ausencia, ya que desconfio de ciertas personas, tengo que recoger nuestras visas de residencia permanente, es una suerte que Orochimaru con sus influencias y por ser considerado pertenecer a una de las primeras familias en radicarse en Australia, haya agilizado los tramites en un lapso de tiempo tan corto, reclamándonos como parientes, dice que con eso nos evitamos tener que buscar permisos de trabajo y estudio, lo que nos facilitara todo.

—Hum es increíble que le hayan creído eso, no nos parecemos en nada a él, pero supongo que esa es una de las bendiciones de tener dinero, Hum… ¿Crees que podre inscribirme en una academia de arte y trabajar medio tiempo? Creo que esta es una gran oportunidad para mí, además el dijo que se encargaría de todo, hay un par de museos que estoy ansioso por visitar

—…Supongo, pero recuerda qué Orochimaru no ésta obligado a hacerse cargo de nosotros, ya ha hecho demasiado, yo por mi parte tengo que capacitarme nuevamente en mi carrera ¡Dios no se qué voy a hacer, solo ejercí por tres años! Todos mis conocimientos deben ser inútiles ahora.

— Bueno hablas inglés y alemán perfectamente, puedes encontrar otras opciones.

—Ah, hola Sakumo, te olvidas de un pequeño detalle tengo cuarenta años.

— Y yo cuatrocientos y sin embargo no me preocupo.

El rubio entorno los ojos era una habilidad de Sakumo encontrarle el lado bueno a las cosas—Si pero tú eres profesor de idiomas y llevas mucho tiempo ejerciendo esa carrera… A propósito ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas ahora?

—Como ocho, pero estoy seguro que será nada en comparación con nuestro anfitrión, el debe conocer hasta algunas lenguas muertas, pero déjame acompañarte yo necesito hacer unos trámites también.

— ¿Y quién se supone que mantendrá un ojo en ese hijo tuyo?

— No te preocupes yo respondo de él, ahora que ésta en sus cinco sentidos no intentara nada estúpido de nuevo, además ya no hay luna roja.

Lanzando una última mirada desconfiada sobre el enmascarado el rubio salió seguido por el profesor de idiomas, momento que aprovecho Naruto para preguntarle a Kakashi, dejándolo perplejo por su exceso de confianza y la total desfachatez con que se dirigió a él.

— ¿No te cansas de leer esos libros? Son muy aburridos.

— ¡¿Aburridos?! ¡Son la combinación perfecta, de drama, intriga, suspenso y romance! Son una verdadera joya de la literatura.

— Es un libro porno.

—…Ésta escrito para adultos, no es porno, por otra parte ¿Tan siquiera lo has leído? No es bueno criticar algo qué no conoces.

—Sí, lo he leído y termino durmiéndome a la tercera página—Replicó el menor de los rubios, esto provocó que Menma interviniera en la conversación aunque trato al peli-plateado de la misma forma (la triste realidad es qué, después de ver las partes privadas del lobo, los gemelos no creían que le debieran ningún tipo de respeto, en su opinión ya no podían conocerlo mejor).

—Es interesante, pero no llegaría tan lejos para calificarlo de una obra maestra de literatura con tan fervientes afirmas, por otra parte ¿Por qué lees una edición tan vieja?— Diciendo esto saco el libro de brillante, chillona y fluorescente portada amarilla, tapando con él la pícara sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios, la reacción del enmascarado no se hizo esperar, estaba en estado de shock incapaz de articular palabra, apuntando temblorosamente y acusadoramente el libro.

— ¿Tu?…¿Co-como?…Ni-ni siquiera yo que soy su nieto.

— ¡Ah! ¿Esto? El viejo pervertido nos dio una copia a Naruto y a mí, hace casi dos semanas pero papá decomiso la de mi hermano… ¿Qué hizo con ella tío Deidara?

— Tú padre la utilizo para encender fuego en el asador ¿Quieres reclamárselo enmascarado?—replicó el rubio de pelo largo, disfrutando de las travesuras del mayor de su sobrinos, ante lo cual al peli-plateado solo le quedo decir a regañadientes, maldiciendo por dentro qué Jiraya no hubiera tenido a bien informarles dos semanas más tarde, qué tenían que mudarse de haberlo hecho el ahora estaría disfrutando del libro más recientemente escrito por su abuelo.

—No ninguna.

—Hum.

—No sé porque tanto escándalo, yo leí una parte y es aaaaburrido me dio pereza seguir leyéndolo.

—A mí me gusta—Intervino el otro gemelo— la historia es totalmente nueva y conserva los elementos que hace tan popular a la serie y teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo papá con la otra copia, tendré que cuidar ésta ya que la vuelve la única que hay en la casa, ya que el libro no saldrá publicado hasta dentro de cinco meses— disimulando la aun más taimada sonrisa y pensado para sus adentros " ya sé cuál es tu punto débil, lobo exhibicionista"— entrelazo su brazo con el de su hermano exclamando— Bueno vamos a jugar en la habitación el nuevo video juego que descargamos, hemos estado tan ocupados que no hemos podido probarlo ¿Ustedes juegan también?— Pregunto dirigiéndose a Kabuto y Kimimaro qué hacían lo imposible por no estallar a carcajadas.

— Sí, un momento lúdico nos vendría bien pienso que la diversión en necesaria de ves cuando—replico el de anteojos acomodándose las gafas.

— Sí, a mí también me gustaría— añadió apresuradamente el ojos verdes, al darse cuenta que les estaban brindando la oportunidad perfecta para poder reír a su anchas.

Los cuatro subieron arriba, Kakashi podía jurar que el pequeño zorro estaba sacudiendo el trasero de manera provocativa y sugestiva, provocando que su lobo interno gruñera de satisfacción, lo que se le antojaba en estos momentos es tomar al chico por el cuello arrojarlo en el pasto y enseñarle quien era el macho de los dos, por lo menos hasta que la mirada enojada de un rubio ataviado con un delantal rosa y una sartén en la mano le paso por la cabeza, la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacer para ganarse al padre del chico? El hombre estaba predispuesto contra él, debido al "incidente" y engañarlo…bueno si lo que dijo su padre era verdad, tanto la rubia petit como su futuro suegro, heredaron la fuerza bruta de su madre la dama Tsunade, un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, había visto a la mujer hacer un agujero en una pared de cemento reforzado, no quería saber lo que el hombre podía hacer si perdía los estribos, su posible pareja parecía dispuesta a permitir el cortejo… el asunto para el hombre lobo (como para todos los yernos en el mundo) era como ganarse a su padre en ley…sobre todo después de la desastrosa primera impresión.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en un lugar apartado, un par de sombras indistinguibles en la oscuridad de la noche se detuvieron frente a una gran roca, la más grande de las figuras movió el pesado peñasco, entrando en la cueva labrada en el interior de la montaña, ojos amarillos y rojos brillaron en medio de la penumbra la figura más pequeña empezó a sacudir su ropa del polvo y arena del camino y pregunto molesto.

— ¿Porque de todos los lugares, para esconderte tuviste que traerme a un lugar perdido en medio de la nada, justo al centro de éste maldito desierto?

—Porqué lo que veras no te gustara nada, deja de quejarte Orochimaru es el lugar más seguro que encontré.

— ¿Es así de serio?

— Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo—Él vampiro entrecerrando los ojos, siguió al hombre por el camino que descendía varios cientos de metros en el subsuelo ninguno de ellos necesitaba luz así que se deslizaban en silencio por los túneles sin tropezar, cuando llegaron al final otra piedra cubría la entrada pero ésta tenía un papel pegado.

—¿Un sello?

— Cortesía de Dan, es el último que me quedaba y era bastante viejo, tendré que pedirle que me haga otros cuando no veamos de nuevo, me costó desprenderme de este ya que éste tipo de sellos entre más tiempo pasan sin ser usados, más poderosos se vuelven, pero no quise correr el riego que nuestro " invitado" se escape.

Diciendo esto Jiraya arranco el papel y removió la roca, dejando ver al hombre encadenado en su interior que se lanzo al ataque al sentir la presencia de otras personas en el recinto las uñas largas y los dientes proyectados, el inconfundible olor a cadáver le informo al antiguo el motivo por el cual el lobo tomo tantas precauciones.

— ¿Un vampiro creado?

— Y uno muy reciente, No creo que tenga más de veinte años, pero lo que me llamo la atención no fue eso, sus ataques eran precisos como si hubiera sido entrenado o estuviera siendo controlado por algo o alguien, por eso te traje aquí a diferencia de ti viejo amigo yo no puedo introducirme en el subconsciente de otros seres y extraer la información que necesito.

—De lo que se, solo un sangre pura o un creado que ha sobrepasado los 500 años convirtiéndose en antiguo pueden convertir a otros en vampiro, mira su cuello su herida a pesar de tantos años está mal cicatrizada lo que quiere decir que se infecto, cuando fue hecha.

— ¿Qué significa?

—Que fue hecha por un niño, el cual ni siquiera ha cumplido los 100, según lo que he averiguado la saliva de un vampiro cuando muerde a una persona actúa como anestésico, antibiótico y afrodisiaco, pero eso ocurre sólo cuando llegan a cierta edad… 150 en adelante y cuando muerden lo hacen de manera que no se advierta… esta en cambio es una mordida descuidada carente de delicadeza…veremos que puedo averiguar…ten— quitándose los guantes el vampiro se los dio a su acompañante acercándose al Wildblood que trato de retroceder, conocía ese tipo de poder pero jamás lo había sentido en tal cantidad, furia pero sobre todo miedo invadió a la criatura sedienta de sangre cuando el otro dijo, mientras sujetaba fuertemente su cabeza— Muéstrame lo que ocultas en ese cerebro amigo—luego de diez minutos el antiguo abrió los ojos, entonces el patriarca de los lobos blancos pregunto ansioso.

— ¿Y?

— Muchos de sus recuerdos fueron alterados, la mayoría de las cosas que tenía en su cabeza no tiene sentido, guerra, cuerpos a su alrededor vestidos a la usanza árabe, temo que recibió un intenso lavado de cerebro, al parecer seguía ordenes de alguien, el cual dudo mucho sea de su creador… ¿Cuándo lo atrapaste, que estaba haciendo?

— Siguiendo a una familia de lobos pardos, si no fuera porque lo atrape hubiera atacado a los adultos, parecía querer apresar a los cachorros de la manada, o por lo menos es la impresión que me dio.

— Eso plantea un acertijo ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

— Sí, pero aun no quiero aventurarme a asegurar nada… ¿Qué haremos con él?

— Liberarlo de su miseria, no creo que el haya pedido esto, así que agradecerá lo que voy hacer… seré amable con él— luego de decir esto se remango la camisa, su brazo empezó a tornarse de un blanco plateado con escamas ligeramente iridiscentes, mientras unas garras color dorado de aspecto amenazante empezaron a crecer, en menos de un mili-segundo el brazo atravesó el pecho del Widlblood de parte a parte, los ojos rojos de la criatura se empezaron a tornar celestes y reflejando una gran calma, es más parecían aliviados.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Por sus comentarios y revisiones ¡Muchas gracias!**


	5. Zorros y vampiros

Paso un mes y los gemelos que ya se sentían bastante seguros para movilizarse solos por la ciudad, decidieron pasear y buscar a la vez un trabajo, ya qué aunque a Menma por un momento le había divertido la idea de provocar a Kakashi con el Icha Icha leyéndolo por " casualidad" en cualquier lugar donde él tuviera que pasar, no tuvo la oportunidad de probarla con la llegada repentina del dueño de la casa y la eterna presencia de su padre, así que aburrido y cansado de esperar sin hacer nada decidió que trabajar era una excelente ocurrencia, así no tendrían que pedirle dinero a su padre cada vez que quisieran comprarse algo, podría pedírselo a Orochimaru…pero sinceramente, no quería molestar a otro portador alfa sobre todo estando en su territorio ( Se había dado cuenta de que su anfitrión lo era, cuando tropezó accidentalmente con éste al salir de su habitación, el vampiro olía diferente después del baño) al parecer el olor a cadáver no era permanente ¿Tal vez una medida de protección? sin embargo el inconfundible olor a incienso seguía ahí y alguna flor rara que no había olido nunca, un día cuando le tuviera más confianza le preguntaría porque rayos todos los portadores tenían un aroma relacionado con flores.

Su primera parada fue en el barrio japonés caminaron por un rato, hasta que se detuvieron ante una enorme multitud qué se congregaba ante uno de sus múltiples restaurantes, no sabían que pensar sobre ello hasta que una chica con aire amable les dio un vaso que parecía contener una especie de sopa, fue amor al primer sorbo en cuanto Naruto lo probo, no así para Menma que seguía prefiriendo la barbacoa de pollo, no obstante teniendo en cuenta que el primer amor de su hermano menor era la comida no se sorprendió cuando éste se inscribió de inmediato, al enterarse que todo la conmoción se debía a que el local estaba celebrando un concurso el cual consistía en comer todo el ramen que pudieran y cuyo primer premio, era poder comer gratis en el restaurante por alrededor de un mes… todo el ramen que quisieran.

Cincuenta dólares más pobres después, observo en silencio a su gemelo sentado en la mesa junto con los otros participante del evento esperando a que éste diera inicio, un par de chicos llamaron su atención al parecer eran amigos de uno de los concursantes por lo que decían, acercándose para poder escucharlos mejor.

— En serio Shikamaru ¿Por qué tenemos que asistir a éste restaurante para ver ganar a Chouji por tercera vez consecutiva? No necesita tu apoyo, mira a sus contrincantes ninguno tiene oportunidad especialmente ese rubio delgado de ahí.

—No seas fastidiosa Ino estamos aquí porque Chouji es nuestro amigo y tenemos qué darle nuestro apoyo.

—Lo necesitara ese gordo va a perder, se enfrenta a mi hermano.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon para ver al impertinente que hablo de forma tan despectivo sobre su amigo, la rubia parpadeo en cuanto vio al hombre era una copia exacta del muchacho que estaba sentado en la mesa del concurso, el primero en hablar fue el pelo castaño, pensando para sus adentros "_éste tipo parece muy problemático, no quisiera defender a Chouji pero que se le va hacer"._

—Lo dices con mucha seguridad no conoces a mi amigo, nunca ha perdido un concurso que se trate de comida.

— Y tú no conoces a mi hermano, el y mi padre eran el terror en los concursos de la feria de mi pueblo, si alguien es capaz de comerse un bistec de dos kilos con todo y sus guarniciones de una sentada en menos de una hora, esos eran ellos.

— ¿Ese muchacho delgado? ¡No hay manera de que eso sea posible!— Replicó indignada la chica rubia, fijando su atención en su amigo en el podio, gritando luego a todo pulmón— ¡Chouji es mejor que ganes te estoy brindando todo mi apoyo si pierdes no te voy a perdonar!

—… ¿Toque una fibra sensible?

— Mujeres y sus dietas, pero ya va a empezar el concurso—Comentó Shikamaru sin ganas de hablar más, era lógicamente imposible que alguien tan flaco, en comparación con su mejor amigo, comiera más que éste…pero la seguridad del otro resultaba inquietante, con cierta curiosidad miro como la otra copia idéntica del que qué tenía al lado, comía sin detenerse uno tras otro los platos de fideos, un apetito así no era normal ¿Qué, acaso ese chico tenía un estomago más grande que el resto de los humanos? Sin poder creerlo vio con el rubio ganó por el margen escaso de un plato, pero ganó, entorno de inmediato los ojos en cuanto vio a su amiga avanzar hacia el ganador, que venía hacia ellos mostrando con alegría el cupón que lo acreditaba como tal a su gemelo— Por favor Ino no seas una molestia no nos pongas en ridículo.

— ¡Molestia! ¡Dices que soy molesta!

—Es lo que dije no es necesario que lo repitas.

— ¡Como te atreves a decir eso! ¡Estoy indignada, sabes lo que tiene que sufrir una mujer para verse hermosa para impresionarlos a ustedes insensibles! ¡Tenemos que privarnos de comer las cosas que nos gustan, ir al gimnasio a diario y sobre todo hacer dieta para mantenernos delgadas! ¡Y éste llega aquí come más que Chouji y mira lo delgado que ésta, es injusto!

— ¡Oye no es para que exageres no estoy tan delgado!—diciendo esto Naruto se levanto la camisa dejando ver el torso esbelto con el pecho y los abdominales tonificados pero no en demasía.

— ¡Y para colmo tienes cintura, no es justo!

—Muy bien ya entendimos tu punto eres pariente de Andrej Pejic pero con músculos, ahora bájate la camisa aspirante a modelo de pasarela.

— ¡Hey, no soy modelo de ninguna cosa y no conozco a ese tal Andrés pellejo!

Shikamaru lo miro por un instante antes de echarse a reír—Bueno eso confirma mis sospechas de que ustedes no son de aquí, creo que me caes bien acabas de insultar a la modelo más amada por Ino, tienes suerte que éste despotricando sobre lo cruel qué es el destino y no te haya prestado atención ¿Y de donde son ustedes? Por lo que dijo tu hermano y por el acento que tienen, suena como si fueran de algún pueblo de Norteamérica.

—Si somos norteamericanos ¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste Menma?

—Dije que su gordo amigo iba a perder contra ti.

— Te advierto por tu bien que dejes de insultar a Chouji, son ese tipo de comentarios despectivos soltados a la ligera, los que más lastiman y ofenden, o fastidian… y en el caso de mi amigo te garantizara un buen golpe, en vista de que pareces una chica, pero no lo eres.

— ¿En serio no tienes algo mejor que decirme? Ese comentario no resulta conmigo, vengo escuchando que parezco una chica desde el jardín de infancia, toda mi familia es así incluyendo a mi padre.

— ¡Oh, vamos Menma ya deja de buscar pelea! Además Chouji viene de una familia de sumos en Japón, todos desde su padre, tíos abuelos y hermanos tienen la misma constitución física.

Antes de que el gemelo mayor pudiera añadir algo a ese comentario, Ino salió de su trance sobre maldecir al mundo y su injustica y tomando a Naruto por la camiseta exclamo exaltada.

— ¡Dime que por lo menos tu papá esta "llenito" por comer tanto! ¡Dime que no soy tan desafortunada!

— Déjame desilusionarte— contradijo Menma totalmente divertido, sacando su celular para que viera la foto que sacaron en la última excursión— aquí están mi padre mi tío.

Shikamaru se asomo por curiosidad (más bien para saber por cuánto tiempo tendría que soportar las quejas de su amiga) indicando—ustedes provienen de una familia de modelos de genero medio ambiguo ¿No es así? por lo menos no están anoréxicos y se les ven los músculos—en eso se les unió Chouji que vio la imagen y luego a Ino, el pelo castaño asintió con la cabeza y tomando a cada uno de los gemelos, por el cuello los arrastraron fuera del local cuando estuvieron seguros de estar lo suficientemente lejos se sentaron en los asientos de un restaurante al aire libre, éste se reclino en el respaldo y comento viendo pasar las nubes —Demonios apenas los hemos conocido por cinco minutos y ya hicieron enfadar a Ino como nunca antes había visto, ustedes representan un montón de dificultades.

—… ¿Cuánto crees que le tome a Ino calmarse?—pregunto el Akimichi.

— No sé, de solo pensarlo me aburro, es difícil de creer que es mitad inglesa con ese carácter que se gasta ¿en que estaban pensando al enfadarla ustedes dos? Ella quiere ser modelo y se resiente de inmediato cuando ve que algunos tienen un metabolismo con el suyo.

— ¡No es nuestra culpa! Ella fue la que se abalanzo sobre mí diciendo tonterías de porque estaba tan delgado y otras cosas— intervino el menor de los zorros quedándose en silencio de repente.

— ¿Eh, que sucede hermanito?

—Es que me di cuenta de una cosa… ¿Y…quién se suponen que son ustedes?

—¿Eso importa ahora?— indico el pelo-castaño sin moverse de su sitio— creo que para el caso podríamos ser amigos de la infancia y seguiría sin importar, pero si necesitas una presentación formal, yo me llamo Shikamaru Nara, mi amigo de ahí que ésta revisando la tablas con los precios Chouji Akimichi y la "loca" de hace unos momentos Ino Yamanaka .

— ¿Siempre se pone de ese modo?

—Todos y cada uno de los días de su vida, se vuelve muy cansado si piensas en ello… ¿Ustedes también tienen ascendencia japonesa al igual que nosotros verdad? Aun con esa fuerte apariencia occidental

—Lo dices por nuestros nombres, genio perezoso.

— ¡Menma! Lo siento él siempre es así cuando conoce a alguien nuevo ¿Y entonces? Lo supiste fue por nuestros inconfundibles nombres Norteamericanos.

—…Algo así ¿Y a que se supone que vinieron al barrio japonés?

—Estamos de paseo y de paso buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Los jóvenes siguieron conversando entretenidos hasta la llegada de la chica que más calmada se unió a ellos, dando como resultado que Naruto terminara trabajando de mesero junto a Shikamaru, en la pastelería "Rosa de cristal glaseado" Menma en un restaurante situado a unas calles más hay que pertenecía a unos amigos de los padres de Chouji, los habían puesto a prueba por una semana pero era evidente por la forma de desenvolverse de los dos que tenían bastante experiencia atendiendo clientes aún del tipo difícil, así que obtuvieron el trabajo de inmediato sin ningún problema y lo que condujo al menor de los rubios a conocer a un cliente que pronto se volvería muy especial para él.

— ¿Cómo éstas Ouji-nisan?

—Deja de molestar Sasuke.

— No, la expresión que pones cuando digo eso es incalculable.

— Estas mal de la vista no hago ninguna.

— Una de las comisuras de tu boca tiembla imperceptiblemente, en tu caso es como si hicieras la cara más grande de disgusto.

— Es tu impresión.

—No lo es, pero por otra parte ¿QUE ES LO QUE TE MOLESTA TANTO?— replicó con una voz profunda y estremecedora el joven vampiro— Somos sangre pura nuestro abuelo tiene bajo su control a los demás clanes de vampiros, el es el Rey de todos ellos, somos príncipes de nacimiento y por derecho propio.

—Tal vez, pero después de tanto tiempo ser llamado de esa manera llega a hastiarte, por otro lado veo que tu voz ha mejorado a puesto que ahora puedes lograr que las mujeres caigan rendidas a tu pies con solo dirigirles una palabra…PERO DEBERIAS SABER MEJOR HERMANITO NO SOY QUIEN PARA CAER INTIMIDADO O FASCINADO POR ELLA—Indico el azabache dejando ver uno de sus ojos cuya coloración se había tornado roja con patrones intrincados en el iris

— Y NO LO INTENTO…sólo tengo curiosidad de saber qué es lo que te incomoda tanto, somos lo que somos estamos por encima de todos los demás seres en éste mundo, tanto que las demás criaturas caen de rodillas ante nosotros.

—No hay que ser tan engreído Sasuke somos fuertes pero eso no impide que puedan haber otros con una cantidad de poder similar al nuestro…además pensé que te cansaste de que las mujeres besaran tus pies, después de tantos años.

—SOY UN VAMPIRO ¿COMO VOY A RECHAZAR UNA PRESA? Hablando de eso ¿Quieres ir a "cazar" esta noche en la discoteca?

— No ésta vez Sasuke, creo que saldré a caminar.

— ¿A ésta hora? Son como las dos de la tarde.

— No veo porque no, no voy a ponerme a brillar como si fuera un hadita resplandeciente salida del closet, si me da el sol.

— Y tampoco a deshacerte en llamas, pero aquí los rayos ultravioleta del sol son muy fuertes y nuestra piel no es precisamente la más resistente.

— Entonces sería una vergüenza que después tantos años de existir no hubiéramos desarrollado un bloqueador lo suficientemente efectivo…aun no puedo creer que sea uno de los artículos no relacionados directamente con nuestra empresa más solicitado, los humanos tienen prioridades muy extrañas—Interrumpió un hombre qué entraba repentinamente a la sala, éste aparentaba unos cuarenta años de rostro atractivo y expresión severa.

—Padre—exclamaron los jóvenes inclinando su cabeza de forma respetuosa ante él— Deberías hacerle caso a tu hermano, Itachi, caminar ahí a plena luz día puede ser contra producente, tenemos la ventaja de ser puros lo que hace que nuestra piel sea resistente a la luz solar como si fuéramos seres humanos pero no hay que abusar.

—No te preocupes al contrario de los desafortunados qué padecen Xerodermia y a los Wildbloods que dieron origen a la creencia que la luz del sol nos afecta al punto de que nos caemos a pedazos, soy más cuidadoso, además todos aquí son más pálidos que yo, creo que escuche a Marta decir en su idioma "Otro hombre inmensamente guapo pero pálido como muerto, ¿Porque todos aquí son blanco leche? Ya parecen yucas peladas"

—… ¿Y se puede saber que es una yuca?

—Ni idea.

— Debe ser algún regionalismo—intervino Fugaku— no me interesa si le parecemos fantasmas, mientras permanezca con la boca cerrada sobre lo que sucede aquí, la contrate porque es una mujer eficiente y me la recomendaron como ama de llaves.

— ¿Sondeaste su mente verdad padre?— comento el menor de los azabaches.

—Sólo por si acaso, no me gusta hacerlo pero no voy a arriesgar vuestra seguridad por nada, afortunadamente lo único que piensa es que aquí recibe un salario magnífico y no quiere perderlo por nada del mundo… y por favor Sasuke Itachi, no duerman "comando" es una dama de 45 años, no necesita ver algunas cosas no "aptas" cuando entre en su habitación para limpiar.

Ambos chicos contuvieron las ganas de entornar los ojos, siendo el primero en replicar Sasuke— Entonces que no entre sin tocar y no se llevara ningún espectáculo que no quiera ver.

—No comprenden, el problema es que le guste demasiado, no quiero borrarle la memoria como lo hice con Giselle, hace 120 años, la chica estaba tan desesperada que intentaba meterse al cuarto de tu hermano a cada momento.

— ¡Ah! La chica francesa, era una verdadera mujerzuela, siempre entraba a nuestras habitaciones cuando alguno de nosotros se bañaba o sabía que algunos estaban a punto de levantarse.

—Sí y ustedes actuaron de forma tan infantil, incluyéndote Itachi.

El aludido sonrió avergonzado, era cierto que lo había hecho provocar a la joven había sido su diversión en ese momento, ver la mirada en el rostro de la muchacha mientras ésta no podía hacer otra cosa qué observar cómo se vestía, o en contadas ocasiones utilizarla como ayuda de cámara para que le llevara las toallas cuando terminaba de bañarse, más que infantil fue cruel y él lo sabía, tal vez era un poco de resentimiento contra la humanidad lo que le hizo comportarse de esa forma, algo de los que no había podido deshacerse en ese tiempo.

— No te preocupes dormiré con la puerta cerrada con llave, ahora si me disculpas voy a pasear un rato…aunque padre creo que eso también se aplica para ti creo que en estos momentos a ella ésta interesada en verte más a ti tipo "comando"

—No seas irrespetuoso hijo, te llevo cuatrocientos años eres fuerte muy fuerte, pero a pesar de eso hay poderes que solo llegan con la edad no importa que seas un genio o no, en mi corazón sólo hay lugar para tu madre ella fue y sigue siendo perfecta y espero encontrarla, tengo muchas esperanzas de localizarla ahora— replico el hombre levantando un medallón bastante antiguo con una piedra roja en el centro— ha empezado a relucir como una gema, quiere decir que ésta en este país en algún lugar.

Los dos sangre pura más jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, no dispuestos a romper la ilusión de su padre no estaban en la edad de creer en cuentos de hadas aunque ellos mismos eran criaturas de la ficción, tal vez eso les hubiera causado alguna emoción cuando eran pequeños ¿Pero ahora? Itachi movió la cabeza no era tiempo de pensar en ello, podrían ser solo las esperanzas de su padre los que le hacían ver refulgir a la gema, con suavidad se despidió fijándose en su hermano, aun había un brillo en su ojos probablemente quería conocer a la persona que lo dio a luz una curiosidad natural en cualquier ser viviente…pero dadas las circunstancias las cosas probablemente serían muy diferentes a como éste se las imaginaba.

Los vampiros eran rápidos cuando lo deseaban, también caminantes incansables cuando estaba abstraídos y eso le paso al mayor de los cuervos cuando levanto las vista estaba en un lugar que no reconoció pero un olor dulce y delicioso golpeo su nariz haciéndolo sonreír ¿Cuánto hacía que no percibía el olor puro y sin tacha de una virgen entrada en los 18 años? Había perdido la cuenta y personalmente le resultaba un poco morboso el tener que morder el cuello de un niño de 15 años o menos para probar ese sabor adictivo, la sangre sabía mejor cuando estaba en la plenitud de la juventud, un dulce licor que calentaba todo el cuerpo con decisión se aventuro en el local, sentándose junto a una de las mesas contemplando al responsable de exudar tan increíble fragancia.

Naruto hizo una mueca sintiendo la punzada de dolor en su dedo, mientras recogía los últimos trozos del vaso de vidrio, tenía una astilla clavada y no podía sacarla porque el local estaba abarrotado, desde la semana que empezó a trabajar allí muchas chicas llegaron a visitarlo atraídas por el guapo "maître camarero" que las atendía con una gran sonrisa y una habilidad sin igual, el apodo le había dado risa al rubio, ya que no era el único mesero del local y estaba lejos de ser el maestro de nadie, fue una de las chicas entusiastas que insistió en darle su número de teléfono la que sin querer hizo caer el vaso de agua a su lado haciendo que se rompiera, la mirada de satisfacción en la cara del muchacho que la acompañaba al ver que se había herido no resultaba muy agradable, así que después de levantar el ultimo fragmento del suelo levanto la vista, en busca de un nuevo comensal al que atender.

Decir que lo que vio era impactante era un eufemismo de los grandes, el hombre joven sentado en la parte más apartada de la tienda, llamaba la atención aun sin pretenderlo, guapo, pálido, alto, de larga cabellera negra y con un cuerpo bastante definido que se deja traslucir la camisa abierta hasta el pecho y los pantalones un poco apretados calzando unas botas negras, en resumen el hombre era guapo y elegante con ganas, río suavemente bueno ahí estaba uno de eso ejemplares masculinos por los que cualquiera dudaría de su sexualidad era un fortuna que él jamás hubiera pensado mucho en ello, con una sonrisa se acerco al cliente y tendiéndole una carta con el menú bromeo fiel a su naturaleza impulsiva e incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo.

— ¿Ha que debo el honor que un príncipe vampiro, venga a visitarnos en ésta humilde cafetería a plena luz día?

Ese comentario le arranco al Uchiha una carcajada sensual agradable que hacían estremecer a cualquiera desde los dedos del pie hasta la punta del cabello ¡Dios estaba encantado, ese pequeño descarado en su inocencia se atrevía a preguntarle eso y era la primera vez que lo veía! Con una sonrisa maliciosa comento.

— Salí de mi cripta atraído por un olor exquisito y delicioso.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y se puede saber cuál de las delicias de nuestro menú lo atrajo más?—pregunto el rubio divertido de que en lugar de molestarse el otro le siguiera el juego, soltando un ¡Ay! De dolor cuando sin percatarse apoyo la mano en la mesa, provocando qué se abriera la herida en su dedo haciéndolo sangrar, la reacción del vampiro fue rápida con cuidado tomo la mano y observo la herida antes de llevarla a su boca y succionar un poco de la sangre, sorprendiendo al ojos azules, que estaba a punto de caer de rodillas pensado que algo debía estar mal en él ¡Era solo un dedo por dios! Pero la sensación de la lengua tocando con suavidad la lesión había hecho que se estremeciera, no entendía de donde había surgido la necesidad repentina de tocarse a sí mismo ahí delante de él para que lo viera, avergonzado ante el pensamiento el chico retiro con brusquedad el dedo de la boca del vampiro, diciendo en un tono serio y triste (se sentía un poco sucio al sentir la erección en su pantalones)— creo que es eso es anti-higiénico deme dos minutos por favor , mandare a alguien para que lo atienda como corresponde.

Extrañado ante el tono melancólico ocupado por el rubio, el peli-negro asintió y tan pronto como el chico se dio la vuelta sus ojos se tornaron rojos frunciendo el entrecejo, era la primera vez que tenía interés en leer la mente de un ser humano y no podía, algo demasiado curioso para omitir… ese muchacho… ese muchacho posiblemente no era totalmente humano, por más que se viera y oliera como uno…pero su sangre tenía un sabor diferente, sin embargo algo algún agente externo (estaba seguro de ello) le impedía obtener la información que estaba oculta en ésta…tendría que replantearse su estrategia para atrapar a su presa, hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa vergüenza en el rostro de otro persona, el rubor cándido y triste de la pureza llorando perdida entre las neblinas de la lujuria, que solo las alma inocentes poseen, suspiro ante los pensamientos demasiado confusos y sombríos observando al nuevo camarero que venía a atenderlo, conteniendo una risa al darse cuenta que tal vez en verdad se veía algo gótico cuanto éste dijo.

— Vestir tan oscuro llama mucho la atención de día, al contrario los colores claros hacen pasar desapercibidas a las personas, el negro no es un buen color para ocultarse, la luz del sol hace resaltar más la oscuridad.

—Tal vez no estoy tratando de esconderme y solo muestro lo que soy, en cuanto a lo otro no le temo a ninguna, ni a la luz ni a la oscuridad.

Shino Abúrame se quedó en silencio, generalmente la personas se ponían nerviosos con su manera hablar y se limitaban a pedir apresuradamente lo que deseaban del menú ¿En qué problemas se estaba metido su compañero de trabajo? Éste tipo era peligroso y algo le dijo que era mejor no meterse con él.

Entre tanto Naruto trataba de liberarse de su "pequeño" problema se sentía un poco enfermo de sí mismo por estar haciendo esto, el hombre era un total desconocido del cual no sabía siquiera el nombre y aquí estaba tocándose con desesperación y ansiedad, por solo el hecho de que éste había chupado el dedo en que se había cortado, su juventud e inexperiencia le hicieron terminar rápido, mirando luego su imagen en el espejo profundamente avergonzado, no podía verle la cara a esa persona nuevamente no por ahora por lo menos, lo único que deseaba hacer era ocultarse y que se lo tragara la tierra, con su suspiro se dirigió de nuevo a hacer sus labores tratando sobremanera que su atención no se fijara de nuevo, en el llamativo hombre.

Itachi noto sus intentos y decidió que lo dejaría calmarse, cualquier otro se hubiera lanzado a sus pies de inmediato rogando por él, en cambió éste niño se le resistía y valoraba eso una presa difícil causaba un mayor placer al cazador al ser atrapada, en cuanto termino de tomar el capuchino y el pastel (los vampiros pueden comer como cualquier ser humano, pero no los sustenta los únicos nutrientes qué pueden absorber están en la sangre) se coloco detrás de Naruto sin que esta se diera cuenta y dijo.

—Siento si lo que hice te incomodo, no quise hacerte sentir mal.

Sobre saltándose por la voz a su espaldas, el joven siguió sirviendo los pedidos del grupo de chicos que miraban con algo cercano a l abstracción al desconocido tras suyo y respondió sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—No, todo lo contrario, mis disculpas por dejarlo tan abruptamente sin embargo tenía algo urgente que hacer, espero que eso no lo haga desistir de visitar éste local…Señor.

El vampiro enarco una ceja, el jovencito era bastante hábil para disimular pero lo delataban sus orejas rojas...o quizá simplemente se sentía avergonzado para intentar verlo a la cara— Volveré éste lugar tiene algo verdaderamente delicioso en el menú, pero me haces sentir como un hombre viejo casado y con hijos cuando dices señor, preferiría que me llamaras Itachi, tal vez la próxima vez me digas tu nombre.

—…Naruto mi nombre es Naruto—indico éste sin voltearse todavía.

Mirando complacido el cuello del chico el peli-negro replico—Entonces nos veremos otro día Naruto—resistiendo las ganas de voltear para observar cual era el motivo de que las chicas hubieran empezado a mirar totalmente arrobadas, evito caer de rodillas en cuanto lo escucho salir ¡Dios eso fue, increíblemente agotador! De regreso a su casa horas más tarde Menma notando la mirada perdida en el rostro de su hermano pregunto sin ambages.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? Te ves bastante mortificado.

— Nada.

— Eso no lo creo, somos gemelos así que sé que te sucede algo, así que suéltalo.

— Yo…yo… es demasiado vergonzoso para decirlo—suspiro ante de mirar la cara de escepticismo de su hermano y replicar exasperado.

— Llego un cliente bastante guapo hoy a la cafetería y…

— ¿Te hiciste una paja?

— ¡Menma, no seas tan directo! ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Olvidas que somos gemelos te conozco demasiado bien, al igual que tu a mí y a no ser que sea pornografía, ningún hombre se queda viento por treinta minutos la misma página Web y tú lo hiciste después de que regrese del baño el día en que vimos al lobo exhibicionista, aparte involuntariamente pude sentir que tú te encontrabas algo más excitado que de costumbre, además eres tan despistado que nunca le dices guapo a nadie, ese tipo debe ser muy atractivo para causarte semejante impresión ¿Y qué te hizo para dejarte en ese estado?

—Le hizo el amor a mi dedo—exclamo el chico antes de taparse la cara con la almohada lo que provoco que su hermano mayor lo viera fijamente y dijera abalanzándose sobre él para quitársela.

—¡Ah no, ahora me cuentas qué quieres decir con eso!—l Mientras los gemelos hablaban en su habitación, unos ojos rojos brillaron entre las sombras, mirando fijamente la casa de manera inexpresiva, Itachi había seguido el aroma del rubio desde la cafetería para enterarse donde vivía éste, pero algo no estaba bien podía oler un cubil de lobos aquí y algo más preocupante el olor de otro vampiro, uno bastante viejo, probablemente el dueño de la mansión, esto era sospechoso pensaba que serían los únicos vampiros en éste sitio y en su lugar se encontraba con otro y para colmo un antiguo, lanzándole una última mirada a la enorme vivienda para memorizar su ubicación, se adentro en la oscuridad de la noche sin dejar rastros, tenía algunas cosas importantes qué averiguar.


	6. Conociendose

El pelinegro llego pasada la media noche, lo que le causo curiosidad Sasuke, que sin dudarlo lo interrogó—Pareces estar de buen humor hermano mayor ¿Se puede saber a qué o a quien se debe?

—He encontrado algo, muy interesante y demás decir delicioso, con un sabor adictivo y dulce muy extraño estos días.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién es? Espero no te molestara compartirlo, de todas formas ya lo hemos hecho antes con frecuencia.

—Lo siento pero no te diré, es exclusivamente mío así que mantén alejados tus colmillos y nariz curiosa de él.

— ¿Un él…no es ella? Es raro de ti que te fijes en la parte masculina de la especie.

—Teniendo en cuenta que esa parte de la especie pasaba de una semana a un mes sin bañarse, no puedes culpar mi falta de entusiasmó para morderlos, las mujeres siempre han sido más limpias en todas las épocas.

Sasuke hizo una mueca—Bueno supongo que tienes razón…me pregunto cómo le hizo el abuelo en sus tiempos, digo los humanos eran malolientes llenos de lodo, sudados, sin bañarse por varios días, parecían un montón de cerdos.

— Entonces considerémonos afortunados por no haber nacido en esos tiempos y no sufrir….tanto con los "imbañables "por lo menos no estaban intoxicados.

—Te acordaste de los sesenta, aun no puedo creer que el loco de Obito, apareciera un día diciendo "amor y paz hermanos", nuestro padre casi lo mata porque creyó que se había "chupado" a algún Hippie.

—Él es extraño de nacimiento, sobre todo cuando se vuelve Tobi pero eso no cambia que sea la "mano izquierda" del abuelo, además es más viejo que nosotros.

—Por cien años nada más y podrá ser un Uchiha pero sigue siendo débil.

—Cuidado con ese orgullo hermanito, no es bueno menospreciar a otros pueden darte una desagradable sorpresa.

—Como digas— hizo un gesto de desprecio el azabache, antes de añadir—…entonces ¿Vas a decirme por lo menos el nombre de tu amiguito?

—Eso hermanito, es algo que tengo el placer de negarte, ahora te dejo tengo que hablar con nuestro padre de un asunto importante

Diciendo esto Itachi se retiro con una sonrisa condescendiente, provocando que a su vez se dibujara otra en los labios de Sasuke, pero una llena de malicia el joven vampiro pensó para sus adentros_—¡Ah hermano mayor ¡Sólo has conseguido que me entre curiosidad por conocer al chico que logro qué_ _cambiaras tus gustos, veremos si su sangre tiene un sabor tan delicioso como dices_.

Al otro día, Itachi entro en el local de donde encontró a Naruto, sentándose en el mismo lugar qué el día anterior, esta vez vistiendo un traje fino y elegante que ocupo ese día para ir al trabajo, disfrutando la mirada atónita y avergonzada del rubio que no esperaba verlo nuevamente… no tan pronto, por lo menos, lo intentos del muchacho para evitarlo fueron en vanos así que cuando Shino le aviso que el hombre se negó a ser atendido por otra persona que no fuera él, tuvo que presentarse donde el azabache, con las mejillas totalmente rojas por la vergüenza al recordar lo sucedido apenas el día anterior, a su vez en otro lugar el más joven de los cuervos mordía su labio con verdadera irritación, seguir a su hermano mayor era más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio, su poder había aumentado estos años qué estuvieron lejos.

Por otra parte las cosas no marchaban tan bien para el mayor de los Namikaze, mientras sus hijos había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo como meseros y su hermano vendiendo obras de arte en una pequeña galería, el no corrió con tanta suerte, fue sorprendido por Orochimaru un día cuando se preparaba para ir a trabajar y éste le señalo.

—Ese trabajo no es bueno para ti sales en la noche y regresas en la madrugada, por otra parte ésta por debajo de tus capacidades, heredaste la inteligencia de tus padres, revalidar toda tu carrera y en menos de mes y medio es un logro loable.

—Lo sé, pero carezco de la experiencia necesaria, así que tengo qué aprovechar las horas del día para buscar empleo, mientras hago esto de noche…aunque debo admitir que una de ellas fue algo desconcertante.

— ¿Desconcertante? No te repito mi oferta de trabajo, porque sé qué la rechazarías…pero no entiendo como siendo capaz de noquear a un hombre lobo para defender a tus hijos, eres incapaz de levantar un dedo para defenderte a ti mismo, me sorprende que no le hayas dado un puñetazo a ese idiota.

En realidad me pareció muy gracioso, no es muy a menudo que te dicen "Precioso lo siento pero a pesar de la experiencia, que dices qué tienes no llenas los requisitos para trabajar aquí, pero si eres amable conmigo te puedes volver mi amante, te de daré todo lo que quieras" En un principio me pregunto si era algún programa de cámara escondida, hasta que me di cuenta que él pobre estaba tan borracho que no podía levantarse de su asiento, supongo que es del tipo que se libera de sus inhibiciones cuando se embriaga.

—Minato.

—¿Hm?

—Voy a hacerte la pregunta que seguramente te harían tus padres de estar presentes…¡A dónde demonios se supone que fuiste a buscar ese trabajo!

—Decidí probar suerte en un restaurante local, ya que los otros en cuanto leían mi currículo y llegaban a la parte de mi edad se me quedaban viendo incrédulos y terminaban diciendo "lo siento no solo carece de experiencia, sino que su edad sobrepasa la aprobada por nuestra empresa, sin embargo lo llamaremos si sus servicios son requeridos" es como recibir un balde de agua fría cada vez que lo escucho, es un poco desmoralizante.

—Eso no justifica que tengas que trabajar de limpia pisos.

—No lo veo así es un empleo como cualquier otro y teniendo en cuenta que estamos viviendo como parásitos aquí, es lo menos que puedo hacer para mantener a mi familia.

—Tonterías si hay algún parasito en esta casa es Jiraya.

—Hablando de él, pensé que regresarían juntos.

—Decidió investigar un poco más, después de lo que descubrimos lo consideró necesario, la situación parece ser más alarmante de lo que pensábamos inicialmente, puede ser sólo exageraciones nuestras.

—Pero no lo crees.

— He vivido los suficientes años, para saber qué nunca se es lo suficientemente cuidadoso…por otro lado hay algo qué me ha llamado la atención ¿Naruto jamás ha dado muestras de poseer ningún poder?

—No, creemos que al igual que Deidara y yo nació sin ellos.

—Lo veo imposible, no es mismo caso de Deidara y el tuyo que existía las posibilidades de un 50/50 para ambas partes porque tu madre es humana…casi, pero teniendo en cuenta que Kushina fue una zorra roja alfa y Menma puede transformarse en un zorro azul…me parece muy extraño que siendo gemelos no demuestren la misma capacidad y hay otra cosa ¿Sabes cuál es la posibilidad que nazcan mellizos o gemelos entre lobos, vampiros o cualquier tipo de criatura?

—…No.

—Menos del 1%, eso debe a que la madre debes ser excepcionalmente fuerte para sustentar a dos fetos que se alimentan de su fuerza vital y consumen su energía, además debe ser capaz de soportar el poder que tienen los no natos, en nuestro tipo, los gemelos se producen cuando el poder es demasiado grande para ser soportado por un solo cuerpo y se ve obligado a dividirse en dos.

Así que prácticamente crees que Naruto en lugar de no tener un poderes como su tío y yo… ¿Simplemente los tienes dormidos?

—De hecho no es tan simple y es una sólo una suposición, de la cual tengo que hablar con tu padre ¿Él niño lleva el collar qué le regalo su abuelo?

—Sí considere apropiado que lo llevara teniendo en cuenta, que ese pervertido vive en esta casa, tal vez su calor y olor no sean tan fuertes como el de Menma pero no voy a correr riesgos con el tipo que se quiere llevar la inocencia de mis hijos, me alegro que mi padre me enviara dos collares en lugar de uno.

_¿Inocencia?...Tal vez uno de ellos sea un poco ingenuo, pero el otro no, zorros en contraste con los vampiros y otro tipo de seres, maduran físicamente increíblemente rápido como si fueran humanos, es algo realmente prodigioso, tal vez por eso a diferencia de nosotros ellos son compatibles— _Pensó para sus adentros Orochimaru— Me parece apropiado, no ésta de más ser cuidadosos.

—…Abuelo.

— ¿Qué quieres? Sólo me dices de esa forma cuando pretendes halagarme para que te haga un favor, chiquillo.

Sonriendo avergonzado el rubio contesto— ¿Podrías echarles un vistazo a mis hijos, mientras no estoy? No estoy seguro de dejarlos sin mi supervisión, Sakumo es muy indulgente con ese asalta cunas qué tiene por hijo.

— No soy un niñero Minato, pero si temes por su virginidad no te preocupes en ésta casa no harán nada, sin embargo tú mejor qué nadie sabes que lo jóvenes actúan por impulso y tiene un fuerte deseo sexual y siempre buscan el medio de satisfacerlos, sobre todo los hombres que son más físicos.

—¿Cuál es el punto?

—El punto es, que yo puedo controlar lo que ocurre dentro de ésta mansión, pero no fuera de ella no ¿Me entiendes?

—Me conformo con eso, te aseguro que si me entero que ese degenerado pone una mano en uno mis chicos, lo voy a despellejar vivo sin anestesia y con un cuchillo oxidado.

— Ma, eso no es bonito señor Minato, le aseguro que yo no intentare nada malo con ninguno de ellos— Exclamo Kakashi mirando de manera conciliadora al rubio.

—No confío en ti lobo, de seguro éstas pensado "no algo que ellos no quieran" así que te aconsejo, qué andes con cuidado si descubro que intentaste seducir a alguno de ellos, me asegurare personalmente "qué disfrutes todos y cada uno de los días de tu vida"— le advirtió el ojos azules pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del otro hombre y sonriendo de manera amistosa, con unos ojos fríos como el hielo, provocando que un escalofrío le corriera por la espalda al peli-plateado luego de decir esto, Minato se fue esperando haberle dejado las cosas en claro al lobo.

—Tiene un aura asesina sorprendente, es indudable que usted lo crío señor Orochimaru—comento el hombre viéndolo marcharse.

—Sí , pero creo es más por parte de madre, ahora dejemos en claro una cosa, nieto de Jiraya—exclamo el vampiro apoyando una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo dé Kakashi que no se atrevía a voltear— No soy yo al que tienes que convencer o halagar, pero este es mi territorio, mi casa mis reglas, así que si las irrespetas, no me importaría privar a ese viejo lobo pervertido de su único nieto ¿Estamos?

—Estamos.

—Bien me alegro de escucharlo.

Diciendo esto el antiguo se marcho a su despacho, con un suspiro el peli-plateado dejo caer los hombros y se dirigió a la habitación contigua donde observo extasiado la vista, acostado en el sofá apoyando perezosamente la cabeza en uno de los cojines, mientras leía el Icha Icha estaba Menma, vistiendo un short corto de algodón para gimnasio que dejaba expuesto los deliciosos y torneados muslos y una camiseta de cuello en V ligeramente ajustada, con una sonrisa de predadora se acerco al adolescente, qué sin apartar la vista del libro pregunto—¿Qué, te piensas dar por vencido con mi padre?

El lobo sonrió esto se estaba volviendo costumbre, las cosas entre ellos estaban marchando bien desde hace unas semanas (pero no lo suficientemente rápido en su opinión) había aprendido que al chico como a todo zorro le gustaba jugar con él, tomarle el pelo ¡Dios como le gustaría enseñarle al mocoso a no meterse con un hombre adulto, de las formas más placenteras!... Pero existía algo que refrenaba sus impulsos de forma bastante efectiva, por lo que respondió.

—No hermoso bribón, pero me éstas haciendo cada vez más difícil el contenerme, siempre provocándome, mira que esperar a que tu padre se fuera, para tenderme una emboscada — replico el otro sentándose en el sofá cosa qué aprovecho a su vez el chico para colocar sus pies sobre los muslos de éste y uno de ellos rosando directamente su entrepierna.

—Yo sólo estoy aquí leyendo mi libro, antes de irme a acostar ¿Se puede saber cómo es que te afecta?

— Mira pequeño descarado ¿No crees que merezco un descanso? Recibir dos amenazas de muerte el mismo día no es agradable y tu tentándome de esa forma.

— ¿Tentándote? No lo estoy haciendo de ninguna forma, si lo hiciera no podrías contenerte—replico el rubio levantándose del sofá y volteándose mostrándole el redondo y espectacular trasero, en menos de un segundo estaba sentado en la piernas del peli-plateado sintiendo la enorme erección presionando contra su retaguardia, mientras unos brazos fuertes lo abrazaban por la cintura y unos dientes mordían su oreja, arrancándole un gemido.

—No juegues conmigo niñito, a duras penas logro controlar el animal en mí— gruño el hombre lobo dejando al descubierto una colmillos afilados.

— Y yo te aconsejaría que te dieras un baño de agua fría, replicó una voz dejando caer un vaso de agua helada sobre el lobo, cuyos ojos parpadearon en amarillo hasta volver a la normalidad.

—Kabuto.

—Dice el señor Orochimaru que ésta es la segunda vez que te lo advierte, pero que como ésta vez no es tu culpa lo deja pasar.

El lobo lanzo un gemido de decepción antes de marcharse, necesitaba ese baño con urgencia, la mirada del muchacho de anteojos se fijo en el rubio y comento viéndolo con reproche.

— Vamos Menma dale tiempo a Kakashi para ganarse a tu padre, no ésta bien burlarse de él de esa forma, es un macho alfa, no es bonito que te aproveches de sus debilidades.

—Lo sé pero lo hace tan fácil el provocarlo que no puedo contenerme.

—Fue divertido al principio, pero ahora lo haces con tanta frecuencia que ya no lo es…a propósito el señor Orochimaru te mando a llamar.

—¿Sabes que quiere?

—No seas irrespetuoso, quiere examinarte creé que tu manera de comportarte es debido a que estas en calor inducido y quiero comprobarlo, me imagino que te pedirá que te quites el collar que llevas puesto.

— ¿Calor inducido?

—Si, en otras palabras esta que cada vez que miras a Kakashi, quieres aparearte con él y eso te impulsa a tratar de seducirlo.

—Bueno eso no es un gran descubrimiento, es cierto quiero tener sexo con ese lobo exhibicionista…pero de ahí a algo más serio.

—ENTONCES LO QUE TIENES ES LUJURIA, AHORA DEJA DE HACER TONTERIAS Y VEN A VERME NIÑO, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TRATAR CON TU SUPUESTA REBELDIA—exclamo la voz de Orochimaru dentro la cabeza de Menma el cual miro a todos lados en busca de su origen.

— ¿Poder interesante verdad? A mí también me sorprendió la primera vez que lo ocupo conmigo, me pregunto si todos los vampiros lo tendrán, también posee un oído muy fino qué activa a voluntad así que ya sabes, ten cuidado con lo que dices o haces en ésta casa, las paredes tienen ojos y oídos... literalmente… me pregunto qué otras habilidades poseerá.

—Se nota que naciste para ser científico, Kabuto.

—Tal vez o simplemente soy demasiado curioso, ahora vete no te aproveches de que tu padre y tu tío no están, sólo para seguir desesperando más a Kakashi.

—Ya te escuche mamá.

—Pues tengo la edad para ser tu abuela, tengo más de 80.

—Bueno tienes el pelo y las gafas, podrías serlo.

—Ya vete, tus trucos baratos para enfadarme no sirven, zorro.

—Y a mucha honra, lobo de biblioteca— replico el mayor de los rubios retirándose hacia la oficina del antiguo, mientras el peli-plateado de anteojos, se acomodaba las gafas.

—_Creo que el señor Orochimaru tiene razón, tanta agresividad no es normal…Ah bien no es mi asunto…sin embargo ya siento lástima por Kakashi, ese zorro azul es el mal encarnado_— pensó el lobo joven retirándose a sus habitaciones, llevando el libro que había conseguido de la biblioteca personal del vampiro, era bastante viejo y muy raro, imposible de encontrar por internet, algo que lo volvía más interesante para leer.

Mientras eso ocurría con el mayor de sus hijos, Minato entre tanto miraba asombrado el piso que le toco asear, sus compañeros acostumbraban rifarse la limpieza de estos, a cara o canguro y a él le tocaron las oficinas principales ubicadas en la parte superior del edificio, el nunca había estado en este lugar a pesar de llevar trabajando dos semanas en la limpieza, así que la amplitud del lugar le llamo la atención solo habían tres oficinas en el local, aparte de los escritorios y cubículos de los secretarios y algunos empleados, no había mucho más, con razón era uno de los planteles más disputados del rascacielos, había suficiente espacio para maniobrar con comodidad, luego de barrer y pasar el trapeador por el piso, limpio las primeras dos oficinas en cuanto termino se dirigió a la oficina presidencial, con cuidado abrió la puerta y empezó a tantear en busca del interruptor para encender la luz, en cuanto lo hizo se dio vuelta llevándose el susto de su vida, justo frente estaba el presidente de la corporación Sharingan tapándose los ojos (sabía que ese hombre era el presidente porque había visto su retrato en los periódicos) empezó a balbucear una disculpa, la cual fue interrumpida por un movimiento de la mano del hombre, qué se lo quedo viendo en silencio.

Para Fugaku Uchiha no fue una sorpresa ver entrar al nuevo empleado de limpieza, al principio no podía ver nada más que la espalda del hombre vestido con un horrible mono azul y la cabellera rubia, el golpe de luz hirió sus ojos, por lo cuando lo escucho empezar hablar le pidió callarse, en cuanto los abrió nuevamente, si se sorprendió, ante el estaba un rubio bastante atractivo de unos treinta años, con un rostro demasiado bonito, más apto para el modelaje, qué para trabajar sacudiendo muebles, abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio para guardar su laptop, cuando fijo su atención en algo en su interior, volviendo bruscamente la mirada hacia el rubio desconocido.

El ojos azules miro nervioso como el hombre a cargo de manejar el enorme emporio, se levanto de su silla se dirigió en su dirección e inclinándose levanto unos papeles qué se le habían caído, éste reconoció avergonzado a los papeles de su currículum, había planeado sacar unas copias del documento después del trabajo, miro en silencio como el peli-negro las ojeo, llevándose una sorpresa cuando dijo.

—Mañana a las 8.

— ¿Perdón?

—Espero verlo en mis oficinas mañana temprano, por ahora me quedare con su currículum, puede recogerlo mañana, donde un empleado le indicara sus funciones, como mi asistente personal.

—… ¿Eh?

—Le aconsejo que vaya a su casa a dormir, alguien se encargará de recoger los enseres por usted ¡Ah! Y es obligatorio qué se presente de traje y corbata… espero tenga uno.

—… ¿Uh?

Un aturdido Minato salió por la puerta, empujado suavemente por el Uchiha, que en cuanto la cerró, dijo—Té encontré.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Por sus comentarios y revisiones ¡Muchas gracias!**


	7. Amores y enemigos

Al día siguiente el entusiasmo de sus hijos y de su hermano era bastante palpable, ya que mientras él se bañaba ellos le ayudaban a escoger el traje que se iba poner no es que tuvieran mucho trabajo, sólo tenía dos…probamente cuando recibiera su primer cheque debería comprarse otro, con estos pensamientos salió de la ducha chorreando agua y cubierto con solo una toalla mirando con cariño a su familia, cuando su hermano entro con la secadora de pelo, indicándole que se sentara para peinarlo y dejarlo presentable, no pudo aguantarse y se rió.

—Soy un hombre Deidara no necesitó que intentes embellecerme, quiero tener una apariencia aceptable para el trabajo, no seducir a mi jefe.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras hum, pero tener un aspecto impecable es importante para dejar una buena impresión, no te matara estar un poco más cuidado.

—Ya es un poco tarde para preocuparse por dejar una buena impresión, por otra parte a él no pareció importarle como me veía con el overol de la limpieza.

—Sí y por eso vas a borrar esa forma horrible de conocer a tu nuevo jefe, viéndote lo más deslumbrante posible, hum... ¿Apropósito de cerca como se ve?

—La verdad no me di cuenta, estaba en shock luego que me dijo que me convertiría en su secretario.

Su hermano, lo miro exasperado antes responder—Entonces obsérvalo con detenimiento y fíjate qué intenciones tiene contigo, no sabemos si lo que quiere es tenerte cerca para quitarte los pantalones.

—Dudo mucho que esos sean sus objetivos ¿Acaso te olvidas que soy varón?

— ¿Y tu olvidas que nunca a nadie le importa eso? ¿No te acuerdas que la primera vez que Kushina hablo contigo y les propuso que se volvieran amigos? Es porque creyó que eres una chica

—Difícil de olvidar, no me hablo durante dos meses cuando le dije que un muchacho, me grito que yo la engañe y que era un maldito tramposo y que jamás, sería la amiga de un chico tan femenino, siempre tuvo un carácter muy fuerte.

— ¿Y eso cuando ocurrió?—Preguntaron los chicos interesados.

—En el primer año de universidad de su padre hum, es una anécdota qué le encanta contar a Jiraya cuando ésta ebrio, por lo menos así me entere yo, ya qué en ese momento era muy pequeño…eso y el hermoso video que grabaron nuestros padres, sobre como Minato y sus amigos masacraron esa obra de Shakespeare.

—Mis amigos querían modernizarla un poco, ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta que no es muy buena idea, cuando están haciendo referencia de un montón de enfermedades venéreas, yo pertenecía al club de deportes, pero el profesor de arte dramático de la universidad, insistió que sería un buen ejercicio para los miembros de su grupo, un amigo vino a buscarme pidiendo ayuda y sin saberlo me transforme en uno de los actores y me toco el papel de chica.

—Yo creo que más bien te engañaron hum y te asignaron ese personaje desde un principio, porque eras el único que se veía bien para ese papel ¿No es así sor Isabela?

—Puede ser, pero fue una experiencia inolvidable y estoy agradecido por ella ya que así conocí a su madre.

— ¿Entonces alguna vez te vestiste de mujer papá?

— No, de monja… es una larga historia… una que no tengo tiempo de relatar porque debo dirigirme al trabajo, no estaría bien que llegara tarde en mi primer día, no vemos niños.

—Si papá.

Los gemelos vieron como su padre se marchaba, felices al notar que ahora que consiguió ese trabajo no estaba tan deprimido como en días anteriores, entre tanto en la mansión Uchiha, Fugaku acariciaba distraídamente el marco de la pintura dentro del cual se podía apreciar una hermosa mujer de pelo negro grandes ojos oscuros y piel muy blanca, con una sonrisa hermosa y expresión dulce, en su cuello llevaba el mismo collar que en éstos momentos estaba en la mano del hombre, éste cerró los ojos no le había informado nada a sus hijos sobre su reciente hallazgo, por qué quería cerciorarse de estar en lo correcto, por otro lado de sus dos hijos probablemente sólo Itachi podía manejar la noticia, ya que a diferencia de Sasuke, el recordaba todo perfectamente, con melancolía rememoró cuando conoció por primera vez a la que sería su esposa, en una fiesta de la alta sociedad rodeada de sus familiares, calmada y complaciente, pero a la vez fuerte y decidida, una época donde sus nombres eran muy diferentes a los actuales, suspiro, por el momento se permitiría conocer mejor a su nuevo asistente antes de intentar nada, miro otra vez el retrato riendoso ante la ironía, una rubia, Mikoto siempre odio a las rubias.

Por su parte Naruto estaba muy nervioso ante la sola idea de que de un momento a otro llegaría cierto peli-negro, desde la primera vez que se presento en la pastelería, Itachi había regresado religiosamente cada día, a la misma hora y pedía uno de los diversos postres del menú acompañado de un café, hasta tal punto que el rubio se hubiera atrevido a afirmar que era inglés por su puntualidad, pero dudaba que alguno pudiera verse tan ardiente comiendo un pedazo de pastel, lo peor es que era difícil no verlo, un hombre extremamente guapo de aire misterioso y vestido elegantemente siempre llamaba la atención donde estuviera y hoy no fue diferente lo podía ver sentado degustando de la de la manera más pecaminosa del mundo la mini torta de chocolate ¡Dios debería ser prohibido comer así! Soltando algo parecido a un gemido de exasperación se acerco al cuervo y le dijo dejando el capuchino sobre la mesa.

—Oye no sé si lo haces a propósito Itachi ¿Pero podrías dejar de comer de esa manera? La mitad de las chicas de aquí van a tener un orgasmo de sólo verte.

— ¿Lo crees?

—Por lo menos van a caer desmayadas, ya quisieran ser ese pastel.

— ¿Y tú?

—Y yo tengo, que dejarte porque tengo algo qué hacer.

—Es inútil que trates de evitarme Naruto, lo sabes.

—Si lo sé, eres terriblemente obstinado y ni siquiera te importa qué la persona frente a ti se éste muriendo de vergüenza, tú te encargas de abochornarlo más—río suavemente el rubio—pero el hecho es, que no se ve bien que un camero se comporte tan familiarmente con un cliente, es más es un milagro que no hubiera sido atrapado hasta ahora o me hayan dado una amonestación.

—Y nunca lo harán me encargare personalmente de ello.

— ¡Oh muy bien señor oscuro y todo poderoso, dejare todo en tus manos para proteger ésta relación prohibida con tus misteriosos poderes sobrenaturales!

— Y haces bien.

— ¡Hombre eres todo un caso!—Soltó la carcajada Naruto —A veces es difícil saber cuándo bromeas y cuando dices la verdad ¡Tu tono suena tan serio siempre!

—Una virtud mía, pero cuando te digo que me gustas es muy en serio—replico el cuervo acariciando los dedos del ojos azules, que sintió como un escalofrío agradable le recorrió la columna.

—No sé si sentirme honrado o preocupado ¡Aún no olvido el susto que me diste al aparecer de repente, detrás de mí cuando fui a tirar la basura! ¡Nunca pensé que alguien que se viera tan serio y formal como un príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas le gustara ese tipo de bromas! ¡Mira que ponerte esos lentes de contacto, solo para divertirte a mi costa!

—La verdad, estoy decepcionado de los resultados esperaba otra reacción.

— ¿En serio cual? ¿Hipnotizarme para raptarme y llevarme a tu castillo?

—Sí, pero también pensaba hacerte el amor sin detenerme, por varios días o tal vez años.

Naruto jadeo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo— ¡Deja de bromear con eso! Quién diría que con esa expresión tan seria y estoica que tienes, por dentro eres un pervertido — ambos intercambiaron mirados y se pusieron a reír— Bueno te dejo, tengo que atender otras mesas, te aseguro cuando llegue a tomar la orden, todas las chicas me van a preguntar si te conozco .

El vampiro asintió sonriente mientras el chico le guiñaba un ojo, una sonrisa que desapareció en cuando éste le dio la espalda cambiándose en una mirada indagadora, no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que las cosas no habían salido como las tenía planeadas, por algún motivo era no sólo incapaz de leer la mente del rubio, sino qué su intento de hipnotizarlo también fallo (aunque sospechaba que lo haría) lo cual le intrigaba mucho, el niño era interesante y sin dudarlo lo ponía en un serios aprietos después de años de que las personas cayeran a su pies , ahora tenía que conquistar a alguien de la forma humana y sin poder leer los pensamientos del otro estaba ciegas sobre qué hacer, sin embargo tenía que reconocer que las cosa eran más divertidas de esa manera.

Pero le inquietaba bastante, que sin saberlo el muchacho tenía una intuición muy fuerte, aunque expresada en forma sarcástica, era demasiada coincidencia que éste insinuara que él era un vampiro adivinando sus intenciones y la única respuesta a ello es que no era humano, criaturas no se revelaban unas a otras por temor a ser descubiertas, ese fue el motivo principal por lo que se presento frente al chico con sus ojos al descubierto, cualquier otro ser se hubiera puesto de rodillas brindándole pleitesía, en lugar de eso (y río al recordarlo) éste lo sorprendió gratamente.

— _¡Oye no te enseño tu mamá que no debes asustar a las demás personas, apareciendo de repente! ¿Y que son esos lentes, que llevas? Se ven muy interesantes… ¿Crees que puedo conseguir unos igual yo también? Se ven geniales parecen tan realistas, podría usarlos en hallowen._

Por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras, los ojos y expresiones del otro revelaban que no mentían así que la única salida qué encontró, más bien lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue reír, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo cuando sólo era un niño y todo era nuevo y emocionante, lástima que la inocencia no duro mucho y fue reemplazada por la realidad amarga y sombría.

Miro el reloj ahora no era el momento para pensar en ello, era tiempo que su linda presa terminara de trabajar, con soltura bebió el último sorbo de café y dejo el pago en la tabla retirándose, cuando Naruto volvió sólo encontró el dinero y la propina, con diversión los tomo de alguna forma Itachi siempre era así aparecía y desaparecía a su antojo sin dejar rastro, las primeras veces ( luego de su bochornoso primer encuentro) se sentía demasiado avergonzado para dirigirle la palabra, pero luego de tres veces seguidas, su curiosidad pudo más que su vergüenza, después de todo nunca fue alguien tímido, dando como resultado que quedaron de hablar cuando saliera del trabajo, fue una conversación rápida qué lo dejo aturdido, el peli-negro parecía llevar la sensualidad en la sangre…o tal vez como decía su hermano Menma lo que le sucedía es que lo ponía muy caliente con solo escuchar su voz, aunque la idea de éste de que tuvieran sexo era un poco extrema…no es que no lo hubiera pensado, ruborizándose mientras recogía los platos, pensó que tal vez estaba un poco loco, pero le gustaba ser acosado por el cuervo, no obstante creer que ha alguien tan excéntrico y de una clase social tan elevada, le gustaba un simple camarero resultaba inverosímil, así que por el bien de su salud mental opto por decidir que el hombre a pesar de su apariencia estoica e indiferente le gustaba bromear con él y a decir verdad no le molestaba, ese aire de soledad, melancolía e indiferencia no le sentaba bien al azabache el cual lucía tremendamente sexi pero se veía mejor cuando sonreía … lastima qué la sonrisa en muy pocas ocasiones era acompañada por el brillo de esos ojos negros.

Suspiro, al principio le había parecido que Itachi compartía muchas similitudes con Orochimaru, pero lo descarto al instante ¿Qué posibilidades existían de que hubiera otro vampiro cerca? Ya de por si eran una especie rara casi extinta, sería demasiada coincidencia encontrarse con otro en la ciudad, además nunca había visto comer a su bisabuelo ¿Era un rasgo que debían compartir todos los vampiros verdad? Por otra parte nunca había visto al antiguo comportarse de manera sensual, aunque pensándolo probablemente sentiría mucho miedo si lo hiciera, no es que éste no fuera hermoso…pero la idea de que alguien que consideras familia y en el que confías intentara seducirte, resultaba perturbadora…aún así tal vez debería preguntarle si los vampiros comían.

Luego de terminar con todas sus labores, salió con pasos rápidos del local siendo interceptado por unos brazos asombrosamente fuertes pero gentiles, que lo llevaron a un callejón oscuro, riendo pregunto.

— ¿Bueno de que se trata esta vez Itachi?

—Deberías, ser más cuidadoso podría ser algún ladrón o peor un violador.

—No necesitas preocuparte de haberlo sido lo hubiera dejado noqueado, tal vez no lo parezca pero soy muy fuerte.

— La fuerza es inútil contra un arma.

—…Okey está bien tal vez fui un poco descuidado, pero sabía que eras tú, así que no me preocupe.

— ¿Y se puede saber cómo me reconociste?

—…Bueno—replico el chico mirando ruborizado a otro lado— es que ere muy fuerte, lo pude notar porque mi peso es nada para ti, pero a pesar de eso eres extremadamente delicado cuando me tomas en brazos, como si temieras romperme, es por eso, además sé que no me harías daño… y tienes un olor inconfundible a chocolate, las demás personas no huelen como tú.

El vampiro enarco una ceja ante eso del olor, pero decidió dejarlo para más adelante— Me das demasiado crédito ¿No te das cuenta lo peligroso que puedo ser para ti?

— ¿Así... y se puede saber cómo? Se volteo divertido Naruto para verlo a los ojos.

La respuesta le llego en un beso demandante, aquello labios no pidieron permiso se apropiaron de los suyos de forma subyugante mientras una lengua demasiado experta saqueo el interior de su boca violando hasta el último rincón de ésta, al vez que unas manos atrevidas se abrieron paso a través de la ropa demasiado holgada, a pesar de la frialdad de sus manos el hombre era fuego, sus caricias sus besos estaban dejando encendiendo una hoguera en su interior, en el único momento lúcido a través de la bruma que lo envolvía el rubio se dio cuenta, que el cuervo no estaba bromeando, simplemente tuvo la cortesía de decirle lo que pensaba hacerle, pero estaba demasiado emocionado, demasiado entusiasmado, por las atenciones del hombre guapo para ser más cauto, el amor es tonto y el era uno muy grande, iba ser comido en ese callejón, devorado hasta los huesos y él no iba levantar un dedo para defenderse, porque él también lo ansiaba, un beso suave en la nariz lo despertó de su lujuria inducida y una voz en su oído murmuro.

— Te dije que era muy peligroso para ti, pero no te preocupes no me aprovechare de tu debilidad, eres muy valioso para ser tomado como una basura en un callejón, esperare hasta que te sientas listo y estemos en un lugar más adecuado.

— No sé si sentirme halagado o aterrorizado— replico el rubio incapaz de verlo directamente a los ojos otra vez su sangre se fue al sur, delatando el estado de excitación en el cual se encontraba.

— ¿Quieres qué te ayude, o prefieres que sólo te abrace hasta que pase?

—No es por rechazar tu propuesta, pero por ahora prefiero el abrazo.

Como toda respuesta el vampiro lo mantuvo en sus brazos acariciándolo suavemente con ternura para consolarlo, ajeno a la figura parada en lo alto del edificio aledaño, la cual comento con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la escena.

— Por fin te atrape Ni-san, esta vez te descuidaste.

En otro lugar del globo terráqueo, un hombre mayor muy irritado miraba la pantalla de su ordenador, respondiendo con desagrado, a las repetidas acusaciones de su interlocutor—Le dije qué ya los castigue por haber fallado, General, no puedo ser demasiado duro si queremos obtener más soldados en el futuro.

— ¿Más soldados? ¿Cuándo te convencerás que ese lobo inútil es estéril? He esperado noticias de que una de las hembras ha quedado embarazada finalmente, pero todo lo que recibo son respuestas negativas y ese vampiro tuyo apenas puede crear soldados controlables.

—He recibido información nueva de nuestro informante, al parecer son muy jóvenes aún para ser fértiles, mande hacerle unos exámenes a Shin y a Sai, es cierto no hay espermatozoides en su liquido seminal.

—Eso es algo que podrías haber averiguado por ti mismo si fueras más cuidadoso Danzo, confías demasiado en ese informante tuyo, te recuerdo que estamos en continuo estado de alerta y qué las otras naciones son enemigas potenciales, necesitamos el mejor armamento y soldados fuertes, confiar en alguien que ni siquiera has visto es contraproducente, necesitamos guerreros pero una buena defensa también es necesaria, el documento con la información obtenida de ese nazi, fue muy prometedora, algo que puede crear una barrera lo suficientemente poderosa para detener un misil, es bastante ventajoso, pero hasta ahora sólo he recibido decepciones ¿Dónde ésta el maldito zorro que me prometiste obtener sin mayores complicaciones?

—Las cosas no salieron como las tenía planeadas, al parecer no somos los únicos que tenemos una red de espías y en cuanto a mi informante no confío en él, pero tampoco puedo arriesgarme a perderlo, es quién nos ayudo a apoderarnos del hombre lobo y el vampiro en primer lugar y hasta ahora, el que nos ha proporcionado, los soldados más efectivos.

— ¿Crees que me interesa, que esas bestias sean tan inteligentes como nosotros? Son solo armas no necesito que piensen, únicamente que obedezcan órdenes, no me importa al método que haya que recurrir para lograrlo, torturalos de ser necesario, viven como parásitos en la sociedad sin hacer nada útil, es hora que sirvan a una causa mayor, en cuanto a tu informante es mejor qué te cuides las espaldas, sabe demasiado sobre lo que buscamos.

—Tengo la misma edad que tu Hanzo, no necesito ninguna advertencia sobre cómo ser cuidadoso—diciendo esto el anciano corto la comunicación airado, murmurando para sí mismo—¡Viejo idiota,o necesitas a enseñarme a hacer mi trabajo!

Mientras tanto un hombre joven miraba, con cierto recelo al hombre furioso y aclarándose la garganta le pregunto al militar condecorado.

—General, señor ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

— ¿Cuál? Teniente.

— ¿En verdad confía en ese hombre?

— ¿Confiar en Danzo?—se burlo el hombre de avanzada edad—Ese maldito vendería su madre a un prostíbulo si la tuviera, pero es humano y es lo que cuenta, no tengo interés en tratar con esas malditos animales si no es a través de chips de control, supongo que confía tanto en mí como yo en él, pero por el momento nuestros interese son comunes así que nos toleramos, prefiero tratar con algo que de traicionarme puedo matar con un tiro en la frente, que con esas malditas cosas, son resistentes como un demonio en el infierno—diciendo esto el hombre se marcho, le importaba poco los negocios que hiciera Danzo en el mercado negro con la venta de armas, mientra se asegurara de venderle a su país, lo mejor que tuviera en su arsenal, eso incluía hombres lobo, vampiros y ¿Por qué no? De ser posible un zorro para crear un escudo, que pudiera resistir un misil o hacer indetectable cualquier tipo de maquinaria a los radares y sensores, eso parecía realmente prometedor, la otra parte de la historia sonaba demasiado loca para ser cierta.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVISIONES ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


	8. Amor perdida y tristeza

**Advertencia, un poco de gore al final, no puede evitarlo debido a** **que****son vampiros y sus vidas no son muy dulces, si son sensibles pueden evitar leerlo, saltándose los recuerdos de Fugaku, ésta debidamente marcado.**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Minato Namizake no podía expresar ninguna opinión, sobre Fugaku Uchiha aparte de que era un hombre extremadamente eficiente, muy profesional y amante de su trabajo, qué por algún capricho había decido tomar a un hombre de su misma edad sin experiencia previa en ningún tipo de empleo como su asistente personal y por lo mismo, era más que cuidadoso en el desempeño de su trabajo le había tomado menos de un día acostumbrase a su nuevo trabajo, al parecer no importaba cuanto los tiempos hubieran cambiando, los secretarios estaban a cargo de hacer las mismas cosas desde que dio inicio a esa labor, escribir los dictados del jefe, hacer llamadas por éste, confirmar citas y entregar documentos importantes, así como ser capaces de lidiar y arreglar todos los aparatos de la oficina…y de vez en cuando pasar hambre y desear como loco un buen café, como ocurría en esos momentos.

Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde y el no había podido almorzar después de lo que fue un exiguo desayuno compuesto por una tostada y un sorbo de leche con café se había venido directo de su casa al trabajo, en lo que parecía ser uno de los días más ajetreados de la empresa, se había pasado de aquí para allá haciendo lo que parecía un millar de cosas diferente, hasta quedar exhausto y agotado en la oficina del jefe, dando un reporte, lo que sucedió a continuación fue lo más predecible del mundo, su estomago negándose a pasar por más tiempo de privaciones decidió recordarle a l hombre que estaba vacío desde hace varias horas, el sonido qué produjo hizo que el pelo-negro enarcara una ceja y fijando su atención en el rubio (el cual se había ruborizado levemente) pregunto

— ¿Aun no has almorzado Minato?

— No ha habido tiempo, he estado muy ocupado además tengo todavía muchas cosas que hacer.

—…Hm,… toma llama a éste número y dile al restaurante, que manden lo de costumbre y pide otro plato igual para ti, comerás conmigo en la oficina... ¿Te gusta la carne término medio o bien cocido?

— La prefiero bien cocida, señor siempre he pensando que quien empezó a servir las carnes crudas fue algún cocinero que le dio pereza asarla debidamente y decidió ocultarlo diciendo, que el servirla de esa forma conservaba mejor su sabor, entonces vino alguien pidió lo mismo y para no parecer tonto por pedir algo desagradable dijo que era un delicia y luego todos los demás se terminaron sugestionando—Exclamo Minato tratando de bromear sobre el asunto, era un chiste muy malo y él lo sabía, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la casa donde residían actualmente se alojaban un montón de hombres lobo a los cuales le encantaba la carne casi cruda, pero su naturaleza sociable, le hacían sentirse un poco nervioso ante un hombre tan inexpresivo y estoico como el Uchiha, sobre todo cuando lo miraba tan fija e intensamente…y luego estaba el hijo de éste Itachi Uchiha, cuando se vieron por primera vez el pensó que se había sorprendido al verlo, algo muy extraño porque no lo conocía pero la reacción fue tan rápida que lo dejo con la duda de si en verdad lo vio o solo lo imagino, incomodo al no ver ninguna reacción en su jefe y notando que éste le lanzaba un mirada difícil de interpretar , se disculpo de inmediato—Lo siento, señor , no quise decir nada fuera de lugar, era solo un chiste.

— Pues tienes un sentido del humor bastante particular, dile a los del restaurante que dejen uno de los platos a tu gusto y avísame en cuanto los traigan, puedes retirarte.

— Sí, señor.

Diciendo esto los ojos azules, salió de la oficina soltando un suspiro que no sabía que tenía, era difícil tratar con un hombre que tenía tanto sentido del humor como un bloque de mármol y darle un no como respuesta a su propuesta de comer juntos estaba fuera del caso, no tenía tiempo suficiente de trabajar ahí, apenas tres días, así que darle una respuesta negativa era impensable, así que por más incomodo que fuera la idea de compartir un almuerzo con su superior no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, entre tanto Fugaku sonreía para sus adentros al escuchar las profundas inspiraciones detrás de la puerta, el rápido latir del corazón ya se había normalizado y los pasos lentos indicaban que su asistente ya se había calmado, se daba cuenta perfectamente que lo ponía nervioso, tal vez su modo seco de ser tenía que ver con el problema, pero aún no se conocían lo suficiente para tener una relación más personal, aparte de eso debía ser cuidadoso no dudaba que éste hombre escaparía lo más lejos posible, de intentar "atacarlo" de inmediato, se tomaría su tiempo, el expediente personal de él le había servido para saber algunos puntos importantes sobre el Namikaze , había enviudado muy pronto, tenía dos hijos y un hermano a los cuales cuido sólo, su teléfono, el lugar donde vivía actualmente y esperaba conseguir algunos más en éste almuerzo improvisado, pero primero tenía que hacer una llamada importante, marco un numero y espero con paciencia hasta que le contestaran.

— _Es raro que te comuniques conmigo a través de mi número privado, supongo que tiene que ser algo importante._

—Éstas en lo correcto padre, mi hijo averiguo que hay vampiros aquí aparte de nosotros lo cual me parece raro, he buscado y no hay registros de ninguno asentado entre los documentos que poseo, además Itachi asegura que se trata de un antiguo y el nunca se equivoca, así que pensé qué tu tendrías más información al respecto.

—_No debería haber antiguos en Australia, si se tratara de un Wildbloods no sería tan extraño, pero todos los antiguos están obligados a presentarse ante mí por lo menos una vez y asistir a las reuniones del consejo que se dan cada cincuenta años ¿Itachi no reconoció la energía que despide? El estuvo presente en una de las últimas reuniones._

—No, me asevero que no es alguien conocido, asimismo menciono que había un cubil de hombres lobo, en la mansión del desconocido.

— _¿Hombres lobo?...Eso es raro muy pocos de los nuestros, sufrirían la presencia de unos seres tan primitivos y dados a la violencia…trata de averiguar la especie a la que pertenecen eso aclararía muchas cosas._

— ¿Especie?

—_Su color, es poco probable que un antiguo soportara estar junto a un lobo pardo o negro, son totalmente incapaces de controlarse en nuestra presencia, son todo garras y colmillos prestos a atacar, los machos alfa especialmente son bastante agresivos._

—…No había pensado en eso, Asuma no parece del tipo violento.

— _El es un caso especial, tiene que ver con su sangre mixta su lado racional prevalece sobre su lado animal, pero eso carece de importancia, lo llamativo es ese antiguo,que descubrió mi nieto …_

— ¿Padre?

—_Lo que me has dicho me preocupa, no lo puedo tomar como desafío directo a mi autoridad, pero tampoco puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, supongo que es tiempo de adelantar mi viaje, me imagino que no piensas tomar el mando de mis empresas en Japón._

— Estas en lo correcto, estamos muy ocupados por aquí.

— _Y yo no puedo dejar a Obito a cargo, como tengo por costumbre, todavía hay algunos ejecutivos que aún lo recuerdan, aunque solo hayan trabajado dos años con él y hayan pasado cuarenta desde que lo vieron._

— ¿Aun conservas a esos hombres padre? A estas alturas, deben parecer un montón de momias.

—_Esas momias me han dado muestras de lealtad, que supera con creces los años tienen, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de sus hijos… tal vez sea hora de pedirle a mi cuñado que me mande a alguno de tus primos, no puede tenerlos ocultos por siempre en esa mansión de Rusia._

— ¿Crees qué el tío lo aprobara?

—_No si se trata de los menores…pero creo que no tendrá objeciones con el mayor, la última vez que lo vi, me dio la impresión de ser un muchacho muy talentoso._

—…Debe ser como dices padre, yo no los conozco así que no puedo opinar.

—_Tienes mucho en tus manos para dedicarte a conocer a niños ajenos, además Mikhail pertenece a una raza, cuyos machos son extremadamente protectores de su pareja y sus crías , teniendo en cuenta lo que tarda una de éstas en volverse adulta es compresible._

—Pensé qué era un vampiro sangre pura como nosotros.

— _No tengo prejuicios preconcebidos sobre mezclarnos con otras razas mientras seamos compatibles, la única razón por la que he vivido tanto tiempo, es porque he sabido adaptarme a las circunstancias, recuerda lo que te voy a decir, la maldición de nuestra especie es añorar épocas que no volverán y creernos superiores a cualquier otro ser, como mi hijo espero que no sigas el camino dé los tontos y pienses lo mismo._

—Entendido padre ¿Cuándo se supone que los chicos y yo debemos esperarte?

—_Lo sabrán cuando llegue, en estos momentos tengo cosas más importantes de las qué ocuparme._

—Como digas padre…papá.

— _¿Hm?_

— La encontré.

—_Felicitaciones hijo, pero recuerda, es ella pero a la vez no lo es, no puedes tratarla como lo hacías antes._

—Lo sé.

Madara colgó el teléfono celular, podía escuchar los pasos estridentes que se dirigían a la puerta de su oficina, ocultando una sonrisa cuando vio la entrada estrepitosa de un hombre joven, no necesitaba ningún poder para darse cuenta del profundo desprecio del chico, a los ojos de sus socios el aparentaba ser un anciano de noventa años, debilitado, lleno de arrugas, apoyándose en un bastón, pero su vanidad le impedía ser calvo por lo que una abundante y larga cabellera caía a sus espaldas, el menosprecio que sentía el joven hacía él por su avanzada edad, le resultaba risible, desvió su atención hacia la figura jadeante a las espaldas del chico, el hombre de mediana se agarraba el pecho, a la vez que balbuceaba una disculpa.

— ¡Lo- lo siento señor, presidente! ¡El vino hasta acá, tan rápido no pude detenerlo! Es joven e impulsivo y no sabe guardar el respeto debido a sus mayores, le suplico lo perdone, acaba de salir de la universidad y siempre ha sido el mejor de la escuela con las notas más altas y el más popular, todos hacían lo que él quería…

— ¿Y se puede saber qué tiene eso que ver con que irrumpa en mi oficina, en una clara muestra de estupidez y falta de cortesía?—le interrumpió el Uchiha, mirando de reojo al joven que se adelanto.

—Ocurre señor que me asignaron un puesto ridículo, ejerciendo un cargo menor en una oficina de la planta baja, por mis estudios y brillante desempeño estoy calificado para ocupar un puesto igual al de mi padre, estoy seguro que usted vio mi currículun, así qué pienso que tal vez hubo alguna equivocación y….

—Crees que soy un viejo qué chochea y por eso te asigne un trabajo indigno de ti ¿No es lo que piensas niño?... Yamamoto.

— ¿Señor?

—Vete y no te preocupes, no le haré daño a tu hijo.

Cuando el hombre se marcho, el vampiro volvió su atención al muchacho y dijo.

—Podría argüir muchas razones todas por la que no te he dado un puesto alto mocoso, pero me las evitare hiendo directo al grano… no te has ganado mi confianza muchacho y hasta que lo logres no subirás de posición en esta empresa, pero por tu forma de actuar dudo que lo consigas, eres incapaz de ejercer el puesto que te di, tomándolo como una afrenta en vez de un reto, es más me menosprecias por mi edad, podría seguir añadiendo miles de motivos, pero creo que esto es más rápido y eficiente—En menos de un parpadeo el anciano que estaba sentando en el sillón presidencial despareció de la vista del otro hombre, sintiendo en cambio una presencia poderosa a sus espaldas a la vez que una voz grave oscura y seductora le dijo al oído—Tienes que aprender niño a no meterte con alguien más fuerte viejo y experimentado que tú, molesto ante estas palabras el joven se volteo con violencia, para quedar atrapado bajo la mirada, de un rostro sin edad, hermoso e inexpresivo cuyos ojos negros extraños y profundos, eran como pozos oscuros que habían visto pasar largas edades.

Hipnotizado por esos ojos, no reacciono cuando una mano de dedos fríos desato el nodo de su corbata y abrió su camisa, ni siquiera cuando un par de colmillos afilados se clavaron en los músculos entre el cuello y los hombros, el placer que se extendió por el cuerpo de la víctima fue indescriptible, estaba sumergido en el éxtasis semi- inconsciente, cuando escucho el comando que le dio el vampiro.

— De ahora en adelante, te convertirás en mi sirviente y acatarás todas mis órdenes, desde este instante tienes prohibido hacer algo que pueda perjudicarme a mí o a esta compañía, no harás algún movimiento relacionado con esta empresa sin consultarme primero, a cambio te concedo el privilegio de poder actuar en tu vida privado con libre albedrío como más te plazca.

— Si mi señor.

—Bien—asintió aprobatoriamente Madara colocando una de sus manos sobre la parte donde se veían los orificios dejados por sus colmillos, cerrándolas de inmediato, luego sentando de nuevo en el sillón del escritorio le ordeno— Ciérrate la camisa, cuando termines de arreglarte olvidaras todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, hasta qué requiera de tus servicios.

El ejecutivo asintió, apenas lo hizo despertó de su trance parpadeando desorientado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, miro al frente lo único que podía ver era la coronilla del anciano, que estaba de espaldas viendo por el ventanal que daba hacia la calle, era un poco de una afrenta que hubieran pasado cinco no… diez minutos sin qué le dirigiera la palabra, en cualquier otro momento hubiera objetado por semejante injusticia y menosprecio hacia su persona, pero por algún motivo ya no se sentía tan inclinado a hacerlo, con cansancio inquirió.

—Si mi presencia no es necesaria quisiera retirarme señor presidente.

— Esta bien…dentro de unas semanas podría ser que haya una reestructuración en la compañía, depende de ti el que demuestres que eres digno y tienes el potencial, para ascender de posición o quedarte ocupando el mismo cargo.

—Como diga, le aseguro no fallare— exclamo el interpelado marchándose contento, no existía nadie mejor o más inteligente que él, sería fácil demostrar su valía entre ese montón de viejos arcaicos y sin visión del futuro.

—Eso fue un poco inhumano de su parte, si me permite decirlo amo, lo qué va a haber es un cambio de presidente no de ejecutivos, obligarlo a esforzarse y que no obtenga nada a cambio, es algo cruel— replico una figura saliendo de una pared.

—¿Lo soy, no es así Zetsu?...¿Qué averiguaste sobre ese antiguo que menciono mi nieto?

—Nada mi lord, no hay ninguna información sobre él, es como si no existiera.

— Es demasiado extraño, supongo que deberé ir en persona a conocerlo…¿Y sobre lo otro?

— Obito este camino hacia donde se encuentran Mikhail y el señor Izuna, supongo que regresara con noticias en cualquier momento.

— No me refiero a eso, hablo sobre las preocupaciones, que tiene Asuma.

— Siento decirle que no tengo noticias favorables, no había nada ahí, a excepción de algunos cuerpos de los miembros más viejos de la manada, pero no vi ninguna mujer o niño.

— ¿Cazadores?

—No lo creo, Onoki no se arriesgaría a romper el trato que tiene con usted ¿No piensa lo mismo mi lord?

— Onoki me odia con todas sus fuerzas, pero me considera un mal necesario para mantener a raya a mis subordinados, a sus ojos soy la última barrera que impide que nuestra especie case a los seres humanos sin control, un resultado imprevisto de nuestro inesperado encuentro hace 72 años, pero no es el único clan de cazadores que que ha llegado hasta el presente, sin embargo esto es diferente, debiste encontrar los cuerpos descuartizados de hombre mujeres y niños, en lugar del de unos pocos ancianos, pero además acabar con una manda de veinte individuos no es tarea fácil, los lobos pardos tal vez no serán los más fuertes entre la especies lupina, pero siguen siendo considerablemente más poderosos que un ser humano, es demasiado sospechoso.

—¿ Un traidor?

— Sería un traidor hacia todas las especies en todo caso, no a mí.

—¿Vamos a movernos pronto señor, debo a empezar a hacer los preparativos?

—No, te avisare cuando sea el momento, esperaremos hasta recibir noticias de Obito, no pienso marcharme sin tener a mi sucesor listo, es una lástima qué Itachi no quisiera hacerse cargo de las empresas en Japón, los tenía a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano… en fin, puedes retirarte, te llamaré cuando te necesite.

—Como usted diga señor—Diciendo esto Zetsu se dio vuelta para irse, deteniéndose de pronto.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—… No nada.

—Tus nada raramente son eso, si algo te preocupa entonces investígalo y luego tráeme los informes.

El hombre asintió y se marcho, dejando al líder de los vampiros sentado en el sillón cavilando silenciosamente sobre la información obtenida.

Entre tanto Fugaku terminaba de llenar unas formas y cotejar algunos archivos en su computadora, cuando escucho qué tocaban a la puerta de su oficina y vio con cierto placer asomarse a Minato, el cual dijo.

—Siento interrumpir, pero ya trajeron el almuerzo del restaurante.

— Muy bien sólo déjame terminar de firmar esto.

—Si usted ésta muy ocupado puedo dejar su plato sobre el escritorio, yo puedo comer en el mío así no le causare ninguna molestia.

—Creo que mencione que deseo comer contigo, si fuera una molestia el hacerlo no te lo hubiera propuesto ¿Me equivoco?

El rubio suspiro, bueno ahí iba su última oportunidad de escapar del incomodó compromiso, con resignación se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de su jefe y espero a que éste finalizara, para su sorpresa vio como el Uchiha al finalizar, se quito el saco, la corbata y se remango las mangas de la camisa, tal como estaba haciendo el mismo, por un minuto lo miro confundido hasta que empezó a reír, el peli-negro intrigado le preguntó.

—¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

—Perdóneme señor, es qué me resulta tan extraño verlo comer como cualquier persona normal, pensé que comería con el traje puesto.

— No estoy en un restaurante y me es más cómodo así, puedes hacer lo mismo si quieres Minato, hasta qué terminemos el almuerzo no soy tu jefe preferiría qué me consideraras un amigo.

— Para serle honesto, por el momento me es imposible verlo de esa manera…pero creó qué le tomare la palabra de quitarme por un rato este traje, si no le ofende.

Diciendo esto el ojos azules quitándose el saco y la corbata los coloco en el respaldo de la silla y desabrocho tres botones de su camisa, atrayendo la atención del otro hombre a su cuello ¡Ah si supiera cuan provocativo era eso para un vampiro! ¡El poder escuchar el sonido de la sangre de la deslizándose por vena yugular! Casi poder ver como el fluido vital corría por los vasos sanguíneos! Rió para sus adentros, era irónico, pero los vampiros era más erótico ver un cuello indefenso al descubierto que un cuerpo desnudo, por eso eran más frecuentes los ataques en la época victoriana, los grandes escotes y los gráciles cuellos descubiertos semejaban a las páginas de una revista porno…no más bien a una invitación para ver que había oculto tras esas aparatosas e imprácticas vestimentas, esa es una de las cosas que jamás extrañaría, la ropa, un hombre debía prepararse para ir a la guerra si quería quitarle un vestido a una mujer…y todavía se preguntaban porque los lores iban tras las campesinas en esa época, era pura frustración sexual, en cambio ahora… ahora se fueron al extremo y no usaban ropa interior.

Sus pensamientos a éste respecto fueron interrumpidos cuando noto la mirada curiosa de Minato, por lo que se sentó con prontitud a comer su almuerzo, tenía el sabor delicioso de siempre, algunos como él y su familia sólo lo probaban alimentos por pura nostalgia a su niñez, los vampiros adultos solo podían obtener los nutrientes necesarios para vivir, de la sangre, absorbiendo la fuerza vital del propietario a través del importante fluido, otros como los Hyuga se especializaron en otras opciones…pero no era momento para meditar sobre eso, era el momento de actuar y conocer más a fondo a su rubio, se había tomado eso tres días para estudiarlo con detenimiento y obtener toda la información necesaria antes de abordarlo seriamente, el único inconveniente es que la mejor forma de acercarse era hablando y él ( le dolía admitirlo) carecía habilidad en esa área, con tacto midiendo muy bien sus palabras, pregunto.

— ¿Cómo están tus hijos? Leí en tu curriculum qué tenias dos.

El ojos azules levanto la vista de su plato fijándola en su interlocutor, el tono genuinamente interesado del otro le llamo la tención ¿Tal vez el hombre no tenía un carámbano de hielo, atravesado en salva sea la parte, sino que simplemente no sabía con interactuar con otros? Sintió simpatía por el otro hombre, probablemente debido a qué ocupaba un puesto tan importante, el otro no sabía en quien confiar, naturaleza amistosa y confiada del Namikaze se hizo cargo de inmediato, respondiendo impulsivamente sin detenerse a pensar.

—Mis gemelos están muy bien, pero a decir verdad estoy muy preocupado por ellos, especialmente por el mayor, están en una edad muy difícil y un lobo sarnoso los ésta rondando y ni siquiera un buen sartenazo en la cabeza, logro disuadirlo de alejarse.

Una expresión confusa se dibujo en el semblante del Uchiha, por un instante iluminándose cuando comprendió— ¿Así llamas a los pretendientes de tus hijos?... Creí qué eran hombres.

— Lo son, pero a ese maldito pedófilo no parece importarle, intenta corromper a mis bebés.

— ¿Qué edad tienen?

—18.

—…Están un poco crecidos para dar mi opinión al respecto, ya son mayores de edad.

— Tal vez para los demás, pero para mí siguen siendo niños y debo protegerlos, ¡Infeliz degenerado, si tocas un solo cabello de mis hijos, aprovechando que no estoy presente…!—amenazo el padre de los gemelos al aire, al mismo tiempo un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Kakashi, el cual se estremeció moviendo la cabeza a los lados en busca de lo que le causaba la desagradable sensación, entre tanto el peli-negro luchaba para controlar el bufido que amenazaba a destruir su imagen compuesta y elegante, apretando los labios fuertemente al ver la expresión molesta del otro.

—Sabe es de muy mala educación, reírse de las tribulaciones de un padre preocupado.

Fue demasiado para soportarlo, el vampiro estallo en carcajadas, añadiendo de inmediato para tranquilizar al ojos azules— No me estoy riendo de ti, siento lástima por el pobre infeliz que se atrevió a incurrir en tu enojo.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio…aunque no me importa si se riendo de mí, es bueno verlo que puede hacer otras expresiones aparte de, estoico, serio, imperturbable, indiferente, frío, flemático y la más frecuente de todas, impasible—replico Minato dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Te gusta mucho bromear verdad?

— Un poco…si le molesta.

— No me molesta y trátame de tú, cuándo no estemos trabajando.

—…Lo intentare y sus hi…perdón…¿ Y tus hijos como están?

— ¿Cómo sabes qué los tengo?

—No hay que ser un genio, para darse cuenta que está emparentado con los jóvenes qué ocupan las oficinas contiguas, su nombre y apellido están grabados en la puertas, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, además déjeme decirle, que el mayor goza de la misma riqueza expresiva que usted, me imagino que lo mismo debe suceder con el menor.

—En primer lugar, quiero que me tutees y ese es un rasgo de familia no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

— ¿Y tu esposa no dice nada, por tanta efusividad?— indico el rubio observando el anillo en el dedo anular del pelinegro.

—Soy viudo, mi esposa murió cuando Itachi y Sasuke eran muy pequeños.

El ojos azules lo miro con empatía, conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento, sin lastima y ningún tipo de falsa conmiseración dijo— Mi esposa también murió cuando mis hijos eran muy pequeños, tuve que criarlos tanto a ellos como a mi hermano, sólo, se lo difícil que es… a veces me pregunto, si lo he hecho bien.

—Estoy seguro que eres un padre excelente, no muchos pueden proclamar qué defendieron el honor de sus hijos, con un sartén en la mano.

Minato soltó una risa ahogada, antes de responder—Supongo que no— luego de eso comieron en silencio, cuando el Namikaze se retiro, el Uchiha cerró los ojos, podía ver como si fuera ayer lo ocurrido hace 300 años ¿Cómo podría olvidar esa escena dantesca? Sus manos aún rezumaban la sangre de sus enemigos, las sangre de los hombres que asesinaron a su esposa y trataron de matar a sus hijos, aprovechando que él no estaba en casa, si tan sólo hubiera hecho caso a su corazonada y se hubiera quedado con ellos.

**FLASH BACK**

—_¿Estás segura que no quieres venir conmigo? Puedo hacer algunos arreglos para que viajes conmigo._

— _¿ Y dejar a los niños solos al cuidado de los criados? No lo creo, Sasuke apenas tiene dos años y tiene que alimentarse, ya sea con mi sangre o con la tuya por lo menos cinco veces al día, con Itachi es más fácil porque basta con que se alimente una vez a la semana, pero no hay manera que podamos ocultar qué alimentamos a nuestro bebé con nuestra sangre, es mejor que me quede aquí para no levantar sospechas._

—…_Aún no puedo creer, que haya nacido solo cinco años después de Itachi, éste pequeño es un milagro…es una prueba de lo bella y fuerte qué es la mujer con la que me case._

— _Y yo me case, con un caballero galante y excepcional por el que todas mis amigas se volvían locas, pero me dejaste confundida cuando escribiste esa carta pidiendo mi mano como Fugaku Uchiha, en lugar de Richard Black, como te presentaste en la fiesta donde te conocí._

—_Porque es más fácil pasar desapercibido para los ojos curiosos, la carta de Fugaku Uchiha un mono venido a menos, proveniente de quien sabe que rincón de asía, que la del hijo del duque Vladimir Valentine Black._

—_Supongo que tienes razón y personalmente me gusta más el otro nombre de tu padre, Madara Uchiha y Mikoto también es un nombre lindo, lo prefiero a Ana Margarita Elizabeth Lawren segunda, mis hijos me darán nietos antes de que terminen de pronunciarlo._

— _Ja, ja, ja, ja no es para tanto, es un nombre hermoso como su dueña._

_**Nadie podría adivinar lo que paso después y que ese sería el último beso que le daría a su esposa, le tomo una semana llegar al puerto para recoger a su padre que venía a conocer a los dos nuevos miembros de la familia, entro a una hospedería, para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba el arribo del barco y escucho a uno de los parroquianos extremadamente borracho mencionar que pertenecía a un grupo de caza vampiros y que hace poco, habían recibido información sobre una familia de esas bestias chupa sangre, compuesta por una mujer y dos niños y que su grupo había ido a darles casa esas palabras le sonaron premonitorias al esposo y padre que sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió con velocidad sobre humana hacia su mansión, tardo menos de dos horas en llegar…pero no fue suficientemente rápido, los pechos atravesados y los cuellos desgarrados de algunos hombres que se desangraban en el piso, eran nada frente a la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos, su esposa la vampiresa con la que había vivido cien años la mujer que le dio el milagro de dos hijos, estaba tirada en el suelo su corazón atravesado por una estaca de plata, mientras uno de sus verdugos levantaba un hacha para cortarle la cabeza, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y no supo o que le sucedió después , fue la voz de su padre mandándolo a recuperar a sus hijos, lo que le despertó de ese sueño de esa vorágine de sangre y muerte.**_

_**Los encontró horas más tarde ocultos en un barranco, Itachi mostrando sus colmillos a la vez que abrazaba con desesperación a su hermano menor que lloraba desconsoladamente, ni siquiera tuvo que ver el cadáver del hombre al lado del camino para saber lo que sucedió, esa edad era la única en que lo vampiros son completamente inocentes, pero para su hijo mayor la pureza y candidez termino demasiado pronto, lo único qué pudo hacer fue dormirlo para calmar su dolor e ira y llevar a los dos niños junto a su madre, si había alguna esperanza de salvarla, solo la podía proporcionar la sangre y los conocimientos de su padre… pero ni siquiera él podía reconstruir tanto daño, no solo era ser corazón, eran también el hígado, los pulmones, todos los órgano internos estaban dañados masivamente, éste lo agotado y cansado luego de verter más de la mitad de su sangre en las heridas y le dijo.**_

—_No puedo hacer nada más por ella, le queda una hora de vida aprovéchalas._

_**Luego de eso, el sostuvo a su mujer en brazos y la llevo al alcoba, llorando amargamente mientras sostenía una de sus manos, cuando ella abrió los ojos él grito desesperado**__—¡Mikoto! ¡Mikoto! ¡Cariño perdóname! ¡Llegue demasiado tarde! Pero has abierto los ojos todo estará bien ¡Los niños están bien! ¡Los traeré para qué…!_

—_Shhhh mi amor, es inútil no me queda mucho tiempo puedo sentirlo, no te sientes culpable, me has el mejor regalo que se le puede dar a una madre, salvar a nuestros bebés, cuídalos cariño dales todo el amor que yo no voy a poder darles._

Fugaku se despertó sudando, era sólo una pesadilla, la misma que lo atacaba con frecuencia, no pudo hacer nada esa vez, su padre lo llevo de vuelta a él y los niños a Japón, donde eran venerados y temidos como si fueran dioses, a la casa donde se crio, le tomo casi dos siglos desprenderse del odio que sentía hacia los seres humanos y en especial por los cazadores, hasta que acepto el hecho de que de regresar su esposa volvería como uno, pero esta vez no permitiría qué pasara lo mismo de nuevo, no después de tener que esperar trescientos años para encontrarla, que importaba que esta vez fuera un hombre… un hermoso y alto rubio de piel bronceada y ojos azules, en lugar de una delicada dama de piel muy pálida y bellos ojos negros, sus espíritu seguía siendo el mismo y esa joya recibida el día que enlazaron sus vidas y la cual estaba hecha con la sangre de su esposa y en cuyo interior residía un minúsculo pedazo del alma de ésta, le había ayudado a encontrar.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Por sus comentarios y revisiones ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! **


	9. Peripecias del amor

Entrar a una panadería no es algo qué Sasuke Uchiha se imaginaba haciendo, el siempre había detestado el sabor dulce y empalagoso prefiriendo (por su textura y color) una buena sopa de tomate, a un pastel, pero de aquí vio salir al rubio que su hermano estaba besando tan apasionadamente en un callejón, en un principio pensó que éste no noto su presencia, pero como era de esperarse se equivocó, en cuanto el humano se marcho, el vampiro miro en su dirección y dando un salto descendiendo suavemente a su lado ( prácticamente pareció levitar en lugar de brincar) saludándolo mostrar ninguna sorpresa.

— Hola hermanito ¿A qué debo la desagradable sorpresa?

—Solo tenía ganas de conocer personalmente, al humano que tiene a mi hermano tan obsesionado, que sale todas las tardes para ir a visitarlo, me pregunto porque no lo has hipnotizado para que vaya a verte al edificio, por otra parte esa frase tan ridícula y cursi que usaste "eres demasiado valioso para ser tomado como basura en un callejón" es una mentira risible, lo que sucede es que eres demasiado quisquilloso y prefieres hacerlo en una habitación.

— La forma como lo haga, donde lo haga y con quien lo haga, no es de tu incumbencia hermanito tonto, pero me pareció haberte advertido de que no te entrometieras.

—Te equivocas, tal vez el cómo y dónde no tenga que ver conmigo, pero el quién si me interesa, no pienso dejarte toda la diversión hermano, parece ser una presa muy apetecible, no permitiré que acapares la diversión tu sólo.

Agachándose y dando un poderos salto hacia atrás el azabache, evito la mano qué iba dirigido a su cuello, a la vez que una posible patada.

— Muy ágil y bien pensado de tu parte Sasuke, parece qué has entrenado mucho— se burlo sardónicamente el mayor de los dos hermanos— te lo advierto de nuevo, él es mío no, te interpongas o la próxima vez cumpliré mi amenazas.

—¡Ja!…Tú y yo sabemos que me amas demasiado para matarme, en cuanto al dolor es nada para nosotros—moviéndose rápidamente el vampiro más joven se coloco detrás de su hermano y le murmuro al oído— es mejor qué te apresures en tomarlo o yo me adelantare—diciendo esto el cuervo escapo lo más rápidamente posible, dejando a Itachi frotarse la frente con frustración, de haber querido podría haberlo alcanzado en apenas un parpadeo y darle una lección por su atrevimiento, pero si en algo tenía razón el pequeño fastidioso, es que nunca le haría daño…no hasta el punto de matarlo por lo menos, se pregunto cuando su relación se había vuelto tan tóxica, posiblemente nunca debieron de cruzar la línea muy visible entre la hermandad y el incesto compartiendo a la vez la misma mujer y la misma cama, pero nunca le había negado nada a su hermanito tonto, demasiado débil ante la mirada de total adoración y devoción que le lanzaba cuando eran niños, después de eso todo fue cuesta abajo los dos eran hombres dominantes…dos machos muy hermosos ( no tenía ningún reparo o falsa modestia para negarse a admitirlo) pero dominantes.

Sin embargo ese no era el problema, éste consistía en qué, mientras él había aceptado tranquilamente éste rol, Sasuke parecía desesperado por demostrar que era igual o mejor tratando de superarlo, muy pronto el amor qué éste le tenía se transformo en rivalidad, resultaba algo doloroso ver un odio y un rencor mal escondido en lo que alguna vez fueron miradas de admiración, había esperado que luego de diez años de separación, la acre actitud de su hermano y parte de su encono hacía él se hubieran calmado, pero al parecer sólo aumento más, prueba de eso es lo que sucedió hoy, hace apenas medio siglo el mocoso arrogante le hubiera hecho caso y dejado a Naruto en paz, ahora en cambio el pequeño idiota pensaba entrometerse entre ellos ¡Y El muchacho siempre terminaba complicando las cosas, con su temperamento!

Sabiendo que éste haría algún movimiento decidió vigilarlo, pero estaba lejos de imaginar que su hermano estaría al día siguiente sentado cómodamente, mirando con indiferencia el aparador donde se exhibían las dulces delicias, en espera del mesero que había enamora do a su hermano, éste se presento bajo la forma de un hermoso rubio de rasgos suaves, ojos azul cielo, piel bronceada, sonrisa de pasta dental y constitución delgada, ya viéndolo de cerca podía entender porque a su hermano le había llamado tanto la atención.

— ¿En qué podemos servirle Señor? ¿Quiere qué le demos el menú?

— ¿Acaso conoces otro motivo por el que podría estar sentado aquí, a no ser por qué estoy esperando el menú? ¿Eres un dobe acaso?

— ¡Ah disculpe señor, fue una pregunta tonta! Aquí lo tiene— Replico el ojos azules mientras sentía como le latía una vena en la sien, al principio cuando vio al azabache sentado en la mesa se había sorprendido, confundiéndolo con Itachi pero entendió rápidamente que no podía ser él, aunque se parecían bastante, pero el otro tenía una cara más ovalada y atractiva, el cabello más largo…y un carácter menos insufrible, luego de cinco minutos empezó a impacientarse ¿Cuánto se podía tomar alguien para escoger un pan y una bebida? Acopiando los últimos restos de la paciencia que le quedaba y viendo que el comensal no parecía decidirse, indico amablemente—iré a atender a otras personas, cuando encuentre algo que le guste puede llamarme.

—Aparte de dobe eres impaciente ¿No?—se burlo el azabache—quiero un pan de centeno recubierto de salsa casera de tomate, según ésta minuta es uno de los platillos que ofrecen ¿O solo una mentira?

— No señor aquí no esforzamos por cumplir el gusto de todos, incluso de las personas que sufren de diabetes o desean comer algo diferente, pero para serle sincero tal vez usted debería pedir el pastel de triple chocolate rociado con trozos de nuez ¡Tal vez así se le quita un poco lo amargo!

El joven vampiro enarco una ceja, eso fue inesperado nunca nadie se había atrevido a insultarlo o gritarle antes, normalmente era blanco de la admiración y veneración por parte de los seres humanos y las criaturas sobrenaturales, es más cuanto más despectivo se tornaba más parecían obsesionarse con él…en cambio éste chico no parecía impresionado, ni por su inmenso atractivo físico, ni por su costoso traje Armani color beige oscuro y menos por el costoso reloj en su muñeca, la mayoría de los que conocía se hubieran derretido a su pies besando sus finos y caros zapatos, en cambio éste tipo lo miraba con una gran exasperación ¿Eso era lo que atraía a su hermano, el que no parecía verse afectado por los encantos ni el estatus de un vampiro?...el muchacho era en verdad interesante, fingiendo total indiferencia dijo en un tono arrogante que sabía molestaría más al rubio.

—Mi carácter al igual que yo es perfecto tal como corresponde a un Uchiha, asumo que eso es algo que alguien como tú no puede entender.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Naruto conteniendo sus ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos y armar un escándalo ¡Le habían tocado clientes difíciles pero éste tipo ninguno tan molesto como el completo idiota que tenía de frente! Utilizo una sonrisa falsa que haría sentir orgulloso a su gemelo y hablo en voz muy baja.

—Mira teme arrogante, me vale un cacahuate que seas incluso el rey de Francia, si piensas pedir algo ordénalo ya, sino sería mejor que te marcharas tengo demasiadas personas a las que atender y que son más agradables que tú— indico el ojos azules señalando el local completamente lleno, tratando de ignorar que las miradas de todos los comensales estaban puesta en él y el peli-negro.

— En primer lugar dobe, ya mencione lo que quiero comer y en segundo Francia no tiene rey.

—Sabes muy bien lo que quise decir bastardo arrogante, me retiro pronto se te entregara lo que pediste—diciendo esto el rubio se marcho, para no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba ¡el tipo era un completo idiota! Coloco la tableta de pedido en manos de Shino y se retiro tras el mostrador junto a Shikamaru.

— ¿Quién ése tipo rico y snob con el que estabas hablando?

— ¿Por qué te interesa?

— Si mucho, sobre todo porque adoro estar rodeado de tipos problemáticos como ese, lo pregunto porque quiero saber que decirle a nuestra jefa, cuando aparezca sacando corazones por los ojos y preguntando quien es el supermodelo que está sentado en esa mesa, de sólo imaginármelo ya me ésta dando un dolor de cabeza.

— No tengo la más mínima idea, sólo sé que es un imbécil de primera y lo primero que hizo al entrar es agredirme…en fin ¿Puedes cubrirme por un rato? Necesito ir al baño.

—Ve y no olvides lavarte las manos… ya sea antes o después de servirle su plato al snob.

— Ese teme no vale lo suficiente para que arruine una buena comida, o mi reputación como mesero.

—Como digas, ve—respondió el Nara moviendo perezosamente la mano, entre tanto Shino se había acercado y comento sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

— Estoy empezando a pensar que nuestro compañero es alguno especie de abeja reina.

—Se puede saber porque.

— Porque desde qué llego a atraído a muchos zánganos.

—…Creo que tienes razón.

Entre tanto Sasuke, había escuchado todo, no le interesaba lo dicho por un par de estúpido impertinentes, pero la idea de tener al rubio acorralado le parecía perfecta, con sólo mirarlos a los ojos sería suyo, aun no entendía los estúpidos escrúpulos de su hermano sobre doblegar la voluntad de los seres humanos de ésta forma, era un método fácil y rápido sin consecuencias además esto le aseguraría la partida, superaría a su hermano conquistando al mesero aunque fuera con esas sucias estratagemas ¿Qué caso tenía ser un vampiro si no podía utilizar sus poderes a su antojo?

Con eso en mente entro al baño, en ese momento Naruto se estaba enjuagando las manos cuando levanto la vista, vio la imagen de Sasuke reflejada en el espejo irritado de poner de tener privacidad ni siquiera en ese lugar, le dirigió una mirada de disgusto y le preguntó airado.

— ¿Qué quieres teme?

Como toda respuesta el azabache lo miro directo a los ojos y acercándose le dio un beso en los labios, estupor del rubio le impidió reaccionar en el primer momento, cuando sus bocas se separaron el otro se acerco a su oído y luego de morder su oreja hasta hacerla sangrar lamio suavemente la sangre que brotaba de la herida y murmuro.

— ¿Y ahora, quien consideras que es mejor besando, mi hermano o yo? Debes sentirte halagado por haber atraído mi atención, la atención de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ira del rubio creció cuando salió del estado de shock, debió suponerlo no solo Itachi y su hermano eran bastante parecidos, besaba bastante bien también, pero él no era alguno especie de mujerzuela, trofeo, o un chico fácil, se desprendió de su agarre dándole un fuerte empujón en el pecho con ambas manos aventándolo contra la pared, causándole gran sorpresa al vampiro, esa fuerza… ¡Esa fuerza no era normal! ¿Cómo pudo lanzarlo sin ningún esfuerzo contra la pared? Y más importante ¿Por qué no pudo hipnotizarlo?

A pesar de su estado de confusión su expresión no mostraba ninguna emoción y miraba indiferente al ojos azules, que cerró fuertemente los puños ¡Que ganas tenía de golpear la cara bonita y petulante del tipo, lástima que no podía, no pensaba ser despedido del trabajo por un imbécil como éste! Mirando con profundo desagrado al hombre en el suelo, lo reprendió.

—Escucha teme bastardo, no me importa quién te crees que eres, pero será mejor qué te vayas y no vuelvas por aquí, porque si te veo la cara o me intentas tocar de nuevo no voy a contenerme y voy a estampar mi puño contra tu rostro, niño bonito ¡A propósito, besas horrible no te comparas con Itachi!— diciendo esto el rubio salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí y dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos , los cuales no parecían haberse percatado de lo que paso en el baño y si lo hicieron no les importaba.

El pelinegro lo vio marcharse y luego de unos minutos rompió a reír ¡Naruto que interesante, persona! No es de extrañar que tuviera cautivado a su hermano, el chico era inmune a los poderes vampiro…y no era humano del todo, debió suponer que su hermano no se fijaría en un simple humano ¿O es que no sabía que no lo era? Sonrío esto era demasiado divertido, lo sentía por la virgen de fuerza sobre-humana, pero de ahora en adelante se convertiría en un cliente asiduo de éste local al igual que su hermano mayor ¿Tal vez debería procurar que le diera su nombre la próxima vez? No es que no lo supiera, lo leyó perfectamente en el gafete que tenía presando en el chaleco, pero las cosas se volvían mas intimas y personales de esa forma, con una sonrisa de suficiencia se levanto del piso y se sacudió un poco, cuando salió se veía sonriente y más impecable que como entro y eso le provoco un mal presentimiento al rubio.

Sus inquietudes se confirmaron dos días después cuando el azabache se presento nuevamente y luego de sentarse se puso a detenidamente observar al rubio, no era lo que esperaba, cuando su hermanó hablo de él, pensó que sería en alguien dulce, tímido, sumiso y fácil de manipular, en cambio éste tipo…este tipo era todo menos eso.

— ¿Vas a ordenar teme? No pienso quedarme todo el día parado—replico Naruto con impaciencia.

—Relájate dobe ¿Esa es la forma en la que tratas a tus clientes? Vas a ocasionar que éste lugar quede en la bancarrota ¿Que paso con el comportamiento amable con que me recibiste la primera vez?

— Como tú dijiste fue la primera vez, en ese momento no conocía el gran idiota qué eres.

—Pues estúpido dobe, te veías muy impresionado.

— Es porque tú y tu hermano se parecen mucho.

— No me compares con Itachi no me parezco en nada a él.

— Ya me di cuenta, los dos son un par de atrevidos, pero por lo menos el no me beso mientras estaba en el baño el primer día qué me vio.

—No se dé que te quejas estoy seguro que te gusto.

—¿Le gusto, o le molesto, hermanito?— pregunto una voz mientras colocaba una mano en el hombre del joven vampiro apretándolo con tal fuerza qué éste temió que se lo fracturan provocando que el menor de los Uchiha se maldijera a sí mismo, después de diez años sin verlo había olvidado que su ni-san tenía un carácter extremadamente peligroso y una lengua muy afilada—Estoy profundamente decepcionado de ti ¿Cómo pudiste besar a alguien sin su permiso y utilizar quien sabe que sucios trucos para intentar forzarlo?...Hm ¿Me pregunto donde aprendiste esas bajezas? No fue de papá y mucho menos de mí, siempre he preferido utilizar mis propios encantos

—No es bajeza besar a alguien que encuentras atractivo, además no eres quién para reclamarme no soy yo quién lleva a extraños a callejones oscuros.

— Pero mi razón para ello es que no quiero que salga perjudicado en su trabajo, tú en cambio no te importa lo que pase con Naruto, después de que consigas lo que quieras.

—Tal vez, o posiblemente éste verdaderamente interesado en él, aparte no veo una marca en él que diga que es de tu propiedad, así que tengo la vía libre para hacer lo que quiero.

El vampiro sonrío sentándose en una silla al lado de su hermano y le comunico telepáticamente —_**Estoy considerando hacerlo, así que mejor hazme caso y aparte de él.**_

—No, hasta que vea una marca en su cuello— replicó el otro en voz baja, entre tanto el ojos azules los observaba preguntándose de que hablaban, por alguna razón al verlo a los dos juntos sólo se le venía a la mente el extraño deseo de golpear su cabeza contra la pared más cercana, repentinamente un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral y se dio vuelta, soltando un gemido de frustración, todos, absolutamente todos sus comensales miraban hacía su dirección viendo fijamente a los dos hombres atractivos su espalda, eso incluía a su jefa, la mujer guapa y madura había salido de la cocina al escuchar el repentino silencio en la normalmente bulliciosa tienda y llamo a su mesero estrella, éste se acerco con terror al ver el brillo inusitado en los ojos de la señora y respondió algunas de sus preguntas, cinco minutos más tarde regreso colocando en la mesa de los dos vampiros un par de pasteles, ambos enarcaron una ceja ante el gesto ya que no habían pedido nada.

—No me miren así la dueña se los envió como cortesía de la casa—

El mayor de los azabaches observo con curiosidad la delicada delicia culinaria, una rosa de chocolate amargo descansaba sobre una delicada cubierta de chocolate liquido, en interior se veía los tres sabores que conforman el pastel, blanco, café y café oscuro, esperando provocativamente para ser degustados, el menor miraba interesado el suyo, no le gustaban los postres pero no dudaría en darle una oportunidad a éste, rodajas de fresas, kiwi, duraznos y moras azules cubiertos con nueces, descansaban sobre una tartaleta crujiente, luego dos copas fueron colocados a cada lado, un licor de amaretto de alta calidad fue vertida en la copa de Itachi y en la de Sasuke uno de cereza, ambos intercambiaron miradas tal vez sólo ¿ Sería coincidencia qué ambos licores era rojos o había algo oculto detrás de esto?

Su atención se dirigió a la jefa del "Rosa de crista glaseado" sonriendo en agradecimiento, estaban un poco paranoicos, en la mente de la mujer únicamente se repetían una y otra vez estos pensamientos.

— _¡Que hombres tan guapos, parecen supermodelos o actores de cine! ¡Qué afortunada soy de que Naruto trabaje aquí desde que llego, los clientes se han multiplicado por diez! ¡Por fin Shikamaru ha hecho algo bien! ¡Si consigo que esos dos se vuelvan clientes asiduos del lugar, estos se multiplicaran por cien! ¡Kakuzu va a saltar de alegría cuando se entere cuantas ganancias obtendremos por ésta pequeña inversión! ¡Cariño no vas a tener excusas para no vayamos de viaje en nuestra segunda luna de miel!… ¿Me pregunto si habrá descuentos por temporadas o algún tour especial?_

Bueno eso se llamaba amar el dinero sobre todas las cosas, conocían a Kakuzu, era el encargado de finanzas de las empresas Uchiha en ese país, el hombre era tacaño y avaro no es de extrañar que su esposa y el tuvieran eso en común, los dos jóvenes probaron las bebidas, tenían que reconocerlo la dama en cuestión tenía un gusto fino y exquisito para los licores que eran de la mejor calidad, probablemente ella sólo era ahorrativa y el único tacaño era su marido, con elegancia cada uno corto un trozo de su respectivo postre y lo llevaron a su boca.

Entre tanto el rubio, estaba conmocionando ¡Los dos comían en forma malditamente sexi! ¡No quería recoger los despojos humanos qué quedarían después que ellos terminaran sus postres, sería interrogado a morir por todos y cada uno de los comensales sobre quienes eran esos hombres tan guapos y sensuales!

Entre tanto dos figuras miraban detrás de la caja, una de ellas pregunto.

— ¿Crees qué existen las abejas reyes?

— No, pero estoy viendo un par de abejas príncipes alocar a toda la colmena.

— ¿Estaremos muy ocupados verdad?

—Sí, no creo que puedas salir temprano hoy, para ir descansar, Shikamaru.

— Desde que Naruto llego, nuestro trabajo sea multiplicado, ese chico es muy problemático.

Horas más tarde después tomar un largo baño, el ojos azules se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama sin ganas de moverse el día había sido muy agotador y estresante, Menma miro curioso a su gemelo e inquirió.

— ¿Problemas con tu príncipe vampiro? Te vez muy agotado.

— ¡Itachi no es ningún vampiro! Sólo es algo atrevido y excéntrico nada más.

—Veamos la primera vez que se vieron, chupo tu dedo ensangrentado y luego trato de sorber tu alma y todo lo demás besándote en un callejón, si no es vampiro es un demonio… uno muy caliente por lo que describiste y que te quiere en su cama.

El rubio se sonrojo antes de exclamar exasperado— ¿No puedes repetirlo en voz más alta para que todos se enteren? Además Itachi no es así.

—Todos los hombres son así, incluyéndonos… Por eso te recomendé que no hicieras nada estúpido… dime ¿Acaso no fantaseas como se verá tu galán debajo toda esa ropa? Su cuerpo desnudo, dejando relucir cada uno de sus fuertes músculos, su pelo suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus ojos encendidos en lujuria, mientras su mien…

— ¡Ya para, si antes no pensaba en eso ahora lo voy a hacer, te agradezco el favor!... ¿Has fantaseado con eso sobre Kakashi?

—En mi caso lo vi, sólo tengo que recordarlo— comento con cierta tristeza el mayor de los gemelos, mientras el otro se ruborizaba intensamente había olvidado ese incidente, no todos los días un hombre desnudo luciendo tremenda erección…sin embargo imaginarse a Itachi le parecía un poco sacrílego no importa que tan magníficamente construido se sentía debajo de toda esa ropa, moviendo a cabeza se acerco con simpatía a su gemelo y le pregunto.

— ¿Te gusta mucho Kakashi verdad?

—Sí, no sé si es amor pero me atrae mucho físicamente… creo que me gustan los hombres mayores.

— Na, quien te gusta es él… ¿Aún no lo han echo?

—No y después de lo que dijo el chupa sangre de esta casa, decidí tomar un tiempo y dárselo a él hasta averiguar lo que siento en realidad, no quiero que en una de tantas ese lobo libidinoso pierda el control y haga algo de lo que nos arrepintamos los dos.

—…Es bueno que hayas cambiado de parecer Hidan juraba y perjuraba, que Kakashi iba a morir de un serio caso de bolas azules de continuar así.

—Deja de decir esas cosas— replico Menma dándole un coscorrón a Naruto—O me imaginare, las de tu novio.

— ¡No por favor no necesito más imágenes sucias en mi cabeza!—exclamo el menor de los gemelos tapándose la cara con la almohada—Ya tengo suficientes problemas manejando a Itachi vestido.

— ¡Vaya! Si que te gusta mucho…entonces que problemas tuviste ¿Te pidió que tengan relaciones sexuales? Sí es así dile que no, no sabemos sus intenciones aún, por lo menos mi lobo quiere pedirle a papá que le dé su consentimiento para cortejarme.

— No es Itachi, es un caballero… uno sensual y pervertido, pero un caballero, mi problema es que un idiota me beso a la fuerza en el baño y me ha estado molestando desde entonces.

Mirada del mayor de los ojos azules se torno seria, antes de añadir con disgusto—Sí alguien te ha estado acosando denúncialo, no puedes permitir que eso continué.

—No te preocupes ya lo detuve y sólo me fastidia para molestar a su hermano mayor, parece que tiene algo contra Itachi.

—….Haber ya me perdí ¿El tipo que te ha estado molestando es el hermano de tu príncipe?

—Si, su hermanó menor, me llamo la atención porque se parecen bastante por fuera, pero me equivoqué es un teme bastardo arrogante e insufrible.

Menma miro a su hermanó por un instante y de pronto soltó una carcajada sobresaltando al otro rubio— ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Por eso dicen que los más calmados son los peores! ¡Nunca me lo imagine de ti Naruto, acabas de encantar a dos hermanos! ¡Apuesto que están calientes como el infierno!

—Pues si quieres te regalo a Sasuke, yo no quiero llamar la atención de ese idiota.

— Lo dices porque estas molestó—comento riéndose el mayor de los gemelos— ¡Vamos no hay nada de malo, deberías estar halagado! ¡Imagínate dos príncipes peleándose por ti! No hay nada más sexi, el que gane te hará el amor con pasión y te volverá su consorte…también podrían hacer un trío.

—Menma.

— ¿Hm?

—Deja de leer esa cosa y ve a besar a Kakashi, no es el único con un severo caso de frustración.

— Lo haría, pero tengo un serio problema.

— ….

— Creo que se me paso la mano, cada vez que me acerco… se excita— el rubio hizo un gesto con uno de los dedos de su mano, provocando que el otro exorbitara los ojos— lo sé porque cada vez que viene a recogerme al trabajo y le doy un beso en la mejilla eso sucede, a veces me dan ganas locas de ayudarlo, pero él no me deja porque dice qué teme que no pueda contenerse, si siente mis manos o mis labios.

—….Guau, la cosa es muy seria entonces… ¿No te sientes incomodó por eso?

—Creo que soy un chico malo, muy malo, me encanta que yo le guste tanto ¿Qué pensarías si le causaras ese mismo efecto a ese tal Itachi?

Naruto sintió que echaba humo por las orejas de tanta vergüenza, imaginarse algo como eso era imposible, empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la almohada, su hermano acaba de complicarle más la vida, ahora no podría ver a Itachi a la cara al día siguiente, era un alivio que éste no pudiera leer el pensamiento ¿Qué diría de él, si se enterara que se lo estaba imaginando como dios lo trajo al mundo?

Entre tanto Orochimaru qué revisaba unas anotaciones, agarro una botellita de spray de una de sus gavetas y empezó a aromatizar el ambienté, adolescentes y sus feromonas, tendría que crear una cosa más fuerte, o en su casa se desataría una batalla campal por aparearse, con un suspiro se quito el medallón que suprimía totalmente su propio aroma y presencia, en menos de un instante la ansiedad que sintió proveniente de la habitación de los hombres lobo se calmo, entorno los ojos, nunca había tenido que quitarse ese encantamiento en más de quinientos años, pensar que ahora tuvo que hacerlo para suprimir las feromonas de dos jóvenes, con tranquilidad se puso el collar de nuevo y siguió revisando sus notas y haciendo algunas correcciones, si percatarse que ese gesto había atraído la atención de tres seres en esa ciudad, los cuales intercambiaron miradas entre sí, Fugaku frunció el entrecejo, su hijo mayor tenía razón ese era un antiguo, uno bastante poderoso, casi comparable con los Uchiha ¿Cómo alguien así pudo pasar completamente desapercibido? Debía avisarle a su padre de inmediato.


	10. Encuentros predestinados

Tirando el papel a la basura el rubio colocó la propina en su bolsillo, esto sucedía con demasiada frecuencia; un comensal le pasaría "distraídamente" su número diciéndole que pertenecía a una agencia de modelaje y le extendería una invitación para presentarse a una audición, él sólo asentiría amablemente mientras se burlaba en sus adentros. No creía esa mentiras para nada y además el modelaje no era los suyo la idea de estar metido en gimnasio 24/7 o comiendo hojas de lechuga para mantener una apariencia anoréxica y andrógina no era lo suyo; le gustaba su cuerpo delgado pero con músculos firmes y tener un poco de carne en las caderas, a menudo en la escuela alguno de los compañeros habían comentado que los gemelos tenían trasero de chica, algo que se aseguro que nunca llegara a oídos de Naruto con un par de buenos, disimulados y dolorosos puñetazos, para algo era el hermano mayor ¿Y de que vale haber heredado la fuerza bruta de su abuela sino iba a utilizarla?

Luego todos sus compañeros de clases aprendieron que era mejor no meterse con ellos, de alguna forma siempre terminaban haciendo las mejores bromas sin ser pillados… así mismo estaba esa conversación con el vampiro dueño de la casa donde se alojaban; la idea de que tenía la capacidad de soportar bebés lo había dejado…mareado. Su papá no le había explicó mucho del asunto, el pobre no sabía cómo abordar algo así y su tío Deidara conocía tan poco como ellos, por lo que le conto Orochimaru fue…esclarecedor, no había tomado en serio cuando le habían dicho que podía dar a luz.

¿Por dios quien lo creería? No es como normalmente funcionan la cosas, los hombres no podían sacar hijos de su panza…un hombre embarazado; hizo mueca no quería tener bebés, la sola idea era aterradora tal vez cuando estuviera viejo; de unos 27 al igual que Kakashi…pero por ahora no. Se puso a sonreír cuando vio llegar al peli-plateado para recogerlo, un de las cosas que hizo éste al primer mes de instalarse fue comprar un auto, la facilidad con que el hombre se adapto a conducir por la izquierda fue sorprendente, también cuando (sin preguntar) se presento al trabajo para llevarlo a casa, no es que se quejara, viajar en auto siempre resultaba más cómodo y rápido que ir a la terminal de autobuses y abordar una ruta, claro que no se lo dijo a su padre, o se hubiera armado un escándalo de proporciones épicas.

Hoy sin embargo Menma tenía otros planes, se dirigió al pequeño vestidor improvisado que tenían los empleados (ubicado en un cuarto al lado de las despensa) cambiándose de inmediato. Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando unos brazos fuertes y un cuerpo poderoso lo apretaron por detrás mientras unos dientes mordieron suavemente su oreja, se hizo el desentendido aspirando en cambio el olor de su novio, mientras la voz enronquecida y sensual de éste murmuro en su oído.

— ¿Se supone que ésta es una nueva táctica para seducirme?... ¿Ignorándome? Si lo es, no es necesaria no puedes gustarme más

— Yo creo que sí—replico el chico dándose la vuelta y cruzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello— pero no es por eso, qué estoy así.

—… ¿Hm? ¿Y se puede saber que hay en esa maquiavélica cabecita tuya?

—Bueno, pensaba que podrías ir primero por mi hermano, tal vez tú tengas la oportunidad de ver de cerca a ese enamorado suyo.

— ¿Naruto tiene novio? …Tú padre no ve a ser feliz, yo ni siquiera he logrado qué me acepte.

—…En realidad por lo que me dijo tiene dos pretendientes, un par de hermanos para ser exactos.

— ¿Dos? ¿Y de cuando acá tu hermano se transformo en una mu…en un chico fatal? Porque a mí me da la impresión de ser un muchacho dulce e ingenuo.

—Hm ¿Debo preocuparme de que mi novio éste alabando a mi hermano, tan calurosamente?

Con una gran sonrisa el hombre, bajo sus manos al trasero redondo y firme, apretándolo antes de contestar— Para nada, estoy loco por un zorrito ladino y mañoso, que lee los mismos libros qué yo y me tienta con su sola presencia.

— ¿Me pregunto quién será?—replicó el muchacho, quien ya podía sentir algo duro rozando su abdomen, levantándose levemente sobre el pecho del pie murmuro unas palabras en el oído del peli-plateado, éste cerró los ojos debía estar loco al rechazar una oferta así ¿Qué varón en su sano juicio, rechazaría semejante oportunidad? Sentir esos labios carnosos y deliciosos alrededor de su miembro ¡Ah! lo único que quería en estos momentos era violar la boca del muchacho y el aroma cargado de feromonas que se desprendían de éste no ayudaba, el zorro interno del rubio quería aparearse y estaba consciente de ellos, sus manos acariciaron el talle y las nalgas del joven el cual soltó un gemido ¡Maldición! ambos lo querían podía olerlo…y sentirlo también, podía enseñarle a éste niño lo que era meterse con un hombre adulto, un alfa en su máxima expresión ¿Además, su novio ya lo había visto desnudo no tenía el derecho de ver aunque fuera un poco de piel, procurarle placer enseñándole como se hacía el sexo oral?

Sus peligrosos pensamientos, fueron desviados por una tos muy fuerte y la mirada escandalizada de una mujer (la cual reconoció como la gerente del restaurante) Kakashi suspiro mirando impotente al niño en sus brazos, cuando noto que los ojos de éste parpadearon rojo ¿Así que se trataba de eso? Con pesar lo soltó; ésta situación los estaba matando a ambos, sus bestias internas estaban luchado por aparearse tratando de tomar el control de sus cuerpos. Tenía qué hablar con Minato rápido, llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con él, por más difícil que fuera, se estremeció sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de si mismo ¿Cómo es que un mocoso de cuarenta años podía causarle temor a él un hombre 160 años mayor?

La repuesta le llego cuando recordó la ultima vez qué intento hablar de Menma con el padre de los gemelos, aún temblaba cuando al escuchar la voz del amigo de su abuelo reprendiendo al otro hombre como si fuera un chiquillo; diciéndole qué la próxima vez mejor hiciera un agujero en alguna cabeza y no en su preciosa pared de ladrillos no importa que fuera un garaje en desusó utilizado para almacenar trebejos, la construcción era muy valiosa por su antigüedad, al final instalaron una ventana donde estaba el hueco formado por el puño del celoso padre…una que tuvo que pagar.

Pensó para sus adentros _¡Hombre! No importa si eres hombre lobo o ser humano, los suegros causan terror_. Estaba tan concentrado en sus tristes pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que los labios de la mujer empezaron a moverse, fue hasta que escucho algo como: "Se que tienen que estar pasando por un momento difícil, ya que tu padre se opone a su relación por su diferencia de edades, pero Menma una señorita debe darse a desear" el peli-plateado únicamente pudo pensar ¿Qué? ¿Señorita? ¿De cuándo acá…?

—¡Y usted jovencito!—el ojos negros parpadeo —Usted es el adulto en ésta relación, debe respetar y cuidar a su novia, no sería nada venturoso arruinar la vida de esta jovencita dejándola embarazada a una edad tan temprana; se como son los hombres y qué necesitan sólo un minuto para estar listos, pero si usted la ama y la valorara, no hará algo para lo que ella no esta lista. Por otra parte está dañando la reputación de mi local y la de ella tocándola de esa forma tan pervertida delante de todo el público, éste restaurante no permite ese tipo de bochornoso comportamiento.

Kakashi se la quedo mirando con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta ¿Cómo es que se gano ese sermón gratuito? ¿Y de qué rayos estaba hablando? Dándose cuenta que la gerente o dueña del establecimiento parecía irritarse cada vez más, al verlo callado, decidió fingir que sabía a lo que se refería.

—Comprendo lo que me quiere decir, señora, prometo que me comportare debidamente, pero como entenderá a veces es muy difícil.

— Por supuesto yo también fui joven y sé lo que es la pasión, cuando lo único que desean ambos es besarse y acariciarse… ¡Ajem! ¡Ajem!— tosió la encargada, se había dejado llevar, tal vez el espectáculo era inapropiado ¡Sin embargo era muy caliente! No todos los días se veía una pareja tan hermosa junta, la niña era bella y el hombre ¡Oh maldita sea! Era el más excelente ejemplo de un adonis masculino (Kakashi para inspirar más confianza se bajaba la máscara al entrar, después de todo trataba de seducir a su novio y se dio cuenta que a este le gustaba mucho su rostro) como mujer era bastante romántica y la idea de ayudar a unirse a la atractiva pareja cuyo amor no era aprobado por el padre déspota era un sueño… a propósito ¿Cómo era el papá de Menma? Le gustaría conocerlo y hablar con él sobre la pareja, todas las chicas que trabajaban ahí estaban emocionadas siguiendo el drama romántico de la vida real, volvió su atención a los enamorados y añadió antes de retirarse— pero eso no cambia que hay que ser responsables ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Si señora!— respondieron al unisonó los novios, en cuanto desapareció, el peli-plateado solo pudo articular una palabra—¿Menma?

—Ella creé que soy hermafrodita, o que sufro algún otro tipo de trastornó genético de género, no he querido sacarla de su error porque me conviene: ella le da a las chicas mayores libertades qué a los varones; no es mucho drama estoy acostumbrado a que me confundan— le susurro al oído el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y se puede saber que le dio esa idea?

— Bueno querido eso es tu culpa—acaricio el muchacho con una sonrisa la mejilla del otro hombre— esa lengua perversa tuya todos tus pensamientos pervertidos ¿Recuerdas la vez que tuviste qué ayudarme a llevar unas cajas al frigorífico, porque cuatro de los empleados se enfermaron de gripe y todos los demás estaban ocupados atendiendo a los comensales?

—Si estábamos a punto de marcharnos, pero llego corriendo una de tus compañeras y dijo que necesitaban ayuda porque unas cajas de suministros del camión y eran muy pesadas… lo único malo es que no dijo que eran tantas nos tardamos 15 minutos en llevarlas todas ¿Pero qué tiene que ver, con que ella crea que eres chica?

— ¿Te acuerdas que nos tomamos cinco minutos de descanso, antes de marcharnos?

— ¡No me digas!

—La próxima vez; no leas en voz alta ningún párrafo del libro de viejo pervertido, se que era para distraerme pero ese "Voy a renovar el calor de tu cuerpo con el mío, derramarme dentro de ti, llenándote con mi simiente, reclamándote tu apretado interior y no me saciare ni cuando tu cuerpo seductor éste henchido con mis hijos" y eso fue la parte más suave, no hablemos de las descriptivas; ella escucho tooooodo…y luego ésta el libro que me dio el señor vampiro, éste me lo proporciono diciendo: ya que me gustaba la lectura y estas caliente como el infierno por leer las estupideces del viejo pervertido, entérate de los problemas en los cuales puedes meterte algo que se titula "Embarazo en personas con condiciones genéticas especiales" no es nada bueno; esa cosa es traumática, mi jefa lo vio sumo dos más dos y le dio cinco, lo supe porque al día siguiente me llevo a un lugar apartado para hablar conmigo a solas

—Oh sea, tu jefa crea que sufres algún desorden genético y eres transgenero.

—Más o menos.

— Una pregunta… ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar el libro que te dio el señor Orochimaru? ¡Eso te metió en un montón de problemas!

— ¡Oye! Sólo lo eche en mi mochila y me olvide de él, es menos grave que leer porno en público y recitarlo en voz alta.

— ¡Oigan ya dejen de murmurarse cosas al oído par de enamorados y bésense, estamos esperando desde hace 15 minutos que lo hagan! ¡Ouch! ¿Porque me pegas Alison? Es verdad.

La pareja miro a los por lo menos cinco empleados entre chicas y chicos que los miraban con ojos expectantes: no fue muy buena idea quedarse parados justo afuera del vestidor. Menma sin embargo sólo sonrió, si querían un espectáculo se los daría; con ambas manos agarro la cara del hombre mayor y le planto un apasionado y sorpresivo beso en los labios, luego se separo y le dijo:

— Ahora ve a recoger a mi hermanito menor y te daré otro igual ésta noche, antes de acostarme, toma aquí ésta la dirección.

El hombre lobo sólo maldijo y se subió la máscara ¡El hermoso truhán lo tenía atado alrededor de su dedo meñique!...Y lo peor es que le gustaba. Negando con la cabeza se dirigió de vuelta a su coche para ir en busca de Naruto ¿Así que su hermanito en ley, tenía no uno, sino dos pretendientes? Bueno en realidad estaba curioso por ver tan siquiera a uno de ellos, tal vez si corría con suerte su suegro se enfadaría con alguien más, aparte de él.

Cuando se bajo del auto y entro a la pastelería, vio al rubio con una cara de fastidio, ignorando a un joven de cabello negro, extremadamente guapo (tenía que reconocerlo) que comentaba con voz altanera.

— Deja de esperar a mi hermano, dobe, hoy no vendrá tiene mucho que hacer, así que no pierdas más el tiempo y ven a atenderme.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta teme, no estoy vestido como camarero mi turno ya termino, ordénale a otro que te sirva.

— Entonces si ya terminaste de trabajar, ven a conversar conmigo ésta es tu oportunidad, además ya te dije que mi hermano no vendrá a buscarte.

— ¿Así como puedes estar tan seguro? El siempre viene, únicamente ésta retrasado.

_Debido dobe—_pensó para sus adentros Sasuke, mientras sonreía con petulancia – _a qué_ _he traspapelado algunos de sus documentos, tardara horas sino es que días en arreglarlo todo, hoy eres todo mío…y quién sabe si corro con suerte los serás por varios días más—_ agarrando con arrogancia la mano del ojos azules, exclamo.

— Para de hacerte el interesante dobe, bien sabes que quieres sentarte conmigo, sólo admítelo—Diciendo esto el azabache trato de obligar a Naruto a sentarse a su lado, momento que aprovecho Kakashi para intervenir, no le gustaba en absoluto la actitud prepotente del otro hombre, aparentando una total decidía, saludo con fingido desinterés.

— Yo, Naruto.

— ¡Kakashi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a recogerte por órdenes de tu padre, ya sabes que se vuelve loco sino te ve aparecer en casa temprano; últimamente se le ha metido en la cabeza que puede haber acosadores cerca y con lo sobre protector qué es… pues ya te imaginaras, me encomendó encarecidamente que te cuidara así que aquí estoy.

El rubio contuvo la risa, aliviado de tener una excusa para zafarse del menor de los Uchiha, no podía golpearlo en público por temer a perder su empleo ¡Pero qué tenía unas ganas locas de hacerlo, las tenía! Así que contesto siguiéndole el juego.

— ¡Oh, se me había olvidado! Creo que papá menciono algo de eso en la mañana — Entre tanto el joven vampiro, miraba fijamente al recién llegado, ese era un hombre lobo, podía reconocer el aura que despedían en cualquier lugar del mundo, no importa lo atenuada que estuviera, al contrario de los Uchiha los cuales podían desaparecerla a voluntad, esto ocurría porque ellos recibían un largo entrenamiento (al que eran sometidos desde que eran niños) el cual permitía, ocultar en su totalidad su poder y energía volviéndose prácticamente invisibles para otros seres, una ventaja con la que no contaban las otras criaturas, las cuales eran incapaces de suprimir por completo su presencia…si exceptuaban a Naruto estaba muy interesado en saber que era en realidad, después de sus encuentros anteriores dudaba que fuese totalmente humano, de pronto escucho un—Tierra llamando a Sasuke, Tierra llamando al infeliz bastardo qué quiere estrangular mi muñeca.

— ¿Qué quieres Dobe?

—Que sueltes mi brazo, que me tengo que ir ¡Maldito teme!

— ¿Sabes que únicamente estas posponiendo lo inevitable? Tarde o temprano te sentaras a aquí conmigo y va ser la mejor experiencia de tu vida.

— ¡Lo dudo! ¡Y espero que no nos veamos mañana!—exclamo el rubio levantando el dedo medio, escoltado por el enmascarado, qué luchaba por contener una carcajada, cuándo estaban afuera el muchacho soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonriéndole al otro hombre lo abrazo agradeciéndole con fervor— ¡Gracias Kakashi no sabes el alivio que me causa el que aparecieras! No sabía cómo zafarme del teme, no puedo golpearlo delante de todos porque es uno de los clientes favoritos de mi jefa.

— No hay de qué ¿Ese muchacho es tu novio? Es bastante guapo… aunque algo insufrible.

— ¡No lo es, ni siquiera se te ocurra volver a repetirlo!— el peli-plateado enarco una ceja por la rapidez de la negativa, el rubio se paso la mano por el pelo antes de añadir— creo que somos algo así como amigos-enemigos.

— Hmmm qué concepto más difícil, pienso que él quiere algo más y tiene otras intenciones contigo, pero ese no es mi asunto; así que cambiando de tema ¿Si ese no tu novio se puede saber quién es?

Sonrojándose el ojos azules respondió— No tengo, no sé quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza

— Un lindo zorro tramposo al que conocemos bien tú y yo, así que si no es tu novio ¿Cómo se llama tu enamorado?

—…Itachi… es el hermano mayor del teme.

— Ma, ma ¿Ustedes los hermanos Uzumaki sienten cierta atracción hacia los hombre mayores verdad?

— Por lo menos mi chico, me lleva solo 5 años, no es él viejo pedófilo y exhibicionista qué escogió mi hermano.

— ¡Cuanta crueldad, hieres mi corazón cuando dices eso!— el enmascarado se agarro el pecho fingiendo dolor— Estoy en mis 27, soy muy joven todavía.

El muchacho sonrío al ver que no había alegado nada en contra de lo pedófilo y entro al auto, entre tanto una persona los observaba apretando su puño hasta hacerlo sangrar. Se había retrasado por culpa de la triquiñuelas de su hermano menor, el tonto no contaba que mantenía por lo menos cuatro copias de todos los documentos por lo que arreglo todo en menos de 20 minutos, sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para que el trafico estuviera en las horas pico atrasándolo todavía más; pero de alguna manera llego a tiempo para ver a su rubio abrazándose con otro hombre y ruborizándose intensamente mientras hablaban ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿No quedaba lo suficientemente en claro para el niño, que le pertenecía sólo a él y a nadie más?

Contuvo las ganas de destrozar algo y miro con aparente impasibilidad como el muchacho se subía al auto, del lobo plateado ¡Por supuesto que reconocía a un hombre lobo, con tan solo mirarlo! Además los lobos plateados jamás teñiría el color de su pelaje el cual marcaba su estatus, entre los demás canidos. Una mano se poso en su hombro y su propietario comentó.

— ¿Quién pensaría que el dobe es tan popular, verdad hermano?

Por toda respuesta una mano con garras atenazó la garganta del impertinente hasta hacerla sangrar y el mayor de los cuervos respondió con voz oscura —**NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO ESA DE NUEVO— **sin decir más el vampiro salto al techo de un edificio, mientras el más joven tosió agarrándose la garganta ¡Maldición su hermano iba loco! Si la mirada que vislumbro en sus ojos indicaba algo ¡Tenía que ir con su padre y rápido, no necesitaban que los relacionaran con una masacre! Ira de su hermano era peor cuando aparentaba ser estar más calmado ¡Demonios!

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Subiré tres capítulos más de este fic ésta semana los días: martes, jueves y domingo; junto con mi otra historia.**

**Disculpen por haber tardado tanto, pero no teman no estoy abandonado ninguno de mis fic; únicamente surgieron algunos inconvenientes.**


	11. Encuentros predestinados 2a parte

Los chicos llegaron a casa sin ningún contratiempo. Luego de darse un baño y cenar Kakashi se dirigió a la alcoba de los gemelos, aún faltaba media hora para que llegara Minato, así que era seguro poder reclamar su beso; se había cerciorado de que Orochimaru estuviera también demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención (específicamente le pidió a Naruto que lo entretuviera haciéndole algunas preguntas, aduciendo que le debía una por salvarlo de Sasuke) ¡Diablos las cosas que debía hacer un hombre para cortejar a su pareja! Sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta y sonrió ahí estaba su adoración; sonriendo de forma zorruna, sentado en una silla con las piernas cruzadas cubierto; con nada más qué un corto short pijama de algodón color negro y una camiseta azul. Aspiro gratamente el olor fragante y limpio que despedía su pareja ¡Dios ese pequeño sería su muerte algún día! En cuanto el niño se paró y se acerco, soltó una risa pervertida y tomándolo entre sus brazos sin dudar, lo beso apasionadamente.

En ese mismo instante; el vidrio de la ventana estalló en pedazos y un manchón negro indeterminado irrumpió en la habitación, lazándose contra el peli-plateado. En cuestión de un mili-segundo, Menma vio con horror como un desconocido atenazaba por el cuello a su novio, quien a su vez se aferraba con sus manos a la garganta del otro, en cuanto se vieron frente a frente los dos rivales, uno exclamó:

— **¡LOBO!**

Y el otro — ¡Vampiro!

Itachi lo había visto todo desde el ventanal. Sabía donde vivía el rubio, así que se dirigió a la casa de éste y se puso a vigilar divisándolo en una de las habitaciones; por casualidad o suerte había un árbol muy grande frente al cuarto del chico y escalo por sus ramas lo que le permitió ver el interior del cuarto. Estaba sin palabras cuando vio al niño con ese atuendo, se veía espectacular…pero por alguna razón algo se sentía mal ¿Dónde estaban las inocentes maneras del niño, su dulzura, la modestia que lo había conquistado? Pero no había confusión, ese era su rostro y su cuerpo, a pesar de que la forma en la que se arreglaba mirándose frente al espejo no era para nada la de un santo… ni la manera en que se sentó en la silla.

Con furia observo al lobo de hace rato entrar, los ojos se le tornaron rojos y los colmillos se proyectaron hacía afuera en cuanto vio ese beso ¿Lo habían tomado como un tonto? Ese mocoso lo había timado, nadie reclamaría lo que por derecho era suyo. Cuando se lanzo contra el vidrio ya no pensaba, únicamente deseaba destrozar la garganta de su rival y matarlo; luego se encargaría de la pequeña zorra (no encontraba otra palabra mejor para nombrarlo) enseñándole a quien le pertenecía.

Ambos combatientes se midieron con la mirada. Por la fuerza y la rapidez de reacción de su adversario, el vampiro se dio cuenta que no estaba frente a un principiante; el hombre lobo se había semi-transformado sus garras clavándose con furia en su brazo derecho y en su cuello, sonrío fríamente probablemente era un alfa…pero desafortunadamente para el lobo, él pertenecía al clan más noble y poderoso entre los vampiros, tal vez no sería tan rápido como pensaba pero acabaría con él de un modo u otro.

Con fuerza supra-humana apretó la mano que amenazaba destrozar su yugular con la intención dislocarle la muñeca y fracturar el brazo, el lobo gruño de dolor oponiéndose con todas sus fuerzas; sabiendo que no debía darle oportunidad al vampiro para moverse o estaba muerto ¡Pero maldición qué el muchacho era excepcionalmente fuerte!

Concentrados el uno en el otro ninguno de ellos escucho el grito de Menma de "¡Deténganse!" Por fortuna antes de que las cosa pudieran tornarse serias; las puertas salieron volando de sus gonces de un solo golpe y cada uno fue despedido de un extremo a otro de la habitación, luego de recibir un par de poderosos manotazos en el pecho propinados con una fuerza descomunal, ambos lograron detenerse antes de chocar contra las paredes y miraron hacía la dirección donde estaban parados anteriormente; ahí con el rostro desencajado por la ira se encontraba Orochimaru, Naruto estaba detrás de él ¿Abrazando a un clon de sí mismo?

El joven vampiro soltó una carcajada ¡Gemelos! Debió seguir sus instintos cuando le dijeron que algo no parecía normal con su ángel, no sólo hizo un tonto de sí mismo; sino que actuó sin pensar delatándose delante del antiguo al que debían vigilar… pero sobre todo asusto a su rubio, no quería que conociera esa parte de él. Generalmente no cometía estupideces como esa, dejándolas para su hermano menor. En cuanto al lobo, éste estaba siendo auxiliado por un gigantesco viejo de pelo blanco ¿El líder de la manada probablemente? Con elegancia se irguió y se inclino por cortesía delante del antiguo (No estaba obligado a hacerlo, como sangre pura y príncipe entre su raza, se suponía debía ser al contrario, sin embargo su intención era congraciarse con el otro vampiro no ganar su rencor) diciendo.

— Me disculpo por irrumpir en su casa de esta manera: fue un mal entendido. Me deje gobernar por mis emociones, no tenía la intención irrespetar su casa ni a sus invitados.

En cuanto escucho esto Naruto soltó a su hermano, el cual corrió al lado de Kakashi para ver si estaba bien. Jiraya le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, las heridas no eran tan graves; de haber sido un ser humano probablemente su nieto estaría muerto; con la tráquea fracturada y desangrándose, pero su descendiente era veterano de muchas disputas entre clanes de hombres lobo: una herida como esa no lo mataría, y (gracias a su rapidez de curación) tampoco dejaría marcas, entre tanto el menor de los gemelos se paro frente al peli-negro y mirándolo le dio una sonora bofetada preguntando furioso.

— ¿¡Cómo es posible que atacaras a uno de mis amigos Itachi!? ¿¡Que es lo que se te metió, para que lo hicieras!? ¡¿Y qué rayos son esos modales tan extraños y afectados!? ¡Parecen del siglo pasado!

El sangre pura se froto la mejilla, mientras una gota de sangre bajaba por una de las comisuras de sus labios. Su rubio tenía una fuerza descomunal tenía que reconocerlo, pocos ha excepción de su abuelo le hubieran hecho voltear la cabeza de tal modo; sin embargo lo qué más le maravillaba es que al chico no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo el hecho de saber que era un vampiro. Cierto vivía con un antiguo y un montón de hombres lobo; pero pensó que tal vez desconocía éste hecho, sin embargo por la naturalidad qué lo tomo: era evidente qué estaba muy al tanto. Suavizando el tono de su voz respondió.

—Lo hice porque soy un idiota que se dejo llevar por sus celos, vi como lo abrazaste y te ruborizaste cuando salías con él de la pastelería y los seguí hasta ésta casa; cuando divise a tu gemelo besando al hombre lobo y vestido de esa forma tan provocativa, pensé que eras tú y como dije antes: me deje llevar por la ira atacando sin pensar.

— ¿Provocativo? — Exclamó el rubio fijándose en su hermano — ¿Que tiene de provocativo? Yo me pongo algo igual para dormir solo que en mi caso la camiseta es anaranjada.

El peli-negro sonrió, ahí estaba a lo que se refería, esa inocencia, ese desconocimiento de sus propios encantos. Por eso algo se sentía mal cuando vio al hermano de su ángel a través del ventanal, no estaba en contra de que se desatara la naturaleza sensual de su rubio; pero éste era suyo para corromper, para llevarlo a través de los caminos de la lujuria suyo para... amar. Sus gratos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz cargada de advertencias de Orochimaru quien dijo.

—Ten cuidado Naruto, él es un puro, puedo olerlo en su sangre; no tiene el mismo aroma qué la mía y definitivamente no es como algunos de los Wildbloods con los que he tropezado…además solo he visto dos puros antes y no se parecen en nada a éste chico.

— ¿Un puro? ¿Qué rayos es eso? No le veo forma de cigarro para que digas eso bisabuelo.

El antiguo reprimió una sonrisa, no era momento de bromear la situación era muy grave, por lo que con voz seria le explicó— El nació siendo vampiro: sus padres también lo son…en realidad si he visto a alguien como él…fue hace mucho tiempo; pero la diferencia estriba en que aquel era un hombre y éste es apenas una cría, no es como que sus modales parezcan del siglo pasado probablemente es que son de hace más de un siglo… teniendo en cuenta qué usted penetro si invitación a mi domicilio, supongo que no es una cortesía preguntar tanto su nombre como su edad.

El ojos negros dudo antes de responder— Me llamo Itachi Uchiha, en cuanto a mi edad ¿Quiere saber la relativa en años humanos? ¿O la que he pasado desde que abrí los ojos en este mundo?

— ¿Listo, no? Contestar una pregunta con otra, la que llevas en ésta tierra.

—300.

El antiguo cuando escucho eso pensó preocupado —_ Si mí patrón de envejecimiento es algo para guiarse, él debería estar en sus 20 pero aparenta 25, eso significa una de dos cosas, o qué es muy poderoso o hubo algún otro factor que adelanto su crecimiento, pero me inclino a pensar qué pueden ser ambas, esto es malo, lo peor de todo es qué Naruto parece conocerlo ¿Desde cuándo?—_sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el menor de los gemelos qué dijo consternado.

— ¡No me digas, que eres mayor que Kakashi! ¡¿O sea que yo también estoy saliendo con un pedófilo?! ¡Genial simplemente, genial! ¡Papá va a saltar de alegría cuando lo sepa!—El joven vampiro escucho sorprendido la exclamación y luego de unos segundos de embarazoso silencio sus hombros empezaron a temblar y soltó una carcajada, esto hizo enfurruñarse al ojos al ojos azules quién exclamo con un puchero— ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – Replicó Itachi logrando serenarse—No me estoy riendo de ti, sólo de lo que has dicho, me diste una gran sorpresa no me esperaba qué salieras con algo como eso, pensaba qué te preocuparía el hecho de yo soy un vampiro pero ni siquiera has hecho mención sobre ello.

— ¿Por qué? Estamos viviendo en la casa de uno junto con un montón de lobos, aparte los miembros de mi familia son...

— ¡Naruto es suficiente!—Intervino Jiraya para impedir que éste revelara demasiado información, desde que entro al cuarto permaneció en silencio escuchando lleno de curiosidad el intercambio entre el azabache y Orochimaru. Sólo tenía una hora de haber regresado y jamás espero encontrarse con el espectáculo de que su nieto, su único nieto, fuera atacado y casi asesinado por un joven vampiro; había reprimido su furia porque su amigo intervino, prefiriendo ir a cuidar las heridas de su descendiente y se alegro por haber tomado esa decisión cuando escucho qué el agresor era un puro. A diferencia del antiguo qué prefería permanecer alejado y escondido de otros de su especie, el había tropezado con algunos vampiros a lo largo de sus viajes que abarcaban cientos de años, la mayoría radicaban en Europa muchos eran convertidos y a diferencia del ojos dorados; no parecían tener muchos problemas el compartir una noche placentera con un hombre lobo…el único problema es que terminaba drenado y debilitado, tanto por la pérdida de sangre como la de otros fluidos ¡Eran verdaderos, hermosos e insaciables, súcubos e íncubos!

Ni remotamente avergonzado por el rumbo pervertido que tomaron sus pensamientos, observo al chico de cabellera negra. Sin embargo, puros era un mundo aparte: familias de rancio abolengo con un profundo orgullo de ser vampiros y bendecidos con el milagro de poder dar vida, qué miraban como inferiores a los que no eran de su misma especie—con muy pocas excepciones—sus retoños eran mimados y cuidados desde la cuna hasta que llegaban a la mayoría de edad… y poderosos, increíblemente poderosos, pero nunca había conocido a alguno que no estuviera seguro de poder derrotar… de presentarse algún inconveniente…sin embargo éste muchacho; se fijo intranquilo en su amigo, nunca antes lo había oído hablar tan correcta y políticamente…o sea como un viejo vampiro (uno muy viejo) significaba que el chiquillo era algo más…si tan sólo Naruto se diera cuenta cuan grave era la situación en la que estaba; suspiro con resignación cuando el chico le recrimino.

— ¿Qué es viejo pervertido, porque me interrumpes?

El hombre de edad madura coloco una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y le indico entre susurros— Deja hablar a Orochimaru. Ésta es su casa los vampiros tienen reglas para ésta cosas… por ejemplo no pueden entrar a la casa o al territorio de otro, sin invitación.

— ¿Entonces como Itachi pudo entrar?

— Eso es lo que quisiera saber y es lo que mi amigo ésta tratando de averiguar— señalo el alfa viendo al joven frente a él, el Uchiha había estaba intrigado sobre lo que quería decirle su rubio ¿Su familia era qué? La contestación vino en forma de una bola de granizo de considerable tamaño— lanzada con la velocidad de un disparo— proveniente de donde se encontraba Menma y la cual atrapo en el aire. El joven estaba de rodillas sosteniendo la cabeza de Kakashi en su regazo; sus oídos se habían transformado en dos orejas de color azul plateado y dos hermosas colas se erguían en desafío, una de sus manos despedía una especie de vapor, tanto el antiguo como el alfa soltaron un gemido de frustración ¡Qué momento tan magnífico para que despertaran los poderes del niño!

— _Ya veo son zorros, no es extraño que no pudiera sentirlos. Debe tener algún tipo de hechizó qué los oculta…ahora que me fijo Naruto tiene el mismo tipo de cadena, probablemente por eso no pude darme cuenta de lo que eran; sin embargo debe ser un encantamiento muy poderoso, uno que no puede ser realizado por un zorro ordinario— _Interesado el sangre pura escucho al peli-plateado, tratar de tranquilizar al mayor de los gemelos.

— Ya, ya, tranquilízate Menma, no es para tanto.

— ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! ¡Casi te mata, todavía éstas sangrando! ¡Oye Naruto dile a tu maldito novio, qué si le vuelve a poner una mano encima al mío voy a congelarle el!

— ¿Qué vas a congelar Menma? ¿Y quién se supone que tiene novio jovencito? ¿Alguien me puede explicar, porque la habitación de mis hijos echa un caos y hay dos hombres dentro de ella desangrándose en la alfombra?

— ¡Papá! — ¡Minato!— Exclamaron al unisonó los presentes, al ver al rubio aparecer en la puerta. Lucía extremadamente enojado, su vista deteniéndose fijamente tanto en Itachi como en Kakashi y con un dejo de ira exclamo.

— ¿Podrían decirme que hace el lobo sarnoso y el hijo de mi jefe, en el cuarto de mis niños? ¡No me digan que ahora Naruto sale con él, eso sería lo que me faltaba! ¡Cuando estábamos en Norteamérica mi única preocupación es que algún día una linda y dulce niña apareciera en mi puerta para anunciarme que me iba a convertir en abuelo! ¡Pero desde qué vinimos aquí últimamente he tenido con lidiar con todo tipo de alimañas ansiosas de robar la virginidad de mis bebés!

— _**¡CALMATE MINATO , SE QUE ESTÁS ENFADADO Y PREOCUPADO…PÉRO TENEMOS OTROS VISITANTES, APARTE DE ESE JOVEN ENFRENTE TUYO—**_Indicó el antiguo señalando a la ventana rota. Dos figuras silenciosas estaban paradas ahí viendo toda la conmoción, con pasos rápidos el padre de los gemelos se acerco al mayor de los dos y presionando su dedo contra el pecho de éste le recriminó.

— ¡¿Me puedes decir que hace tu hijo mayor en la alcoba de mis pequeños, Fugaku!? ¡

— Quisiera poder darte una explicación que pudiera complacerte, pero hace más de 200 años que no interfiero en las estupideces que comenten mis hijos; te informare lo poco qué se… pero antes, me gustaría ir abajo y tratar las heridas de mi hijo eso si no le causa mucha molestia— señalo dirigiéndose a Orochimaru— No es esta la manera en que tenía planeado conocer al otro antiguo que hay en esta ciudad, es mi padre el qué debería estar aquí; pero por cómo se dieron las cosas no tengo más remedio que presentarme en su lugar. Me llamo Fugaku Uchiha.

Mientras esto sucedía, el menor de los gemelos dirigió su atención a Itachi cuando escucho qué estaba herido, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que era cierto. Debido a la conmoción y a su preocupación por Kakashi, no noto que éste también estaba lesionado, o tal vez se debía a que el traje oscuro ocultaba muy bien el color de la sangre

Notando la preocupación en los ojos de su rubio, el peli-negro levanto el brazo ensangrentado y dijo — ¿Padre con heridas te refieres a esto? No es nada ya están cerradas, en unas horas las marcas desaparecerán totalmente.

— ¿Qué paso hermano?— Se burlo Sasuke (para ocultar su preocupación) — así no eres tú, nunca nadie había logrado ponerte un dedo encima antes. Generalmente cuando se dan cuenta de lo que paso ya le has atravesado el esternón con una mano y le has arrancado el corazón del pecho.

El peli-plateado se estremeció al escuchar eso; si las cosas hubieran terminado de esa forma nunca volvería a ver a lindo zorro manipulador. Dirigió su atención a su abuelo qué observa todo con un aire inusitadamente grave, hizo el recuento de la situación: eran tres vampiros todos sangre pura con poderes desconocidos y emparentados por la sangre, las cosas no pintarían bien para ellos si se diera una lucha, cierto, estaban Orochimaru y su abuelo presentes; pero sin la ayuda de su padre e Hidan qué todavía estaban en el trabajo, la desventaja era mayor; sin contar que debían proteger a los Namikaze, por suerte Kimimaro y Kabuto fueron a sus clases nocturnas y Deidara estaba en un evento especial que organizo la pequeña galería donde trabajaba, eso debía ser lo que mantenía tan contenido al amigo de su abuelo…bueno en realidad no lo sabía, vampiros tenían una estructura social muy compleja, los más viejos inclusive tenían sangre de reyes y emperadores en sus venas ¿O sería al revés? La hemofilia era una enfermedad muy común entre la realeza en la antigüedad.

Ajenos a los pensamientos del lobo, Fugaku reprendió con la mirada a su hijo menor y se dirigió al mayor de ésta manera—Bajaste la guardia y dejaste qué tu emociones te controlaran, me decepcionas hijo mío…pero por otra parte me alegra qué hayas encontrado algo qué te apasione lo suficiente para hacerte perder la cabeza.

— Yo también padre, yo también.

—Señor solicito su permiso entonces para bajar.

— ¿Por qué le pides permiso padre? ¡El tiene que obedecer nuestras órdenes como cualquiera de los otros miembros de consejo! ¿Y Porque le dices señor? ¡Somos sus superiores!—intervino airado el menor de los Uchiha.

—Cállate Sasuke el no es nuestro subordinado, esta es su casa y este su territorio debemos demostrar el debido respeto. Lo siento por el comportamiento de mi hijo menor, parece que toda la educación que recibió cuando era niño, la perdió con la edad.

— Sí teme cállate ¿Y porque debería alguien obedecerte, estúpido arrogante?

— Debido dobe— dijo el Uchiha con un aire de superioridad— A que somos…

— No escuchaste a nuestro padre, ya cállate Sasuke.

— ¡Oh, por favor! De todas maneras se van enterar, el abuelo se presentara en cualquier momento!

El mayor de los azabaches miro interrogante a su padre quién asintió— Basta que se derrame una gota de nuestra sangre, para llamar a tu abuelo y hoy sus dos nietos están heridos, y uno de forma más o menos grave, fue así como llego a salvarme de mi mismo cuándo mataron a tu madre— le dirigió una mirada significativa a Minato que estaba totalmente perdido con el giro de la conversación y no entendía nada— fue así como te encontré también, en nuestro caso cuando hablan del llamado de la sangre es de modo literal.

— Esperaba qué tardara más, no parecía muy interesado en venir cuando lo deje.

— Ya conoces a tu abuelo, cuando decide algo no hay modo de hacerlo cambiar de idea.

Jiraya entre tanto se acerco a Orochimaru y comento en voz muy baja apenas audible— Qué estén hablando ahí tan frescamente sin darle importancia a nuestra presencia es una forma sutil de decirnos que no nos consideran una amenaza, es como si nos creyeran unos muebles debo decir que es un golpe a mi ego.

— No te dejes llevar nos están midiendo para saber si reaccionamos como tontos ante una provocación tan simple; pero he expresar que lo considero una muestra horrible de falta modales, después de todo esta es mi casa, mi ciudad, he estado en éste lugar mucho antes de que llegaran.

— Lo siento creo que se me han olvidado mis buenos modales al igual que a mis hijos, la edad ha hecho fallar a mi memoria, 700 años no pasan en vano.

— Sutil, lo suficiente para no sentirme ofendido, una amenaza disfrazada bajo una excusa, ya que somos contemporáneos me permitiere no ser tan vago— diciendo esto el ojos dorados revelo su forma oculta; la piel de tono pálido se cubrió de largas escamas color plateado iridiscentes, la línea de color purpura en sus parpados se acentuó formando un patrón curioso, y el iris de sus ojos se volvió una rendija semejantes a los de un gato; unas largas garras color dorado oscuro brillando en las manos de dedos largos, una sonrisa amplia y malvada se dibujo en su rostro y dejo ver un par de colmillos un poco más largo de lo habitual se destacaban entre la blanca dentadura. Fugaku sólo cerró los ojos y sonrío; haciendo luego una floritura exagerada con la mano se inclino y dijo.

—Ahora estamos hablando en serio, mis disculpas por mi comportamiento anterior. Me llamo Richard Sebastián Black y ellos son mis hijos, como comprenderá no ésta en mi mano revelar sus nombres, pero si ofrecerle el mío como desagravio; aunque por la expresión de su rostro puedo comprender que no está familiarizado con estos ridículos y anticuados rituales de presentación ¿Así qué porque no bajamos a su sala y hablamos como personas comunes y corrientes? Además aún debo revisar las heridas de mi hijo, debo decir que tiene un muchacho muy fuerte nadie nunca le ha tocado ni siquiera un cabello a Itachi—Indico el Uchiha dirigiéndose repentinamente a Jiraya.

El aludido se froto la cabeza halagado y avergonzado, por el cumplido, y exclamo— Si, supongo tiene muy buenos genes, es tan fuerte y guapo como su abuelo.

— Por toda respuesta, Orochimaru se dirigió a la puerta murmurando al rozar al peli-blanco— ¡Idiota!

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas y se aprestaron a seguirlo, cuando la voz molesta y profundamente enojada de su padre los detuvo— ¡Ustedes adonde van jovencitos, ni crean que me olvide que tenemos una conversación pendiente!

— ¡Pero papá!— exclamaron a una sola voz los gemelos.

— ¡Pero papá nada! Se van a la habitación de su tío, ésta es una conversación entre adultos y los niños no deben intervenir, tú Naruto cuando vuelva me vas a explicar qué es eso de que te estás viendo a escondidas con un hombre ¿No sabes al peligro qué te expones? Mira qué resultó ser un chupa sangre…sin ofender Fugaku.

— No hay problema, no me ofende.

— ¡Y en cuanto a ti Menma no respires tan aliviado, me dirás desde cuando ese lobo descarado es tu novio que yo sepa no les he dado mi permiso!

— Es exageradamente sobre-protector ¿No? Los trata como si fueran unas nenitas, con razón siguen vírgenes— Murmuro Sasuke, en un instante Minato se volvió y lo señalo con un dedo.

— ¡Son mis hijos y los cuido de la forma que a mí parece! ¡Agradece que no seas uno de ellos, porque si no te daría un buen jalón de orejas y una tunda por irrespetuoso, me importa poco que tuvieras diez años o mil!

Fugaku contuvo su regocijo y colocando una mano en el hombro del menor de sus hijos (el cual veía estupefacto al rubio) murmuro— Esa parte de Mikoto nunca cambia, es mejor que hagas caso no querrás ver a tu madre verdaderamente furiosa, es aterradora ella siempre y escúchame bien, siempre, cumplía sus amenazas y no sé tú pero de estar en tu lugar hijo mío; no quisiera averiguar si esa es otra parte de ella que no ha cambiado, ahora bajemos sígueme Itachi digas lo que digas es mi deber de padre revisar si mi hijo ésta bien.

El Uchiha muy satisfecho se dirigió a la sala, entre tanto Sasuke seguía aturdido ante la revelación hecha por su padre, luego soltando un "¡Qué demonios!" se encamino directo a la sala, donde se encontró un espectáculo que hubiera hecho feliz a cualquier; mujer, gay o pan-sexual sobre la faz de la tierra. Por alguna razón que solo los abuelos o padres que tenían un hijo lesionado podían comprender, tanto su hermano mayor, como el lobo que había causado todo el embrollo (nunca admitiría que fue su culpa) estaban desnudos del torso para arriba mostrando su atlética y definida musculatura, los pectorales y abdomen bien marcados y los brazos fuertes. Entornando los ojos se sentó en un sillón desocupado mientras esperaba que ambos progenitores terminaran de vendar a sus respectivos descendientes, pensando con sorna— _No es la gran cosa, ya he visto a mi Ni-san completamente desnudo y se ve mejor sin nada encima…pero apuesto que él tonto del dobe tendría una erección con tan solo verlo sin camisa...tal vez no es tan malo que ese idiota no éste presente._

— Bien— exclamo repentinamente Fugaku poniéndose de pie – ya puedes volver a ponerte la camisa, únicamente quería cerciorarme que tus lesiones ya habían cerrado— Luego dirigiéndose a los demás presentes indicó— lamento la tardanza, pero aún no podemos dar inicio a ésta reunión, falta una persona más— diciendo esto se mordió la muñeca y dejo caer unas gotas de sangre en la alfombra, formando un patrón de líneas extraño murmurando unas palabras inteligibles mientras lo hacía. De pronto saliendo del suelo una sombra oscura empezó a elevarse lentamente hasta tomar la apariencia de una figura humana de elevada estatura— sonriendo ampliamente el vampiro dijo— Hola padre.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Por sus comentarios y revisiones ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


	12. Imperator

Varios de los presentes quedaron en shock cuando vieron al vampiro que Fugaku llamo padre. Era un hombre con la edad para ser más su hermano que el padre de alguno de ellos; con un aire arrogante propio de quien estaba acostumbrado a mandar, por un minuto Minato se pregunto si el cabello largo era un signo poder entre las criaturas sobrenaturales, o sólo cuestión de gusto, ya que Jiraya, Orochimaru y hasta su papá acostumbraban usarlo así. Descarto la idea por peregrina y miro detenidamente al hombre…err vampiro, se veía extremadamente peligroso, de cabello negro y ojos fríos, elegante y (por lo visto era un rasgo que los Uchiha compartían) increíblemente atractivo, en un principio imagino que vería aparecer a alguien envuelto en una capa negra y vestido de esmoquin, en su lugar éste llevaba una simple (aunque extremadamente fina) camisa de manga larga abierta hasta el pecho y un pantalón negro de vestir.

— ¿Te llame en un momento inapropiado padre?—Madara hizo un gesto vago y respondió sin darle importancia al asunto.

— No, sólo estaba tomando un trago mientras esperaba que me informaras que sucedió... _Al parecer las cosas se salieron realmente de control_ –Pensó Madara, al observar a su nieto en un estado, no de peligro, pero si un poco lamentable. (si se piensa que nunca antes había recibido un siquiera un rasguño) La única explicación lógica qué encontraba: es qué éste se había enamorado; sólo algo como eso podría cambiar la personalidad normalmente imperturbable, melancólica y calculadora de su nieto, movió la cabeza con desaprobación… amor, no había nada más peligroso para un vampiro qué dejarse gobernar por sus emociones, él cometió algunos errores imperdonables en nombre de ese sentimiento cuando era más joven, claro qué en esos momentos creía que era obsesión o simple lujuria.

Miro a su alrededor evaluando a cada uno de los presentes. Deteniéndose en el antiguo que con tanto éxito había ocultado su existencia a los demás vampiros y más sorprendente a él… sonrió esa reacción fue muy interesante y no se podía negar qué a pesar de la transformación, era bastante hermoso… eso significaba dos cosas.

Como si se desvaneciera en el aire, apareció frente a Orochimaru para observarlo bien, ojos dorados lo miraron con desafío y contuvo las ganas de reír de pura diversión ¡Ah! ¡Tal vez no era tan malo qué éste vampiro no supiera quién era él exactamente! ¡Hace cuanto que no lo miraban con tanto frialdad!…Pero no dejaba haber algo de miedo… ¿Y odio? Reflejado en ellos, se preguntaba el por qué ¿Se conocieron antes? Podría ser, su rostro se le hacía familiar alargo una mano para acariciar los cabellos del otro hombre, cuando alguien muy valiente o muy estúpido, agarro su muñeca.

— No sé quién es usted, pero me parece que es muy atrevido tocar a una persona que nunca antes ha visto sin su consentimiento.

¡Oh dios mío, quería romper a carcajadas! ¿Éste hombre lobo quería retarlo? De habar sabido que se iba a divertir tanto, hubiera finiquitado sus asuntos en Japón antes.

—…Hm, hace mucho que no veo un "Lobo sabio" generalmente ninguno de vuestra especie sobrepasa los 5 siglos, supongo es lo que distingue los guardianes de plata de los hombre lobo comunes.—El peli-blanco se incomodo ¿Exactamente cuan viejo era éste vampiro? Ese término quedo en desuso muchos años antes de que el naciera, sin prestar atención a la molestia que le causaba al alfa, el otro continuó— Sin embargo, tu mejor que nadie debes saber que tú amigo es una pareja demasiado fina para ti; dragones al igual que los vampiros son muy exigentes por naturaleza, aunque — indicó dirigiéndose al antiguo— si no me equivoco usted es un hibrido de los dos.

Orochimaru se repuso de la impresión de ver aparecer a Madara ¡Mas de 700 años de vivir como un proscripto alejándose de Europa y el viejo mundo para ser libre…solo para terminar encontrándoselo de nuevo! Estaba agradecido de que Jiraya le diera una mano mientras salía de su sorpresa, pero a pesar de todo el conocimiento sobre el mundo que tenía el lobo plateado, era imposible que supiera tratar con un sujeto como éste, poniendo un brazo delante de su amigo señalo— Jiraya cálmate éste… caballero que ves aquí no es nada con lo que hayas tratado antes, él es un Imperator.

El peli-blanco volteo la cabeza sorprendido— ¿Creí que ese término era únicamente para los dragones que llegaban a los 1500?

—Según me explicó mi mentor Karkitak, todo aquel que ella a esa edad es un Maharajá...en el estricto sentido de la palabra, un emperador. Hay pocos de ellos, ha tal punto que se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano, supongo qué entre los vampiros los que puedan aspirar a ese rango son una cantidad menor.

Desilusionado al ver que su diversión se termino antes de siquiera empezar, el patriarca de los Uchiha comento con desinterés— Se supone que soy el único qué queda, hasta donde yo sé, mate al último de ellos.

— Estoy seguro—respondió con sequedad el ojos dorados— En cuanto a su pregunta, la respuesta es sí, soy un híbrido, no creo que eso sea de importancia sin embargo.

— Muy al contrario, los dragones son muy valorados su fuerza física y resistencia a la magia cuando toman su forma real es más que célebre, añade al hecho el que ahora queden muy pocos de los así llamados clanes legendarios, eso los hace muy raros entre los no humanos… sin embargo no recuerdo alguno que comporta esa condición tan valiosa suya.

Orochimaru se contuvo de emitir un gruñido ¡Los nervios de éste tipo! ¡Qué forma de decir sin siquiera mencionarlo, que con solo verlo se entero que era un portador! …Pero tenía que tener paciencia y no proporcionarle el placer de enterarse que le estaba colmando los nervios, él era un sádico que disfrutaba mortificar a los demás y jugar con su mente algo qué no había cambiado en 700 años— ¿Si? ¡Entonces que afortunado soy!— Replicó el aludido con sarcasmo— Pero creo que eso no excusa el hecho, de que su nieto haya irrumpido en mi casa y en mi territorio sin mi permiso y para colmo ataco a uno de los míos.

— ¡Ah! Eso pequeño dragón demuestra lo alejado que estas del consejo de vampiros y de las reglas que existen desde hace mucho tiempo.

— No tengo nada que ver con ningún consejo y si me mantengo alejado de él, es porque no quiero tener que ver con los vampiros y ninguna de sus estúpidas reglas. No estoy en Europa, así que me encuentro fuera de su jurisdicción y preferiría que no me volviera a llamar pequeño, no lo soy desde que morí y me convertí vampiro.

—**Que mal porque para mí si lo eres. TE LLEVO MUCHOS SIGLOS LINDO NIÑO.**

— **Entonces me reservo el derecho de llamarle pédofilo.**

— **TENIENDO EN CUENTA MI EDAD, SIEMPRE LO HE SIDO.**

— Padre se que estas muy entretenido ¿Pero podrías dejarlo para después? Quisiera que habláramos de la razón por la que te he llamado.

— Matas mi diversión hijo…en fin, cuando mencione que desconocías el consejo y sus reglas es muy simple; cualquier vampiro que alcance las cinco centurias es considerado un miembro potencial y es obligatorio presentarse ante el consejo… por supuesto, es una simple medida para evitar la violencia no deseada. Algunos antiguos fallan en adaptarse a los tiempos, volviéndose territoriales y con una voracidad desproporcionada, esto evita que suceda.

— ¿No será para mantenerlos vigilados?

— Tienes una mente rápida y una lengua mucho más rápida, es algo qué no toleraría en otros pero lo dejare pasar…esta vez. Como decía, a veces algunos de los nuestros añoran demasiado el pasado e ir salvajemente de caza por lo que es mejor frenar su ímpetu, Imperator no es solo un titulo que recibo por mi edad, entre mi especie yo soy el emperador.

— Ma, ma, disculpe por la interrupción ¿Eso significa que ese chico de ahí que entro de repente y trato de destrozar mi yugular? ¿Podría ser considerado un príncipe?

Madara dirigió su atención a Kakashi, qué reprimió el deseo de encogerse en su sitio y lo miro valiente (aunque estúpidamente) a los ojos— Mi hijo y mis nietos, son más que eso cuando lleguen a la edad adecuada serán mis sucesores pero faltan muchos siglos para eso… ¿Eres nieto del "Lobo sabio" verdad?... Y si no me equivoco ¿El que se atrevió a hacerle esas heridas a mi nieto?

— ¿Si así fuera qué piensa hacer?— intervino Jiraya con aparente calma.

— No hay que alarmarse tanto no lo dije como amenaza; tienes por nieto un magnífico, hermoso, valiente y fuerte ejemplar masculino; me habían mencionado que los guardianes de plata no se parecían en nada a otros hombres lobo...aunque no es algo que haya podido comprobar… hasta hoy. Debo decir que los de tu clan son extra-ordinariamente escurridizos verdaderamente difíciles de encontrar, así que sólo he podido conocer a los lobos pardos y los negros, los primeros, con algunas excepciones, se comportan como perros con rabia y los otros son igualmente incivilizados, para colmo parecen alfombras peludas de tanto vello. Un consejo para ti cachorro, nunca mires a un vampiro directo a los ojos especialmente si es un Uchiha, el hipnotizar a nuestra víctima es una táctica muy socorrida entre nosotros, ya que nos facilita enormemente las cosas, un espécimen con tu apariencia no tendría un destino tan misericordioso como la muerte, lamento decirlo pero algunos de los sangre pura más viejos, son realmente viciosos no importa si son hombres o mujeres.

El peli-blanco se tenso, cuando sintió unas garras clavándose en su pierna y escucho la voz de su amigo que le comunico mentalmente— _**No actúes precipitadamente, no lo está amenazando, flirteando o tratando de asustarlo, le dio un consejo, éstas frente a un hombre que no dudara en expresar lo que piensa, la forma en la que está hablando ahora es reminiscencia del pasado, cuando era un noble, dueño de vidas y haciendas.**_

—_Lo sigue siendo, — _Replicó Jiraya de la misma forma, tal vez no tenía telepatía pero su amigo podía leer su mente sin problemas mientras mantuvieran contacto.

— _**Sí…y tal vez ahora lo es más, al volverse un Imperator, es muy peligroso, sin embargo lo que hizo fue darle un cumplido a tu nieto.**_

— _¡Pues es escalofriante! ¡Me dio la impresión que quería seducirlo!_

—_**Créeme te darías cuenta de inmediato si esa fuera su intención, simplemente se dirige a él como lo haría si fuera el hijo de uno de sus sirviente.**_

— _¿Y se supone que quieres hacerme sentir mejor Orochimaru?_

— _**No se trata de hacerte sentir mejor, es de exponer las cosas como son, el es demasiado fuerte para bajar la guardia, en estos momentos esta suprimiendo totalmente su poder.**_

— ¿_Sabes a que se debe? no es por ti ni por mi, eso es seguro_

—_**Minato.**_

— _¿Perdón?_

— _**Ya me escuchaste… ¡Demonios! Me pregunto qué pretenden los Uchiha con mi familia… ¡Maldita sea, porque no hacen caso y se quedaron en la habitación!**_

— _¿Qué?_

Madara que había sido testigo del intercambio amistoso se sintió un poco disgustado, el pequeño dragón tenía que centrar toda su atención en él, no distraerse con ese lobo amigo suyo, frunció el entrecejo ¿Porque sentía ese irresistible impulso de llamarlo pequeño? Ese apodo cariñoso únicamente sólo lo usaba con sus seres queridos especialmente con Gabriel y éste antiguo, escurridizo, sarcástico, terco y desafiante no se parecía en absoluto a él, el otro era dulce tierno medroso, siempre debatiéndose entre el miedo el placer y la culpa cuando hacían el amor, una belleza exótica de piel morena ojos verdes y cabellera negra, alto y hermoso, destacando entre la multitud como un diamante entre un montón de rocas sin valor, en cambio éste solo se parecía en el color del pelo, la estatura y un poco su fisonomía y lo increíblemente hermoso, aun bajo su transformación… ¿Era eso le recordaba a Gabriel?

Que supiera nunca fue tan mezquino, había otros que guardaban un mayor parecido con su difunto amante y no le despertaron el más mínimo deseo lo observo detenidamente ¡Ah, nunca antes había querido ejercer con tantas ganas, sus derechos como gobernante y ordenarle que se quitara su metamorfosis y poder verlo enteramente bajo su forma humana! Pero no era el momento, éste primer acercamiento era para conocerlo y evaluar que haría a continuación, unos pasos sigilosos y el latido de dos corazones le hizo mirar hacia arriba, desvaneciéndose para aparecer frente a un par querubines rubios…mejor dicho un par de zorros ¿Así que eso era lo que tría loco a su nieto? Antes de poder avanzar siquiera un paso Orochimaru, se movió con tal rapidez que pareció se materializarse frente a él inter poniéndose entre ellos, Itachi había hecho lo mismo colocando a Naruto detrás suyo y quien sabe como Kakashi se desplazo con igual velocidad para cubrir a Menma.

— Un portador defendiendo a otros dos más jóvenes, debo reconocer que los instintos maternales qué poseen son sorprendentes.

— Ellos son mi familia mi clan, no permitiré que les toque un dedo.

— No pienso hacerlo no hay que temer— sonriendo con ternura mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia (algo que solo él podía lograr) el vampiro se acerco al mayor de sus nietos y en un inusitado gesto de cariño lo agarro por la nariz— Dime pequeño narizón ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que caíste por un precioso día soleado?

— ¿Abuelo?

— Cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos tan azules como un cielo de verano, una piel tan bronceada que parece tener el color de la miel, es un día soleado, yo por mi parte me inclino más por la noche— indico tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello del dragón— el color de la luna dorada y resplandeciente, la negrura de la oscuridad, junto con la blanca palidez de la flor de una sola noche.

Por toda respuesta, el antiguo golpeo la mano que sostenía su cabello para que lo soltara e intercambiando con Jiraya como señalando "te lo dije" y entorno los ojos, para ese momento fue suficiente para Minato, estaba cansado de ser ignorado, el más hermano que padre ( por la apariencia, aunque no se sorprendía, nadie podría hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que sucedía lo mismo con él y sus padres) de Fugaku, resulto ser un hombre atractivo y escalofriante que emanaba sensualidad a cada paso y un playboy de primera, el cual estaba tratando de coquetear con Orochimaru… por otra parte ese par de idiotas estaban abrazando a sus niños…está bien, es cierto, fueron muy valientes al defenderlos, pero nada justificaba que los estuvieran abrazando y sobre todo porque ya llevaban la ropa para ir a dormir, ya hablaría seriamente con ambos por desobedecerlo, exclamo en voz muy alta.

— Muy bonito sí, muy poético ¡Pero aún nadie me ha explicado qué sucedió porque esos dos estaban desangrándose en la habitación de mis hijos! ¿Y porque tu padre tenía que venir? ¡Y ustedes dos ya suéltenlos par de aprovechados! ¡Naruto Menma vayan a su habitación!—antes de que pudiera seguir exaltándose Madara se materializo frente al mayor de los rubios que lo miro directo a los ojos, involuntariamente el peli-negro a su lado reacciono defensivamente y se levanto, arrepintiéndose de inmediato una de las cosas que más odiaba de su padre era esa facilidad con la que parecía saberlo todo y la forma en que lo decía minimizando las cosas, siempre lo hacía sentir un niñito.

— ¡Oooh! Ya veo es todo un fuego, un hombre capaz de arriesgar su vida para proteger a su familia, es un honor para mí responderle, las razones de mi nieto, yo no soy quién para decirlas ni siquiera él lo ha comprendido, pero le aseguro fue un mal entendido no tuvo la intención de atemorizar a ninguno de sus hijos, no negare que mientras persistió en su error, tuvo intenciones de matar al joven alfa, pero puedo afirmar que ya no, aunque tal vez sea bueno una disculpa de su parte— el cuervo suspiro esa no era una sugerencia, era una orden, una qué debía seguir de inmediato, se inclino con elegancia.

— Mis más sinceras disculpas por actuar tan precipitadamente, debí cerciorarme mejor de las cosas.

— Ma,ma, no es necesario supongo que de haber estado en su situación yo habría hecho lo mismo.

— Bueno ese punto ya ésta aclarado ¿Conforme con eso "Lobo sabio"?— Pregunto el mayor de los Uchiha dirigiéndose al peli-blanco.

—Creo que debo estarlo, aunque se disculpo por actuar sin pensar no por intentar matarlo ¿Y podría dejar de llamarme así? Me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy.

— Bueno lo eres…quiero decir viejo, no sabio.

— No me ayudes Orochimaru, sí vamos a eso, tu eres mayor que yo y te llamo niño.

—Que interesante amistad tienen ustedes dos…casi molesta.

— No estaba pensando en agradarle cuándo escogí a mis amigos.

— ¡Ah, que luchador! Justo como debe ser un portador, en fin, como le decía ¿A propósito cómo te llamas criatura?

Completamente confundido por ser llamado de esa forma a esas alturas de su vida el aludido respondió —Eeeh, Minato.

— Como estaba diciendo, no puedo dar los motivos de mi nieto, pero si los míos.— De pronto el tono de voz juguetón que estaba utilizando, se torno frío e imperativo — Hasta mi llegaron rumores de que había un antiguo que no estaba afiliado al consejo, uno que ni siquiera se conocía de su existencia y no podía dejar pasar esa noticia, un vampiro corriendo salvaje pone en peligro no sólo a nuestra especie, sino a todas las demás y yo como el regente supremo de mi gente, no puedo permitir qué algo así suceda…claro que no esperé qué el supuesto salvaje, fuera tan bello y refinado, un mezcla de dragón y vampiro, algo único, si hay una criatura inmune a nuestro virus son los dragones legendarios… y si no me equivoco tu eres uno plateado ¿No es así pequeño dragón? Por cierto sería bueno qué me dieras tu nombre, si no quieres que te llame de esa forma cada vez que nos veamos.

— Preferiría que no nos viéramos nuevamente, en cuanto a mi nombre me llamo Orochimaru.

— Ese no es tu nombre verdadero.

— Es el único que tengo, mi otro nombre murió junto a mi otro yo, cuando fui convertido

El Uchiha frunció el entrecejo algo estaba mal con esa historia, pero en la voz del otro no se dejaba traslucir más que un dejo de amargura, había pensado que tal vez el hibrido fuera el resultado de algún amorío entre algún macho dragón con una vampira, no hay manera que la sangre de un dragón ardiente como lava, o fría como un glaciar (en el caso de su cuñado) permitiera sobrevivir el virus , en un acto de frustración se paso la mano por el pelo, podría tener 1500 años pero eso no significaba que no dejaba de aprender cosas, tendría que visitar en persona a su hermano en ley para obtener algunas pistas ¡Y dios y el diablo sabían cómo odiaba al maldito bribón de mil años de edad, que se atrevió a desafiarlo llevándose a su hermano! …Pero nadie sabía mejor sobre su propia especie que un dragón dorado.

— Eso es desafortunado, Orochimaru es un nombre que no le hace justicia, es muy bonito si no se le traduce a otro idioma, en japonés significa gran serpiente…macho, un poco incomodo de decir

— Me lo dio mi mentor y me gusta, ya dijo sus razones para presentarse en mi casa, pero dudo que se puedan aplicar a mí, no soy totalmente vampiro aparte ya paso el tiempo en que necesitaba supervisión y si me he podido ocultar con éxito de usted y ese su estúpido consejo por 700 años, es ridículo pensar que haría algo que me revelara ante los humanos y pusiera en peligro a las otras especies, yo mismo tengo una familia que cuidar, jamás los pondría en riesgo.

— Puede ser pero las decisiones del consejo son inapelables y ellos están tan deseosos de conocerlos como yo.

— ¡Por favor! Estoy seguro que ellos obedecerían cualquier orden que usted les diera por temor de sus vidas.

— Tiene un concepto demasiado alto de mí y mi poder eso me halaga, pero estoy de manos atadas. Con su permiso me voy hay cosas qué reclaman mi presencia, nos veremos de nuevo Orochimaru— diciendo esto se dirigió a la puerta indicándole a su familia que lo siguiera, justo cuando abrió la puerta Deidara estaba a punto de tocar, lo que le permitió que a Madara verlo bien, rápidamente se volvió a Minato expresándose de la siguiente manera— Tienes demasiados tesoros que proteger, hay muchos que estarían codiciosos por robar uno solo de ellos, es mucho trabajo para un hombre sólo no dudes en pedirle ayuda a mi hijo estoy seguro será más que feliz en dártela.

Fugaku en esos momentos sólo quería golpearse la frente contra la pared y mirando desalentado al mayor de los rubios, murmuro— Lo siento Minato a veces mi padre…es…es …es solo el mismo, nunca sé lo que piensa,

— No es necesario y perdona por lo que te voy a decir, pero tu padre es escalofriante y misterioso…es demasiado extraño, no entendí lo que quiso decir.

— Bueno no era su intención que lo entendieras, esas palabras no eran para ti sino para mí.

— ¿Eh?

— No importa yo me comprendo. Nos vemos mañana Minato… si sientes que esta información es demasiada, no dudes en tomarte el día libre solo avísame con antelación, otra vez me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hijo y el mío...no esperaba que te enteraras de lo que soy en ésta forma, pero me alegra saber que lo tomas con tanta calma.

— No hay problema, a este paso creo que lo anormal es que ésta familia trate con un ser humano normal, en lugar de vampiros, zorros demoníacos, dragones y hombres lobo pervertidos.

Entre tanto Deidara observaba parpadeando al hombre atractivo de edad madura ¿Era su impresión o dijo que era un tesoro? Mientras no le dijera que parecía una chica, estaba bien por él, luego de escucharlo tantas veces en realidad odiaba esa frase.

— Si me excusa hermoso joven debo retirarme, ésta casa guarda demasiado ángeles en su interior, un viejo demonio como yo no puede resistir tanto esplendor por mucho tiempo.

Salió rápidamente seguido de su hijo y sus nietos, estos últimos salieron entornado los ojos y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El rubio de pelo largo comento impresionado — ¡Que hombre tan encantador y refinado, pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de tratar con verdaderos caballeros! ¿De dónde lo cono…porque todos me están mirando con esa cara de velorio?

Unos segundos después entro Hidan vociferando— ¡Holly fuking shit! ¡Oigan quienes eran ese motón de cuervos que salieron de aquí! ¡Ese Freaking tipo de pelo hasta la cintura, es espeluznante! Cuando choque con él y le solté una maldiciones, sólo dijo "un lindo cachorro... lastima de boca" ¡No quiero volver a meterme con él, ese tipo da puto miedo! ¿Y porque todos se me quedan viendo así?

El silencio sepulcral que siguió fue interrumpido por Jiraya que exclamó— ¡Maldición! Ese tipo tiene mejores frases que yo.

Orochimaru poniendo los ojos en blanco, ante el comentario fuera de lugar de su amigo miro a los gemelos y les dijo—Niños tenemos qué hablar.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Por sus comentarios y revisiones ¡Muchas gracias!**


	13. Recuerdos

Con pasos fluidos y elegantes el vampiro recorrió la habitación de un extremo a otro; reflexionando sobre lo que iba a decirle a los hombres rubios frente a él ¿Debía contarles sobre su pasado, o limitarse a darles una advertencia del peligro que representaba estar en una relación con los Uchiha? De hacer esto último es probable que los chicos no entendieran el motivo de su preocupación y conociendo su terquedad es probable qué e lugar de apartarlos se unieran aún más. Miro a Menma, ahora el amor que éste con Kakashi parecía soñado, casi idílico; en comparación, el de Naruto con el príncipe sangre pura planteaba muchos problemas… por otro lado estaba Minato; el interés que tenía el hijo de Madara en él no era normal podía verlo de lejos, el trabajo era una excusa para tenerlo cerca. Ese otro antiguo tenía una agenda propia… una desconocida.

Jiraya por su parte observaba en silencio (apoyado contra una pared) el debate que adivinaba ocurría en el interior de su amigo. La reacción anormal de Orochimaru al ver al imperator le informo sin necesidad de palabras que había algo más allí de lo que parecía a simple vista, miro por la ventana, a pesar de conocerse por tantos siglos de haber sido amantes por casi 20 años; no sabía todos los detalles sobre su historia…la razón de esa marca en la base de su cuello, su amigo siempre fue demasiado reservado con lo qué respectaba a su antigua vida. Aún podía recordar al hibrido hermoso fuerte y salvaje que encontró desangrando un venado, cuando iniciaba sus correrías por el mundo en ese tiempo era un muchacho de apenas cincuenta años salido del cubil; sin embargo como futuro alfa del clan ya estaba armado con el conocimiento de su clan sobre otras especies. Fue fácil saber cuál era el dolor del otro y más fácil aún ayudarlo, no temía ser herido confiado en su fuerza y conocimiento; porque como cualquier otro joven se creía invencible.

Aparto la vista del ventanal y lo volvió a posar en el peli-negro. Podría actuar como un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo y ser un súper pervertido, pero se preocupaba por sus seres queridos y Oro tenía un lugar especial en su corazón eran más que amigos hermanos…si no fuera por esa marca tal vez le hubiera propuesto que fueran compañeros cuando se volvieron a ver hace 280 años. Sin embargo, no eran sus besos y caricias las que ansiaba el cuerpo del vampiro; ni era su poder el que despertaba el calor del dragón altivo en el interior de éste….tal vez esa era la diferencia entre un compañero destinado y uno ocasional: la qué existía entre hacer el amor con alguien que amas y tener sexo ocasional llevado por la lujuria, Pensando en ello comento de una forma que parecía no ir dirigida a nadie en especial

— Una vez mi abuelo me dijo: "Ocultarle las cosas a los demás. sólo porque temes que no estén preparados, no sirve de nada, es mejor que enfrenten la verdad aunque sea dolorosa y lidiar con ella: a vivir una mentira que los dañara más".

— No se trata de una verdad, sino de algo más personal.

—Algo que piensas ellos necesitan oír para que comprendan la situación en la que están; pero te olvidas que los viejos sólo podemos ayudar dando consejos, esperando que los jóvenes no cometan los mismos errores y eviten el sufrimiento… pero la juventud es intrépida y desea aventurarse lo más rápido posible desafiando los problemas. Sin embargo: es mejor ser intrépido con el conocimiento de lo que puede sobrevenir, a ser una oveja incauta hiendo al matadero por su propia estupidez.

— Suenas como alguien sabio Jiraya, es tan atípico de ti.

— No te preocupes recuperare mi personalidad normal, en cuanto vaya a la discoteca del centro…ya sabes esa con lindas strippers pechugonas.

El antiguo sólo rió moviendo la cabeza en negación diciendo— Te prestare 800 dólares en billetes de a uno, para que los gastes como quieras, pero sería mejor que sentaras cabeza.

— La sentare… en la mesa de un bar siempre y cuando tú me acompañes— dijo el lobo sabio guiñándole un ojo a su amigo, el cual sonrió con humor, para luego lanzar un suspiro de resignación al ver a los cuatro rubios de mirada expectante que los observaban desde el sofá. Sentándose en el sillón de su escritorio, se relamió los labios resecos, permaneciendo en silencio un rato más antes de relatarles.

— No sé por dónde comenzar…tal vez desde el principio antes de qué yo fuera lo que soy ahora…sí creo que es lo mejor—Cerrando los ojos para refrescar la memoria, sobre lo ocurrido hace mas de 700 años les refirió su historia— Esto ocurrió hace ya varios siglos. Yo fui abandonado siendo un bebé a las puertas de un monasterio, done fui encontrado por unos monjes que me recogieron y criaron. Era una época muy difícil una gran helada se extendió por toda Europa desatando el hambre y la enfermedad entre los lugareños; las enfermedades causadas por la hambruna las ratas y la total falta de salubridad, extendieron sus garras cobrando muchas vidas; nuestro pequeño pueblo no fue la excepción, a no ser por el palacio del noble del lugar, cuyos campos inexplicablemente tenían abundante cosecha y los arboles estaban cargados de frutos.

**Recuerdos**

— _¡Vamos muchacho levántate de esa silla y deja de soñar despierto! No ésta bien visto que un monje se pase leyendo libros, en lugar de estar de rodillas rezándole a Dios nuestro señor para que se apiade de su pueblo y pedirle que le ponga fin a ésta helada._

— _¡Fraile Constan! ¿Desde cuanto tiempo hace que está parado ahí?_

—_El suficiente para verte perdido en la lectura de esos libros que adoras. Te regañaría diciendo que son lecturas apócrifas, pero nuestro señor conoce que el camino de un obispo no es el mismo de uno de sus humildes servidores._

— _Sigue pensado que voy a ser obispo, temo no estar a la altura de las expectativas de usted y los demás hermanos. _

— _¡Oh lo serás, dios te destino para algo grande! ¡Sino no te hubiera dado ese tamaño! ¡Cielos muchacho cuanto mides ahora!_

—…_Cómo uno 1.72*_

— _¡Me llevas bien, 12 centímetros y se supone que era el más alto entre todos los frailes!... ¡Pero Cristo que grande eres! ¡Con razón el arzobispo te noto entre todos nosotros cuando él estaba oficiando la misa!_

— _Exagera fraile._

— _¡No lo hago! Sé muy bien que tu estas destinado a algo más que ordeñar nuestras cabras y llevarle lo poco que encontramos a los cerdos para cebarlos… ¿Sabes porque nuestro anciano prior te puso el nombre que tienes?_

—…_Creo que me lo ha dicho más de cien veces, fraile Constan._

— _¡Y te lo seguiré repitiendo hasta que te entre en esa dura cabeza! Te nombro no con el nombre del arcángel justiciero, ni el del médico; te dio el nombre de aquel que no es reconocido arcángel, pero es el símbolo de la humildad y la pureza: el mensajero de Dios ante los humanos, Gabriel._

— _¿Y por qué en nombre de Dios estas molestando a Gabriel, Constan?_

—_Fraile, Peter._

— _¡Peter! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No lo estoy molestando lo estoy aconsejando, este muchacho debe estar convencido que su lugar en éste mundo es para algo más grande._

— _¿Lo dices por su tamaño?_

—_Ya paren con eso; cada vez que hablan de su estatura el muchacho entorna los ojos. Dios lo hizo de esa manera para mostrar que todo lo que él hace es perfecto; no necesitas inclinarte Gabriel, Dios te dio esa estatura en su infinita sabiduría, para demostrar la perfección de su poder, te dio la cara de un ángel y el cuerpo de un gigante, como deben ser sus hijos haya en el cielo…pero sin embargo ¿No dejo de preguntarme porque eres tan delgado? Me haces sentir un barril._

— _¡Vamos Rupert, un monje no es un monje si no es barrigón como un tonel de cerveza, o flaco como un palo de escoba! ¡Que éste muchacho haya sacado unas piernas siete leguas, un estomago plano y esas extrañas caderas de mujer, es la excepción de la regla!_

— _¿Y donde se supone que has visto las caderas de una mujer, Constan? Éste es un lugar sagrado que nos mantiene alejado del mundo y sus pecados… creo qué estas descuidando tus penitencias._

— _¡No seas ridículo, si en algo hago honor a mi nombre es mantenerme al día con mis oraciones y labores cotidianas! ¿Acaso te olvidas, que soy yo el que va al pueblo a dejar alguna de las pocas viandas que logramos conseguir en nuestro huerto para los niños hambrientos? ¡He visto a más de una descarada jovencita venir hacia contoneándose para ver si consiguen algo para comer!...No sé si sentir enojo o compasión._

—_...El hambre y la desesperación son cosas duras de afrontar, nos impulsa a hacer cosas que no haríamos en otras circunstancias…pero tengo que decir que admiró tu comportamiento, no sé si yo podría actuar de la misma manera._

— _¡Lo dice el hombre que renuncio a ser obispo, cuando le dieron la oportunidad! El por qué alguien proveniente de una familia noble decidió venir a éste fin de mundo tan alejado de la corte, es algo que no nunca entenderé._

—_Porque a diferencia de ti mi amigo, que has nacido en el campo amando el trabajo duro y el sol qué quema la tierra y la endurece, yo he vivido en cuna de seda no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir las tentaciones; es un defecto del hombre tomar lo que agrada a sus sentido y a los que se les ha dado todo, se les hace imposible resistir el impulso tomar lo que creen les pertenece por derecho. Yo habría cedido a mi propia naturaleza ahí, olvidando los caminos de dios como tantos otros que me antecedieron._

—…_.Mira no sé de que estas ablando, lo que si se es que tu renunciaste a la oportunidad que te dieron ¡Con esos conocimientos tuyos hubieras llegado a ser cardenal!_

— _Y sería uno de tantos qué tienen el conocimiento, pero no la voluntad para seguir los caminos de Dios y dejan que sus instintos se hagan cargo. No mi amigo, me conozco demasiado bien, mi carne es demasiado débil entre la gratificación de mis sentidos y el deber, ganaría la primera. Prefiero ser un servidor aquí donde ninguna tentación me acecha, a un príncipe halla y caer en todas las acechanzas._

—…_.Nunca entenderé eso, no veo la razón de dejar la sotana por ningún vestido, desde que me decidí por esta vida nunca me he visto tentado jamás por una falda._

— _Y eso mi amigo es porque la pureza brilla más en la humildad y la simplicidad…entre más simple la persona mejor._

— _¡Ea! ¡Ea! ¡Que ya capte que me quieres decir simplón, pues prefiero serlo a ir perdido en las nubes después de leer uno de esos libros de ustedes Rupert!..¡Y tú ya deja de reírte jovencito!...Hablando de otra cosa ¿Éstas seguro que debemos ir con el conde duque o lo que sea ese Vladimir? He escuchado en el pueblo sin querer algunos rumores sospechosos._

— _No debes prestar atención a las habladurías de la gente Constan, siempre vuelven los hechos más grandes de lo que en realidad son…pero sólo por no pecar de desprevenidos ¿Qué dicen esas murmuraciones?_

— _Qué algunos padres le mandan a sus hijas para procurarse algo de comer o de dinero y parece que es cierto, he visto varias casa en un estado decente en comparación con el resto y no hay manera con ésta helada que lo hagan por ellos mismos…dicen que las jóvenes regresan después de uno o dos meses bien ataviadas y con presentes y si se convierten en su favorita se quedan con él por uno o dos años._

— _Me gustaría decir que me sorprende, pero es una costumbre entre los nobles buscar entre las más pobres gentes que satisfagan sus deseos ¿Pero soy yo o casi ha sonado como si insinuaras que queremos vender a Gabriel? Lejos de eso, de pensar que corre algún peligro ni siquiera se me pasaría por la cabeza llevarlo; con lo que cuento es que su labia, erudición y buena presencia conmueva el corazón del hombre y apelando a su humanidad nos permita recoger un poco de la abundante cosecha y muchos dones que Dios le dio, por el bien de los más desafortunados: los nobles como él mi amigo, se conmueven más ante las palabras de un joven que las de un viejo…_

— _¡Oye no soy un viejo tengo 34 años! ¡Nuestro anciano prior llego hasta los sesenta todo un record de longevidad y pienso llegar hasta allí!_

— _Y Yo 33 y no me hago ilusiones, como dije vamos a apelar a su lado y misericordioso y para eso necesitamos a Gabriel, nada mejor que la voz de un mensajero de dios para conmover a un corazón embrutecido ¿Y quién mejor que el ángel de la misericordia para ello?_

— _Sigo pensando que es mala idea… desde que llegue aquí, qué es casi toda mi vida, nunca le he vi la cara al dichoso conde, duque o lo que sea. Hace diez años se corrió el rumor a través de la servidumbre, que el primero se murió de una enfermedad y el que ésta a cargo ahora es su hijo y tampoco se le ha visto la cara a ése._

—_Conoces demasiados de chismes Constan deberías centrarte más en las oraciones… pero la realidad es que hemos ido ya cinco veces a ese castillo y nos han dicho que el dueño no ésta, esperemos que la juventud se imponga ésta vez y logremos obtener una entrevista con él, no hay nada qué temer ya que Gabriel es varón: si fuera una doncella la historia sería otra._

— _Punto a tu favor, nadie cometería un pecado tan aberrante con otro hombre._

— _¿Se puede saber de qué hablan?_

— _Nada criatura, no ensucies tu mente con la plática de estos hombres que te doblan la edad, sólo hacíamos mención de la razón por la que Sodoma quedo reducida a cenizas._

— En ese momento era muy ingenuo—interrumpió el relato Orochimaru, criado tras las paredes de un monasterio por un montón de monjes que me vieron como, su hijo, su nieto y su hermano menor, un regalo de Dios por su vidas de retiro y austeridad en su nombre.

— ¡Espera un momento abuelo! ¿Tu verdadero nombre es Gabriel, como el arcángel? ¿Entonces de donde rayos salió el nombre de Orochimaru?

— Lo obtuve después, fue un regalo de mi maestro.

— Cuando yo lo conocí, se hacía llamar Maledictus vaya manera de estar en una depresión, ahora no interrumpas más Naruto, éstas cosas son muy difíciles de contar y se necesita mucho valor para hacerlo, continua por favor amigo— Intervino Jiraya mirando a su amigo.

Éste sólo asintió antes de proseguir con su relato— Los cuatro no dirigimos al castillo del noble al día siguiente, era el primer día cálido en no sé cuánto tiempo conversamos todo el camino hasta el castillo que quedaba a considerable distancia, hoy podríamos decir que estaría a unos 15 kilómetros, cuando llegamos fuimos recibidos por un mujer de rara belleza que no dijo lo mismo de de siempre, que no estaba. Sin embargo, creían que él estaría de regreso ese día; así qué nos ofrecieron la oportunidad de poder esperarlo y que si deseábamos podíamos dar una vuelta por los alrededores, los frailes decidieron quedarse en el castillo mientras yo le recorría el lugar. Sus tierras eran llamativamente e "injustamente" fértiles, los arboles estaban cuajados de frutos algunos ya maduros y los campos se levantaban con la cosecha de grano, después de mucho caminar tropecé con un rió el cual se hallaba muy lejos del castillo y tome una decisión estúpida: de la que me arrepiento hasta hoy… decidí bañarme en sus aguas, siempre tuve mucha resistencia al frío y poca tolerancia a los malos olores, por lo que me gustaba bañarme diariamente, lo que a mis padre adoptivos , les parecía escandaloso, los otros frailes siempre me regañaban diciendo que iba a quedar convertido en un bloque de hielo o me iba a dar tuberculosis y que los hombres deben oler a cabro o a cerdo.

— ¡Hiuuuggg! ¡Qué asco!

Soltaron los gemelos con verdaderos disgusto, haciendo junto con Deidara diversos gestos de incredulidad y profundo desagrado, mientras Jiraya sonrió con nostalgia ¡Ah, los viejos buenos tiempos, cuando un lobo podía madurar su olor y dejarlo extenderse por kilómetros! Ahora en cambio era obligación bañarse a diario… si querías mantener una relación cordial con tus vecinos… y todos las demás personas, se apresto a continuar escuchando el relato de su amigo.

— Supongo que estaba distraído y no me di cuenta pero en cuanto salí del agua me encontré de frente con el dueño del castillo y las tierras colindantes, Vladimir Valentín Black, orgulloso, arrogante, con un aire de superioridad y con una confianza en sí mismo abrumadora… si yo era un gigante, para esa época, el duque era un coloso de más de un metro ochenta de estatura con un cuerpo disímil para esos tiempos, espaldas anchas y torso musculoso que no se molestaba en cubrir con su camisa y una cabellera larga e impresionante de color negro— Los Namikaze intercambiaron miradas ante la descripción… no podía ser él ¿O así?—Aun recuerdo con exactitud las palabras que dijo. De no haber sido yo un niño inocente, tonto, educado en un convento; hubiera hecho caso al sonido de la alarma que retumbaba en mi cabeza. En ese momento no sabía quién era él, ni supe interpretar la mirada llena de curiosidad, interés y cierto asombro, mezclada con algo más que no necesitó nombrar, mientras me ponía apresuradamente la túnica y me calzaba las sandalias.

— _¿Quién es usted… que hace aquí?_

— _Podría preguntar lo mismo, estas son mis tierras iba en dirección a mi castillo cuando me desvié del camino atraído por la visión de una Ninfa de exótica belleza nadando casi desnuda en mi río…no esperaba que fuera un hombre…un monje…supongo que no importa el género cuando la vista es tan hermosa, pero es un crimen desperdiciarla en un monasterio._

—_Perdone por mi atrevimiento Milord, desconocía que era usted, hemos venido directo de nuestra abadía para solicitarle un favor…y si no es molestia ¿Podría repetir lo último que dijo? Parece que me entro agua en los oídos y no pude escucharlo._

—_Hablaba conmigo mismo, no era para ser escuchado ¿Debo suponer qué no vienes solo por la forma en que hablas?_

— _Los hermanos y yo hemos venido ésta mañana estábamos esperando su llegada, pero decidí que quería caminar un poco._

—… _Es un inconveniente menor que puedo solucionar fácilmente._

— _¿Disculpe?_

— _Nada pequeño monje, sólo hablo conmigo mismo ¡Vayard ven aquí!_

— _Es un hermoso caballo._

— _Lo sé, lo escogí yo mismo, hay leyendas sobre su linaje algunas dicen que algunos de sus familiares sobrepasaron los cuatrocientos años._

—…_Sí, supongo, bueno lo sigo._

— _¿A pie? Creo no has entendido vendrás conmigo en mi caballo, no garantizó tu seguridad en estos campos de noche, no debes temerle a Vayard por su enorme tamaño o por ser de color negro, es un animal muy noble, me atrevo a asegurar más que su dueño._

— _Debo negarme, no pienso causarle más inconvenientes a su persona._

— _No es una petición es un orden ¿No te han enseñado que tienes complacer a los nobles de lo que pretendes obtener algo a cambio?_

— _No, pero me enseñado a apelar al corazón bondadoso que reside en cada ser humano y suplicar por la compasión a sus semejante y a los más desafortunados._

—_No prestes atención pequeño monje: fue una pregunta verdaderamente idiota. Me perdí en tus fascinantes ojos verdes y ese rostro de ángel, olvidando que llevas un habito y no ropa de la corte; por supuesto que no lo sabes, eres un pequeño monje qué se la pasa encerrado en las paredes de un abadía entre biblias, cruces y agua bendita, orando metido en su celda._

—_Pues siento mucha honra de serlo y deje de decirme pequeño monje, mi nombre es Gabriel._

— _Bello nombre adecuado para su dueño, no dije lo anterior como un insulto, sino porque estoy enormemente complacido por las perspectivas de nuestro encuentro, ven acá Gabriel te llevare con tanto cuidado y celo, como si fueras una de esas estatuas de madera y yeso que tanto adoran._

— _¡Oiga bájame! ¡Suélteme! ¿Qué hace?_

— _¿Qué más? Llevarte en la cruz de mi caballo como la virgen que eres ¿No dije que te iba a tratar como una?_

— _¡¿Qué dice usted!? ¡En todo caso sería un santo y no una virgen, además que yo sepa no soy un santo!_

— _Y yo tampoco lo soy, más bien soy un demonio… uno con una virgen en sus garras, borra esa cara de confusión pequeño monje, pronto lo entenderás, ahora deja de debatirte entre mis brazos o inquietaras al caballo, en cambio dime ¿No te has ordenado aún verdad? No veo cortado tu precioso pelo con esa horrible tonsura._

— _No, no lo estoy, pero el padre Rupert me ésta dando clases para ordenarme sacerdote._

—_Es mejor así, aunque si fueras sacerdote tampoco importaría, agárrate fuerte Gabriel, mi caballo es tan brioso e impaciente como su dueño ¡Arre Vayard, tenemos qué apresurarnos para llegar al castillo!_

**Por sus comentarios y revisiones ¡Muchas gracias!**

*****Hay que recordar que en la edad media el promedio de estatura era 1 metro 55 y 1 metro 60 Gabriel era un gigante para los estándares de la época.


	14. Recuerdos 2a parte

**Siento no haber actualizado antes, mi computadora decidió dañarse ( aún lo ésta) y se llevó con ella parte de algunas de mis historias. Así que no he podido subir ningún capítulo, sin más que añadir, les digo a todos ¡Gracias por su comprensión!**

**¡Disfruten!**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

— …..Guau, ese tipo era un maldito de primera clase… ¿La gente en la antigüedad en verdad fue tan ingenua? ¿En serio usted no se dio cuenta, que le anuncio descaradamente qué pensaba pues… metérsela?— Preguntó sorprendido el mayor de los gemelos.

—Menma cuidado con lo que dices lo reprendió Minato, entre tanto Deidara miraba con los ojos muy abiertos ¡Cielos esto parecía una tragedia antigua! Entre tanto Naruto, exclamó horrorizado.

— ¡No me digas qué te violo bisabuelo!

Una risa amarga llenó el aire, y el peli-negro se reclinó contra su silla sonriéndole al rubiecito— Creo que no has entendido la verdadera naturaleza del ser al que te enfrentas y es por eso que éste relato es necesario…es un hombre paciente que sabe jugar con habilidad sus cartas. Me llevo de vuelta al castillo y esa noche nos quedamos a dormir ahí por órdenes suyas, no, no pongan esa cara, no me hizo nada… no en ese momento por lo menos; luego de una larga conversación con nosotros al día siguiente accedió a proporcionarnos algunos víveres para los habitantes del pueblo y en especial para el monasterio, del que se volvió un asiduo visitante. Los hermanos y yo ¡Ingenuos de nosotros! Creímos que tocamos alguna fibra sensible en su corazón, luego de algunas semanas salió a colación lo de su estupenda biblioteca llenas de libros, de toda especie; ciencia, historia, matemáticas, etc.… inclusive tenía algunas obras religiosas consideradas muy raras algunas escritas en griego antiguo, me invitó a ir ; me negué en un principio pero al final accedí :como un incauto.

— ¿Y allí?

— No, no fue a la segunda, a la tercera, ni siquiera a la quinta vez. Se tomo su tiempo esperando a que confiara en él completamente, fue cuando tomo todo mí.

—Entonces sí lo violo.

— …No sé si lo que él hizo, se podría calificar de violación, probablemente sea más inducción y seducción, cuando dije que tomó todo de mí lo hice literalmente; se apropio de mi inocencia, de mi cuerpo y por último de mis recuerdos, Naruto, un vampiro es un ser especial todo el está diseñado para fascinar y atraer; desde su belleza casi perfecta, hasta la personalidad magnética. Añádele a la mezcla que su saliva es un afrodisiaco muy potente y tienes un cazador altamente especializado, uno al que su presa le brindaría su cuello encantada sin oponer resistencia y esos rasgos se acentúan entre más pura sea su sangre y ese chico con el que te estás es la máxima representación de la pureza…un príncipe ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir Naruto?

—…Que debo tener cuidado porque Itachi podría estar jugando conmigo, tratando de ganarse mi confianza, para juguetear con mi cuerpo y tirarme después…. Y que no es seguro lo que siento por el porqué puede ser incitado por…otras causas… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

— La que quieras niño.

— ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta qué lo violó?

El antiguo sonrió tristemente—Creí qué todo fue un sueño, uno causado por una atracción impura por mi parte…uno que se repitió diariamente durante siete años, al punto de creer que estaba siendo atormentado por un Incubo.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

— No sentía ningún dolor, no había señales de mordidas y aparte de unos pocos moretones y mis agónicos sentimientos de culpa por cometer un pecado tan aberrante en mis sueños y sentir placer por ello; no quedaba ninguna prueba de lo sucedido. Sólo el odio contra mí mismo, una profunda angustia y el temor de que los del monasterio se enteraran de lo que pasaba en mis visiones oníricas.

Jiraya intervino al ver la confusión de los rubios y trato de explicarles— Espero me perdones por la crudeza Minato pero es necesario que sepan lo que voy a contarles. De lo que he observado en mis viajes; el sudor, sangre, semen; y fluidos vaginales de los vampiros: no son sólo afrodisíacos, también son curativos…conjeturo que no quedaban rastros de nada a excepción de los moretones, sin embargo ese es un privilegio que solo tienen los sangre pura, supongo es un rasgo que se acentúa si son de sangre primigenia qué es lo que me imagino son los Uchiha, que es bastante atemorizante si piensas el tipo de poder que ocultan bajo sus lindas caras. Me imagino que trato de borrarle la memoria a Orochimaru pero no pudo porque es en parte dragón…o no quiso…. sin embargo la mente de mi amigo la cual fue educada bajo las severas leyes monacales y sacerdotales; que concebían el sexo entre hombre y mujer como un pecado, se negaba a aceptar qué su cuerpo disfrutaba ser tomado por otro hombre y opto por olvidarlo tomándolo como un sueño, debió ser todo un shock.

—Tengo una pregunta, abuelo.

— ¿Cual es Naruto?

— ¿Cómo es posible que seas un dragón y un vampiro, no se contradicen esas dos cosas? Por lo que dijo el "Pedófilo macabro" la sangre de dragón es inmune al virus de los vampiros.

— Soy…fui, mitad humano, esa es la parte que se transformó en vampiro. Me entere mucho tiempo más tarde que el motivo por el cual me abandonaron; no era porque no me querían, sino porque me amaban demasiado, según me contaron: mi madre era una doncella de sangre noble, de la que mi padre se enamoro a primera vista y fue mutuo, pero a los padres de ella no les gustaba el extranjero alto gallardo y muy hermoso, que se presentaba en su casa todos los días con ricos presentes para convencerlo de permitirle llevarse a su hija. Era rico sí, apuesto también y muy inteligente, pero eso no cambiaba que era un extranjero y posiblemente un plebeyo; Mi madre era bella y tenía muchos pretendientes de sangre noble y sus padres querían casarla con uno de ellos, un conde de no sé qué; así que mi padre decidió raptarla al enterarse de su boda, se fugaron juntos pero a medio camino a punto de ser atrapados no tuvo más que opción que transformarse y llevársela volando, entonces tanto los padres de ésta y el novio soltaron gritos y maldiciones hacia a la bestia monstruosa que hechizo a su hija, fueron felices por un tiempo hasta que los caza- dragones que contrataron localizaron el castillo donde estaban refugiados. Un dragón, aunque sea de plata, no puede hacer nada frente a varios cañones, sobre todo si ésta custodiando a su mujer a punto de dar a luz, según el anciano qué me conto todo mi madre no resistió la conmoción muriendo al poco tiempo de nacer yo, mi padre decidió llevarme lejos a pesar de estar herido y sello mis poderes y cambio mi apariencia, con la intención de que viviera un vida corta pero feliz y tranquila.

— ¿No quedó nada para recordarlo? Una escama, mantas, una cadena ¡Algo!

— Lo tengo pero no es algo que muestre muy a menudo…bien creo que ya terminamos. Minato ésta conversación fue también para ti, no sé qué intenciones tiene Fugaku contigo, pero si es digno hijo de su padre, tratara de ganarse tu confianza para seducirte no te fíes demasiado de él…lo mismo va para todos ustedes. Tienen la ventaja de tener la sangre de Dan en sus venas, la de un zorro azul de siete colas, los gemelos sobre todo están bendecidos con la línea de sangre de su madre, Kushina es descendiente directa de Kyuubi no Kitsune, eso les da cierta protección sobre algunos trucos que quieran ocupar en ustedes: los vampiros más poderosos poseen telepatía y una variedad de poderes mentales, para controlar y reducir a sus víctimas.

— ¡Ah ya! Es eso lo que intento el teme cuando me beso a la fuerza en el baño de la cafetería donde trabajo, pensó que estaba bajo su control.

— ¡Que has dicho Naruto que ese muchacho te robo un beso! ¿Cómo se atreve a faltarle el respeto a mi hijo de tal forma? ¡Mañana qué vaya al trabajo le haré un llamado de atención, no me importa si Fugaku me despide, no tolerare que ataquen a mis hijos!

— No harás ninguna tontería como esa, ahora más que nunca debemos tenerlos vigilados y ésta es la única manera de hacerlo— Lo reprendió Orochimaru frunciendo el entrecejo ante la noticia, la situación del menor de los gemelos era desesperada ¿Tenía a dos sangre pura tras él? El niño los atraía como la miel a las moscas, mirando en dirección al peli-blanco exclamó—Jiraya, pedazo de tonto, haz algo útil y ve con Naruto mañana al trabajo.

—Como digas cariño ¿A qué hora se supone que debo traer a nuestro bisnieto a casa?

— No te hagas el payaso Jiraya.

— ¡Pero si viene a buscarme, el viejo pervertido me dejara en vergüenza con mis amigos, ya sabes cómo es!— exclamó el rubio consternado,

— Sin peros, niño, no creo que tengas idea de cómo impedir que cualquiera de esos dos te siga molestando; sobre todo porque me di cuenta que te gusta el mayor. Créeme será difícil sustraerte a sus encantos si eso es verdad: yo sé de lo que hablo y estoy preocupado por ti chico. Minato es un hombre adulto sabrá cómo manejarse en cualquier tipo de situación que se le presente en el trabajo, demás es varón, en el caso de Menma no hay mucho problema…Minato se que no te gusta Kakashi pero debes permitirle que recoja a tu hijo mayor cuando salga de su empleo, los portadores son vistos como trofeos porque garantizan una descendencia poderosa, son extremadamente valorados por los alfa de cualquier especie y ahora que ese sangre pura lo sabe, no sé de lo que es capaz… Deidara tú también corres peligro, ya que tu e Hidan son amigos, pídele a que te recoja al igual que lo hace con Kimimaro y Kabuto cuando salen de sus clases nocturnas.

— ¡Hum! Tendré que prestarle mi auto, esa lata de sardinas que conduce no me inspira ninguna confianza.

— ¿Y tú no corres peligro? También eres un portador—Preguntó de repente el mayor de los rubios mirando al antiguo.

— ¿Yo?… río el híbrido—Conozco a ese hombre de una manera jamás hubiera querido conocerlo, no soy un niño, sé cómo manejarlo, ahora vayan a dormir…lo siento Minato pero la conversación qué quieres tener con tus hijos tendrá que esperar a mañana.

— No importa, en estos momentos tengo que asimilar demasiada información.

El vampiro asintió viéndolos marcharse, cuando el Lobo estuvo seguro que estaban a una distancia considerable se volteo hacia su amigo y mirándolo directo a los ojos le dijo— Esa es una mentira descarada Orochimaru y creo que no has contado ni la mitad de la historia, además por la forma en que dijiste ese "yo sé de lo que hablo" me di cuenta de algo ¿Te enamoraste de Madara cuando aún eras Gabriel, verdad?

—…No sé qué decirte a eso.

— La verdad.

—…Supongo que sí, era un hombre encantador con una elocuencia sorprendente, lleno de frases ingeniosas y de doble sentido, no tenía la prepotencia y altanería que se supone tendría un noble, aunque si un orgullo y una arrogancia que aquel entonces me parecía muy de acorde con su posición lo cual me hacía verlo sumamente atractivo. Yo era un joven ignorante; escuchando fascinado las historias de un hombre de mundo altamente instruido y extremadamente guapo. Cuando mencione que no se si lo que paso conmigo fue violación, lo dije en serio; no me empujo contra la pared, el piso o una mesa y rasgo mis ropas para tomarme con violencia—Cerro los ojos ¿Cómo describir lo ocurrido hace tantos siglos?—…Me encontraba en una de las habitaciones observando algunos objetos pertenecientes a la colección de curiosidades que trajo de varias partes del mundo cuando sucedió

— _Siempre te encuentro leyendo un libro de ciencias, o estudiando una de las tantas bisuterías o plantas que traje de otros lugares ¿No has pensado que tú podrías estar destinado a otras cosas, en lugar de ser sacerdote? Eres demasiado curioso y te gusta investigar y cuestionarlo todo, no creo que los monjes vean con buenos ojos ese hambre de conocimiento qué demuestras._

—_No es desafiar a Dios fascinarse con sus creaciones y descubrir cómo trabajan, desafiarlo es ver cómo sus hijos pasan hambre frente a ti y no tender una mano para socorrerlos._

— _¡Oooh, así que soy un buen creyente!_

—_Podría decirse, eres más amable de corazón qué muchos de los que acuden a misa todos los domingos._

— _Podrían tomarte de apóstata, si te escucharan decir eso, no soy una oveja que se deje guiar por las palabras de un santo._

— _¿Y que su supone que eres entonces?_

— _Un demonio._

Me tomó en sus brazos luego de decir esas palabras, estaba más sorprendido que asustado por su fuerza, cuando levanto mi peso como si fuera nada con un solo brazo mientras mis pies quedaron literalmente a varias pulgadas del suelo y me llevó a una habitación que después me entere que era la suya, no proteste ni siquiera patalee, me limite a verlo con escepticismo en cuanto llegamos sintiéndome seguro por ser un hombre.

— _¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí Vladimir, que quieres mostrarme? Si es una broma déjame decirte que no me parece graciosa._

—_Y a encontraba extraño que no lucharas aunque sea un poquito ¿No temes el estar aquí verdad?_

— _No, soy un hombre no una doncella no corro ningún peligro ¡Ahora bájame! Es incomodo estar en esta posición._

— _Casi siento pena por arrebatarte esa inocencia…casi._

El antiguo apretó los puños era demasiado vergonzoso relatar lo que sucedió después, aún creía que todo era una broma cuando el hombre beso su entrepierna con delicadeza, antes de bajarlo al suelo y sujetarlo contra sí, firme pero suavemente, aún cuando una lengua demasiado experimentada se introdujo en boca ligeramente abierta por el estupor, cuando la niebla de la lujuria impulsada por la saliva del vampiro inundo sus sentido incapacitándolo de actuar con coherencia, al ser despojado de su túnica sandalias y ropa interior al ser depositado en la cama por éste todavía creía que era irreal, solo una broma una burla, una pesadilla impulsada por algún incubo que se había metido en sus sueños.

Vladimir era un excelente amante, armado de frases dulces, sucias y llenas de elogios para calentar los oídos y el cuerpo de su acompañante de turno, con la suficiente paciencia para torturar sensualmente a su pobre víctima, sobre todo si ésta era tristemente carente de experiencia, fue irónico que no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que lo vio, completamente desnudo y erecto erguirse sobre él, de nada valieron sus protestas y suplicas demasiados débiles y carentes de fuerza para ser efectivas.

— _No, por favor no ¡Si eres un incubo o un demonio que ha invadido mis sueños por favor vete!_

— _¿En verdad me pides eso? Quisiera poder complacerte en honor a que has sido la cosa más interesante que he conocido y tenido en mis brazos desde hace siglos, pero es demasiado tarde, mírate tan hermoso desnudo en mi cama mientras tu cuerpo pide a gritos mis caricias, mira aquí tan erguidos y sonrosados, como fresas jugosas pidiendo ser comidas y esta parte de ti esperando impaciente su turno ¿Y aún pides que me detenga? No hay manera que resista la tentación._

Siempre se preguntó qué habría sucedido, si ese "por favor detente" hubiera salido de sus labios, en lugar del chillido de asombro que lanzo cuando el otro hombre acaricio su entrepierna y el gemido indistinto que brotó de lo más profundo de sus ser, cuando éste empezó a succionar, acariciar y lamer su pezones con voracidad devastadora, para luego descender por su abdomen dejando un rastro de calientes besos hasta detenerse en los escaso risos que adornaban su base y luego de lanzarle una sonrisa maléfica, trago de una vez su carne caliente haciéndolo venirse en un grito desgarrados lleno de de pasión y lujuria fruto de su primera liberación.

¿Cómo describir el sobresalto que recorrió su cuerpo, al verlo erguirse lamiéndose sensualmente los labios, para segundos después morder su cuello y empezar a sorber con avidez su sangre? No existía ninguna manera para hacerlo estaba seguro, a la vez que no había forma de describir la vergüenza que sintió al ver al vampiro, lamer sus propios dedos hasta remojarlos con su saliva e introducirlo en la parte más vulnerable de su anatomía, no fue la sensación incómoda y extraña de sentir el dedo entrando y saliendo de su interior tocando un punto que los hacía gemir incontrolablemente, no fue la adición de un segundo y tercer dígito, ni siquiera cuando algo más grande y voluminoso ocupó su lugar provocándole la sensación de que estaba a punto de estallar, las poderosa embestidas que le hicieron ver las estrellas e introdujeron su cuerpo en un éxtasis agónico.

No… fue el sentimiento de saberse vulnerable e indefenso lo que hizo caer una lagrima de sus ojos, lagrimas qué fueron sorbidas por el otro hombre en un tierno beso que lo recostó contra su pecho justo en su corazón… un corazón al cual no podía escuchar latir, se sintió culpable por sentirse confortado por las palabras que le dirigió, por la ternura en que lo envolvió en sus brazos apretándolo contra aquella piel extrañamente fría, mientras lo observaba fijamente con unos curiosos ojos rojos, por eso al despertar a la mañana siguiente vestido, limpio y sin marcas de ningún tipo, estaba aliviado al pensar que todo fue un sueño pero a la vez confundido y aterrorizado, lo único real en la extraña pesadilla fue que estaba en la habitación del duque ( ahora sabía que era un duque) ¿Cómo podría dirigirse a su amigo de manera normal después de esa onerosa alucinación nocturna, provocada por algún incubo que vino a perturbar su sueño?

Orochimaru sonrió con tristeza al recordar lo ingenuo que era en aquel entonces, Jiraya miro otra vez por la ventana antes de comentar— No necesitas darme todos los detalles, debe ser muy difícil para ti ya que has permanecido en silencio por tanto tiempo, es sólo que se me hace difícil creer que él estuviera contigo por siete años antes de dejarte, generalmente los vampiros de su tipo toman lo que quieren y se van.

—En realidad fui yo el que se marchó. no soportaba más vivir con el remordimiento y la culpa por soñar con eso todas las noches, sintiéndome miserable todas la mañanas por haber cometido semejante aberración y haberla disfrutado en el sueño…bueno lo que yo creía era un sueño, se lo conté en confesión la padre Rupert, que me aconsejo que le escribiera al Obispo y dejara de aplazar el viaje a la santa sede para estudiar en el colegio escolástico y me recomendó que no le contara a nadie más sobre mis sueños, hasta dejar pasar unos días y que no le avisara a nadie aparte de los hermanos sobre mí partida.

—Hombre cauto, me imagino que empezó a sospechar de Vladímir.

— Opino igual, fue uno de los que se opuso junto con Constan de que fuera a visitarlo con frecuencia, el fue bastante directo al expresar sus preocupaciones "No me gusta ese Duque ni la forma en que te mira cuando piensa que nadie lo está observando, es como un perro acechando un conejo" O como Gertrud cuando esta cazando a las ratas en la cocina.

— ¿Gertrud?

— Una gata que apareció en el convento, se armo un escándalo en el pueblo al saber que el monasterio, se daba alojo a un animal considerado diabólico, los acallo el fraile Constan diciéndoles "me importa un comino sus argumentos, Dios creó los gatos por una razón y mientras se coman las ratas, bienvenidos sean, estoy cansado de alojarlas de gratis"

— Todo un personaje es fraile… así que te fuiste, sin decirle al duque, me imagino que tus "sueños" desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

— En parte sí, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a olvidar las atenciones que le prodigaban cada noche, aunque mi mente se negaba a recordarlas, así que de vez en cuando tenía, para mi vergüenza, verdaderos sueños húmedos, pero no con tanta frecuencia, pasaron cinco largos años antes de que regresara para ese tiempo ya no soñaba nada, pero sentía un vacío en mi interior y una extraña melancolía que se apoderaba con frecuencia de mí.

— …..Creo que tu dragón, añoraba a su pareja, escuche que un bebé dragón tarda 100 años en crecer y no son considerados adultos hasta que alcanzan por los menos 500, teniendo en cuenta que fuiste mitad humano ¿Es posible que madurarás más rápido?

— Es probable, eso y que en verdad me atraía Vladimir, era fuerte poderoso y amable a la vez que carismático, una mezcla inusual.

— ¿Sólo por eso? Algo que se perfectamente es que los dragones son terriblemente melindrosos a la hora de escoger pareja, inclusive entre ellos mismos, esa es una de las razones de qué estén casi extintos.

— ¿Y qué quieres escuchar? Vladimir es tal como lo viste ahora, sólo que más joven y no tan poderoso, saca tus conclusiones, me enamore de él sin querer por eso quería mantenerme alejado, horrorizado de qué él se enterara de los horribles pecados que se desencadenaban cada noche en mi mente.

— No me imagino cómo te cayó el enterarte que nada fue una ilusión causada por tus deseos más febriles, sino la cruda verdad.

— Me di cuenta de la peor manera posible, pasa casi una semana en el monasterio quedándome con las personas que quería tanto y de las qué tenía tan buenos recuerdos, cuando fui a dar un paseo al pueblo para ver cómo estaban lo encontré, toda su amabilidad anterior reflejada en sus rostro, había desaparecido reemplazada por un aura de desprecio superioridad, su cara no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción me observó con una frialdad que calaba hasta los huesos, las palabras que me dirigió cortaban con cuchillos.

—_Así que has vuelto, te marchaste hace cinco años escondiéndote entre las sombras como una rata sin decírmelo y ahora que regresaste has permanecido oculto en ese convento como una cucaracha y no has ido tan siquiera una vez a verme, eso me pasa por tratar de tratar a la gentuza mejor de lo que merecen, me equivoqué al esperar más de ti tendré que enseñarte tu lugar._

— Hablando de frases hirientes me imagino que no la pasaste nada bien.

—Me levanto del suelo y me puso en su caballo como un saco de harina y se dirigió a todo galope a su castillo, luego me coloco en su hombro y ordeno a toda la servidumbre que se quitara de su camino, me llevo a su habitación y me lanzo a la cama, todo ello haciendo caso omiso a mis gritos, arranco literalmente las ropas de su cuerpo antes de dirigirse a mí, estaba en shock y cuando lo vi desnudarse era igual a las imagines de mis pesadillas, así que hice lo más lógico…empecé a rezar, rogando a Dios que me despertara, fue mala idea ya que lo escucho y aumentó su rabia.

— _¿Una pesadilla eso es lo que piensas que es? Siento desilusionarte esto no es un pesadilla es tu dura realidad una de las que no podrás escapar, mira._

Tenía un espejo en la habitación y me tomo delante de él, pude verlo entrando y saliendo de dentro de mí con lujo de detalles, mi propio cuerpo traicionándome encantado por el trato, su mano fuerte frotando mi virilidad hábilmente mientras me poseía sin misericordia y sus dientes clavándose en mi cuello, cuando desperté estaba encadenado a su cama, vestido nada con un camisón de dormir blanco, llore desconsoladamente al saber que todo era cierto, al despertar abruptamente a la trágica verdad, todo mis supuestos sueños eran reales y no un juego de mi mente ¿Cómo podía conciliar mi educación religiosa con lo que me ocurría? Pero lo peor de todo era que amaba a mi verdugo, ese demonio disfrazado bajo la apariencia de un hombre, regresó más tarde cargando una bandeja de comida y anunciándome que abandonara toda esperanza de ser rescatado, había borrado la memoria de todos en el pueblo y el monasterio, nadie recordaría que alguna vez existió Gabriel, en cuanto a los del colegio, había copiado mi caligrafía y les mandó una carta, en la que decía que me quedaba con los frailes para ayudarlos y que allí ejercería como sacerdote.

— ¿Así de poderoso era ya en ese entonces?…Maldito desgraciado no, dejo ni un cabo suelto… ¿Qué pasó después?

— Siguió haciéndome suyo varias veces al día, su enojo se había calmado y parecía muy contento con la situación, yo por mi parte me encontraba en conflicto ante el hecho de yo amaba al hombre que debía odiar, fue cuando ella se presento.

— ¿Ella?

— Su mujer Kaguya.

— Entró en la habitación cuando estábamos teniendo sexo, por la discusión que siguió después pude enterarme que no estaban casados, pero se conocían desde hace 300 años y permanecieron juntos desde entonces, al parecer ésta se había marchado 80 años antes y él no la habían visto desde entonces, pude colegir por su conversación que mantenían una relación algo curiosa, ellos podían acostarse con quien quisiera y fue también quién que introdujo a Vladimir a los hombres, tenían maneras muy distintas de ver las relaciones interpersonales, mientras ella despreciaba a sus amantes humanos y quería humillarlos de cualquier manera, él opinaba que eran dignos de compasión y los trataba con cuidado.

— ¡Oh! Así que ella quería que sufrieran la peor vejación de su vida al ser ultrajados y denigrados por otro hombre, él en cambio los trató con cierta dulzura…la bruja debió estar furiosa.

— Era una vampiresa aterradora, increíblemente bella pero aterradora, me vio con cierta repugnancia como si fuera un bicho desagradable y salió de la habitación.

— ¿La siguió?

— No, se limitó a acostarse en la cama bastante disgustado.

Kaguya se presentó nuevamente al día siguiente, lucía realmente enfadada y aunque no lo creía posible me miraba con mayor odio que antes, sus primeras palabras fueron inolvidables.

— ¿_Le sirves tu mismo la comida a ésta sabandija, como si fueras un sirviente más Valentín? ¡Pero qué bajo has caído! Mandalo a las mazmorras donde pertenece para que no siga ensuciando tu cuarto, estas mimando demasiado a tu pequeña puta masculina._

—… ¡Que encanto de mujer!

— Como no tienes idea, él me defendió diciendo que yo no era eso que ella decía y podía corroborarlo en persona y que si no le gustaba, podía marcharse como hacía cada vez que tenían una discusión, luego ella sonrió extrañamente y acaricio su mejilla, mientras decía "mi amor tal parece que te has aficionado a tu nueva mascota, me pregunto cuánto tardarás en aburrirte antes de lanzarlo a un calabozo y dejar que la servidumbre se divierta con su cuerpo" él le correspondió con la misma sonrisa y le contestó " Eso cariño lo haces tú, no yo, no me gusta que nadie toque lo que es mío"

Jiraya se quedó en silencio por un rato tratando de imaginarse a la pareja, luego movió la cabeza en negación— Por más que lo intento no puedo imaginarme pareja más amorosa, me pregunto por qué rayos estaban juntos.

— Costumbre quizás ¡Y poder! Eso sobretodo, según me enteré por las discusiones, los dos eran en ese momento un par de sangre puras con más de 700 años de antigüedad… en fin continuemos. Lo que dijo, la forma en que él me defendió me hizo concebir la esperanza que Vládimir también me amaba, pero todo fue una mera ilusión que se desvaneció poco después de nuestra primera luna roja.

El lobo hizo una mueca— ¿Una luna de apareamiento? Pocas criaturas tienen el poder para controlarse en esa noche, debió ser terrible.

—…Supongo que no me fue tan mal, se tornó mucho más lujurioso, extremadamente pervertido y bastante atemorizante, pero no me lastimó…severamente.

—...Hm, su mujer debió estar hecha una furia, preferirte sobre ella.

— En la mañana de ese día, ella había entrado a verme de muy buen humor y me dijo que esa noche me iba enterar cual era mi lugar.

— ¡Dios! Esa vampira disfrutaba atormentarte diariamente.

— Creo que sólo la presencia de Vládimir le impedía actuar conforme sus deseos; por irónico que parezca me sentía seguro a su lado, pero un día no se presentó más, en su lugar ella apareció en el cuarto seguida por un par de criados, diciéndome que él por fin se había hartado de mí. Éstos cortaron la cadena y sujetándome con fuerza me lanzaron a los calabozos, a la más fría y húmeda de las celdas, sufrí las visitas diarias de esa loca con complejo de diosa, fue ella misma quien me informó dos meses más tarde, que yo estaba esperando un hijo.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Por sus comentarios y revisiones ¡Les agradezco mucho!**


	15. Las dos versiones de una historia amarga

— Una vez mencionaste que tuviste un bebé. Pensé que lo habías perdido y ese era el motivo de que no estuviera contigo, así que considere que ere mejor evadir un tema tan doloroso por lo que no hice preguntas al respecto...nunca me imagine que quedaras embarazado antes de ser convertido en vampiro o de despertar tu poder de dragón.

— No puedo decir que fue una noticia feliz, o que amara de inmediato a la criatura que se gestaba en mi interior, al principio, a pesar de mi desesperada situación no pude evitar reír ante locura semejante ¿Quién ha escuchado que un hombre pueda quedar embarazado? Eso me parecía simplemente ridículo estaba seguro que la mujer se había vuelto loca. Sin embargo, el odio qué vi reflejado en su mirada me lanzo a la abrupta realidad, era tan intenso que tomo su verdadera forma, tenía unos extraños ojos color perla, una cabellera tan larga que le llegaba hasta el piso, labios rojos como la sangre y una piel extremadamente blanca y tersa, era mucho más hermosa bajo su apariencia de vampiresa que en su forma humana e infinitamente más cruel— Orochimaru cerró los ojos recordando aquella despiadadas palabras.

— _¿Así que es por esto por lo que perdía el tiempo acostándose contigo? Ahora me explicó su obsesión contigo, sin embargo me hubiera gustado que hubiera escogido alguien más hermoso y menos corriente para gestar a nuestro hijo; sino fuera tan testarudo ¡Por lo menos hubiera podido consultarme a la hora de escoger!_

— Me hubiera gustado matarla por decirte semejantes palabras, lo hubiera hecho de haber estado presente.

— ¿Y cómo? Es eso momentos ni eras ni siquiera un espermatozoide en el saco de tu padre.

— Sabes lo que quiero decir, no necesitas burlarte viejo amigo.

— Lo sé y te estoy agradecido por tus buenas… aunque inútiles intenciones.

— Me alegro que mis comentarios por lo menos te hagan sonreír un poco ¿Qué sucedió después que se entero que estabas embarazado? Quisiera ser optimista al respecto, pero después de lo que escuchado sobre esa mujer, creo que la situación empeoro en vez de mejorar.

Durante las semanas siguientes las ya escasas raciones de comida que me daban se vieron aún más reducidas... creo que hubiera estado a pan y agua desde el principio de no ser por uno de los criados que se las arreglo para traerme por lo una vez cada dos días algo de alimento; en ese entonces me parecía repugnante pero desarrolle un gusto por la carne apenas cocida la cual devoraba con avidez, sin embargo me sentía muy hambriento y débil.

—Ya veo, el bebé era un vampiro y a falta de la sangre de su otro progenitor se estaba alimentado de la tuya, lamento que hayas perdí….

— No lo perdí.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo?...Disculpa mi insensibilidad, pero haciendo las cuentas, para ese momento tu ya tenías más de tres meses de embarazo casi cuatro ¡No hay forma de que tú o la criatura sobreviviera sin la sangre del padre! De lo que pude aprender los no natos de tu especie son voraces si la madre no ingiere sangre con frecuencia entonces devoran la de esta para poder desarrollarse: es por eso que presencia del padre es necesaria ya que bastan apenas una pocas gotas para calmar su hambre.

— Veo que has adquirido muchos conocimientos en tus viajes.

—Mis libros, a pesar de que los consideras basura pornográfica, me han abierto algunas puertas. Conseguí un libro bastante curioso de uno de mis fans, según él cuando se mudo lo encontró en uno de los desvanes, olvidado seguramente por alguno de los dueños originales de la mansión, y lo conservó para venderlo por internet ya que no entendía palabra de su contenido y lucía bastante antiguo; lo intercambiamos por toda la colección autografiada de Icha Icha…y el cumplimiento de una de sus fantasías.

El antiguo enarco una ceja al ver a su amigo sonrojarse y comento— Vas a terminar contagiándote de una enfermedad a ese paso.

— ¡No es lo que piensas! …Él quería una foto mía autografiada…sólo que en la foto yo debía salir desnudo.

— ¿Y se la diste? ¿Eres idiota? Seguramente te iba a chantajear con publicarla después.

— Orochimaru me conoces ¿Cuándo me ha mortificado estar desnudo alguna vez?

— Punto.

— De todas maneras, cuando me quite la ropa ni siquiera se enfoco en mi cara, me sentí como un viejo pedófilo pervirtiendo a un niño… rogó que le permitiera tocarme, cuando me fui tenía una pequeña y linda erección en sus pantalones.

— Jiraya.

— ¿Hm?

—Tú y ese fan se merecen el uno al otro, no se cual de los era más pervertido, podrían haberte encarcelado.

— Naa, el chico tenía 29 años en todo caso yo lo podría haber demandado por acoso sexual y comportamiento indebido...a propósito toma, en cuanto lo vi pensé que se sería un estupendo regalo de cumpleaños. Míralo como una compensación por no haberte dado nada en estos 500 años, es el libro que tenía el chico, con toda esta conmoción se me había olvidado dártelo.

—….No sé si debo lavarme las manos después de tocarlo…

— No seas exagerado, no tenías tales quejas cuando eras más jóvenes, ahora ábrelo.

El vampiro rompió el papel de regalo que cubría el tomo, las letras brillaban en la cubierta del libro leyó el título y miro asombrado al hombre lobo que sonrío.

— Me sirvieron tus clases de latín, tuve que recurrir a uno de mis viejos amigos para restaurarlo, creo que te servirá para que te documentes.

—…Gracias.

— No hay de que, ahora dejémonos de sentimentalismos y cuéntame un poco más. Después de lo que leí ahí, aun me parece increíble que tu y le bebé no hayan muerto.

—Supongo que heredó la fuerza de su padre.

— Y de su madre.

—…Tal vez, puede que mi sangre de dragón aunque sellada también influyó, creo que el feto apenas se alimentaba pero aún así yo estaba cada día más débil... fue alrededor de los cuatro meses y medio; luego de que la vampiresa me repitiera diariamente qué Vladimir jamás me amo y solo me utilizo fue que ella dejó de visitarme. Como comprenderás eso constituyó un alivio para mí, al día siguiente tanto mis cadenas como la puerta de la celda estaba abierta de par en par.

— Una trampa.

— Una trampa, pero para ese momento yo ya no pensaba bien escape solo para cuando estaba a unos pasos de la libertad o de mi muerte, caer directamente en los brazos de mi peor pesadilla.

— El duque.

— Vladimir estaba de regreso. No lo note en un principio, pero él había envejecido muchos años de un solo golpe, ahora era más fuerte y mucho más atractivo que antes y estaba furioso.

— Espero que le haya dado su merecido a esa diabla.

— No comprendes, conmigo.

— ¿Contigo pero por qué?

— Al parecer antes de marcharse Kaguya, le contó a su amado qué yo había tratado de fugarme varias veces y que se había visto obligada a encerrarme en los calabozos y el sirviente que él asignó a cuidarme confirmó esa información; tanto mi amor como la atracción que sentía por él se desvanecieron un poco ese día, justo al momento que sentí la bofetada que me dejó inconsciente. Cuando desperté al día siguiente encerrado de nuevo en el calabozo, ya no sentía deseos de vivir ni luchar más, estaba atrapado en las garras de un monstruo y mi única liberación era la muerte.

— ¡Pero nada justifica que levantara una mano contra ti, ademas debió sentir a su hijo!

— La criatura estaba muy débil para poder ser sentida, ambos estábamos muriendo lentamente de inanición; cuando escuche los gritos y vi entrar al duque bañado en sangre, creí que se había apiadado de mí y me iba a dar la paz que tanto buscaba: me equivoque. En lugar de matarme se mordió la muñeca y me obligo a beber su sangre, mi cuerpo reacciono rápidamente en contra de mi voluntad …¿Sabes lo que es sentir llorar a tu hijo en tu vientre?—Jiraya movió la cabeza— Es la desesperación hecha sonido: los vampiros son telepáticos el bebé trataba de transmitirle a su padre toda nuestra miseria y abandono, creo que funciono porque su padre me tomó en brazos y me llevó de nuevo a su habitación. Fue únicamente por esa criatura inocente que no pidió venir al mundo y no era culpable del pecado de sus padres, qué decidí vivir un poco más; soportar estar al lado del hombre que debería odiar pero aún amaba, porqué dentro de mí, aún anhelaba creer que todo era un mentira inventada por esa mujer…porque había vuelto a ser de nuevo del quién conocí y me enamore ; por un fugaz instante pensé que lo hacía por mí...hasta que me pregunto porque no le dije que estaba embarazado, la razón por la cual tuvo que enterarse por un criado.

—Se te rompió el corazón.

— Gabriel agonizo ese día. Una agonía que duró varios meses cuyo único consuelo era la vida que crecía en su interior, no quedaba más voluntad en mi, de la que hay en una marioneta; lo único que me mantenía era el bebé y la sangre que me daba el padre del niño todos los días, conformé mi vientre y su alegría crecían mi tristeza aumentaba: era un instrumento un objeto utilizado al qué le quitaron todo lo poco que tenía. Un día varios caza vampiros atacaron por sorpresa el castillo cuando yo estaba a punto de dar a luz y la última de mis esperanzas murió, su propio padre extrajo al bebé de mis entrañas, cuando escuche su llanto cerré mis ojos pensando que por fin podía ser libre y encontrar la paz… no fue así, él me quitó el derecho de ser libre, de morir: con una mordida... me condenó a una existencia que no pedí y a la esclavitud, negándome tan siquiera a la libertad de la muerte y atándome a él con una marca de apareamiento: que jamás podrá ser deshecha; dejándome a mi suerte en un castillo lleno de enemigos y fugándose con lo único que hubiera podido dar significado a mi existencia vacía— Gruesas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de hombre lobo preguntándose porque su amigo no lloraba, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de éste antes de responder— ¿Te preguntas, porque no lloro? Gabriel lloró ese día, un llanto sin lágrimas ni sonido; murió mientras mi dragón se desgañitaba suplicando por el vínculo que nunca tendría con esa criatura de la que no supe si era varón o mujer. Yo nací al día siguiente mi primer despertar como vampiro sediento de sangre y con una necesidad desesperada por alimentarme, tuve la fortuna de que los cazadores decidieron dejarme en pos de matar una presa más grande y regresar al día siguiente: cometieron un craso error. Mate al último de ellos alimentándome de su sangre, el hechizo de mi padre se había roto con mi muerte y mi sangre de dragón se liberó salvándome de mi mente enloquecida y de las cadenas que me ataban, cuando logre recuperar una parte de mi consciencia estaba rodeado de cadáveres destrozados de los cazadores con la apariencia con la que me viste por primera piel me hizo invulnerable al fuego; a las espadas, a las flechas; así que aprovechando esto me fui, ya me encontraba muy lejos cuando el castillo estalló, por lo visto Vladimir guardaba en su sótano barriles de pólvora traídos de otro continente, no regrese para averiguar si había quedado algo en pie.

— Así que no te enteraste de si el regreso por ti.

— Si lo hizo o no jamás me enteré, mi único deseo a lo largo de estos 700 años fue mantenerme lo más lejos posible, no sentía preocupación por el bebé, estaba seguro que su padre lo mantendría protegido y a salvo de cualquier peligro. Me dediqué a deambular de un país a otro alejándome lo más posible de los lugares y países que algunas vez le oí nombrar.

— Cuando te vi por primera vez supe que esa marca te estaba doliendo y que no habían pasado muchos años de tu despertar...no los suficiente para que fueras completamente lúcido; así que te ofrecí mi ayuda sin pensarlo demasiado. Yo había visto ya algunos vampiros pero jamás un dragón y tu eres ambas cosas, lucias tremendamente atractivo, perdona por mi ligereza, de haber sabido lo que habías pasado no me habría presentado diciendo "Oye hermoso que tal si no divertimos un rato, puedo ayudarte con tu sufrimiento" me sorprende que accedieras en lugar de mandarme a volar de un solo golpe, esa fue la peor frase para ligar que he dicho nunca.

Orochimaru río suavemente, antes de responder con picardía— Has dicho otras peores, créeme; además en ese tiempo era bastante guapo, tu volviste literal eso de tener sangre caliente ¿A quien se le ocurre andar desnudo en pleno invierno en la estepa Siberiana?

— ¡Oye, oye! Estaba en mi primer celo y era verano: no hacía tanto frío y venía de cazar... ¿Además quién se resiste al ver una cosa bonita como tú en medio del camino?

— ¡Ahora no me vengas con el cuento de que yo tome tu virginidad!

— Bueno, eras como mi pareja número 1000, creo que en mi caso aun cuenta como ser virgen ¿No es así?

El antiguo estalló en carcajadas, antes de decir —Jiraya.

— ¿Hm?

— Algunas de tus mentiras ni tú te las crees— Ambos se rieron antes de que el vampiro le sonriera— Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor.

— No es nada, para eso somos amigos….Orochimaru ¿Qué harás ahora que lo has vuelto a ver?

— No sé... realmente no espera encontrarlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo y menos con otro nombre e identidad...supongo tendré que acostumbrarme a pensar en él como Madara Uchiha en lugar del Duque Vladímir Valentín Black …algo se me ocurrirá. Afortunadamente mi apariencia actual es un poco diferente a la qué el recuerda, así que no me reconoció y pienso mantenerlo de esa forma; no puedo darme el lujo de desaparecer ahora que los Uchiha están tras la familia de Tsunade, esa pequeña, escuálida, temperamental y peleonera mocosa qué me encontré un día vagando por las calles, fue la cosa más maravillosa que me ha pasado en estos 700 años, ella junto con Minato y los chicos son mi más grande orgullo.

— Concuerdo contigo, en lo de temperamental y peleonera, pero escuálida, está muy bien dotada y curvilínea para eso— replicó el hombre lobo haciendo un efusivo gesto con las manos.

—Cuidado es mi hija de quien hablas, le diré a Dan y a los chicos qué opinas eso de ella.

— Sólo expreso mi admiración hacía un bien dotado pecho…hablando de hijos…has pensado en la posibilidad que el tal Fugaku sea…ya sabes… tu hijo.

— No sé y francamente no tengo deseos de averiguarlo… es muy mayor para eso, pienso que puede ser de Kaguya…aunque circunstancias especiales pudieron hacerlo envejecer prematuramente... prefiero no pensar en ello por ahora. Lo importante es concentrarse en cuidar de los muchachos.

—La vida trae muchos problemas ¿Eh, amigo?

—A veces demasiados.

Entre tanto en otro lugar, cuatro pelinegros estaban sentados en los sofás de una lujosa sala de estar del pent-house más caro de la ciudad. Los más jóvenes se revolvían inquietos bajo la intensa mirada del mayor, que paladeaba con desesperante lentitud un vaso de Whiskey en las rocas, el cual dejó con parsimonia en la mesita que tenía al lado antes de dirigirles unas palabras.

— Itachi, Sasuke, probablemente se preguntaran porque los tengo aquí.

—Sí es por lo ocurrido hoy, abuelo, me disculpo: tomare toda la responsabilidad del asunto en mis manos y el castigo…

— Deja de saltar a conclusiones Itachi, no es un crimen estar enamorado ¿Y qué es eso de castigo? El consejo no puede entrometerse en nada que tenga que ver con mi familia si quieren seguir viviendo y ellos lo saben muy bien, solo deseo contarles una vieja historia, una que tú más que nadie es necesario que escuches.

— Hace muchos siglos atrás— los dos jóvenes vampiros entornaron los ojos ¿Iba a empezar con una de sus viejas historias de nuevo? Ignorándolos olímpicamente Madara prosiguió— Conocí a la criatura más hermosa que había visto antes, una bella y pura ninfa de los bosques enfundada bajo la piel de un hombre, fue amor a primera vista por mi parte, desde que lo vi mi único deseo era poseer a ese ángel cubierto de carne y perderme en el paraíso de sus muslos.

— Perdona por interrumpirte abuelo ¿Pero podrías ser menos cursi y más directo?

— Si padre, es incómodo de oír.

— Como quieran, vi a un hombre hermoso desnudo en el río y quise tener sexo con él.

—… ¿Solo hablaste de esa forma para molestarnos verdad, abuelo?

— Mayormente, ustedes jóvenes no aprecian la belleza del romanticismo, pero ya hablando en serio. Conocí al que sería su abuelo un muchacho precioso; de piel morena y ojos verdes, cabellera ondulada que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con la cara de un ángel; la inocencia de un niño y un cuerpo que incitaba al pecado, en resumen una criatura encantadora la cual me fascino cuando la encontré nadando semidesnuda en el río que corría mi propiedad. Me sorprendió el descubrir que era un hombre en lugar de la mujer o la vampiresa que esperaba, pero más lo hizo saber que era un monje: no podía permitir que semejante belleza se desperdiciara dentro de un claustro, marchitándose y pudriéndose en medio del olor a incienso y oraciones; tampoco podía dejar que otro se me adelantara así que me propuse conquistarlo y llevarlo a la cama, había planeado hipnotizar a sus acompañantes y hacerlo mío ese mismo día, pero cambie de opinión. Gabriel era un conversador brillante, provisto de una gran curiosidad y con la mente abierta, era un placer hablar con él así que pospuse mis intenciones y accedí a lo que me pidieron; luego de ese primer encuentro lo visite cada día, disfrutando con calma cada minuto a su lado, pero detestaba estar dentro de la maldita abadía donde éramos constantemente interrumpidos por los frailes, especialmente por dos de ellos; uno bajo pero fornido y rústico como cualquier aldeano, el otro era un sacerdote instruido y de buenos modales, pero me miraba con profundo recelo y observaba con inquietud manifiesta a mi pequeño monje.

— ¿Crees que te descubrieron?

— No, pero imagino qué intuían que tenía otras intenciones, por lo que lo convencí de visitarme en el castillo, espere hasta que se sintiera cómodo antes de intentar cualquier cosa, Gabriel siempre fue bastante interesante, me resultaba imposible leer su mente así que tuve que guiarme por sus expresiones corporales y faciales para saber cómo se sentía, pero eso no era lo más curioso, lo más curioso es que no despedía ningún tipo de fragancia particular para identificarlo.

— Por lo menos sabemos que el abuelo no apestaba.

— No me comprendes Sasuke, su cuerpo no despedía ningún olor, absolutamente ninguno; al principio pense que mi sentido del olfato estaba embotado o que él se bañaba muy concienzudamente, pero no era así simplemente carecía de de su perfume natural.

— Pero eso es imposible, todas la criaturas, tienen un aroma padre.

— Lo sé, pero yo estaba demasiado interesado en otras cosas para prestarle atención a un detalle tan importante, cuando le hice el amor me volví adicto a sus gritos y gemidos, al sabor de su piel desnuda a la hermosura de su cuerpo, a su sangre dulce, era una droga que me impulsaba a buscarlo cada día, aun tras las paredes de ese monasterio, no sé cuantas veces lo profane en la cama de su propia celda, pero fueron incontables.

— ¿Un monasterio padre? Sabía que eras lujurioso, pero esto… ¿Podrías cambiar el tono de la conversación? Me siento incomodo de que hables de tal forma de mi madre.

— ¡Yo secundo a mi padre! ¿No opinas igual Itachi? ésta hablando de la abuela.

— He vivido con él los últimos diez años, estoy acostumbrado.

—…Eso es tan triste.

— Lo sé.

— ¡Ah, pequeños impertinentes! Ya deberían haber averiguado a estas alturas, qué esas insignificantes provocaciones, no tiene efecto en mí. Como les venía diciendo, él se volvió una necesidad, pasaron siete años de dicha y felicidad; me di cuenta que mi ángel cuenta que se había tornado distante y melancólico, pero no me importo mientras estuviera a mi lado. Un día desapareció sin dejar rastro sin avisarme, fueron cinco años de rabia y angustia me dejo como si nada, no tenía la posibilidad de seguirlo porque no podía vincularme a su mente y sin su olor no podía mandar a uno de mis lacayos a rastrearlo, su piel estaba impregnada con el olor del incienso ¡Pero de qué me servía? Todas las iglesias huelen a incienso… bueno olían, regreso cinco años después, más hermoso, más maduro, más sano, espere con impaciencia su visita...una que jamás llegó; estaba tan furioso que decidí esperarlo en el camino, ¡El era mío cómo se atrevía a negarme su presencia! En cuanto lo vi, lo rapte, lo encadene a mi cama para no perderlo de vista y me encargue de que nadie pudiera recordarlo... y me cobre esos años de ausencia. No apartes la mirada Fugaku tu padre no fue siempre el hombre ligeramente bueno que es ahora, en ese tiempo era un demonio en su totalidad uno que no aceptaba, debido a su orgullo, que amaba a un ser humano.

—Es mi madre de quien hablas, una que jamás conocí.

— Lo sé y no sabes cuánto siento haberte negado ese derecho. Lo quería a mi lado no me importaba si para ello debía acabar con sus esperanzas, estaba seguro después de unos días, de haberlo logrado y que él se había resignado a su actual situación, esperaba poder liberarlo de su cadenas pronto, entonces luego de unos meses cuando el entendiera que me amaba lo convertiría en vampiro y el sería feliz por estar a mi lado como mí compañero y amante.

— ¡Padre eso!

— El sueño de un imbécil egoísta lo sé, el destino se encargó de cobrarme por mi insensatez, justo el día que pensaba decirle a Gabriel que iba a retirarle las cadenas llegó Kaguya.

— ¿Kaguya? – Se miraron interrogantes Sasuke e Itachi: era la primera vez que oían ese nombre.

— La legítima mujer de mi padre, nacida sangre pura como él y la única que tenía derecho de llamarse su esposa, al contrario de la pequeña sabandija con la que me concibió.

— Veo que dejó una "buena impresión" en ti hijo.

— Por supuesto que sí, aprovechaba cuando no estabas presente de recordarme que era mi producto de tus amores con un sucio humano y debía agradecer al cielo haber nacido por azares del destino, un sangre pura, pero al ser tu hijo me convertía en su hijo por derecho ¿No comprendo porque la buscaste? Fue evidente que me odiaba podría haberme matado.

— No podía, tenía un contrato conmigo, no puede tocar mi sangre ni nadie que éste relacionado directamente con ella. Además no la busque, ella me encontró…Es difícil de explicar, Kaguya y yo teníamos una relación complicada, la primera vez que la conocí yo era un joven y ambicioso vampiro de 400 años que había abandonado la casa de mis padres hace mucho, fui atraído por el fuerte olor a sangre, hacía un castillo perdido en el fin del mundo en medio de escarpadas montañas mientras rondaba por esos lares, fue cuando la vi cubierta de pies a cabeza con la sangre de sus padres y todo su clan, luego de haber vaciado sus cuerpos del vital líquido; sádica, cruel, hermosa, despiadada; hambrienta de poder y sanguinaria. La atracción fue mutua, me hizo una pregunta y le respondí, al parecer le gusto mi respuesta, porque después tuvimos sexo en una de las alcobas y permanecimos, nunca nos casamos, pero nos volvimos compañeros de cama y de muerte juntos aniquilamos a los vampiros sangre pura más viejos, yo en busca de derribar las viejas y anticuadas reglas que se interponían en mi camino y mis objetivos, ella por el puro placer de matar; pero diferíamos en muchas cosas; yo era un príncipe en busca de convertirme un emperador, ella se creía una diosa y como tal todos los demás debían reverenciarla, tuvimos muchas discusiones a lo largo de nuestra vida juntos, cuando no podía ganarlas entonces ella se marchaba por...cinco, diez, veinte años; apareciendo cuando se le daba gana o se le pasaba el enojo, sin embargo algo tengo que reconocerle mientras yo era egoísta y no me gusta compartir lo que considero mío con nadie, ella no le importaba compartirse a sí misma y a su amante con quien le diera la gana.

— No te imagino cediendo ante los caprichos de nadie abuelo.

— Tal vez los cuerpos juveniles y temblorosos, de adolescente dulcemente agraciados, con mirada temerosa, despertaron mi interés, pero ver a la que consideras tu mujer con otro en la cama, cuando consideras que llevabas una vida íntima bastante satisfactoria, no deja de ser un shock.

— ¿Diosa? Yo le daría otro tipo de nombre a ese tal Kaguya— replicó Sasuke—… ¿Y aun así te casaste con ella?

— Nunca lo hice, simplemente nos juntamos ninguno de los dos nos marcamos: al único que he marcado es a Gabriel. Con el paso de los años me entró el deseo de tener un heredero, en ese tiempo había ido a casa de mis padres de visita y había encontrado un hermanito recién nacido, regrese con esa inquietud al lado de Kaguya y a pesar de su inestabilidad le propuse que tuviéramos un hijo; lo intentamos por casi setenta años, yo cumplí todos sus caprichos en esos años hasta que me canse y tuvimos otra discusión y ella se marchó nuevamente: para ese momento yo ya estaba hastiado de nuestra unión. Casi cuarenta años más tarde conocí a Gabriel, lo quería para mí lo ansiaba para mí, era todo lo que anhelaba y más, pero la llegada de Kaguya arruino mis planes con él, era imposible para mí echarla después de más de trescientos años de historia juntos, así que la deje permanecer en el castillo procurando no dejar solo por mucho tiempo a mi pequeño monje , pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado unos días después de nuestra primera luna roja, un emisario fiel y leal de la casa de mis padres llegó amparado en las sombras de la oscuridad, trayendo un fatídico mensaje los habían asesinado para apoderarse de Izuna, el cual era un portador y varios clanes se lo estaban disputando, tuve que ir lo más rápido posible antes de los asquerosos viejos, decidieran utilizarlo como un animal de cría para los distintos clanes, ¡La casa Black! ¿Cómo eran tan imbéciles para hacerle eso a la casa Black? ¡Utilizar su tesoro más preciado para eso!...Hice una masacre ejemplar en cuanto llegue, no se la sangre de cuantos bebí, pero debo decir que me sentí orgulloso de Izuna ya que no se quedó atrás, sin embargo a pesar del miedo no cesaron en su empeño así que tuve que permanecer por varios meses enseñándole a mi hermanito a defenderse y a utilizar los poderes adquiridos por beber la sangre de otros vampiros, además de buscarle un pretendiente digno, que pudiera protegerlo.

— El tío.

— El tío y maldita sea, si no era persistente el mocoso, lo odie hasta el último momento antes de partir de regreso hacia Gabriel, tropecé con Kaguya en el camino y me dijo que tuvo que trasladarlo a las mazmorras porque había tratado huir varias veces, noticia que confirmó al criado al que le confíe el cuidado de mi mayor tesoro, cuando entre chocó contra mí corroborando lo dicho por ellos y me avergüenza admitirlo perdí los estribos…hice algo que nunca hubiera hecho en mi sano juicio y lo mande a encerrar de nuevo en el calabozo, fue Zetsu y su valiente temeridad, con su insistencia de verme lo que me sacó de mi error, corrí hacia el calabozo matando en mi rabia a todo el que se cruzó en mi camino, casi llegue demasiado tarde estaba asustado por dentro aunque no lo aparentara, podía reconocer el deseo de morir en los ojos de tu otro padre, le di beber mi sangre y con alivio vi como empezó recuperar el color, cuando lloraste, fue la primera vez en la vida que experimente el remordimiento la culpa y la vergüenza, era un mal compañero y padre, casi maté a mi propio hijo...casi te mate Fugaku a ti y a tu madre: algo imperdonable. Lo trate de cuidar lo mejor posible, pero no estaba en mí perdir perdón por mis errores ¿Cómo pedirlo, sino no podía perdonarme a mí mismo al ver que el brillo en sus ojos se agotaba día con día? Decidí fingir estar bien con la esperanza de animarlo un poco, no podía marcarlo en esos momentos porque hubiera significado la muerte de ambos, pero lo haría luego que nacieras y él se recuperara pero otra vez el destino me hizo pagar por mi arrogancia, de la nada un día llegaron caza vampiros seguidos de varios aldeanos, los malagradecidos olvidaron mi generosidad y se volvieron en contra mía, tuve que extraerte de las entrañas de tu padre yo mismo, ya que el especialista que mandé a llamar con días de antelación por algún motivo jamás se presentó, naciste débil más de lo normal y temí por tu vida si no te llevaba a un lugar seguro, no podía a llevar a Gabriel conmigo de hacerlo hubiera muerto desangrado, ya de por si estaba muriendo hice lo único que se ocurrió lo mordí le di la doble marca de vampiro y pareja: la transformación no debe ser interrumpida o puede fallar... así que con pesar de mi alma, lo deje ahí pero no sin antes asegurar la habitación con un hechizo para que ellos no pudieran encontrarlo, regrese tres días después, luego de dejarte con tu tío, no quedaba nada del castillo, ni rastros de mi pareja, amante y madre de mi primer y único hijo, lo busque por varios siglos con la esperanza de que hubiera sobrevivido y su marca lo trajera hacia mí, pero no tuve suerte, creo que has entendido lo que quiero comunicarte Itachi.

—…Sí…me retiro, tengo cosas que pensar… ¿Abuelo que paso con Kaguya?

— La maté por atormentar a mi hijo y por otras cosas que ya no viene al caso contarlas, fue una pelea difícil, ella era igual de fuerte que yo, perdí más años de vida en el proceso, pero valió la pena.

El pelinegro asintió, retirándose a su habitación. Observó en silencio la vista panorámica a través de su ventana, no cometería los mismos errores de su abuelo, nunca destruiría el brillo de esos ojos azules como el cielo, ni borraría la sonrisa de ese rostro angelical, tal vez era el momento de tomarse las cosas en serio y dejarse de juegos infantiles, debía aclarar su mente antes de hablar con Naruto, su Naruto.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**És un capítulo bastante largo, pero creo que ahora han quedado claras las dudas sobre lo que sucedió en el pasado entre el duque Vladimir y Gabriel; ahora toca ver como Madara cómo resuelve esa gran metida de pata para que Orochimaru lo perdone.**

**Por todos esos maravillosos comentarios y revisiones que me han dado ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Pd: Tal vez debí suavizar el hecho de la bofetada, pero sin excusar el acto tan deleznable, Madara venía de pelear una guerra contra su propia especie, aparte no sabía que Gabriel estaba embarazado, ni siquiera imaginó que podía ocurrir algo semejante.**


	16. Conversaciónes

Los chicos no sabían que pensar después de lo contado por Orochimaru, Naruto se negaba a creer que Itachi podría ser igual a su abuelo...aunque el teme probablemente sí lo era… hasta se parecían mucho, pero como podría hablar con él, trataba de conciliar el sueño inútilmente mirando preocupado al techo cuando la voz de su gemelo, le hizo darse la vuelta.

— ¿Aun piensas sobre lo que dijo el señor Orochimaru, sobre como es el abuelo de tu novio y qué éste podría estar engañándote, para utilizarte?

— ¡Itachi no es mi novio!

— ¡Shhh! Baja la voz o el tío Deidara nos escuchara cuando salga del baño y deja de negarlo tan fervientemente, se nota que te gusta por lo menos un poco, sino no le hubieras aceptado sus besos.

—…Es sólo qué.

—Dime.

—… Es que muy rápido cuando va a darme un beso y antes de me dé cuenta, ya tengo su lengua dentro de mi boca y sus manos debajo de mi camisa.

—…Debe ser muy bueno besando, para que te dejes, de esa forma.

— Bastante, pero después de lo que mencionó el bisabuelo, sobre ese tal Madara tengo mis dudas sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Itachi.

— Chuparte la sangre, y tener relaciones sexuales contigo, eso es seguro.

— ¡Menma!

— Pero las otras no están claras, porque no vale la pena ni siquiera ser su amigo, si sólo te quiere para un rato y trato de ganarse su confianza con esas intenciones…mira no soy bueno aconsejando, Kakashi y yo tenemos claro que nos gustamos, me dijo hace unos días que en cuanto papá lo acepte quiere aparearse de inmediato conmigo.

— ¡Oooh, vaya! No sabía que las cosas van tan adelantadas entre ustedes.

— En realidad no tanto, creo que se me pasó un poquito la mano a la hora de entusiasmarlo… probablemente cuando llegue el momento de la verdad estaré muy asustado para hacer nada— se sonrojo el mayor de lo gemelos— es demasiado grande.

— Bueno a ti te gusto a pesar de que es mayor y fuiste tú el que comenzó todo, así que no puedes dudar solo por la diferencia de edades, especialmente ahora que esta tan enamorado de ti, ya casi parece que lo tienes envuelto alrededor de tu dedo meñique.

— No me refería a la edad.

— ¡Hermano!— se ruborizó hasta la orejas el rubiecito al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba el otro.

—Que puedo decir, yo si le preste atención a ciertos detalles cuando entro a nuestra habitación.

— ¡Horror mi hermano mayor es un pervertido!

— No es perversión es seguridad en mí mismo, sé quién me gusta y lo que quiero, pero no estamos hablando de mi sino de ti, por tu reacción veo que no has visto como es tu chico sin ropa, me alivia se que estaría más que encantado de quitársela... y quitártela.

— ¡Itachi no es de esos!

— Olvídate de cuentos de hadas, todos los hombres son así, incluyéndonos ¿O me vas a decir que no tienes curiosidad como es tu príncipe vampiro ahí abajo?

—…Un poco, pero no me quita el sueño averiguarlo ¿Y cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no es mi chico? Es mi amigo.

— Uno con el que te besas.

— Mira es cierto que lo encuentro sumamente atractivo y me despierta sensaciones muy fuertes, pero después de lo que dijo el bisabuelo, no sé si es porque lo amo, o por mi cuerpo está influenciado por su poder vampiro, ya sabes saliva afrodisíaca, cuerpo perfecto, extremadamente guapo y de modales seductores.

— Eso hermano se llama ser un adolescente sano y normal, pero lo importante es averiguar lo que siente él por ti y no lo que sientas tu por él, con sus dones será fácil que te enamores de don celoso después….no sé lo que podrías hacer, se lo que me funciono con Kakashi, pero sabía que él no me haría ningún daño, en cambio no tengo idea de lo que haría tu novio, no necesitamos un segundo Madara, no hay que ser un genio para saber que había más detalles en esa historia de lo que el Jiji nos contó y si el tipo se portó con él la mitad de espeluznante de cómo actuó ahora, la se paso muy mal…siete años…un maldito como ése no se queda siete años junto a alguien a no ser que éste total y perdidamente enamorado, apuesto que cambiaba más rápido de amantes que de calzoncillos…sin embargo eso no nos interesa, ahora lo importante es averiguar lo que siente tú príncipe por ti y no se me ocurre ningún truco con el cual tu no corras cierto peligro.

— Deja de preocuparte, haré lo que considero correcto y me dicta el corazón, que es hablar con él, en cuanto a lo de Kakashi se bien que te salió del alma provocarlo ¡Éstas que te quemas por él!

— Bueno, tiene una lengua divina, unas manos hábiles y un cuerpo glorioso, no es extraño que quiera ver un poquito más.

— ¡Menma!

— Si su padre los escuchara hablar de esa forma, rompería a llorar, hum.

— ¡Tío Deidara! ¡Desde cuándo estás ahí!

Gritaron al unísono los gemelos, viendo al hombre joven apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, el largo pelo rubio cayendo ondulante por la espalda, cubierto con una camiseta sin mangas bastante floja y un shorts- pijama de chándal color negro — El suficiente para darme cuenta que mi sobrinos están creciendo y pensando en cosas que no deberían—Suspirando se sentó en su cama y miró hacia abajo a los gemelos que estaban acostados en el par de colchones que les servirían de lecho improvisado mientras reparaban las puertas y ventanas de su habitación— Se que piensan que esto es muy exagerado, pero vuestro padre se preocupa por su seguridad, Menma, Kakashi parece un buen hombre, pero es mayor que tú y seamos sinceros, presentarse completamente desnudo y en un estado…digamos no apropiado, no fue la mejor manera para dejar una impresión favorable, tendrás que tener paciencia con tu padre es un gran shock para él, pasar de pensar en su hijos como un par de galanes que volvían locas a todas las chicas, a dos lindos niños que tiene que proteger de toda clase de pervertidos que quieren violarlos…No se que piensen ustedes, pero yo creo que debe haberle causado una gran conmoción, Hum.

— Si lo pones de esa manera, creo que lo entiendo tío, pero mi hermano y yo ya somos adultos podemos defendernos bien.

— A sus ojos no lo eres y no lo serás hasta que te comportes como tal Menma, Naruto tu situación es más complicada ya escuchaste al señor Orochimaru tiene una historia amarga con el abuelo de tu chico y tiene el temor de que comparta los mismo rasgos de carácter con él, algo que me parece comprensible, yo mismo estoy preocupado, ya que eso de ser portadores y todo, me deja bastante confuso, yo siempre he sabido mi preferencia sexual pero de ahí tener bebés hay un largo trecho, no estoy seguro si es lo mismo en el caso de ustedes, por otra parte quiero hacerles una pregunta… ¿Hum chicos? ¿Alguna vez sintieron atracción por otro hombre antes? Porque me daba la impresión que le gustaban las chicas.

— A mí nunca me atrajo nadie con anterioridad, ni varón ni mujer, la razón por la que tuve una novia es porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, nunca pasamos de darnos unos besos— respondió el mayor de los gemelos encogiéndose de hombros.

— Es igual para mí, ni siquiera había pensado en eso, Itachi es la primera persona con la que me he besado.

—… ¿Entonces nunca antes les había gustado nadie de esa forma?

— No.

—Hum …Tal vez no sea tan complicado y tenga que ver más con atracción física qué con amor, pero aun si se tratase de lo ultimo les diría lo mismo, escucha Menma sé que esto te lo deben haber dicho hasta la saciedad y debes estar cansado de oírlo, pero tomate tu tiempo hasta que estés completamente seguro de lo que sientes, antes de dar un paso del que te arrepentirás y no te lo digo como tu tío, sino como alguien que te quiere y se preocupa por ti y no desea que sufras ninguna decepción, en cuanto a ti Naruto ten muchísimo cuidado y sigue las recomendaciones que te han dado tu papá y el señor Orochimaru, no estamos hablando de humanos aquí, son vampiros y nadie mejor que un antiguo para saber cómo piensan y actúan los de su raza, esto lo digo como un hombre que te entiende y que alguna vez estuvo a punto de meter la pata con alguien que le gustaba.

— ¿Hm?

— Es un historia larga y ya es tarde es hora que ustedes se pongan a dormir ¡Ah! Y procuren que su padre no les escuche hablar como lo estaban haciendo ahora o le va a dar un ataque al corazón, hum.

— ¡Como digas tío Deidara! —Respondieron al unisonó los gemelos cubriéndose con las sabanas, dentro de su mente el menor de los Namikaze, cavilaba sobre lo que podía hacer deseaba hablar con su amigo, pero después de todas las advertencias que recibió, tenía sería dudas sobre sus verdaderas intenciones, suspiro bostezando con cansancio, mañana pensaría en ello hoy estaba demasiado agotado por tantas emociones.

Al día siguiente se pregunto qué hacer, no creía que el azabache lo estaba utilizando para beber de su sangre y llevarlo a la cama…. es más ni siquiera sabía que eran ¿Amigos o novios? Trabajo el resto de la tarde algo inquieto, dudaba que después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se presentara nuevamente a la pastelería…por lo menos no pronto y eso lo dejaba debatiéndose entre el alivio y la decepción, alivio porque ya no tendría problemas con su familia por un tiempo por causa del vampiro y decepción porque quería verlo para hablar con él, suspiro le terminaría doliendo la cabeza de tanto pensar, estaba colocando una orden en una de las mesas, cuando lo vio entrar y tomar asiento en su lugar de costumbre, tratando de disimular el alivio que sentía dio unos pasos en su dirección para tomar su pedido, en ese momento hizo acto de aparición Jiraya, qué con una sonrisa socarrona que no engañaba a nadie, se sentó en una mesa cercana a la del Uchiha, no deseando tener más problemas por el momento ni causar más preocupación a los suyos, el rubio decidió hacer lo más sensato que se le ocurrió… mandar a otro camarero a atender al peli-negro y tratar de ignorar su presencia .

Luego de una semana el ojo azul se sentía perdido ¿Cómo conseguiría hablar con Itachi cuando el viejo pervertido había decidido prácticamente hacer su segunda casa de la pastelería donde trabaja? Y ni esperanzas de sacarlo de ahí, la dueña del local era fanática de sus libros, declarándose sumamente honrada de que su escritor favorito buscara inspiración en su local, tampoco ayudaba a su situación las miradas más cada vez más intensas que le lanzaba el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha cada vez qué pasaba a su lado.

Por su parte el joven vampiro se encontraba más que hastiado de la situación, de tratarse de cualquier otro hubiera dejado enfriarse las cosas y volver a acechar a su presa luego, pero era Naruto y por una vez estaba dispuesto de hacer las cosas bien, no se le escapaba la razón por la que su pequeño zorrito trataba de escabullirse, el lobo sabio se había prácticamente instalado en el lugar como si fuera el dueño y les dirigía miradas curiosas de vez en cuando, era un oponente formidable, si pensaba sobre ello, con gran fuerza experiencia, pero no había vivido tanto ni era quien era sin observar y analizar todo con cuidado.

Con la misma facilidad con que se desquito de Sasuke por el incidente de la oficina que causo el malentendido con el hombre lobo, dio con el punto débil del hombre mayor en realidad no era difícil, las miradas que le lanzaba a las jóvenes del lugar le revelaron lo necesario, quince minutos después una bella joven y despampanante mujer vestida con una minifalda color gris una camisa blanca y tacones altos entro y se detuvo frente al escritor guiñándole un ojo para luego salir por la puerta, este ni lerdo ni perezoso la siguió, oportunidad que utilizo el Uchiha para localizar a su rubio que estaba en las cocinas, aprovechando que no había nadie se le acerco por detrás lo tomo por la cintura y se desvaneció junto con él.

Minutos después el Namizake seguía preguntándose, cuando paso de su trabajo a éste parque y sobre todo ¿Cómo termino sentado en las piernas de Itachi Uchiha? Solo recordaba tener un ligero mareo y que todo se torno negro por unos segundos, antes de recuperar los sentidos, trato de liberarse del fuerte agarre pero era imposible, se detuvo en cuanto escucho la voz un poco enronquecida del azabache que le advirtió.

—Deja de moverte tanto, Naruto o me pondrás en una difícil situación.

— ¿Sí?— Replico el aludido sin entender lo que quiso decir— Entonces suéltame esta posición es bastante vergonzosa ¿Qué tal si llega alguien y nos ve?

— No, hasta que prometas que no vas intentar escaparte, deseo que hablar contigo y con ese lobo sabio sirviéndote de guardaespaldas me es imposible acercarme para hacerlo.

— ¿Lobo sabio?... ¿Te refieres al viejo pervertido?... ¡Tú le enviaste a esa chica, para distraerlo!

— Es lo más efectivo para entretenerlo, sin tener qué confrontarlo directamente, forma parte de tu familia y no quiero disgustarme con él.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y afirmo más que pregunto, hipnotizaste a la pobre chica ¿Verdad?

— No necesariamente, sólo influí un poco en ella.

— ¿Y qué, piensas hacer lo mismo conmigo?

— Temí que me preguntaras eso, no, no me gusta hipnotizar a nadie, esta fue una excepción y si te tranquiliza en algo, tampoco puedo hacerlo mis poderes no funcionan contigo.

—…Ah… ¿Entonces me dejas ir? Acabo de comprender lo de difícil—indico el chico sonrojándose profundamente— Y deja de hablarme al oído me haces cosquillas.

— Es una lástima me sentía muy cómodo así— comento el otro soplando en su oído antes de soltarlo, el chico se cómodo a su lado y viendo el bello estanque donde nadaban algunos gansos preguntó.

— ¿Y de que querías hablar?

— Pensé que después de lo ocurrido tendrías algunas dudas y quería aclarártelas… estuve tentado a llevarte a mi habitación, pero aparte de que malentenderías mis intenciones corría el riesgo de perder el control…también Sasuke te vería y no quiero que arruine todo.

— Apropósito no he visto al teme estos días ¿Le paso algo?

—Sólo le recordé que nunca debe meterse conmigo, no creo que logre recobrar su archivo y poner todo en orden, en por lo menos dos, me he asegurado de ello, aunque creo tu padre piensa que somos muy infantiles desde que mi hermanito entro en mi oficina, gritando a voz a cuello que sabotee su computadora y todos sus archivos importantes a propósito.

—Ptfff, me hubiera gustado ver al teme perder los estribos, debió ser muy divertido.

—En parte.

Después de unos minutos de largo silencio, Naruto miro resueltamente a Itachi y le pregunto.

— ¿Este es tu verdadero yo? ¿Ho, estas tratando de seducirme como lo hiciste en un principio?

—Así que consideras que trataba de seducirte.

— ¿Me equivoco?

El vampiro inspiro profundamente, transformándose antes de responder—_**Naruto soy un depredador, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré, la forma en la qué me comporte contigo forma parte de mi ser, no es un rasgo aislado ni nada por el estilo, ése al igual que éste es mi verdadero yo.**_

— No respondiste a mi pregunta ¿Trataste de seducirme?

—_**Me fascinaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, tu aroma, tu apariencia, tu sonrisa la forma en que eres y el sabor de tu sangre, necesitaba tenerte ¿Tengo que decirte más? Pero si tú pregunta es si ocupe alguno de mis poderes, la respuesta es no…trate de leer tu mente para saber si te agradaba, pero esta blindada no puedo atravesar las barreras que la protegen, en cuanto al afrodisiaco que hay en mi saliva no puedo hacer nada, entre más nos gusta alguien más potente se vuelve.**_

— Itachi.

— _**¿Hm?**_

— Cuando nos vimos por primera vez, tenías la intención de beber mi sangre tomar mi virginidad y luego marcharte ¿Verdad?

—…_**Sí...pero fue sólo la primera vez—**_Se apresuro a añadir el azabache al ver la sonrisa de triste aceptación de su rubio— _**los días siguientes entre más hablaba contigo, más me atraía tu forma de ser y menos quería separarme de ti…soy un vampiro, mi lindo zorrito, nuestra naturaleza nos impele a cazar y capturar a nuestra presas, al principio fuiste eso para mí la presa más hermosa, singular e interesante que he conocido…luego te convertiste en algo mucho más valioso e importante, algo que no había logrado entender hasta ahora.**_

— No sé si sentirme halagado, o asustado.

—_**Tal vez sería sensato que fueran ambas cosas.**_

—Tal vez ¿Y qué supone que quieres que haga con esa información? Me acabo de enterar que planeabas enamorarme para usarme y desecharme después, ni siquiera sé si lo que ocurrió en ese momento es real o fue impulsado por el afrodisiaco presente en tu saliva.

— _**No puedo ofrecerte excusas por mis primeras intenciones, ésta en mi naturaleza como ya te dije, pero si te aseguro que lo que suceda de ahora en adelante es verdadero, me gustas y mucho y sé que es igual para ti, no pienso obligarte ni forzarte a nada qué no quieras.**_

—… ¿Y eso lo decidiste antes o después de que te enteraste que soy un portador?

El pelinegro sonrió —_**Eso fue cáustico, no es propio de ti.**_

— Es que me dio la impresión que cuando tu abuelo dijo que era un portador, me viste de forma diferente y mi bisabuelo menciono que somos vistos como premios ¡Y yo no soy un objeto soy una persona!

El Uchiha se quedo callado ¿Cómo responderle al chico? En parte era verdad, su actitud cambió un poco al saber ese detalle y aunque eso no influía en el hecho que le gustara su rubio, si se sentía obligado a tratarlo con consideración, con cuidado sopesó sus palabras antes de responder.

—_**Aunque no lo fueras seguiría sintiendo lo mismo por ti, eso únicamente te vuelve más valioso, sin embargo no cambia nada de lo que eres para mí.**_

La vista de Naruto se torno roja por menos de medio-segundo, pensando lo dicho por Orochimaru, hasta que recordó que Itachi no era como Madara, levanto la vista y mirándolo directo a los ojos le dijo — Escucha en estos momentos no sé si puedo creer en todo lo que dices, o si lo que he sentido hasta ahora es real y no es porque seas un vampiro, es porque no me siento capaz de confiar en ti, no después de todo lo qué me dijeron no quiero perder la virginidad sin enterarme y pasar siete años de mi vida sufriendo por algo que no sé si es real o una ilusión, ¿De acuerdo?.

El vampiro se extraño (aunque no se reflejaba en su rostro) por la elección de palabras, sin embargo se inclino hacia el ojos azules y le dijo en un susurró_**— Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites…pero Naruto, esto es real— **_Luego de hablar de esa forma atrapo los labios del chico en un apasionado beso, que se prolongó unos minutos, cuando se detuvo lo miró a los ojos y levantándose coloco una rodilla en el suelo y tomando una de las manos del rubio beso con suavidad sus dedos, antes de exclamar_**— Me comprometo por medio de estas palabras, a esperar hasta que estés listo y no mancillar tu cuerpo hasta que tú así me lo pidas.**_

El rubio se quedo totalmente pasmado por un segundo, antes de reír con ganas y comentar— ¡Dios que fue todo eso! ¿Alguna especie de juramento? ¡Sonó tan cursi, pasado de moda… y arrogante!... ¿Así que yo voy a ser el que pida que me mancilles?

El Namikaze, pudo ver con gran diversión, un ligero rubor en las mejillas del Uchiha algo que creyó imposible, éste se apresuro a explicar— En realidad si es un juramento y tiene más de mil años de antigüedad, así que no puedo hacer nada si los términos escogidos suenan anticuados, entre mi especie se considera que mientras más antiguo es un juramento más poderoso se vuelve, estoy obligado por él a respetarte y no usar ningún truco, hasta que tu aceptes que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

—…Vaya eso es…extraño… con tu apariencia a veces me olvido que eres un viejo de trescientos años.

El azabache lo miro sorprendido, hasta que noto la sonrisa zorruna en los labios sensuales y carnosos ¡Ah, linda bribón le estaba tomando el pelo, ahora qué se sentía seguro! Tomándolo por la cintura indicó— No me hagas arrepentirme de la promesa que te hice, los vampiros envejecemos muy lentamente, para el caso puedes considerarme de 22 o 25 debido a ciertas circunstancias, ahora te llevare a tu lugar de trabajo o el lobo sabio vendrá en nuestra busca…Naruto.

— ¿Hm?

—Me di cuenta que vienes de una familia de zorros mágicos ¿Aún no has descubiertos cuáles son tus poderes?

—No tengo, nací sin ellos.

El peli-negro entrecerró los ojos. Puede que su zorrito lo ignorara pero por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se volvieron rojos y con rendijas, algo estaba durmiendo en el interior del chico esperando despertar, sólo que aun no había descubierto lo que era.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Disculpad por la tardanza, el tiempo no me alcanza y la computadora se rompió.**


	17. Visitas esperadas

Apenas el sangre pura dejo al rubio en su lugar de trabajo, una voz a su espaldas comento— Un movimiento excelente pero estoy muy crecido para caer en trampas de ese tipo, niñito.

Naruto volteo a ver a Jiraya que estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes de la cocina y resopló—Si como no, caíste totalmente por la chica qué te mando Itachi, viejo pervertido.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no, quizá sólo quería probar que intentaría hacer éste amigo acá— Replicó el lobo viendo al Uchiha quien solo enarco una ceja.

— Sí, ajá, ya lo creo— señalo con la voz cargada de sarcasmo el ojos azules antes de zafarse de los brazos pelinegro y mirarlos a ambos con fastidio—Si tienen que de qué hablar háganlo fuera de la cocina, no sé cómo les permitieron entrar en primer lugar.

— Todos en éste local están hipnotizados, hasta que éste jovencito retiré su poder no notaran nada extraño, he visto a mi amigo hacerlo lo mismo una vez hace muchísimo tiempo, pero se limita a dos o tres personas…utilizarlo con tantas a la vez, a tan corta edad, debo confesar que no esperaba que los sangre pura fueran tan poderosos… o quizás tenga que ver con el linaje del qué provienes, Naruto nunca creí que fueras tan irresponsable, irte con él después de lo que te conto Orochimaru.

E l aludido bajo la vista avergonzado antes de tratar de defenderse arguyendo —Únicamente deseaba aclarar algunas cosas con él ¡Además no eres quién para decirme nada, te fuiste de inmediato tras la mujer de la minifalda, se supone que debes cuidarme! ¿Qué pasaría si se lo cuento al bisabuelo?

El hombre lobo comento con una sonrisa—Probablemente me patearía el trasero hasta china y le contaría a tu papá lo que hiciste y tú ya sabes cómo es Minato cuando se enfurece, aparte no soy tan tonto Naruto, Orochimaru te declaro parte de su familia, los vampiros tienen normas de cortesía que seguir cuando están en el territorio de otro vampiro lo que les impide atacar a los miembros de su clan… a no ser que quiera declarar una guerra y no es el caso, por lo qué éste joven, príncipe o no, no puede hacerte daño.

— Sería aplicable si yo fuera una sangre pura común, pero no lo soy por lo que no estoy obligado acatarla, sin embargo he decidido tomar en consideración los deseos de Naruto, no necesito más aliciente para frenar mis impulsos carnales, además nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarlo de ninguna forma.

— Parece que ustedes los Uchihas pueden saltarse un montón de reglas—Señalo con amargura el peli-blanco— pero me alegra saber que has llegado a esa resolución, aunque fue un movimiento arriesgado podría informarle a Orochimaru y a Minato lo que hiciste.

— ¿Es una amenaza?

— No, es un comentario, por otro lado no creo que tenga que contarle nada a ninguno, ambos son muy listos… tal vez demasiado, en el momento menos esperado tendrás un rubio furioso aquí y créeme Minato solo tiene de rubio el pelo, en cuanto a mi amigo parece muy tranquilo pero es bastante peligroso cuando se lo propone...pero ablando de cosas peligrosas ¿Dónde ésta tu abuelo?

El azabache fingió indiferencia, la mayoría quería alejarse de él no encontrarlo, esa pregunta era muy extraña, así que decidió soltar un poco de información extra para estudiar su reacción—Regreso al país donde reside actualmente, para finiquitar algunos asuntos pendientes, que viniera fue un suceso extraordinario.

—O sea que apareciera en la casa, fue solo mala suerte por parte nuestra— murmuro entre dientes el peli-blanco el cual le lanzo una mirada llena de dudas al sangre pura, éste joven podría ser nieto biológico de su amigo, era una posibilidad que había rondado por su mente desde hace varios días, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Tsunade y los muchachos fueran su familia " hijos del amor", pero la sangre llama y estaba seguro ( por más que lo aparentara qué el antiguo) qué él no era indiferente a éste hecho, observó al Uchiha, debía actuar con extrema precaución y no empezar a hacer preguntas de inmediato, por si su sospechas eran ciertas, tal vez no conocía como funcionaba la mente retorcida macabra y astuta del imperador, pero si la de su amigo y no iba a dar un paso en falso delante de un posible nieto de éste, se mordería su propio brazo si no empezó a sospechar ya, pero no estaba demás darle una advertencia — ¡Ah bien, de todas maneras no es mi asunto! Solamente quería recordarte qué Naruto no ésta sólo, tiene gente que se interesa por él y va a protegerlo.

—Lo sé, yo soy el más interesado en mantenerlo seguro.

— ¿Sí, incluso si se trata de ti mismo?— Replico con escepticismo Jiraya, el vampiro miro imperturbable al lobo, sin responder quien espero por unos segundos antes de inquirir— ¿No contestaras mi pregunta?

— No considero digna de hacerlo, no me repito dos veces y ya dije que voy a respetar los deseos Naruto, voy a esperarlo cuanto sea necesario, pero no voy a renunciar a lo que me pertenece.

El aludido que ya se encontraba hastiado exclamo sacándolos afuera— ¡Ya dejen de hablar como si no estuviera presente! ¡En primero no soy una princesa desvalida soy un hombre!¡ En segundo, escúchame viejo pervertido, Itachi me juro (aunque en una forma algo extraña) que no me iba a poner un dedo encima hasta que yo no se lo rogara!— el rubio se ruborizo intensamente por la forma en que sonó lo que dijo pero no se retracto— ¡Y en cuanto a ti, yo no pertenezco a nadie más que a mí mismo, no soy un objeto, soy una persona y no me gusta que hablen de mi como si no existiera! Ahora salgan de aquí porque tengo que trabajar, e Itachi.

— ¿Hm?

— Levanta tus poderes, no quiero que mis amigos mi jefe y ninguno de los comensales padezcan de algún callo mental.

El azabache rió disimuladamente, ante el término ocupado por el rubio, pero retiro la fuerte sugestión que había puesto en todos los ocupantes de local y fue a sentarse a su silla, para el ojos azules fue desconcertante descubrir que pese haber pasado más de media hora, nadie parecía haber notado su ausencia, lo único diferente era qué Shikamaru y Shino parecían un poco recelosos al fijarse en el Uchiha, pero podías ser nada más impresión suya.

Cuando viajaban de regreso a su casa, Jiraya le dirigió una mirada penetrante al chico y lo interrogo— Mencionaste que él se comprometió a no tocarte sino que querías ¿Porque estás seguro que cumplirá su promesa? Confías demasiado en ese muchacho.

— No es que confíe, pero la forma en que me lo juro me convenció de que va en serio, fue un poco extraño…y bastante cursi y anticuado a decir verdad, pero me dio un no sé qué, el que se pusiera de rodillas y me besara la mano, no creo que nadie con semejante orgullo se sometiera a tanta vergüenza sino va en serio— comento el rubio contándole lo dicho por el sangre pura.

— ¿Lo dijo de esa manera?...No lo sabía entonces me siento más aliviado al respecto.

— ¿Hay algo especial al hacerlo de esa forma? Porque Itachi parecía darle importancia.

— ….

—¿Qué es?

— No nada, sólo pensaba en que la chica que me mando ese vampiro tenía unos hermosos pechos…tal vez debí esperar a que los mostrara en lugar de sacarla de su trance hipnótico en cuanto me di cuenta.

—… ¡Eres un pervertido de lo peor, viejo!

El hombre lobo sonrió en respuesta y fijo su vista en la carretera, no era la primera ni sería la última vez que arruinaría a propósito su imagen, por otra parte no había modo más efectivo de distraer a Naruto ¿Cómo explicarle al chico que la razón por la que sentía más tranquilo, era porque lo que hizo y dijo el vampiro? Prácticamente lo estaba cortejando como su prometido, en lugar de verlo como una presa como lo hizo originalmente, de ahí que dijera que el rubio era suyo… no es que fuera muy tranquilizador tampoco, gruño con molestia no estaba seguro si informarle a Orochimaru sobre esto, por el momento consideraba que su amigo, entre más lejos estuviera de los Uchiha mejor, dejando sólo a Minato… que a su vez tenia a otro chupa sangre pegado a su cuello por el cual preocuparse ¡Maldición cuanto iban a tardar en llegar Dan y Tsunade! ¡Esa mujer con ese mal carácter y esos puños, podía mantener a raya al montón de murciélagos que rondaban a su hijo y sus nietos! Con ese pensamiento en mente el hombre soltó un largo suspiro ¿En qué lugar se encontrarían el zorro latoso y la rubia temperamental?

Viajar por el mundo en una especie de cruzada altruista para curar enfermos, no es algo que Tsunade hubiera pensado que fuera posible, como tampoco la existencia de vampiros, hombres lobo, zorros mágicos y quien sabe que otra especie de criaturas, pero después de haber sido encontrada y criada por un antiguo como si fuera su hija, conocer a un lobo pervertido cuya vista no podía apartarse de su generoso escote a no ser por un par de buenos puñetazos aplicados por su fuerza monstruosa y terminar casándose con un zorro azul de siete colas, había llegado a la conclusión qué la " normalidad" para ella no era lo mismo que para otras personas, por lo que cuando recibió la notificación urgente de Jiraya y su padre adoptivo, de que sus nietos sus dos únicos y hermosos nietos (que sólo pudo ver una pocas veces debido a las circunstancias) junto con el menor de sus hijos eran portadores, lo que los hacía capaces a pesar de ser hombres de concebir, no se sorprendió en absoluto, lo único que lamentaba es no haber estado ahí, para poder llevarlos de compras y hacer algunas cosas de chicas algo que estaba seguro que si no los niños, por lo menos Deidara hubiera disfrutado mucho.

Pero sobre todo resentía no haber podido estar al lado de su pequeño, a causa de esos locos conspiradores nazis que vieron la oportunidad de elevar de nuevo su régimen al poder apoderándose de su familia, jamás pudo comprender como el feliz acontecimiento de hacerle un ultrasonido a su nuera se torno en esa tragedia, todo parecía normal sólo un chequeo de rutina para verificar que los bebes estaban desarrollándose bien, su hijo menor había insistido en estar presente para saber porque su hermana mayor parecía haberse tragado una sandía, pero mientras estaba auscultando a Kushina, recibió una llamada de emergencia.

Era una trampa… una muy elaborada, escapaba de su compresión la cantidad de fanatismo que debía tener una persona para estar dispuesta a morir disparándose en el pecho, con tal de qué su organización consiguiera sus objetivos, pero eso fue lo que ocurrió paso horas en el quirófano, salvando al idiota infeliz ajena a lo que pasaba con su nuera y sus hijos, fue Minato quien le conto todo tiempo después luego de ser rescatados, el rapto no fue como en las películas, no se trato de un grupo de hombre vestidos de militares que irrumpieron en la sala de obstetricia apuntándolos con pistolas, se trato de algo más simple y efectivo dos hombres vestidos de enfermeros entraron y antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudieron reaccionar, les dispararon con una pistola cargada con dardos tranquilizantes, no les importo en absoluto ocuparlos en un niño o una mujer embarazada poniendo en peligro sus vidas.

Fueron días angustiosos, de no ser por la llegada del lobo pervertido y su padre adoptivo, Dan y ella se habrían terminado volviendo locos destruyendo todo a su alrededor en busca de sus hijos, ya que no sabían dónde ir o buscar parecía que se los había tragado la tierra, era imposible buscarlos por el olor en una ciudad cuyos miles de olores hacían imposible encontrar uno determinado y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que puso su esposo, éste no podía sentir la presencia de ninguno, Jiraya y Orochimaru se encargaron de buscar la información fue satisfactorio ver al antiguo sonsacársela a una de las enfermera que resulto ser una espía infiltrada de la organización, una mujer que había trabajado por lo menos cinco años en el hospital y de la que nadie sospecharía ¿Cuánto tiempo había extraído información de los expedientes de los pacientes para mandársela a esa organización de desquiciados? No tenía idea.

Quien sí se entero a la perfección fue el antiguo, el vampiro era un ser verdaderamente sádico cuando se lo proponía, no necesitaba romper huesos o lastimar la piel o herirlos de cualquier modo, le bastaba adentrarse en la mente de las personas para luego destruir su psique encontrando sus terrores básicos en los recovecos de su mente para con la frialdad de un científico experimentado con un animal, diseccionarlos y exponerlos ante los ojos de su desgraciada víctima, o leer su mente causándole al interrogado un dolor de cabeza indecible en el proceso uno que podría dejarlo afectado e incapacitado mentalmente.

Poderes vampíricos eran impresionantes, saber que uno estaba detrás de uno de sus amados nietos le preocupaba… un sangre pura, uno de estirpe real en el caso, suspiro deseando un vaso de sake (había aprendido a apreciar la bebida japonesa por Kushina) o uno Vodka, sabía cuando ayudo a nacer a los chicos qué cuando se enamoraran iban a causar un montón de problemas, Minato paso por lo mismo la mitad chicas del colegio estaban tras sus huesos , la única que lo trato con indiferencia fue la pelirroja, tal vez por eso le gusto a su hijo ¡Ah los hombres! Un ligero toque en los muslos le hizo volver a la realidad, volteo a ver a su esposo quien le dijo.

— Deja de preocuparte Tsunade, los muchachos están con Orochimaru, además en cuanto estemos halla haremos todo lo posible para solucionar las cosas, protegeremos a los chicos.

— Quisiera tener tanta confianza como tú, pero aún me duele haber visto a Minato tan lastimado, me enfurece la forma tan salvaje en que lo golpearon.

— Nuestro hijo es fuerte, pese a que su lado humano predomino y no puede transformarse ni tiene poderes, heredo tu fuerza y belleza, al igual que sucede con Deidara y al parecer con Naruto.

—Siempre me extrañado la carencia de poderes del menor de mis nietos, con nuestros hijos era factible teniendo en cuenta que soy una simple humana había una posibilidad del 50% que nacieran zorros o humanos.

— ¿Simple? Tsunade tu eres todo menos simple.

— Hmmm, Cuanta galantería, creí que la época de reproducción termino hace poco.

— Cuando estoy a tu lado, nunca termina.

—Eso me recuerda ¿Qué haremos con los niños? Todo indica que la época de celo los afecto mucho, en especial a Menma.

—…Supongo que lo primero es reforzar la magia que puse en los medallones, por el momento estos sirven ocultan su aroma y calmar parte de su calor pero no son infalibles, luego deberemos echarle una mirada a sus pretendientes… por otro lado también tengo que enseñarle a Menma a utilizar sus poderes mágicos para que no pierda el control y terminé lastimando tanto a otros como a sí mismo… para serte sincero nunca espere que despertaran tan pronto.

— Yo tampoco, lo que me hace volver a pensar en mi preocupación habitual, que Naruto carezca de ellos, son gemelos así que supongo el debería dar aunque sea una pequeña muestra, a pesar de que Minato es humano igual que yo, Kushina era una zorra roja de fuego, hasta creo que mencionaste alguna vez que entre los de tu especie su linaje se considera sagrado.

— Es deciente del Kyuubi el primero y único de los nuestro que alcanzó las diez colas, llegando al estatus de dios demonio, se alcanza una cola cada 100 años, así que se necesita vivir 1000 para alcanzar esa cantidad y los zorros generalmente no alcanzamos a vivir tanto tiempo por diversas circunstancias, yo tengo la fortuna de haber nacido con cuatro colas y alcancé la quinta antes de cumplir los 80, no me sorprendería que Menma pronto le creciera la tercera es un chico bastante fuerte, en cuanto a Naruto hay que darle tiempo … o tal vez al igual que nuestros hijos no tienes poderes.

La médico suspiro antes de comentar— Puede que tengas razón, pero eso solo me causa mayor tristeza, no quiero pensar en que algún día tendré que ver envejecer y morir a mis hijos ¿Y ahora tengo que hacerme a la idea que en el futuro también deberé enterrar a uno de mis nietos? Fue por esa razón que decidimos no tener más bebes no soportaría pasar más veces por lo mismo, creo que ahora entiendo en parte el aislamiento de mi padre adoptivo, debe ser duro ver morir a todos los que quieres aniquilados por el paso del tiempo, mientras tú permaneces igual.

—… Podríamos haberlo intentado una vez más y conseguir la niña que tanto ansiabas, ¿Quién sabe? tal vez ella si hubiera nacido una zorrita.

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que no sea así? No creo que hubiera podido resistir la angustia de esperar hasta que llegara a la pubertad para enterarme, además de alguna forma creo que ya tuve a mi niña…. Ahora lo que en realidad me preocupa es ver de nuevo a Deidara, con eso de escondernos y cambiar de apariencia para garantizar su seguridad y dejarlo con su hermano mayor para que disfrutara una vida más estable, no hemos forjado una relación muy cercana con él, verse a través de la pantalla de un computador aunque sea en tiempo real, no es lo mismo que estar en persona a su lado.

— No había otra manera, desde que expuse mi otra forma para atraerlos, debíamos alejarnos lo más posible para mantenerlo seguro por si nos vigilaban o rastreaban, viajar de un lugar a otro, cambiando de escuela a cada momento , sin poder hacer amigo por temor a perderlos, eso no es la vida que merece nuestro hijo, por lo menos con su hermano mayor pudo sentir lo que es un hogar , por otra parte con una diferencia de 16 años, es probable que para Minato, Deidara sea otro hijo, más que un hermano.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirando los arboles pasar preguntándose qué sucedería de ahora en adelante.

Mientras esto pensaba la pareja, el rubio de pelo largo descansaba tranquilamente en el diván mientras leía un libro sobre arte, justo en ese momento un peli-plateado de ojos lila aprovecho para dejarse caer en el sofá exclamando con gran desfachatez y mirando a los ojos azules exclamo.

— ¿En serio blondo, no podías ayudarme a pagar la gasolina? ¡Yo le cambié la llanta al auto! ES una Fuking Shit sufragar tantos gastos.

— ¿Y por culpa de quien se poncho en primer lugar? No fui yo el que lo saco para ir al bar anoche y hacer quien sabe qué dentro de él, si tanto te molesta la próxima vez lleva el tuyo, hum.

— Salí a tomar unas cervezas con los muchachos del trabajo nada más, aparte las chicas no se emocionan tano con mi auto clásico como con el tuyo.

— ¿Clásico? Hum, esa cafetera con ruedas quedara en pedazos por el camino un día de éstos, además el auto no es mío totalmente, aún tengo que pagarle al señor Orochimaru el préstamo que me dio para poder adquirirlo.

— Eso es una &amp;%$# % &amp;#$ y lo sabes, el chupa sangre se desvive por ustedes, estoy seguro que si se lo pides te lo regala.

— Y Por lo mismo no lo hago, él ya hace mucho dándonos alojamiento en su casa, con lo caro que resulta alquilar un apartamento, ni siquiera Minato se lo pide eso que lo conoce más que yo y necesita un coche, teniendo en cuenta que trabaja tan lejos.

— El otro rubiales es como yo ¡Un hombre, los varones no necesitamos que nos compren cosas! ¡Se vería mal! En cambio tú y tus sobrinos se ven muy…

— ¿Muy qué? Anda dilo.

—Muy delgados y hermosos en comparación con nosotros y por lo tanto podría darle a algún mal intencionado una idea equivocada y querría aprovecharse de ustedes ¿No es eso lo que ibas a decir Hidan?

— ¡Oye yo no quise de…si es justo como dijo Kakashi!—El rubio mi con escepticismo, al ojos lila quien después de un largo silencio exclamo— ¿No les parece que suena el timbre? Voy a ver quién es.

— Ma, ma y se escapo con el rabo entre las piernas ¿Y cómo es que ustedes dos se hicieron amigos? Hidan no tiene la capacidad de guardarse sus comentarios inadecuados.

— De la misma manera, en la que tú te enamoraste de Menma sólo sucedió, el bocazas es un buen amigo…a pesar de ser un mal hablado, creo que me termine acostumbrando a su lenguaje inapropiado… ¿Y cómo van las cosas con mi hermano?

— ¿Tienes qué preguntar?— exclamo con desaliento el enmascarado, sentándose en el sitio que desocupo apenas unos segundos antes el ojos-lila— Mi querido suegro aun no me traga y Menma ésta cada día que pasa más hermoso y provocativo…O tal vez soy yo el que se imagine cosas, porque estoy demasiado ansioso.

— Oye deja de referirte de esa forma sobre mi lindo sobrino y ve a calmar tu "ansiedad" a otra parte, lo último que necesitas es enfadar más a mi hermano, hum...y te sugiero que ni siquiera pienses en ponerle los cuernos a Menma, el chico es bien rencoroso…y nosotros también, hum.

—Nunca le haría algo como eso a mi pareja ¿Qué todos en la familia Namikaze piensa que soy una especie de degenerado que solo piensa en sexo?

— Si y me estoy desquitando el shock que le causaste al entrar a su cuarto como animal en celo listo para la acción, ahora mi sobrino sólo piensa en lo que vio esa noche.

—¿En serio?— Incho el pecho con orgullo el peli-plateado, pensando en sus adentros que si su zorrito quería verlo desnudo nuevamente…y quizás tocarlo, no le negaría y se negaría el placer, a estas alturas cualquier cosa que ofreciera Menma para aliviar su frustración, sería bienvenida, tal vez unos toques de luz aquí y haya... nada serio.

— Deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas, que esa risa tuya de delata, o mi hermano no dudara dos veces en quitar esos pensamientos con un sartenazo.

Eso basto para bajar la libido del lobo que suspiro con desencanto, de nada serviría esos toques de luz, si iba morir segundos después a manos de un suegro furioso, el ojos azules palmeo la espalda del hombre mayor y dijo sintiendo cierta lástima por él.

— Mi sobrino te quiere al igual que tu a él…y de las mismas pervertidas maneras, pero a diferencia de ti y diga lo que diga, aún no ésta listo, nadie se muere por falta de sexo, hum, así que ten paciencia y espera.

El joven alfa gruño era fácil para el decirlo, no tenia que despertar con una tienda de campaña bajo las sábanas todas las mañanas y descubrir que todo fue un sueño.

Entre tanto Hidan inspiro profundamente, se salvo de una metida de pata, estaba rondando por la sala de estar dejando que las cosas se calmaran, cuando tocaron el timbre (ésta vez si era verdad) cuando abrió, se quedo mirando atónito a la pareja frente suyo, una mujer pequeña, flaca, llena de arrugas, con el cabello teñido de color naranja y cara de amargada lo observaba impaciente, fijo su atención en el hombre, éste era alto, calvo y regordete, el cual pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Esta Orochimaru o alguno de los chicos en casa? Están esperando nuestra visita.

Luego de quedarse viendo por unos largos minutos al extraño dúo, el hombre lobo grito.

— ¡Deidara, los buscan una albóndiga con patas y una zanahoria marchita!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Gracias por su comentarios y revisiones.**


	18. Complicaciones

Realmente enfadado, un hombre de mediana edad observaba molesto la pantalla de su computador ¿Qué clase de información altamente clasificada era ésta? ¡No había nada nuevo aquí! ¿Qué era esto alguna especie de burla? Fue interrumpido de sus cavilaciones por una mujer nerviosa que entro sin tocar, con la vista fija en la pantalla en hombre comento.

— ¿Qué es esto Patti? Te dije que no quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo.

— Lo siento pero….pero alguien quiere verlo…y dijo que no puede esperar.

— Despáchalo de una vez, no tengo intenciones de recibir a nadie.

—Yo no soy nadie, Rasa.

— ¡General Hanzo!—Exclamo el peli-castaño levantándose con celeridad de la silla, mirando con reproche a su secretaria—Siento no haberlo recibido.

—Ahórrate tus excusas Rasa, ésta visita es solo de cortesía ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

— Si, sin lugar a dudas, Patti cierra la puerta y si viene alguien a buscarme, dile que no estoy.

— Comprendido.

— ¿Una secretaria? Ese no es tu estilo siempre has sido más cuidadoso, espero no hayas perdido el juicio.

— Precisamente, por eso la contrate.

— No entiendo.

— Creo que usted se entero lo que paso con el agente especial Anderson.

— Lo recuerdo el pobre infeliz se volvió loco, hablando sobre cosas que no debía y se fue a cazar sólo a las bestias, quedo reducido a un charco repugnante de sangre y tripas, un verdadero desperdicio, pero los animales nos ahorraron el trabajo de eliminarlo nosotros mismos.

— No fue tan solo como creíamos, su novia preocupada por su comportamiento en días anteriores lo siguió e involuntariamente se volvió testigo de la masacre, la pobre quedo traumatizada, sus padres la internaron en un psiquiátrico cuando empezó a afirmar que su novio fue atacado por hombres lobo.

— ¿Esa chica es ella?...Si recuerdo bien, fue transferida a una de nuestras instituciones.

— Sí, la tengo como recordatorio de lo que puedo pasarme si me apego mucho con las personas o me obsesiono con mi trabajo, no hay peligro de que descubra cualquier cosa, le baldaron la mente de tal forma que olvido todo y ahora toma fuertes antidepresivos, mi única preocupación es un día de esto amanezca muerta por una sobredosis de medicamentos...es molesto buscarse otra secretaria cuando ya te acostumbraste a una.

— Frío como siempre.

—Tal como debe ser mi general.

— Bien a lo que he venido ¿Lograste sacar algún dato relevante de los informes enviados por Danzo?

— Nada que valiera la pena, o no supiéramos con anteriormente, o sus espías no son tan buenos, o nos ésta ocultando algunos datos importantes, no puedo creer que no hayan atrapado a sus objetivos…creí que únicamente eran animales los especímenes que nos proporciono, cumplen bien su trabajo como soldados pero no dan muestras de mucha inteligencia.

— Eso es porque eliminó parte de su corteza cerebral y les coloco un neuro-transmisor en el cerebro, son maquinas de matar eficientes y saben seguir ordenes que es lo que importa, he visto a algunos que no son sometidos al procedimiento, no hay mucha diferencia entre ellos y cualquier rata salida de las barriadas.

— Sin embargo, me entere que cuenta con un par de ejemplares únicos, me gustaría echarles un vistazo se jacta mucho de ellos.

—Le he pedido a ese imbécil que me los de por un tiempo, pero se niega tiene la intención de reproducirlos, algo con lo que yo estaba de acuerdo, pero no he visto resultados hasta ahora… una pérdida de dinero y recursos, el aduce que es porque son jóvenes ¡Patrañas son más viejos que yo! Son estériles y punto.

— Podrían clonarlos.

— No seas idiota Rasa, eso es lo primero que intento Danzo y su equipo científico, todas las muestras que extrajeron del par de ejemplares, se destruyeron en menos de un minuto no importa el procedimiento que utilizaron, las células se deterioran a gran velocidad, no hay posibilidad de duplicarlas… ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Fuiste tú el que obtuvo esa información de los archivos clasificados de Danzo y me la dio—Dijo el general mirándolo con desconfianza.

El hombre se encogió de hombros— Sólo estoy refrescando mi memoria para saber si me he saltado algún detalle importante, al parecer no fue así.

El general sonrío y luego señalo cáusticamente— No intentes pasarte de listo nuevamente, recuerda qué todos somos prescindibles, incluyéndote, si tengo que librar a mi país de un traidor no dudaré en hacerlo, no importa que tan buen espía seas, si pones en peligro a nuestra patria me encargare en persona que no quede nada de ti.

—No lo dudo…hablando de otra cosa necesito más información con la cual moverme, las referencias a los que buscamos son vagas, rubios de ojos azules hay por doquier, usted mismo es uno.

— ¿De qué hablas? Los Uzumaki son japoneses.

—El apellido de la madre era Uzumaki, supongo que lo cambiaron de nuevamente es lo que yo haría, nombres no son tan relevantes aunque poco comunes estos los pueden tener cualquiera.

— ¡¿Porque no fui informado con antelación de ese detalle importante?! ¡Hemos perdido tiempo valioso buscándolos entre esos monos de ojos rasgados!

—Calma mi general, es una información que tuve el privilegio de obtener hace apenas unos días, aunque fue un poco difícil de acceder a ella, el hombre que me la dio es un científico alemán retirado, bastante senil y demente sin embargo como en la locura ésta oculta algo de verdad, mande a Baki fue muy costoso obtener algo que nos sirviera entre sus incoherencias, pero logro dilucidar algo, los Ritter…

— ¿Quién demonios son los Ritter?

—Los Uzumaki, es el apellido qué tenían antes de…

— Ve al punto Baki y deja de dar tantas vueltas, no me interesa saber cómo se llamaban, ni lo que hacían, solo quiero saber cómo se ven donde están y si tienen poderes como asegura Danzo, de otra forma ésta cacería será inútil.

— Por lo menos el abuelo de nuestra esquiva familia lo es, algo recurrente en las afirmaciones del viejo era las palabras, "¡Un zorro de siete colas! ¡Si sólo pudiéramos ponerles las manos encima! ¡¿Se imaginan?! ¡Un zorro azul! ¡¿Nunca lo han visto?! ¡Un zorro Azul!

—Baki por poco vomita de tantas veces que lo escucho decir eso, de ahí todo corresponde con lo aportado por Danzo, la madre era una zorra roja, por lo que es seguro que los hijos sean también zorros y según las alucinaciones del viejo demente, nuestros fugitivos son extraordinariamente hermosos, rubios como un sueño nazi.

— Entonces que debemos buscar a unos ojos rasgados ¿Oh ese tal sueño nazi?

—Para serle sincero, creo que a personas que sobrepasen a la media.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Rasa?

—Es muy extraño que hayan logrado evadir, a los espías mandados por Danzo para capturarlos es como si supieran que fueron por ellos.

— ¿Que, sugieres que esos animales tiene alguna sofisticada red de espías como nosotros?— Exclamo con sorna el militar.

— Con profundó respeto general, en nuestro trabajo se nos enseña a no subestimar a nada ni a nadie, hasta ahora Danzo nos ha mandado especímenes ya listos, carne de cañón para ser utilizada en batallas y pruebas, seres que se conformar con destruir y comer, pero nunca nos ha permitido ponerle las manos encima sus ejemplares más valiosos, me temo que oculta algo.

— Entonces es una suerte que confío en él, tanto como él lo hace mí, espero su llamada, quiero que estés presente y estudies cada una de sus gestos, esta de más decir que no quiero que no note tu presencia.

—Agradezco su confianza.

— No agradezcas nada, soy un militar no confío ni en mi propia madre.

—No creo que la tenga, mi general.

— Tú tampoco la tienes.

— ¿Cuando debo presentarme?

— Ya mismo, quiero que evalúes la información de inmediato, he decidido tomar la situación en mis propias manos.

— No estará feliz al saberlo.

— ¿Y quien dijo que lo sabrá?

— Hm… Ya veo.

Mientras estos ocurría, en Australia dos hombres jóvenes bajaban de u avión, uno de ellos lo hizo con cierta dificultad, el mayor sostuvo al menor y pregunto preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien Sai? Puedes descansar en el hotel, yo puedo buscar sólo, hasta que te recuperes.

— No es necesario hermano— Respondió el peli-negro con un tono indiferente— Además por más que lo ocultes se que éstas cansado, tuviste que enfrentarte con Jirobo, ese gordo repugnante se cree el lobo alfa y reclama el liderazgo del grupo y la sumisión de los otros machos.

— Es sólo un imbécil que piensa en comer y parearse en resumen un gran tonto, fue fácil ganarle, es débil, solo tiene un gran tamaño, mi cansancio se debe a otra cosa.

— Ah…lo siento.

— Estoy acostumbrado a ello no te preocupes, pero tu pareces enfermo.

— No es nada Shin, sólo tengo un poco de anemia.

—… ¿A cuántos alimentaste esta vez?

—…Veinte, el señor Danzo debe estar realmente enfadado por nuestras fallas.

— Lo sé, yo también sufrí las consecuencias, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos indagado lo suficiente para obtener algunos datos sobre su apariencia en general… me sorprende que hayan destruido todo desde las fotos de los anuarios, hasta la de los concurso que ganaron los Uzumaki, como todo rastro de ellos es como si supieran exactamente qué hacer para despistarnos, afortunadamente eso le basto a Fu y a Tukume para investigar hacia donde se marcharon…pero estas cansado, necesitamos ir algún lugar pronto, tienes que comer.

— No podemos llamar la atención, tendré que resistir hasta…

— ¿Hasta qué? ¿Hasta qué mueras o enloquezcas por el hambre y salgas de caza? Te daré de mi sangre, para mi es fácil reponerla basta con que coma un poco de carne cruda.

— No podemos hacerlo, tu también estas debilitado, aparte el nivel de toxicidad en tu sangre a aumentado con el tiempo, llegara el momento en que sea mortal para mí.

—Pero aún no lo es y mientras sea posible, cuidare a mi hermanito menor entiendes Sai, ahora busquemos un lugar donde alojarnos, esta vez no fracasaremos, le mostraremos al señor Danzo resultados.

El joven vampiro asintió agradecido, Australia era demasiado grande para buscar a tres personas, pero ahora estaban sobre la pista correcta, horas después en el motel de mala muerte en el cual escogieron hospedarse, el pelinegro se sentó en el regazo del hombre lobo mirando los profundos ojos negros, antes de inclinarse y hundir sus colmillos en la piel suave recibiendo las caricias consoladoras del mayor, cerró los ojos ¿Cuántas veces había hecho esto, cientos…miles? No recordaba, de lo que si estaba seguro es que eran las únicas veces que pudo experimentar un afecto verdadero.

Danzo observo enojado a su interlocutor, Hanzo siempre exigía demasiado, pidiendo resultados en corto tiempo y para colmo insistía en conocer a su colaborador secreto.

– ¿A qué se debe ese repentino interés, en conocer a mi informante? Debería bastarte con saber que lo que no ha dicho hasta ahora es correcto.

— Y en mi opinión es demasiado sospechoso, no se ha equivocado ni una vez, es extraño que alguien esté tan bien enterado, sobre ese tipo de cosas.

— Puede ser pero no me preocupa, mientras me de lo que quiero, sus intenciones no son importantes para mí.

— Para mí sí, no caeremos como ratón en una trampa por ir tras una estúpida carnada.

— No es una carnada estúpida, es la obtención del ejercito más grande y fuerte del mundo uno que no incurrirá en gastos de mantenimiento, cuyo cada miembro sea un arma letal lista para ser usada y sacrificada sin grandes cavilaciones fácilmente reemplazable y con una versatilidad increíble, adaptable a cualquier tipo de terreno y prácticamente indetectables.

— Si pero a que costo.

— Ninguno que no valga la pena pagar teniendo en cuenta los beneficios.

— Homura creí que preferías mantener el anonimato— replico Danzo al segundo recuadro en su pantalla.

— Lo prefiero pero las dudas de nuestro amigo aquí presente me parecieron validas.

— Ja ¿Y debo suponer que lo hace para darme "tranquilidad"?

— No, únicamente lo hago porque me beneficia, se tanto de esos monstruos porque mi clan se ha dedicado a cazarlos por generaciones, desafortunadamente mi gente ha envejecido y muerto mientras ellos se han multiplicado, por lo que he decido dejar en otras manos más capaces su captura, lo único que hago es aportar el conocimiento de más de diez generaciones para ayudar en esta campaña.

— ¡Oh y debo suponer que lo hace por un apto desinteresado!

— Obtengo el beneficio de que esas aberraciones de la naturaleza, sean controlada y hagan algo útil para la humanidad…no necesito dinero a mis ochenta años no sacare mucho beneficio lo que de él, pero no puedo permitirles a esos seres que signa vagando sin control en el mundo, cazando a los seres humano a su gusto y antojo, no lo hago por bondad de mi corazón soy el último miembro vivo de mi clan, no puedo permitir que se pierda toda la información que hemos adquirido, a lo largo de más de 500 años.

— Punto interesante, sólo me pregunto cómo llego a enterarse de Danzo y de mi.

— Al igual que ustedes tengo mis fuentes, en vista de que tenemos objetivos en común decidí contactarlo, espero no arrepentirme de mi decisión.

El general sonrió, la respuesta lo habían satisfecho momentáneamente, miro la imagen de Danzo en la pantalla y señaló— Ahora que algunas de mis dudas están satisfechas, hablemos de nuestro asunto "amigo"— El aludido solo hizo una mueca despectiva, la imagen de Homura desapareció de la pantalla indicando que se había desconectado, de la video conferencia, cuando éste apago el computador escucho unos aplausos suaves y la voz burlesca y juvenil exclamo divertida.

— ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Qué brillante explicación, fue tan convincente que casi la creí yo también!

—Sera porque es la verdad, los vampiros hombres lobo y los demás engendros al igual que tú ¡Deberían desaparecer!

— ¡Oooh que dramático!...Me pregunto ¿Y si crees eso, entonces porque aceptaste mi ayuda?

— Porque no me queda otra opción.

— Me alegro que lo tengas presente—Exclamo el dueño de la voz, un hombre joven y atractivo de cabello plateado y misteriosos ojos lavanda, se acerco al anciano por la espalda e inclinándose hacia adelante abrazo su cuello y descanso su barbilla en la encanecida cabeza, antes de añadir— ¿Sabes si tuvieras 60 años menos, consideraría darte un beso… Ju ju no es cierto, la verdad no eres mi tipo.

Con cara de asco, grito el viejo cazador muy alterado — ¡Vete de aquí monstruo!— Luego de lo cual fue atacado por un ataque de tos muy fuerte, el joven se marcho de la habitación que con un andar parsimonioso y uno sonrisa socarrona, siendo recibido por un hombre de piel oscura y ojos color mostaza, que comento mordazmente.

— Nunca espere que se rebajara a tocar a ese humano.

—No me lo recuerdes el olor, a vejez enfermedad y muerte que tiene, es tan repugnante qué casi pienso el gozo que me produce atormentarlo, no compensa su fetidez.

— Sin tratar de meterme en lo que no me importa, tal vez debería tratarlo con más cuidado, si se muere repentinamente, arruinaría nuestros planes.

— No te preocupes, sabe bien que no puede morir, porque si lo hace nuestro trato se rompería inmediatamente, no puede darse el lujo morir sino yo no se lo ordeno, seguirá tomando mi lugar ante esos humanos tontos hasta que llegue el momento de revelar mi presencia… Hablando de cosas más agradables Kuro ¿Has recibido noticias de nuestra adorable espía? Tengo que agradecerle la foto que me mando, es mucho más impresionante de lo que esperaba.

Replicó el ojos lavanda mirando la imagen en su Hiphone, el aludido respondió viendo con cierto recelo la pantalla— En estos momentos ésta en Rusia con su compañero, cumpliendo los encargos de su señor… ¿Es el hombre retratado ahí no es así?...no parece ser muy tímido que digamos, al contrario, parece muy peligroso y amenazador… a pesar de estar casi desnudo

— El jamás se ha avergonzado de su apariencia y a decir verdad Vlad como los buenos vinos mejora con la edad, los años le sientan de maravilla… la tecnología es algo maravilloso ¿No crees? Tomar desprevenido a alguien como él y plasmar ese momento en una imagen tan magnífica… me complace el resultado, creo que en cuanto lleguemos a casa, la felicitare por seguir mis órdenes al pie de la letra.

—Como usted diga, maestro.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lado del mundo una pareja, entraba al penhouse del hotel donde se alojaba, el hombre de pelo corto y negro vestido de esmoquin miraba con reprobación a la mujer de pelo castaño ataviada con un revelador vestido rojo, la cual iba por su tercer cigarrillo.

— No deberías hacerlo Rin, fumar es un hábito desagradable, además trae problemas a la salud.

—Somos vampiros Obito, las enfermedades de los humanos no nos afectan.

El vampiro suspiro era inútil argüir con su mujer, últimamente parecía que lo único que hacían era reñir por tonterías, se lamio los labios observando el piel expuesta del cuello pecho y espalda de la vampiresa y empezó a desvestirse a toda prisa, señalando.

— Ya terminamos nuestra misión aquí, no tendremos que verlos nuevamente hasta dentro de una semana, creo que le podríamos sacar provecho a estos días ¿No crees Rin?

La mujer miro indiferente, al hombre desnudo frente a ella, que se inclino para darle un beso, apartando la cara de inmediato dijo— Ahora no Obito, no tengo ganas, tal vez otro día.

Incapaz de contener su rabia por más tiempo, después de haber recibido múltiples rechazos por parte de la que se supone era su compañera el Uchiha pregunto— ¡Y cuando será ese día! ¡Solo hemos hecho el amor cinco veces en estos últimos veinte años! ¡Acepte tu negativa de no querer tener hijos, a pesar de que lo que más anhelo en ésta vida es tener mi propia familia! ¡¿Se puede saber a qué se debe éste cambio tan repentino?! ¡Hemos vivido juntos por 150 años y nunca antes te habías comportado de forma tan irrazonable!

— ¡¿Irrazonable, quién eres tú para reclamarme?! ¡No perteneces a la realeza para que tenga que darte explicaciones! ¡Eres solo un pelele que le gusta juntarse con humanos y perder el tiempo hablando e intercambiando impresiones con ellos, están por debajo de nosotros!

— ¿Se puede saber que sucede contigo? Cuando nos conocimos no pensabas igual y si vamos a eso, Los Uchiha siempre hemos estado rodeados de humanos, Itachi Sasuke y el propio Madara.

— Ellos son de sangre real y pueden hacer lo que deseen, estoy segura que solo los ven como juguetes, en cambio tú no eres un Uchiha en su totalidad, perteneces a una rama menor, solo tuviste el privilegio de ser salvado de los cazadores por el imperator en persona al ser el ultimo descendiente vivo de su clan— Obito apretó los puños hasta hacerlos sangrar ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Ver morir a toda su familia era un recuerdo doloroso y ella lo saco a colación—O tal vez estoy cansada de 150 años de lo mismo y necesitamos agregar variedad a nuestra vida íntima.

— Por la forma en que gritabas hace unos días cuando lo hicimos, no pensé que tuvieras quejas de nuestra vida sexual— Comento con amargura el Uchiha no tuvieron tiempo de seguir arguyendo nada más, un circulo de transportación se dibujo en el suelo anunciando la visita de alguien importante, en efecto, segundos después Madara Uchiha hizo acto de presencia, éste enarco una ceja al ver al ven al joven vampiro, tal como dios lo trajo al mundo, de inmediato la vampiresa se inclino ante él imperator que ordeno.

— Retírate Rin, tengo que hablar con Obito.

— Si mi señor.

Luego de verla marcharse el hombre mayor se dirigió al desnudo y avergonzado joven—Interesante forma de recibirme ¿Interrumpo algo?

— Desgraciadamente no, únicamente estábamos discutiendo— Comento el otro poniéndose los pantalones.

— Es extraño, hace unos días cuando anduvo persiguiéndote semi-desnuda, con su teléfono por la casa, para tomarte un selffis parecía de la más receptiva y apasionada, me pareció cómico que entrara a mi habitación en tu busca y me tomara por error esa foto en paños menores, debo reconocer que no esperaba verlos corriendo por ahí en ropa interior, aunque me parecieron simples travesuras entre una pareja de enamorados, ya sabes la adrenalina que desata el temor a ser descubiertos.

—Se supone que no llegarías hasta el día siguiente…yo también pensé que después de tanto tiempo por fin habíamos recuperado la pasión qué arde entre nosotros, para serte sincero esa fue la quinta vez que hemos hecho el amor en veinte años, esperaba que las cosas fueran mejor de ahí en adelante pero no fue así y ahora me propone que metamos a alguien más en nuestra cama, creo que eso es lo que me ha querido darme a entender …estoy empezando a cansarme de todo esto— señalo el vampiro suspirando con cansancio.

—No funcionara.

—¿Hm?

— Meter a alguien más en su cama, lo digo por experiencia propia, cuando era más joven llegue a compartir el lecho hasta con seis entre hombres y mujeres una verdadera orgía, contando con el beneplácito y presencia de mi compañera en ese tiempo, el sexo era placentero pero mecánico y vacio, luego de cruzar una línea, empiezas a necesitar emociones más fuertes… hasta que te enamoras de verdad y te das cuenta que no deseas que se alguien éste con nadie más aparte de ti, los Uchiha somos posesivos no nos gusta compartir y tu eres un Uchiha.

— Uno de la clase más baja, qué vengo siendo un sobrino en grado veinteavo, no existe filiación para un vínculo de sangre tan lejano como el nuestro.

— No entre los humanos pero recuerda tu eres un vampiro, perteneces a mi clan y compartes un vínculo de sangre conmigo… es extraño nunca te han importado el ser un Uchiha o tener un titulo, lo demuestra la forma irrespetuosa que utilizas para dirigirte a mí ¿Por qué decidiste empezar ahora?

— Creo que después de que te lo machaquen por cincuenta años en la cabeza una empieza a pensar en ello.

— ¿Así que tu mujer a sacado a relucir ese detalle?...Hm…¿Qué tanto confías en ella? En estos momentos quiero decir.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

—Sabes perfectamente que me refiero al incidente que sucedió hace sesenta años, ella estuvo en el lugar ¿Pero no pudo ver al asesino? Se me hace difícil de creer ella es un vampiro y según el examen forense, la chica tardo horas en morir murió desangrada lenta y dolorosamente.

— Rin lo explicó, la atacaron dejándola inconsciente por lo que no pudo salvarla, tú mismo pudiste ver las marcas de garras en su cuello, la ataco otro vampiro uno más fuerte… ¿No será que sigues molesto porque esa joven era tu primera amante en mucho tiempo?

—No me hagas enfurecer Obito u olvidare que me divierte tu insolencia, sabes que ese no es el punto, nunca me acosté con ella.

—…Lo siento, éste asunto con Rin me tiene con los nervios destrozados, sin embargo no me puedes negar que obtuviste ciertos "Beneficios"

— Gabriel está muerto, sigo recordándolo y amándolo es por eso que no he tomado ningún compañero hasta hoy, pero eso no cambia que soy varón y necesito alguna escapada ocasional, ella insistió en demostrarme su aprecio, lo hizo con tal determinación que me fue imposible resistirme.

— Es una lástima que Delila haya sido tan imprudente, no se me quita la idea de la cabeza que pudo matarla alguna de tus admiradoras, hay muchas vampiresas que quieren ganar la posición de emperatriz y el que una niñata de apenas 400 años, salida de una de las ramas familiares más baja obtuviera tus favores, les debió parecer un insulto…pero debo reconocer que es demasiado extraño que la encontraran en la casa de campo donde la ocultaste, es difícil encontrar al empresario Uchiha Madara, es menos que imposible dar con su majestad imperial, archiduque y rey de todos los vampiros, etcétera, etcétera etcétera, Vladímir, Valentine Black.

— Pudiste haberte ahorrado, dos etcéteras y alguno de esos títulos.

— Imposible, nuestra gente es muy vana y ama esos títulos, las mujeres en especial…creo que sé porque estabas con Delila, sonaba muy enamorada cuando hablaba de ti decía que eras el amante más maravilloso que había conocido jamás.

—El imperator sonrío con amargura— Fue por ese motivo que decidí protegerla, era tan dulcemente ingenua que se conformaba con un beso en la frente y con las migajas de un amor que jamás podría darle, ella nunca supo quién era yo, los miembros de su clan me la ofrecieron como esclava y sabes lo que hubiera sucedido con ella si me negaba.

— Ni me lo digas es increíble que algunos de los nuestros tengan aún costumbres tan barbáricas.

—Les di un generoso aporte monetario y los mande a volar lejos, en un principio no sabía qué hacer con ella, así que la puse de sirvienta, era una chica rara devota a mi persona y anticuada que se negó a la oferta que le hice de pagarle los estudios, con tal de permanecer a mi lado, después supe que la habían maltratado desde pequeña y yo fui el único que la había tratado con amabilidad.

—….Ella debió verte como su príncipe azul…es una lástima que jamás podrías corresponderle.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, no podía hacer nada por cambiar sus sentimientos, aunque tenía que reconocer que él antiguo que conoció recientemente despertó sus instintos primarios, a un nivel que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo — Eso me regresa a mi pregunta inicial ¿Confías en ella?

— A sido mi pareja por 150 años, tengo que.

— No dejes que la amistad o la costumbre te sieguen y respóndeme ¿Confías en ella?

— Hace cincuenta años hubiera dicho que si sin dudarlo…ahora no se… los últimos años se ha comportado de manera extraña y discutimos siempre… hay veces que pienso que tal vez deberíamos separarnos y darnos un tiempo para ver qué sucede, otras sólo quiero irme y ya.

— Me parece magnífico, borra esa cara, no vine en una visita de cortesía y no me dirijo a ti como tu amigo, sino como el jefe del clan y tu emperador—Obito se puso rígido y se puso de píe de inmediato ese tono de voz, reclamaba obediencia inmediata— Quiero que vayas a Australia donde están mi hijo y mis nietos, donde ejercerá el cargo que Fugaku te asigne hasta mi llegada, entre tanto quiero que vigiles…no que te acerques a una familia muy especial y cuides a alguien en especifico.

— ¿Se puede saber, que tienes de especial la familia?

— Que algunos de sus miembros han robado el corazón de la mía.

— ¡Ah, vaya! … ¿Y de cual de los tres? Digo para saber a qué atenerme.

—De Fugaku e Itachi y probablemente también Sasuke.

— ¿Fugaku? ¿Pero él no estaba?...

— Exactamente.

El joven vampiro soltó un silbido de asombro— entonces la situación es más seria de lo que pensaba…Hm será un poco difícil, estoy seguro que Fugaku preferirá proteger a su mujer el mismo… ¿Así que el príncipe de hielo, al fin encontró una joven que descongelara su corazón? Apuesto a que Sasuke intentara quitarle a su novia, ese muchacho tiene severos problemas de rivalidad.

— Son más especiales que eso y déjame aclararte que no son mujeres, son hombres, tres de sus cuatro miembros son portadores jóvenes y en edad fértil.

— ¿Entonces no son humanos? Eso facilita las cosas por un lado, pero se complica por otro… ¿Cómo son?

— Rubios de ojos azules piel bronceado y no me queda duda que astutos, ya que son zorros.

—…Ahora entiendo porque Rin no debe enterarse, a ella le gusta criticar y opinar sobre todo… Espera ¿Eso quiere decir que la pareja de Fugaku es un varón y que Itachi se fijo en un muchacho?... Nunca lo hubiera esperado,deben ser verdaderas bellezas con lo exigente que es tu nieto, ya quiero conocerlos ¿Algo más e deba saber?

— No vayas tan aprisa, te he mencionado lo fácil que es tratar de buscar un medio para relacionarte a ellos, pero no te he mencionado los obstáculos.

—¿Cuáles?

—La casa, es un cubil de hombres lobo— Obito frunció el entrecejo y espero pacientemente por más información, era difícil que siendo tan posesivos os Uchiha dejaran a sus posibles parejas, enfrentar cualquier peligro, los lobos la mayoría de las veces eran muy lujuriosos, algo se le estaba escapando aquí, Madara sonrío en respuesta, agregando— Pero no son ordinarios, son guardianes de plata, su líder es un "Lobo sabio".

— Eso no me lo esperaba, serian aliados extraordinarios de unirse a nosotros, se que buscaste por muchos siglos a uno de su especie para ponerlo frente al consejo, como regente de los demás clanes de lobos ¿Y te encuentras con un "Lobo sabio" eso se llama tener suerte.

— No adelantemos los hechos, ahora bien la parte difícil, es la persona que quiero que cuides y la que ha despertado mi interés, aproximarte a ella, aunque sea de lejos, para conocerla, va a convertirse en un verdadero reto.

— ¿Es uno de esos lindos zorros? ¿Alguna hermosa loba plateada?... ¿Un humano?

— Un antiguo.

— ¿Un antiguo? Eso es imposible, tenemos registros de todos los que hay.

— Éste ha permanecido ocultándose de nosotros a lo largo de 700 años, hay más, es un portador.

—Guoo, entre los vampiros son muy raros, aunque fuera más feo que la muerte seguiría teniendo pretendientes, pero con los estándares totalmente insanos de ustedes la familia real debe ser otra belleza.

—Hay otro detalle…. uno sin importancia, es en parte dragón plateado.

— ¡No me jo…! ¡Y se supone que esa es la parte menos importante! ¡Estamos hablando de realeza draconiana aquí, entre los suyos son considerados de casta celestial! ¿Cómo rayos un dragón plateado se pudo convertir en un vampiro? ¡No tiene sentido!

— Y ese es el motivo por el cual vine a visitar a mi cuñado, nadie mejor que Muí, un dragón dorado, para saber sobre sus congéneres de plata, espero que el tengo una teoría que me sirva para aclarar éste enigma, además quiero ver a mi hermano mis sobrinos y mi nuevo sucesor.

— Pfff , quisiera estar presente para ver la cara de disgusto de Muí, cuando se entere que vienes a arruinar su vida marital, Izuna se desvive contigo cada vez que lo visitas.

—Es un bono... uno qué disfruto mucho. el molestar a ese dragón engreído cada tantos siglos.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Mis disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, sin embargo pueden estar seguros que aunque tarde en hacerlo, nunca abandonare ninguna de mis historias así que pueden estar tranquilos por ese lado.**

**Se que algunos consideraran éste capítulo de relleno, pero es necesario para la trama ¿Porgue en serio creen que los malos se quedaran de brazos cruzados? **

**Por sus comentarios y revisiones ¡Muchas gracias!**


	19. Tentaciones

Ajenos a la tormenta que se avecinaba y que amenazaba con envolverlos una vez más, los Namikaze celebraban una singular reunión, después de escuchar el llamado tan colorido de su amigo a Deidara no le quedo más remedio qué dirigirse a la puerta seguido por Kakashi listo para ofrecer una disculpa, llego justo a tiempo para ver el sorprendente salto hacia atras que dio Hidan al esquivar el potente puñetazo lanzado por una abuela de cabellos naranjas, que era retenida con muchos esfuerzos por el hombre que la acompañaba y quien trataba de apaciguarla inultamente.

— ¡Por favor cariño cálmate estoy seguro que no lo dijo a propósito sólo se confundió por nuestra apariencia!

— ¿Sólo se confundió? ¡Nadie me llama zanahoria marchita y se sale con la suya! ¡Además no me cabe la menor duda que lo dijo con toda intención! ¡Mocoso impertinente deja que te ponga las manos encima!

— ¡Vamos Tsunade no exageres, no es para tanto!

—… ¿Tsunade?... ¿Mamá… eres tú?

—… ¿Abuela?

La mujer se volvió de inmediato hacia el rubio desconcertado y luego a los gemelos que habían bajado de su habitación atraídos por el escándalo, calmándose de inmediato se dirigió a su marido y comento.

— Dan que es hora de levantar el hechizo, nuestros hijos y nietos no nos reconocen.

— Y eso quiere decir que ésta cumpliendo bien su cometido, sólo permíteme cerrar la puerta.

Luego de hacerlo el zorro levanto el disfraz que llevaba puestos, pronto la anciana se transformo en una mujer joven y rubia de pechos prominentes.

Sin poder controlar lo que salía de su boca el ojos violeta exclamo— ¡Holly shit! ¡La vieja paso de ser una zanahoria marchita a una vaca lechera!

Ese nuevo comentario provoco tres cosas, que Dan sujetara de nuevo a su esposa por la cintura, qué Kakashi se golpeara la frente con la mano y que la aludida permaneciera por más de un minuto quieta como si fuera una estatua, minuto que fue aprovechado por Hidan para escabullirse a su cubil, sus instintos de lobo aconsejándole ocultarse por un tiempo en el lugar más alejado posible… por lo menos hasta que la mujer que decía ser la madre de su amigo, se le pasara el enojo, entre tanto artista se acerco con cierta incertidumbre a la médico, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, si abrazarla o simplemente darle la mano, no era tan difícil relacionarla con sus recuerdos de niño con la bella dama,que preparaba sus platos favoritos y a veces lo asustaba a la muerte cuando lo regañaba por portarse mal, su mamá se veía exactamente igual como la recordaba…su padre también, nada que ver con los desconocidos con los que hablaba a través de la computadora, o intercambiaba fotografías por correo, no necesito pensar mucho, en menos de un segundo fue atrapado en un sofocante abrazo, la joven mujer era menuda pero extremadamente fuerte, muy pronto se unieron al abrazo dos chicos gritando ¡Abuela!

Por su parte Dan sonreía feliz de ver a su familia reunida nuevamente después de tantos años, miro sin ningún disimulo al lobo que observaba el sentimental reencuentro, podía oler la reclamación secreta puesta en Menma demasiado sutil para ser notado por otros que no fueran canidos, el peli-plateado levanto la mano en un saludo silencioso, no queriendo interrumpir el emotivo momento, en cuanto se separaron la mujer se puso a observar a sus nietos exclamando con asombro.

— ¡Dios como han crecido! ¡Recuerdo que la última vez que los vi me llegaban hasta la cintura mírense ahora que grandes están!

— ¡Lo que pasa abuela es que tú has empequeñecido!—Respondieron al unisonó los gemelos.

— ¡Ah pequeños truhanes como si no los conociera! ¡No lograran distraerme de la pregunta que he pensado hacerles todo el camino! ¡¿Cómo está eso de que tienen novio?! ¡Y para colmo uno es un lobo y el otro un vampiro! Jiraya y Orochimaru no me quisieron dar detalles, pero al parecer los dos son serios problemas ¡Y por Dios no me vayan a decir que el pequeño estúpido que salió de aquí es novio de uno de ustedes!

— ¡Por supuesto que no abuela, es el novio del tío Deidara!

— ¡Cómo! Deidara mi pequeño bebé no me digas que te afecto tanto nuestra separación, pudiste escoger algo mejor.

El aludido miro amenazante a sus sobrinos antes de responder a la mortificada mujer— Mamá tengo malos ratos no malos gustos, Hidan es mi amigo… es mal hablado y todo, pero es leal y a pesar de lo que aparenta, no es una mala persona… también es despistado y tiene la boca de un camionero al que se le hubieran ponchado las dieciséis llantas en la carretera, pero es una persona de confianza.

— No tiene que temer señora Tsunade, Hidan es un carrocho rebelde pero incapaz de lastimar a nadie y considera a Deidara sólo como su amigo, créame si le interesara de esa forma no seria para nada sutil a la hora de demostrarlo, lo sé de primera mano, la última vez que pretendió a una chica recibió la más colorida andanada de epítetos e insultos en variados idiomas por lo que le dijo.

— ¿Y se puede saber que le dijo?

—Emmm…no puedo repetirlo, no con los chicos presentes.

— Apuesto a que le dijo que le gustaría me… ¡Auch Abuela!

— Cuida esa boca mocoso ni siquiera tu padre está exento de recibir un coscorrón de mi parte si sale con semejantes palabras.

— ¡Iba a decir meterla en su casa, no es lo que piensa abuela!

— Si como no, ni tú te crees esa mentira muchachito.

Se burlo la rubia viendo al mayor de su nietos—Ahora explíquenme que es esa historia que me conto su padre sobre un degenerado, que entro desnudo a su cuarto e intento violarlos, por lo menos es lo que logre entender en el mensaje que me envió.

Kakashi quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared ¿Qué nunca dejarían de mencionarle ese error en toda su vida? No fue su culpa que los zorritos estuvieran en celo y su bestia interior decidiera echar un vistazo, era un alfa sin pareja.

— Fue un accidente — se apresuro a añadir el peli-plateado, tratando de defenderse de las acusaciones pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver los ojos de la rubia en él ¡Dios la mujer en sus mejores días daba más miedo que su suegro! Ésta lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados a punto de decir algo cuando su nieto intervino.

— Tiene razón abuela, además papá exagera un poco, Kakashi no intento hacernos nada.

— Hum, eso fue porque tu padre le rompió la cabeza de un sartenazo.

— ¡Tío Dei!

— ¿Porque me miran de ese modo? Es verdad, hum.

La médico se separo de sus nietos y miro de arribaba abajo al hombre lobo, preguntando de sopetón — ¿Eres el hijo de Sakumo no es así muchacho? ¿Se puede saber que intentabas, entrando en la alcoba de mis nietos en ese estado? Te dije que dejaras de leer los libros del viejo pervertido de Jiraya, o terminarías convirtiéndote en algún tipo de degenerado, tal como ahora ¿Y qué haces con esa mascara puesta dentro de casa como si fueras un maleante? Déjame ver la cara que tu padre jura que se parece a la de su difunta esposa— Kakashi abrumado por el aluvión de palabras y sintiéndose en esos momentos como un chiquillo regañado por su madre se bajo el antifaz.

Entre tanto Dan sonreía, sí, su mujer tenía ese efecto en los demás, en lo personal (pero era algo que no le expresaría en voz alta a su esposa y a su hijo) no se oponía a la posible relación entre el peli-plateado y su nieto (a pesar de la notoria diferencia de edades) conocía personalmente al joven y era una buena opción, lobos eran genéticamente muy similares a los zorros, aparte vivían mucho tiempo y eran muy protectores de sus parejas, si se unían eso le garantizaba una larga vida a Menma, no le escandalizaba tanto lo sucedido, como zorro puro entendía lo difícil que era, para un alfa solitario, controlar a su bestia interna en noches de luna roja, sobre todo si tenía la fortuna de encontrar a una posible pareja, no para un revolcón, sino para establecerse y reproducirse, algo demasiado complicado de encontrar estos días…Pero el pretendiente de Naruto era otra cosa… un sangre pura…. no sabía lo suficiente de su clase sólo algunos mitos y leyendas , historias sin sentido infladas al máximo por gentes ignorantes y asustadizas, su especie más dada a cultivar la astucia y la magia en lugar de la fuerza, esquivaba encontrarse con las viejas razas más sanguinarias y violentas, su suegro más dragón que vampiro era demasiado particular para servir de referencia, … tendría que echarle un vistazo por sí mismo a ese chico, nada como un mentiroso para identificar a otro y los zorros viejos como él, podían oler una mentira a kilómetros de distancia.

— Acabo de regresar del trabajo, señora Tsunade es por eso ando puesto el tapa bocas.

— ¡No me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja!

— Descansemos un poco Tsunade el viaje me dejo molido, después podrás regañar a Kakashi cuanto quieras—El aludido lanzo un gemido ¿Tendría que soportar al día siguiente más de esto? Prefería recibirlo hoy, recibió unas palmadas en la espalda del hombre de cabello grisáceo celeste, que le susurro— No te preocupes mañana se le pasara, sólo ésta agotada del viaje al igual que yo, aparte cuando nos hablaron del romance de los chicos, nos preocupamos bastante, el celo no es una temporada amable para las jovencitas o los portadores.

El hombre lobo asintió comprendiendo a lo que se refería, época de apareamiento era para dejarse ir y dejar brotar sus instintos más brutales, pero siempre había que tener una medida de control para evitar convertirse en una bestia salvaje sin dominio de sí mismo.

— No parece preocupado por mis pretensiones con Menma, como lo hace el señor Minato.

— Aaaah, ¿Qué puedo decirte? Es un hecho de la naturaleza que los hijos crecen, se vuelven independientes se enamoran se casan y tienen hijos… aunque actualmente ya no es en ese orden, no te ayudare, pero tampoco interferiré en lo qué ambos decidan si en verdad se aman.

El hombre lobo asintió con la cabeza, eso era mejor que nada y realmente todo lo que pedía, una oportunidad para que lo conocieran mejor y lo aceptaran, se retiro con una media sonrisa era agradable saber que no todos estaban en su contra.

La medico entre tanto acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo menor, mirándolo dubitativa— Hmm, tienes el pelo muy suave, sedoso y unos lindo ojos, no deberías ocultar uno de ellos bajo tu pelo… además ahora que me fijo lo tienes bastante más largo, tal vez deberías recortártelo un poco.

— ¡Mama! ¡Me gusta el pelo así, hum!— exclamo contrariado el rubio, atrás quedo el tiempo de las travesuras de niño, cuando se echaba una tarro de gel en el pello para parecerse a Minato, ahora estaba agradecido de haber heredado el cabello lacio de sus padres lo diferencia tanto de su hermano como de sus sobrinos.

La mujer rio suavemente—Es una broma Deidara te vez muy hermoso…y tan crecido— Musito para sí misma suspirando con resignación, no podía cambiar el hecho de que no estuvo en su niñez pero podrían construir una relación más cercana, luego fijo su atención en Naruto y lo miro severamente este suspiro previendo la severa amonestación que venía a continuación, afortunadamente fue salvado por la entrada de Orochimaru en la casa quién discutía fuertemente con alguien por su celular.

— ¡No me interesa lo que tengan que decir los otros socios Anko! ¡No me hagas ir personalmente haya a para recordarles a esos tontos quien es el presidente fundador y socio mayoritario de "Dragón oscuro"! …Diles que no me interesa hacer tratos con nadie, no me importa cuán grandes sean las ventajas económicas y tácticas que piensan puede obtener la empresa, de aliarse con Susano o, los perjuicios que traería a mi persona cerrar un contrato con ellos, supera cualquier beneficio que pudiera obtener, tal vez ellos controlen Europa Japón y parte de Norteamérica, pero yo controlo Asía, no me arriesgare a que estalle una guerra en las calles, por algún malentendido entre la triada, los Yakuza y la mafia rusa ¿Sabes el tipo de respeto que me tienen para no interferir en mis negocios o con mi gente?

Naruto Menma y Deidara intercambiaron miradas intranquilos ¿Era el vampiro alguna especie de gánster?

Tsunade sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de los adolescentes y el hombre más joven, mientras Dan hizo la señal de silencio con el dedo.

Cuando el antiguo apago su celular, el zorro azul comento—Veo que la triada sigue teniendo un profunda veneración hacia ti y los dragones celestiales.

— Consideran al anciano Shou, como consejero y guardián de la sabiduría ancestral lo mismo se aplica para Yin y Yae, a mi me llaman Dinlong.

— ¿Dinlong?

— Dragón del inframundo— señalo el peli-celeste.

El antiguo vio la mirada, de expectación y cierto temor entre los jóvenes y se paso la manos por los cabellos, tal vez debería explicar algunas cosas — Verán hace muchos años me radique en china por algún tiempo en búsqueda de hacer negocios, de paso entregar una carta que mi viejo maestro me dio para los ancianos del lugar, las noticias de que buscaba a los dragones celestiales se corrieron muy rápido y recibí un mensaje que supuestamente venía de parte de ellos, era una trampa cuando estaba en camino mi carruaje fuer interceptado inesperada y sorpresivamente, por el líder de ladrones de la banda local, que empezó a gritarme en un idioma que no entendía, porque lo que decidí permanecer dentro, entonces atacaron sin que los estúpidos guardias que contrate movieran un dedo para protegerme, los bandidos eran muchos, expertos en artes marciales e iban armados, así que hice los que considera más conveniente.

— ¿Y eso fue?

— Transformarme, empezaron a gritar ¡Logn,Long! (dragón) y suspendieron su ataqué, el líder me miro de una manera extraña y por ademanes me pidió que lo siguiera, fueron varios días de camino hasta llegar al lugar donde residían los dragones celestiales, se marcharon después de dejarme a las puertas del santuario murmurando palabras ininteligibles, al parecer eran los guardianes y protectores del templo no unos simples bandidos como había creído en un principio… para no halagar la historia, el cabecilla de los hombres que me emboscaron ese día, es el antepasado de los actuales jefes de la tríada con la cual tengo tratos, coexistimos en paz yo no me meto en sus negocios ellos no se meten en los míos y de cuando en cuando intercambiamos algunos favores.

—Para ser sinceros y lo que Orochimaru no ha mencionado es que ellos más que respeto sienten veneración hacía los dragones, consideran un buen augurio que asegurara el éxito y las riquezas a lo largo de la vida el ser bendecido por uno.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas, tal vez deberían pedirle al antiguo que les contara algunas historias, al parecer la vida de éste fue más interesante que algunas películas de acción , por su parte Tsunade miraba en todos lados buscando al mayor de sus hijos, notandolo el ojos amarillos señalo.

— Es inútil que lo busques últimamente ha tenido que quedarse hasta tarde en el trabajo, es probable que llegue muy noche ¿Por qué no van a dormir y le dan la sorpresa en la mañana?

— Me hubiera gustado dársela hoy, creo que me quedare esperándolo.

— ¡Pero qué obstinada eres! Esa parte de ti no ha cambiado desde que eras niña.

— Lo mismo pedo decir de ti, sigues siendo el mismo cínico y regañón como siempre— Luego de estar en silencio unos segundos ambos empezaron a reír y se abrazaron.

— Es increíble con tantos años y sigues siendo la niña mimada mandona y malcriada de siempre.

— ¿Y de quien es la culpa?

— Mía, pero lo peor es que lo volvería hacer nuevamente— Admitió el antiguo con una sonrisa, los tres se quedaron cambiando impresiones mientras Deidara y los gemelos se retiraban a dormir, Naruto había prometido trabajar doble turno al día siguiente y su tío tenía que asistir a un evento especial en la pequeña galería, en cuanto a Menma se sentía muy cansado para participar en la conversación, ese día el restaurante estaba completamente lleno y tuvo que ir de un lado a otro atendiendo pedidos sin parar.

Mientras esto ocurría en el hogar de los Namikaze, en las empresas Uchiha Fugaku observaba como su secretario terminaba de archivar el último de los documentos, estaba encantado con la diligencia que siempre mostraba el hombre, al cual el hecho de enterarse que su jefe un vampiro no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, el andar errático del ojos azules le llamo la atención, los últimos días tuvieron que quedarse hasta muy entrada la noche y hoy no fue la excepción y todo indicaba que la falta de sueño de los días anteriores le estaban pasando factura a su compañero, se levantó de la silla, como vampiro a él no le afectaba esa insignificancia, pero Minato era un ser humano y necesitaba descansar o terminaría enfermándose, la idea de que pudiera quedarse dormido al volante y sufriera un accidente era escalofriante, no iba a perderlo después de tantos siglos de buscarlo, con firmeza se puso delante del hombre y le ordeno en un tono que no dejaba lugar a replicas.

— Dame las llaves del auto Minato no éstas conduciendo a casa en ese estado.

El aludido soltó un sonoro bostezo, restregándose los ojos para aclarar su vista que se había puesto ligeramente borrosa, estaba tan agotado que no podía coordinar sus ideas por lo que sin pensarlo exclamo— ¿Auto? ¿Qué auto? Yo no tengo coche, vengo al trabajo en autobús.

Sorprendido por la noticia el peli-negro lo miro fijamente, había dado por sentado que el otro tenía un automóvil como cualquier persona común y corriente con un trabajo, la idea de que cada noche el hombre abordaba dos o tres autobuses para llegar a su casa le molestaba, debió contárselo, el mismo podía llevarlo hasta su hogar y otorgarle un horario más flexible para que se marchara un poco más temprano del trabajo, por supuesto que se daba cuenta que la razón por la que el rubio que no se lo menciono era (aparte de no tenerle tanta confianza) porque su orgullo masculino se lo impedía, vio al hombre nuevamente tropezar con sus propios pies y se impaciento.

— Vamos te llevare a casa, debiste decirme que te sentías agotado para que pudieras irte, no tenias porque quedarte hasta tarde trabajando.

— Se supone que soy tu asistente personal, no puedo marcharme antes que mi jefe, además no me gusta dejar nada a medias, me diste éste puesto a pesar de no tener ninguna experiencia y pienso demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi…..uaaah… lo siento creo que estoy más cansado de lo que pensaba, en cuanto a lo otro no es necesario que te molestes, puedo regresar yo sólo.

— No digas tonterías apenas puedes tenerte en pie ¿ Y quién fue el tonto que te dijo que tienes que demostrarme algo? No conozco a nadie qué trabaje con más ahincó que tú.

— …Bueno supongo que el tonto soy yo… cuando empecé a trabajar aquí pensé que me encontraría con uno de esos tipos, ricos y arrogantes que se aprovechan de su posición y buena presencia para explotar y humillar a su empleados, o que serias uno de esos empresarios que utilizan cualquier medio para obtener ganancias personales, pero cuanto más tiempo paso contigo más me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, no sólo tienes una fuerte ética de negocios, sino que trabajas muy duro y a pesar de lo exitoso que eres aún así no descuidas a tu familia, creo que eres un hombre admirable.

— Ese ha sido el mejor cumplido que he recibido nunca, sobre todo porque sé que es sincero.

—Uaaah….por supuesto si eres la prueba de que no todos los hombres elegantes y atractivos, son unos mal nacidos que menosprecian a los demás.

— Te olvidaste de rico.

— Eso es lo de menos.

— Probablemente lo es para ti, para los demás es lo que más importa, eso y que soy un vampiro.

Vencido por el sueño, Minato respondió entrecortadamente tratando de coordinar las palabras—Eso no tiene nada ver… te aseguro que no hay criatura más cruel que lo seres humanos… lo sé porque lo he vivido en carne propia…a veces somos capaces de hacer las peores atrocidades… tú a pesar de ser un vampiro eres la mejor per…persona que conozco…aunque tus hijos son un par de desgraciados que necesitan un jalón de orejas por molestar a mi niño… y tu padre es bastante espeluznante — al terminar de esto el rubio de no ser por la rápida acción del peli-negro que lo atrapo entres sus brazos hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo— semi adormilado el ojos azules restregó su cabeza contra el pecho del vampiro buscando comodidad murmurando— Qué raro no recuerdo que la almohada fuera tan dura— permaneció menos de diez segundos así antes de abrir los ojos recordando que no estaba en su habitación y sonrojándose por la vergüenza a la vez que se empujo para atrás como impulsado por un resorte, hubiera caído de espaldas de no ser porque el Uchiha lo tenía sujeto por la cintura, éste enarco una ceja mirando al varón en sus brazos que no sabía dónde esconder su cara, esto era no solo vergonzoso se había vuelto ridículo, por si no bastaba haberse dormido sobre otro hombre, dicho hombre paso a ser su jefe el cual lo estaba sujetando de una forma muy intima.

Fugaku, apretó su puño izquierdo, en cualquier otro momento y lugar hubiera cedido a sus impulsos caballerescos y cargado al estilo nupcial al rubio o por lo menos lo hubiera ayudado a caminar hasta el vehículo (personalmente el hubiera preferido la primera opción) pero no se podía dar ese placer, no por él, sino por la reputación de Minato el hombre era demasiado hermoso para su propio bien, lo rumores de que éste obtuvo el trabajo de forma demasiado fácil empezaban a circular, no iba a echar más combustible a las llamas, arriesgandolo a ser visto por los de la limpieza y los de seguridad, meintras lo llevaba en brazos hasta el coche ¡Ah que horrible es la envidia! Con un suspiro de resignación lo soltó y le dijo— ¿Puedes caminar por ti mismo?

— …Sí.

— Entonces sígueme pienso llevarte a tu casa, mañana te tomaras el día libre, y no estoy aceptando un no por respuesta, debes descansar, tanto la empresa como yo necesitamos que estés en tu cinco sentidos, no se trata de favoritismos de ningún tipo,después de mis hijos eres la persona en la que más confío Minato, pero si empiezas a caerte de sueño en los rincones por tu obstinación podrías cometer algún error que nos perjudicaría ¿Y qué me dices de tus niños? Se van a preocupara mucho por ti, si empiezan a verte demacrado y ojeroso.

Ante esas palabras el Namikaze dio su brazo a torcer, no podía alarmar a sus hijos por su falta de sueño así que fue tras su jefe bostezando y dando pasos inseguros, apenas entro en el lujoso vehículo y se sentó en los cómodos asientos de cuero se durmió de inmediato, ante el asombro del peli-negro que movió la cabeza en negación, ante la ingenuidad y confianza del varón al que no parecía importarle en lo más minino compartir el coche con un vampiro que podía desangrarlo si así lo decidía, acaricio con suavidad la bronceada mejilla y para su sorpresa éste se reclino contra su toqué y dejo caer la dorada cabeza sobre su hombro, incapaz de resistirse lo beso lenta y suavemente al principio y apasionadamente después, luchando consigo mismo el Uchiha se obligo a finalizar el beso para no despertar al otro hombre ¡Quería más, deseaba escucharlo gemir mientras acariciaba su piel desnuda y le murmuraba palabras obscenas al oído!...Pero aún no era el tiempo ni el lugar para eso, cerró los ojos no necesitaba dormir, pero tal vez de esa manera, podría distraer su atención del esplendido rubio que dormía profundamente quien sin saberlo, se acurrucucaba en contra suya y utilizaba su hombro como almohada.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Hidan es encantador ¿No creen? Realmente debería hacer algo con esa boca siempre lo mete en problemas ¬¬... pero supongo que si no fuera así no seria tan divertido ;)**

**A todos ustedes por los hermosos comentarios que me han dejado y por su constancia de permanecer esperando mis actualizaciones a pesar de los ocasionales retrasos ¡Muchas gracias!**


	20. ¿Primera cita?

Ir al trabajo normalmente era una cosa fácil para Naruto, conocía a todos los demás empleados y se hizo amigos de ellos; a la vez que llevaba una buena relación con su jefa, por lo que cuando uno de los chicos se enfermó y le pidió que lo relevara llegando más temprano accedió fácilmente aparte le reconocerían las horas extras. La mañana transcurrió normalmente, descartando la mirada de asombro y admiración de algunos grupos de jóvenes, que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de ser atendidos por el joven mesero.

En el turno de la tarde…bueno no es que pudiera decirse que fuera normal, pero se había vuelto algo común ver a los grupos de fans mirando de soslayo una par de figuras vestidas elegantemente, era imposible calificar de corriente, el que los ojos tiernos de las chicas bonitas, empezaran a brillar de modo demencial transformándose en un bar de grilletes con bolas y comenzaran a babear como perros frente a un suculento filete, en cuanto llegaban esos dos ( por lo menos esa era la impresión que le daban) le parecía irreal, era tan desconcertante, el que éstas llegaran al punto, de ignorar a sus novios o enamorados, los cuales se debatían entre odiar al par de hombres o resignarse a sus suerte y disfrutar de la sonrisa compasiva del lindísimo ojos azules que los atendía amable y diligentemente, el rubio negó con la cabeza, a veces se preguntaba si era cosa de ser vampiros o qué, pero los Uchiha parecían ser afrodisíacos ambulantes….unos súper concentrados.

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke, llegaban a horas determinadas, así que lo tomo por sorpresa ver llegar al mayor de los hermanos tres horas antes de lo acostumbrado, justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar su descanso, estaba confundido mirándolo desde la cocina cuando una mano le dio una palmada en el trasero empujándolo fuera de ella, cuando se volteo para ver al infractor se sorprendió al notar que era su jefa, quien guiñándole un ojo le dijo.

— Ve muchachito ¿Crees que no se que ese galán viene exclusivamente para verte a ti? Ninguna chica inteligente dejaría escapar a un bombón como ese.

— Eeeeeh yo no soy una chica.

— Pero si eres inteligente, créeme si tuviera unos diez años menos y un joven así me viniera a buscar, no dudaría ni un minuto en sentarme a su lado.

Por unos segundos el rubio considero responder que necesitaría veinte años menos para eso y además era casada, pero decidió guardárselo, no tenía interés en cometer suicidio, con un suspiro se sentó al lado de Itachi y le pregunto.

— ¿A qué se debe la sorpresa? Te esperaba más tarde.

— Es debido a que ayer escuche cuando uno de los empleados te solicitó que cubrieras su turno y tú accediste, me pareció una estupenda oportunidad para pasar más tiempo contigo y de paso que pudiéramos hablar sin la vigilancia de ese guardia improvisado qué te pusieron.

—Ah ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes que no ésta?

— Primero que todo invitarte a comer.

— No te conviene te saldría muy caro, como mucho.

El Uchiha rió ante ese comentario y señaló divertido — Creo que puedo darme el placer de comer contigo, no creo que acabes en un almuerzo con los ahorros de toda mi vida y un sueldo de vicepresidente.

— Bueno si tú insistes...pero no aquí espera un momento— Dijo el ojos azules, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su jefa e intercambiando unas palabras, regresando pocos minutos después con su ropa de diario en lugar del uniforme de camarero, respondiendo al notar la bien disimulada mirada de curiosidad, que le dirigió el otro — Volveremos para tomar el postre, pero por ahora quiero algo más sólido ¿Nos vamos?

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde?

— A un restaurante, ésta a unas pocas calles de aquí, podemos ir a pie o en tu auto.

— Como tú prefieras… aunque tal vez sea mejor que lo hagamos a pie, temo que el Mercedes llame mucho la atención— Naruto miro afuera, bueno de día el auto en verdad destacaba mucho, luego bajo la vista a la elegante ropa del otro no estaba seguro que sería peor, luego lanzando un gemido de exasperación se volvió a sentar en la mesa, el vampiro enarco un ceja y pregunto.

— ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

— ¡No hay ninguna manera que salgamos, llamas demasiado la atención, todos nos quedarían viendo, te ves demasiado guapo y elegante!

— ¿Es solo por eso? Déjame arreglarlo— con un movimiento rápido se quito el saco la corbata y luego desabotonar su camisa, se desato pelo, al terminar preguntó— ¿Bastará con ésto?... ¿Crees que me veo lo suficientemente desaliñado?

Naruto empezó a carcajearse sin control, limpiándose un lágrima causada por tanto reír, antes de responder— ¡Por dios Itachi acabas de empeorar todo! ¡Ahora a toda chica que se cruce en tu camino se le puede ocurrir atacarte!

Un poco contrariado por el fallido intento de arreglar las cosas el otro señalo— Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, te vez apetecible y no veo a nadie queriendo lanzarse encima de ti.

— ¡Oh, por favor!— Replico el rubio entornando los ojos— ¿Por llevar una camiseta deportiva y unos jeans? ¿Qué puede haber de apetecible en eso?

El peli-negro sonrío ante la confrontación directa, e inclinándose hacia el chico murmuró— ¿Por dónde empezaría…¿hm? ¿Por la preciosa línea del cuello que se extiende ante mi totalmente desprotegida y desnuda invitándome a clavar mis colmillos en ella? ¿Por las delicadas curvas de tus caderas que resaltan esos vaqueros ajustados? ¿Por esas piernas largas? ¿Por eso divinos ojos azules que me prometen el cielo, o eso labios de?….

— ¡Muy bien ya entendí! ¡Vampiro tenias que ser!— Lo interrumpió el rubio, extremadamente sonrojado por tener el rostro de Itachi tan cerca del suyo sus labios casi a punto tocarse, lo empujo suavemente y enfurruñado al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia del otro, comento— Eres un pervertido ¿Lo sabes?

— Nací en una época más romántica y sentimental, lo que digo no tiene nada que ver con la perversión, sino con la pura realidad, siempre he pensado que un poco de romance es bueno, soy incapaz de verme enamorando a otra persona con una frase tan encantadora y bella como, me encanta tu… ¡Ah! No puedo repetirlo, simplemente no puedo, es demasiado fuerte para mí.

— ¿Y puedes escribirlo?

—¿Para quieres leer algo como eso?

— Vamos, podría ser divertido.

El Azabache suspiro y escribió unas pocas letras en una servilleta, palabras que el rubio leyó ávidamente, sonrojándose furiosamente rompió el papel con rapidez y muy avergonzado convino—Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Es la letra de una canción verdad?

— Si, no me malentiendas, me encanta su ritmo…pero no es algo que repetiría en voz alta y mucho menos en un lugar público.

—Bueno. creo que nadie sería feliz si le dicen algo como eso, en la vida real… ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Creo que estoy un poco traumado, pero puedes verlo por el lado bueno.

— ¿Y eso sería?

— Que probablemente si tu dijeras algo así, muchas chicas estarían más que complacidas en hacerlo, no importa que tan ofensivo suene.

— No veo nada positivo en ello, al contrario me parece muy triste.

Naruto sonrío suavemente, era en cierta forma extraño y agradable darse cuenta de que a pesar de ser un vampiro Itachi tenía más respeto por la raza humana y en especial el género femenino, que el que los propios humanos sentían por sus congéneres, algo que no pudo notar entre la seducción descarada y los besos apasionados, ruborizándose ante el recuerdo comento.

— Cuándo dijiste que no me tocarías hasta que yo lo pidiera, creí que podía ser alguna especie de truco, pero hablando contigo me doy cuenta que fuiste totalmente sincero.

— Tu desconfianza hacia mí es compresible y yo soy el culpable de que la sientas, no te disculpes por eso, cambiando de tema ¿Eres deportista verdad? Tienes un cuerpo bien trabajado.

— Jugaba basquetbol en mi anterior escuela, Menma y yo éramos los capitanes del equipo—Teníamos que estar en muy buena forma, aparte para aumentar nuestra resistencia practicábamos natación— Respondió con orgullo el ojos azules, añadiendo luego con pesadumbre —…el único problema es que nuestro cuerpo empezó a parecer de nadadora y no de nadador.

— Me gustaría haber estado presente, debió ser un espectáculo soberbio.

— ¿Oye nadie te ha dicho que tiene demasiados frases bonitas en la punta de la lengua?

— ¿Y qué opinas funcionan o no?

—Tengo que admitir que son efectivas—Ambos intercambiaron miradas y se pusieron a reír estrepitosamente cuando terminaron el rubio pregunto— ¿Y tú que deporte practicas? No me había podido dar cuenta antes, con ese traje que siempre llevas, pero tienes un cuerpo increíble ¡No me salgas con esa figura viene con el paquete de ser vampiro!

— Hmmm, como decirlo sin que te ofendas.

—… ¡¿Es en serio!?Joooder… ahora me diste envidia de la mala, si así se ven sin ningún esfuerzo, me pregunto porque no hay una larga cola para ser vampiro.

— Porque no admitimos a cualquiera.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer un casting para convertirse en chupa sangre? Apuesto a que el anuncio diría algo como:

Se solicitan jóvenes de bella presencia para puesto altamente remunerado, los beneficios incluirán: un seguro de vida y de salud (nunca se morirán y jamás necesitaran ir al médico) los requerimientos son: "Una estatura mínima de 1.78 (para ambos sexos) cuerpo de modelo de ropa interior, rostro excepcionalmente hermoso y agraciado, cabellera larga sedosa y muy cuidada, y una personalidad envolvente" Interesados deben mandar una foto y datos personales a la siguiente, dirección: bla bla bla bla bla bla de ser seleccionado se solicitara su presencia de las ocho de la noche a las cuatro de la madrugada en un lugar que se le señalara más tarde. Atentamente bla bla bla bla bla.

— Yo habría añadido menos bla.

El rubio se quedo viendo por unos segundos la cara totalmente sería del peli-negro, antes de desternillarse de risa— Ja ja ja ja ja ja ¡Hay por dios, no puedo parar de reír ya me duele el estomago! ¡No sabía que fueras comediante!— El Uchiha observaba complacido la reacción de su zorrito, no es que ese fuera el mejor chiste del mundo (hasta podía asegurar que era bastante pobre) pero resultaba estimulante verlo reír tan alegremente sabiendo que se debía a sus palabras, de pronto ese par de brillantes ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos permaneciendo así por un largo tiempo, con naturalidad le sostuvo la mirada y luego inquirió.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No, sólo pensaba que ustedes se ven muy diferentes a un típico vampiro.

— …¿?

—Es que siempre creí que eran seres espeluznantes, que los quemaba la luz del sol y bebían sangre humana, fríos y crueles siempre vestidos de negro.

— ¡Ah! Ese estereotipo clásico, jamás te dejes guiar por los estereotipos Naruto, la razón por la que los humanos creen que los vampiros (y otras especies) no existen, es porque podemos mezclarnos perfectamente entre los humanos y pasar completamente desapercibidos… hay algo de verdad en esas creencias populares, pero son verdades a medias, por ejemplo tenemos una nariz muy sensible, así que el olor a ajo nos parece repugnante.

—Especialmente en el aliento de otra persona ¡Puaf!

— El azabache sonrío por la cara de asco que puso el ojos azules y continuo—Bueno sí. No nos afecta el agua bendita y en cuanto a las iglesias, las consideramos una muestra impresionante de la voluntad y perseverancia humanas, siempre hemos admirado su arquitectura.

—Como los turistas.

—Preferimos la noche para atacar, porque podemos ocultarnos en ella y tomar a nuestras presas desapercibidas.

— Eso también lo hacen los ladrones y maleantes.

Divertido por las continuas interrupciones el vampiro dijo con voz sensual— Y los amantes, no hay nada más delicioso que tomar a tu pareja por la cintura y hacerle el amor toda la noche hasta que se desmalle y tenerla entre tus brazos mientras esperas el amanecer.

Naruto se puso rojo como una cereza y viendo acusadoramente la sonrisa petulante que se dibujo en los labios del otro hombre, señalo indignado— ¡Lo dijiste a propósito para avergonzarme!

— Bueno no parabas de interrumpirme.

— Muy bien no lo hare más ¡Aguafiestas! Sólo estaba expresando mi opinión.

— Y la aprecio pero si me sigues interrumpiendo, nunca voy a terminar.

— ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Prometo que no lo hare más!

— Te advierto que si lo haces, te daré un castigo.

— ¿Y se puede saber cuál? ¿Por qué que yo sepa no…¡Hey espera se supone que tu no!...— El chico no pudo argüir más cuando sintió los labios del varón posarse en los suyos, el beso era suave pero muy exigente, ciertamente no había esperado que el castigo fuera ese, como pudo empujo al otro hombre y le señalo con molestia—¡Prometiste que no ibas a tocarme sin mi permiso!

— Eso no fue tocarte, esa fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para cerrar esa inquieta boquita tuya.

—… ¡Aprovechado!

— Yo diría afortunado.

— ¡Que descarado eres!— Exclamo el ojos azules riendo nuevamente, incapaz de enfadarse con el pelinegro, aunque no pensaba dejarse caer en sus trucos y flirteos, debía confesar que se sentía muy halagado por las atenciones de éste, de repente levanto la mirada y con nerviosismo consulto—… ¿Tu saliva sea ha vuelto un poco más fuerte, verdad?

El vampiro se encogió de hombros, lanzándole una mirada tranquilizadora—No los sé, pero no te preocupes solo ha sido un beso corto, por ser en parte zorro eres mucho más resistentes a ella que los seres humanos, así que el afrodisiaco permanecerá activo por uno o dos minutos antes de desvanecerse, hasta puede que desarrolles inmunidad.

Ante esa respuesta el rubio respiro con más tranquilidad, por un minuto temió que el otro estuviera jugando sucio, luego lo miro con súbita simpatía— ¿Debe ser difícil verdad?

— ¿?

—No saber cuándo alguien te ama verdaderamente, o sólo actúa impulsado por el deseo.

—…. Para ser completamente honesto contigo Naruto, hasta que llegaste tú, nunca me importo, sé que me buscan por mi apariencia, mi dinero, o por disfrutar una noche de pasión, los vampiros aprendemos a no desarrollar apego emocional, hacia los humanos porque su tiempo de vida es muy corto, pero eso no impide que algunos de los nuestros se enamoren y se debatan a condenar a la persona que aman, a una vida eterna de dolor y sufrimiento viendo morir a sus seres queridos, o condenarse a sí mismos viéndola enfermar , envejecer y morir.

—…. ¡Bien! ¡Ya basta de éste tema tan lúgubre! ¿Entonces todo lo que dicen esas historias son sólo invenciones? Pero con una vida tan larga los vampiros deben tener aventuras increíbles, apuesto que tienes muchas anécdotas interesantes que contar, por lo menos muchos más interesantes que haber puesto una bomba de olor a la edad de siete años, en el aula de clases del maestro más sangrón de la escuela, con la ayuda de tu hermano.

Sonriendo ante los evidentes intentos de su acompañante por cambiar de tema y animar la conversación respondió— Lo siento, yo fui siempre un niño bien portado, como heredero de la casa Uchiha siempre cumplí lo que se esperaba de mí, disculpa si te parece aburrido pero yo….

— ¿En serio querido Ni-san? ¿Porque no le cuentas al dobe de la vez que te fingiste muerto ara atormentar a ese pobre imbécil? A pesar de que era un insoportable y acaudalado cretino hasta yo sentí lastima de él.

El aludido hizo una imperceptible mueca de molestia (para alguien que no fuera Sasuke) y comentó con sarcasmo.

— Que placer verte hermanito no te esperaba ¿No se supone que debías quedarte en la oficina, terminando de arreglar algunos asuntos?

— La verdad no, al verte salir tan temprano deduje que venías a ver al dobe, así que decidí delegar, las personas inteligentes lo hacen.

— ¿Inteligentes o irresponsables, Sasuke?

—Sagaces como yo ¿Dejarte sólo para que tengas vía libre con mi dobe? ¿Crees que me voy a retirar sin dar pelea? El también me gusta.

— Yo no soy de nadie ¿Y de donde sacaste que te gusto, teme? apuesto a que sólo quieres fastidiar a Itachi.

— Puede que al principio, pero ahora me interesas y quiero hacerte mío.

— ¡Hiugg! Ni tú mismo te crees eso.

— ¿Porque tan esquivo dobe? No lo parecías cuando mi nisan te daba ese beso ¿Te molesta mi estilo directo de afrontar las cosas? Tal vez te guste el estilo más cursi de mi hermano, yo también puedo ser cursi si es lo que te gusta— dijo el vampiro más joven colando un beso en la mano del rubio, provocando un sonrojo de vergüenza por parte de éste, mano que se encargo de retirar presuroso el otro azabache, divertido ante ese comportamiento, el menor de los Uchiha, comento burlonamente.

— ¿Celoso ni-san? ¿Temes a la competencia?

— Tú no eres ninguna competencia sólo trato de evitar que hagas el ridículo.

— ¡Okey ya basta ustedes dos parecen un par de niños chiquitos, peleando por un juguete! ¡Y para su información yo no soy un juguete! Mejor dime qué historia es esa a la hacía alusión Sasuke.

— No es nada de importancia es sólo qué…

— ¿En verdad quieres saberlo dobe? Entonces mejor te lo cuento yo, era el año 1830 para ese tiempo él yo aparentábamos, 22 y 16 años respectivamente, por costumbre nuestro padre nos llevaba a diversas partes del mundo, para familiarizarnos con la alta sociedad cómo comprenderás llamábamos mucho la atención especialmente entre el público femenino, así que para no atraerla tanto acostumbrábamos cambiarnos el nombre y el apellido para asistir a algunos eventos de especial interés, fue allí cuando mi hermano capto de inmediato la atención Lutecia.

— Espero que con ese nombre por lo menos fuera guapa, Lutecia, ni a mi peor enemiga la llamaría así.

— ¿Cómo es que sus admiradores la describían, hermano? Así ¡Lutecia divina Lutecia, con tus ojos tan verdes como la esmeralda tus cabellos tan negros como la noche, tus dientes tan blancos como las perlas y tu piel tan suave como la seda, hueles a rosas y a lirios del valle!

—…. ¿Yyy me estás describiendo una mujer, o leyendo una poseía?

—Era una mujer muy bella— interrumpió Itachi fastidiado por la forma burlesca de hablar de su hermano, estaba interesada en mí, pero yo no en ella, era más debido a su carácter deleznable y despreciable, que a su reputación o apariencia.

— ¿Hm?

— Una zorra, una vil y astuta zorra y no es por ofender dobe, pero eso es lo que ella era, lo tenía todo belleza una gran dote, la admiración de los hombres varios pretendientes… más o menos pasables jóvenes y con buena fortuna, pero los desdeño a todos por un hombre de edad avanzada, mi hermano se refirió a ello con un juego de palabras con la tetra e parodiando el idioma francés ¿Cuáles eran hermano?

— No viene al caso.

— ¡Vamos, dime, dime! ¡Se oye divertido!

— Rique cornude por la estupide de case con tremenda pute.

—Pfff ¿Y eso último porque era?

—Porque Lutecia me dijo que me daría todo lo que quisiera después de que se casara con él, si me convertía en su amante…Ella creía que era algún noble caído en desgracia que venía en busca de una fortuna, como la rechacé le dijo a su futuro esposo que yo la estaba acosando, el tipo ya de por si me caía mal, así que cuando me injurió y me reto a un duelo, acepte.

— Pero tú no puedes morir.

— Exacto.

— Sucede que la morsa decrepita, tenía fama de jugar sucio y les disparaba por la espalda a sus contrincantes antes de que pudieran darse vuelta y justamente eso fue lo que paso, como creía que mi hermano era un don nadie le disparo por la espalda y tuvo el descaro de amenazarme también a mi si decía algo.

— ¿Qué sucedió después?

— ¿Si Ni-san que sucedió después?

—Empecé a aparecerme frente a él todas las noches a las doce en punto, no importa donde fuera o donde se ocultara, a media noche aparecía frente a él, viéndolo fija e inexpresivamente, se cubrió con las sabanas, me disparo, profirió amenazas e insultos, hasta aposto hombres armados en su puerta, fue muy divertido dormirlo a todos y parecerme en su sala como si nadie pudiera verme, llego al punto de mandar a exorcizar la casa.

— Pero que malo eres Ita, pudo haberle dado un ataque cardiaco…ese pobre viejo— comento luchando por contener la risa el rubio ¡Y decían que ellos eran malos cuando bromeaban!

— Ni tan viejo, dobe, tenia 40 el problema es que parecía de 50, además no es que la broma continuara por mucho tiempo, nos tuvimos que ir al mes.

— Me pregunto si habrá cambiado después de semejante susto, debe haber quedado muy afectado.

— No lo creo se veían lo mismo que siempre, cuando nos los encontramos muchos años después por casualidad en Europa, Lutecia ya no era tan divina e iba acompañada por un mocetón con cara de tonto, que a todos luces no era su hijo y por un abuelo amargado y gruñón, creo que casi se muere cuando nos vio vestidos de manera elegante mientras un criado se dirigía a nosotros diciendo, sus señorías su padre el duque quiere verlo.

— Su cara debió ser de película, me hubiera gustado haber estado ahí para verla— comentó el rubio luchando por retener su risa, lucha que perdió al exclamar— ¡Dios mío Itachi con ese aire tan serio que tienes nunca me imagine que tuvieras tal sentido del humor!

El menor de los azabaches se unió a las risa contagiosa de Naruto, al ver el rostro contrariado de su hermano ¡Dios amaba a ese zorro, cuanto no había luchado él por conseguir aunque una sea la mas mínima expresión de molestia de parte del otro vampiro y éste lo logro en un segundo!

— ¿Y puedo unirme a la conversación? Parece sumamente entretenida.

—Pregunto una voz detrás de ellos, mientras un par de manos se apoyaban en el respaldo de las sillas donde estaban sentados los Uchiha.

— ¿Porque esas caras de sorpresa? Tal parece que vieron un fantasma.

Como toda respuesta Naruto exclamo—¡Papá!

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

** Por sus comentarios y revisiones ¡Muchas gracias!**


	21. Una agradable conversación

**Titulo irónico ¿Cuando se siente bien que los padres o peor un suegro nos regañe?**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Itachi y Sasuke miraban sobrecogidos la sonrisa del hombre rubio a sus espaldas, sobre todo por lo amistoso y calmado que parecía, conocían de sobra que entre más tranquila pareciese una persona más peligroso era su enojo, siempre se podía controlar y prever lo que hará alguien que gritaba y golpeaba y juraba, pero no alguien que sonreía tan abiertamente, cosa que se confirmó cuando éste abrió los ojos, azules y fríos como el hielo que se fijaron en su hijo quien sonrió tímida y nerviosamente antes de exclamar.

—¡Ya paso la hora de mi descanso debo volver al trabajo!— Tratando de retirarse, Minato negó con la cabeza, ése era un intento vano y evidente para librarse de una seria conversación, tal vez si no tuviera tanto trabajo y hubiera hablado con sus dos chicos el día del incidente, no estaría pasando esto, de nada le valía enfadarse y hacer un escándalo en el trabajo de su hijo, largas discusiones con Deidara cuando era adolescente le habían enseñado qué intentar razonar lo más calmadamente posible y exponerles las cosas, era más efectivo que gritarles.

Pero eso no significaba que no estaba enfadado de que su hijo menor estuviera haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Orochimaru, decidió seguirlo para hablar con él, pero antes se inclino hacia los dos jóvenes vampiros y les dijo en voz baja— Espero tener el placer de conversar con ustedes después que lo haga con Naruto, he tenido ganas de hacerlo desde que irrumpieran de forma tan sorpresiva en el cuarto de mis hijos, pero debido a que en el trabajo, tanto como hijos de mi jefe y mis superiores no es prudente hacerlo, me parece que ésta es una magnífica oportunidad , ya que fuera de la empresa somos simplemente tres personas corrientes , no un subordinado dirigiéndose a sus superiores…¡Oh, no es así casi me olvido, no son chicos comunes y corrientes! Son dos vampiros de más de 300 años que están acosando a un niño de apenas 18 y del cual resulta yo soy el padre ¿Me pregunto si los vampiros son valientes o unos cobardes que sólo seducen inocentes a espaldas de otros?…Bueno supongo que me enterare cuando vuelva.

Diciendo esto el rubio se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hijo, los dos sangre pura intercambiáramos miradas y Sasuke comento.

— ¿Soy yo, o nos insulto de variadas maneras?

—Nos llamo monstruos, pedófilos, playboys y cobardes que se aprovechan de un pobre niño, de una forma muy sutil y sin decirlo de manera directa.

—No nos tiene miedo ¿cierto?

—En lo más mínimo.

—... ¿Sabes? Por un segundo temí que quisiera atacarnos ¿Quién diría que el dobe tiene un padre tan… atemorizante?

— ¿Qué? ¿Te dio miedo hermanito?

— Soy un Uchiha no le tengo miedo a nada.

— Pues deberías, tiene a un antiguo de su parte, un cubil de hombres lobo liderados por un lobo sabio y por si no bastara, nuestro padre lo pretende ¿Recuerdas quien menciono que piensa que es?

—…Mamá… ¿Crees que de verdad lo sea?...ya sabes nuestra madre.

—...Es probable, los medallones no se equivocan, ya que encierran parte del alma de la persona con cuya sangre fueron creados…pero eso cambia el hecho de que ahora es alguien diferente, nunca recordara a nuestro padre ni a ninguno de nosotros, aunque papá si la recuerde a ella.

—…Te olvidaste añadir que para complicar las cosas, es un hombre.

— Es lo de menos ,para alguien que ha vivido tanto como nosotros, no tiende a importar mucho el género, sólo que su olor y el sabor de la sangre de nuestra pareja sea agradable…además no creo que tenga muchos problemas para adaptarse, el gustar de hombres de apariencia bella y ambigua es un rasgo de familia.

— Sí heredado del abuelo… ¿Has pensado Itachi? Naruto en cierta forma es nuestro hermano, estas cometiendo incesto.

— Al igual que tú, no hables como si eso alguna vez te hubiera importado, ahora cállate hermanito y déjame escuchar.

— ¿Qué… fisgoneando la vida ajena como una vecina chismosa?

— No… tratando de entender.

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada confusa a su hermano mayor, dándose cuenta que tenía una expresión más sería de lo habitual en el rostro, frunciendo el ceño presto atención a lo que hablaban los dos rubios en el fondo de la cocina, era un buen lugar para no ser oídos por nadie… a no ser que seas un vampiro.

— Naruto, no quiero enojarme innecesariamente contigo o gritarte y no formulo ésta pregunta como una acusación, pero podrías responderme ¿Qué haces junto a esos dos? Creí que después de lo dicho por Orochimaru, tratarías de alejarte de los Uchiha, en cambio te veo sentado a su lado tranquilamente conversando y riéndote con ellos de la manera más descuidada ¿Acaso te olvidas lo que hizo su abuelo? Lo hipnotizo y abuso sexualmente de él por años cuando era aun humano, de no ser porque se marcho, posiblemente hubiera terminado loco, viviendo entre el miedo la vergüenza y la depresión en que los sumergían sus pesadillas, que no eran tales pesadillas, sino la cruda realidad a la que era sometido por un vampiro .

—…Creo qué Itachi es una buena persona, así que quería darle la oportunidad, no juzgarlo por ser un vampiro, o lo que hizo su abuelo…lo considero un amigo…prometió que jamás me tocaría.

—…Eres amistoso por naturaleza y tiendes a creer en los demás demasiado rápido, no sabes si el alberga las misma intenciones y sólo lo hace por ganarse su confianza y aprovecharse de ti después, tal vez estés cansado de escuchar esto una y otra vez pero debes cuidarte no cometas una tontería, sólo porque estés harto de escuchar consejos, no lo decimos por fastidiarte sino por tu bien.

— ¿Es porque es un vampiro y no un humano?

Minato suspiro con frustración, la pregunta era válida…pero aun así—No se trata de eso…aunque tal vez influya mucho, él es un hombre con más de trescientos años puedo parecer sólo un chico, pero ¿Has pesado con cuantas personas ha tenido sexo, de cuantas personas sea alimentado o acostado? No lo se ha ciencia cierta, pero mi imagino que los códigos morales que tienen ellos no son los mismos que los nuestros, si alguien ha vivido tanto tiempo puede que no tenga ninguno...pero no tiene que ver con que sea un vampiro, vampiros, hombres lobos, zorros, humanos, todos tenemos la capacidad de ser crueles y egoístas, no importa lo que especie seamos…inclusive puede que los humanos sean mucho más crueles que los así llamados monstruos…no es mi historia para contar pero tal vez saberla te ayude a poner en perspectiva las cosas, estoy seguro que Deidara no se enojara si te la cuento, más si te ayudad a poner las cosas en perspectiva.

— Ahora que me acuerdo tío Dei menciono, que ocurrió algo cuando era más joven.

— ¿Así…cuando?

— Luego que el bisabuelo hablo con nosotros, pero no quiso explayarse sobre el asunto dijo que era una historia muy larga.

—… No es tan larga, pero si algo complicada, Deidara estaba en una etapa difícil justo como en la que están ustedes ahora, en medio de camino de volverse hombre y forjar su personalidad y del niño que todavía necesita que lo guíen, pero no desea escuchar consejos porque cree que lo sabe todo, es probable que no te hayas dado cuenta pero tío paso por un periodo, que un principio yo creí que era una muestra típica de rebeldía juvenil, olvidándome qué debido a las circunstancias por las que atravesamos, a diferencia mía, él no conto la mayor parte de la infancia con el amor y apoyo de nuestros padres, nunca pensé que podía sentirse sólo, abandonado y confuso, aparte debía ocuparme de muchas cosas de mi negocio de mis hijos así que involuntariamente lo relegué sin saberlo creyendo que no me necesitaba y el decidió llenar el vacío en su interior, con malas compañías.

— ¿Se juntaba con delincuentes?

El ojos azules, sonrió antes de responder— No negare que esa es una opción a la que recurren la mayoría de los jóvenes que no se sienten queridos, ya que las pandillas brindan una falsa sensación de compañerismo y pertenencia, para algunos es el único cariño familiar que han tenido por lo que no pueden diferenciar las peligrosas cosas que tienen que hacer en nombre de los miembros de su grupo para ganarse su aprobación, al verdadero amor de una madre o un padre que les brinda su amor y protección sin exigir nada cambio.

— No siempre.

—No siempre, pero no ésta en nuestras manos arreglar al mundo, como te decía tu tío siempre ha sido inteligente y algo…particular, las malas compañías que él busco fueron los chicos y chicas más populares del salón, tal vez otros estaría contentos de que sus hijos juntaran con los personas exitosas de la escuela, yo en cambio me sentía preocupado por él, cuando los menciono y en vista de que ni una vez trajo a casa a sus supuestos "amigos" decidí conocerlos en persona y fui a su escuela, eran chicos engreídos y superficiales que sólo habían aceptado a Deidara por ser hermoso, tuvimos serias discusiones sobre eso, como ustedes estaban en casa o en las escuela nunca fueron testigos de nuestros altercados que casi siempre ocurría cuando iba a abrir o cerrar el restaurante, había un chico en especial que no me gustaba, era el capitán del equipo de natación, un mozalbete de veinte años que estaba a punto de terminar la secundaria, cuyo único merito era ser guapo y el hijo del ayudante del alcalde del pueblo.

— ¿No era un poco viejo para estar todavía en secundaría?

—Dije que el chico era popular no una lumbrera, creo que le habían suspendido dos años por mala conducta y armar escándalo, otro motivo más para preocuparme por mi hermano, Deidara estaba deslumbrado por él, para un adolescente de noveno grado que un sénior se fije en él, mucho más en un pueblo donde la homosexualidad es más una cosa para bromear y burlarse, que una escogencia sexual, debió ser el cielo el pináculo del romanticismo, no sé qué castillos había inventado en su cabeza, o con que palabras le endulzo el oído ese muchacho a mi hermano, lo único que sé ,es que un día me pido permiso para ir a una fiesta y yo se lo negué, sobre todo porque ese chico iba a estar presente, se enfureció y se encerró en su cuarto.

— Adivinare se salió por la ventana.

— Mas bien por la puerta delantera, mientras yo estaba haciendo la cena, las cosas hubieran terminado muy feas de no ser por la abuela Chiyo.

— ¿La abuela Chiyo?

— Ella vio a tu tío entrar a la casa donde se daba la fiesta y me llamo para regañarme por ser tan irresponsable por dejar ir a una fiesta donde servían alcohol a un menor de edad, ni que decir que en lugar de ir al restaurante, espere que llegara a casa para cuidarlos y me dirigí directo al lugar.

—…. ¿Y?

— Creo que esa parte es mejor que te la relate tu tío…es un poco vergonzoso de contar, sólo diré que llegue tiempo para impedir que formara parte de las estadísticas, de jóvenes que son violados luego de tomar bebidas adulteradas.

—…No puedo creer que no nos enteráramos de nada, digo, debimos darnos cuenta, que algo pasaba.

—Afortunadamente para mi tenían, un viaje escolar al día siguiente y estaban demasiado excitados para notar que pasaba algo fuera de lo común, aparte Deidara siempre ha sido fuerte, quedo un poco traumado por todo lo ocurrido y le tomó varios meses de terapia con la consejera escolar aceptar todo el asunto, pero concentro su ira, rabia y dolor en la escultura que siempre le ha gustado y se recupero, del incidente sólo quedo el recuerdo, una desagradable experiencia y el estúpido apodo con que el cual me bautizaron el montón de niños descerebrados que estaban presentes.

—…. ¡Aaah! ¡Así que de ahí viene el estribillo que cantan lo chicos antes de organizar un festejo! ¡Ten cuidado, ten cuidado, al ir a una fiesta, procura nunca hace nada malo, o algo de lo que te arrepientas, porque llega el rayo amarillo y te quedas sin puertas!

Minato negó con la cabeza— Lo dicho a veces los adolescentes son tan inmaduros.

— Por eso somos adolescentes.

— Sí y por eso los padres insistimos en guiarlos, hasta que alcancen la madurez necesaria, para hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades que se adquieren al convertirse en adultos ¡Pero basta de sermones! Lo que quiero que entiendas es que, no puedo prohibirte que hables con esos tipos pero si aconsejarte que te mantengas lo más apartado posible de ellos, son muchísimo mayores que tu y quien sabe con cuantas personas se han acostado, pueden ser cientos, miles…no quiero imaginarme lo que podrían hacerte cualquiera de ellos, pueden haber desarrollado algún tipo de fetiche o depravación, quien sabe que querrían hacerte.

— ¡Papá!

— Lo siento, lo que quiero darte entender es que el, a recorrido mucho camino en la vida ¡Mucho más que yo! Y tú ni siquiera has empezado a ir por el sendero, careces de experiencia tanto en la vida como en el sexo y eso es algo que a esos muchachos les sobra, no debes tomarte a la ligera juntarte con ellos, recuerda lo que nos conto Orochimaru, pero sobre todo piensa en lo que oculto—El adolescente se veía pensativo, por lo que acariciándole suavemente la cabeza, Minato le señalo—Medita sobre lo que te dije Naruto, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, la atracción física, ni un impulso sexual momentáneo…el sexo es un acto placentero, pero implica algo más que un goce físico, o diversión momentánea, pero es la entrega de lo único que posees y verdaderamente te pertenece en esta vida, tú mismo…puede que otros no lo vean así, pero lo que opinen esos otros no importa, es tu decisión, la decisión de valorarte a ti mismo es, la que debe pesar sobre todo lo demás…Ahora te dejo, tengo que hablar con esos dos chupa sangres.

El joven rubio estaba extremadamente rojo, hablar de sexo con su padre era horriblemente incomodo… ¡Dios prefería abordar ese tema con cualquier otro un amigo su hermano hasta su tío serviría! ¡Los padres no tenían relaciones sexuales!...Bueno eso es lo que quería creer…lo que todos los hijos quieren creer, tosiendo para limpiarse la garganta y todavía colorado hasta las orejas, diciendo antes de que su padre se fuera.

—Papá, Itachi y yo somos amigos no hemos hecho nada y si he pensado sobre lo que dijo mi bisabuelo, por lo que decidí tomarme un tiempo hasta descubrir lo que siento…en cuanto a Sasuke... creo que es una especie de amigo enemigo, una de esas personas que odias pero por alguna razón también te cae bien.

—Nunca he tenido ningún amigo de esos, pero si tu lo dices entonces te creo, me voy, tengo que batirles las alas a un par de murciélagos.

Los Uchiha apenas escucharon esto se hicieron los desentendidos de la conversación y permanecieron en silencio esperando la llegada del varón, el cual ocupo el asiento que apenas unos instantes atrás dejo vacante Naruto, sentándose justo en medio de los dos, un incomodo silencio que se extendió por vario minutos, un silencio que ninguno de los dos sangre pura pensaba romper, en otras circunstancias no hubieran dudado en hipnotizar o deshacerse de cualquier otro que hubiera querido interponerse en su camino, pero Minato Namikaze no era cualquier otro, era el padre de su zorro, el protegido de ese antiguo tan extraño, mezcla de dragón y vampiro, el interés romántico de su padre Fugaku y como si no fuera suficiente con eso, la posible reencarnación de su madre, contuvieron un estremecimiento cuando una voz fría y cortante como el hielo pregunto.

— ¿Acaso creen que soy alguna especie de idiota?

— No comprendo que quiere decir con eso señor Namikaze.

—Ahórrate lo de señor "asalta cunas" que a pesar de tu apariencia de niño eres más viejo que yo ¡y por mucho! En cuanto a ti violador en ciernes puedes ir quitando esa sonrisita de tu boca, que no se me ha olvidado que mi pequeño mencionó que lo besaste a la fuerza en un baño público, no me extrañaría que hubieras intentado violarlo.

— Yo jamás intentaría algo como eso—replicó Sasuke poniéndose serio.

— Seguro fue porque no pudiste, ya que él no se dejo, no porque no lo hayas intentado, pedófilo con cara de mocoso emo.

El aludido se sobresalto, había sido calificado de muchas cosas antes, pero por supuesto todas agradables, príncipe, lord, el hombre más deseado, ser increíblemente guapo…pero eso, pensó en protestar pero la mirada en los ojos del hombre rubio y una mano con garras en su rodilla le hizo callarse.

—No sé porque utiliza esas palabras tan hirientes, pero me parece que no son merecidas.

—Bueno vamos a ver ¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Quizás de las veces que han salido del trabajo temprano para venir a acosar a mi hijo, pensando que no soy lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta a donde se dirigían? ¿O Tal vez de la utilización de sus poderes vampiros para seducirlo? ¡Por supuesto no es que pudieran saber, que su saliva es un potente afrodisiaco que podría tener serios efectos en un pequeño niño virgen e inexperto! A lo mejor ni siquiera pensaron utilizar su vasta experiencia en el campo sexual ¡Mucho más grande que la mía, por muchísimas vidas! A su favor para corromper su inocencia, por no mencionar la vez que tú chupa sangre más crecido, irrumpiste en nuestra casa rompiendo puertas y ventanas y casi matas al idiota exhibicionista de cabello canoso, que si no fuera por la intervención de Orochimaru lo hubieras logrado y en estos momentos tendría que estar consolando a un viejo amigo por la pérdida de su hijo y a mi otro bebé.

—Fue un accidente.

— Un accidente, un accidente, claro que fue un accidente ¡Fue accidente que mi hijo tuviera la mala suerte de conocerlos, par de cretinos vestidos de manera elegante y tu ni siquiera sonrías victoriosamente, enano arrogante con complejo de superioridad! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta la forma despectiva con la que no mirabas sintiendo mejor que todos, como le decías a tu padre? Que por suerte es un hombre bastante decente ¿Qué no se disculpara por los destrozos causados? No somos tus sirvientes, chico y no estamos obligados a obedecerte, ahora agradezcan que estamos en el trabajo de mi hijo y no puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos, porque no quiero armar un escándalo que pueda perjudicarlo, por lo que me veo obligado a conformarme con hacer esto—Diciendo eso con un movimiento rápido como un rayo, le dio un tremendo y doloroso jalón de orejas a ambos chicos atrayéndolos hacia sí y murmuro en su oído—Escúchenme par de playboys de pacotilla, no puedo impedir que se acerquen a mi hijo cuando los tengo fuera de mi vista, pero si hacen, aunque sólo intento de tocar uno sólo de su cabellos, me voy encargar personalmente que Fugaku jamás tenga nietos, denle gracias a dios que salieron bien librados y solo les di un jalón de orejas, uno que debieron recibir de pequeños antes de que se convirtieran en un par de idiotas impertinentes.

Diciendo esto Minato se levanto y se fue, en esos momentos Sasuke que nunca había recibido tantos insultos en su vida y estaba rojo de furia, hizo el ademan de levantarse, cunado una mano grade y pesada lo tomo por el hombro y lo puso de nuevo en su asiento, Itachi no tuvo ni siquiera que voltear para darse cuenta de quién era, el lobo sabio estaba soltando un aura de advertencia.

— Contrólate mocoso y no hagas nada estúpido, permanece calmado y sentadito como tu hermano, más bien piensen que les fue muy bien al conformarse con darles un jalón de orejas,…Minato tiene la infame fuerza de Tsunade, bien pudo romperte unas costillas, puede que sea un simple humano…con una fuerza descomunal, pero ésta dispuesto a todo por defender a sus hijos, no atraigas una ira más grande sobre ti.

— ¿Cuál la de usted?— pregunto burlonamente el joven sangre pura

—No, la de Orochimaru, te aseguro no quiero verlo enojado, tal como no quieres ver la cólera de Tsunade… o la de Dan, esos tipos calmados con cara de buenos amigos, son los más impredecibles... especialmente si es un zorro azul de siete colas: eso es todo lo que quería decirles. Bueno ¡Que tengan un buen día disfruten su café!— dijo el lobo repentinamente alejándose unos pasos hacia su propia mesa.

Impotente el menor de los Uchiha miro enfadado a su hermano, preguntando con la voz cargada de reproche— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan sereno después de todo lo que nos dijo?

El otro lo observo indiferente, antes de darle una probada al café frío y hacer una expresión de asco apartándolo a un lado—Si no puedes hacerle frente a unas pocas palabras dichas por un padre enfadado que está protegiendo a su hijo, entonces renuncia a Naruto y déjame el camino libre, el sólo nos dijo lo que piensa y en parte sus palabras tienen algo de verdad. Ambos pensamos (al principio) aprovecharnos de la inocencia de Naruto y lo veíamos como un objeto, yo he cambiado mi manera de pensar pero tú sigues viéndolo como alguien inferior y sigues burlándote de él; llamándole tonto y otros sobrenombres, así que no era quien para hablar; por una vez piensa con la cabeza antes que con tu orgullo, ahora despidámonos de Naruto nuestro padre nos ésta esperando afuera.

— ¿Qué, cómo… cuándo?

—Desde que el señor Minato llego. No sé tú, pero no creo que éste aquí precisamente por nosotros, necesitas practicar más tus poderes de rastreo y percepción hermanito: eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente. Tienes que afinar tus habilidades y te aconsejo que te prepares, cuando el abuelo regrese te va a entrenar exhaustivamente, él exige la perfección cuando toma un alumno y tu hermanito, has estado tras las espaldas de nuestro padre mucho tiempo.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**A Dakota Boticelli, Karo aoi chan y a todos los que me han mandado un comentario ¡Muchas gracias, me habéis hecho muy feliz! :)**


	22. Sospechas

Desde un auto situado a prudente distancia, Fugaku Uchiha observo salir a Minato de la pastelería, como hijo del imperador y príncipe entre los vampiros, era alguien muy consciente de la posición, responsabilidades y deberes adquiridos con ese título y uno de ellos, no dejar rastros que hicieran que los humanos empezaran ha sospechar de su existencia, aunque hubiera preferido miles de veces observarlo parado desde el techo de un edificio cercano, no podía permitir que un selfihs tomada por casualidad, alguna pareja filmándose emocionada con esos endiablados artilugios electrónicos, o las cámaras de seguridad de alguna edificación vecina, lo atraparan subiendo por las paredes, era un hombre muy serio y con profunda aversión a los escándalos, para permitirse aparecer en una publicación amarillista, en la cual apareciera una foto suya y en cuyo encabezado dijera "empresario de cuarenta años haciendo parkuor en la calles" como había sucedido con algunos idiotas vampiros jóvenes, que decidieron que era muy divertido unirse a los humanos qué practicaban ese "deporte" y disfrutar libremente de un modo de desplazamiento que para su especie era consideraba tan fácil como caminar y no implicaba ningún riesgo.

Abrió con cierta apatía la puerta del coche para permitir entrar a sus dos hijos los cuales se acomodaron a su lado el primero en hablar fue el mayor.

— Es extraño verte aquí padre, muy raras veces dejas sola la oficina y para vigilar al Padre de Naruto de todas las cosas ¿Sabías que el señor Minato vendría a buscarnos a la cafetería?

—Fui a su casa a dejar el portafolios que dejo olvidado en la oficina, para así enterarme como estaba, ayer parecía seriamente agotado y hoy me llamo un hombre que creí era su médico, por lo que temí que estuviera enfermo y decidí darle más días libres, me alegre al saber que sólo eran exageraciones mías.

—Con la forma que nos regaño es más que indiscutible que está bien.

El vampiro sonrío suavemente antes de señalar— Lo digo por la forma en que lo encontré vestido, se nota es un hombre poco consciente de sí mismo y su atractivo…y por lo visto los últimos años sólo a tratado con hombres.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Me recibió recién bañado, llevando puesto únicamente un pantalón pijama color azul marino.

— ¿No estaría tratando de seducirte papá, tal vez de manera inconsciente te recuerda?— pregunto el menor de los Uchiha recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su padre que le respondió.

— No seas impertinente Sasuke, su olor despedía sorpresa, no excitación, estaba a punto de desayunar cuando llegue a su casa.

— Momento inadecuado, entonces.

—Sí, pero creo que fue oportuno que me presentara tan repente, aunque al principio sólo fuera para ver el estado de salud de Minato.

— ¿Hm?

— Esa casa se llena más de habitantes inesperados día con día, es raro ver a un zorro azul fuera de las estepas rusas, sobre todo uno de siete colas.

—…Un siete colas, el hermano gemelo de Naruto es un zorro azul también y ya posee dos colas…

— ¿En qué piensas, Ni-san?

— En lo mismo que tú, o es un pariente muy cercano, o vino desde muy lejos para entrenarlo, pero me inclino más por lo primero, generalmente cuando un zorro de tantas colas sale de su escondite se traslada de lugar con todos los miembros de su tribu ¿Recuerdas lo que el lobo sabio te dijo?

—Sí, también recuerdo que menciono dos nombres que no conocía Tsunade y Dan y sugirió que no los quería ver furiosos ¿Qué son los tíos perdidos del dobe?

—Cerca hijo, pero no tanto, son los padres de Minato.

—….Es extraño.

— ¿El qué?

— Que toda la familia de Naruto, sólo su hermano tengo poderes, si ese Dan fuera un zorro ordinario de tres o cuatro colas lo aceptaría ¿Pero un siete colas? Debería haber predominado.

— La madre de Minato es humana y si sus genes son como su carácter, no tiene nada extraño es un mujer extremadamente enérgica, me reclamó por permitir que Minato trabajara en exceso y me acuso de ser un explotador sin escrúpulos, qué se aprovechaba de la buena disposición de su hijo.

— ¡Pero qué impertinente esa humana! ¿Y qué cara tenía?

—….

— ¿Papá?

—….Lo siento Sasuke, pero no le vi la cara.

—¿?

— Nadie hombre o mujer podría ignorar tan…. Exuberante voluptuosidad, como la que pude apreciar. No me extraña que Minato tenga tanta salud y energía, fue bien criado de niño.

El menor de los hermanos Uchiha vio escandalizado a su padre, al cual nunca espero dijera una observación tan fuera de lugar, entre tanto el mayor enarco una ceja y comento.

— Nunca espere ver llegar el día en que soltaras un comentario tan vulgar, padre.

— A pesar de mi edad sigo siendo hombre Itachi, de vez en cuando suceden cosas que verdaderamente me sorprenden y ni siquiera yo puedo permanecer impávido, además no son quien para hablar, que bien se que pueden salir con cosas peores, especialmente tú Sasuke.

El aludido tosió con prontitud, antes de responder— Como sea, hablando de otro asunto ¿Es sensato que la empresa se quede sola? Puede surgir algo que necesite la aprobación del presidente.

— Si estuviera sola, que no lo ésta, sería también culpa de ustedes, por no hacerse cargo de sus puestos y escaparse a cortejar a cierto niño rubio.

— ¿Y se puede saber quien ha quedado manejando de la compañía, ahora que nosotros tres no estamos presentes?

— Obito.

—… Creí qué estaba en Rusia.

— Su abuelo decidió que viniera aquí, para, en sus palabras textuales, conseguir un poco información sobre los Namikaze, le ha tomado cierto interés al antiguo, un hibridó de dragón y vampiro es algo que no debería existir.

— También por la seguridad de ellos— Añadió fastidiado Sasuke—Sólo espera que se corra la voz, los portadores son raros y aquí hay cuatro, tres zorros y un dragón que para colmo es un antiguo ¿Sabes la de idiotas de los que tenemos que librarnos?

— Eso no me preocupa, nosotros podemos ocuparnos de ellos y nadie sería tan estúpido para invadir el territorio donde reside el imperator, mi preocupación mayor son tus fansgirls, algunas mujeres son muy obsesivas y extremadamente calculadoras, de seguro se molestaran cuando se enteren de tus intenciones hermanito.

— ¿Y qué me dices de la tuyas ni-san? Más de un sueña con verse convertida en la señora de Itachi.

— A diferencia tuya, que las tratas con indiferencia yo les dejo bien claro que no me interesan.

— Si, con una sequedad cortante que las vuelve más locas por ti.

— Son ellas las que se engañan, a sí mismas.

— Lo mismo ocurre conmigo.

— Ya dejen de pelear por tonterías, si hay algún misterio aquí (que sin lugar a dudas lo hay) Obito se encargara de desentrañarlo, que para eso ha sido enviado acá por vuestro abuelo, ahora mi atención está centrado en algo que mencionó Minato.

—Te refieres, a lo extrañamente similar que es parte de la historia, de ese antiguo llamado Orochimaru con Gabriel ¿Verdad?

— Te diste cuenta.

— Fue muy notoria la coincidencia…hace unas semanas Naruto hizo una alusión que se me hizo muy parecida también, no creo que muchos adolescentes piensen que van a ser violados diariamente, durante siete años, sin saberlo.

Fugaku frunció el ceño mientras se quedaba mirando fijamente a la nada, fue sacado de su pensamientos por el menor de sus hijos, qué señaló.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? Porque no sé ustedes, pero no me parece buena idea informarle tan pronto de ello al abuelo.

—No lo es—Concedió el vampiro— Es imposible averiguar lo que ha hecho mi padre a lo largo de estos 1500 años, podría haber cometido el mismo error en otra ocasión, pero de haber una posibilidad de nuestras sospechas fueran ciertas, debemos actuar con cautela, él ya recela de nosotros no queremos espantarlo y forzarlo a irse lejos de aquí.

—… ¿Si resulta ser la abuela, que harás?

— No sé— dijo el hombre pasándose una mano por los cabellos—No sé, de ser…mi madre, tendría muchas preguntas qué hacerle…pero me estoy adelantando a los hechos, puede ser una coincidencia, ahora volvamos, no vaya a ser que ha Obito se le ocurra convertirse en Tobi y destruya varias semanas de duro trabajo en un instante.

— ¡Harg, espero que ese idiota no toque mi escritorio deje a Samanta organizando todo!

Fugaku e Itachi intercambiaron una sonrisa, eso sería algo propio del hombre impredecible y revoltoso, a ellos no les preocupaba, cuando se trataba de cosas graves y de importancia, el vampiro se comportaba como todo un Uchiha.

— Vamos Sasuke, sólo lo dices porque mañana tienes que presentar un informe frente a los otros socios y quieres evadir tus responsabilidades, te voy a dar un concejo no cuentes con ello, cuando se trata de negocios aunque no lo parezca Obito puede ser extraordinariamente serio.

El joven sangre pura sólo hizo un ademan de disgusto, dijeran lo que dijeran su padre y su hermano, para él, el hombre de pelo hirsuto y descuidado era un payaso de los grandes, no comprendía porque su abuelo lo tenía en tanta estima.

— Lealtad.

— ¿Hm?

— Lealtad, hijo para nosotros que vivimos tanto tiempo no hay nada más importante que eso y por más "original" o impertinente que pueda ser Obito, el ha dado a nuestra familia muestras indiscutibles de ella…no te sobresaltes no he leído tu mente ni nada por el estilo, eres mi hijo y te conozco, sé como piensas.

Mientras los tres vampiros de cabellera negra se dirigían en silencio al edificio que ocupaba su empresa, cierto hombre rubio se detenía frente el establecimiento donde trabaja su otro hijo, lanzando un largo suspiro entro en el local donde para su sorpresa vio al joven moviéndose con presteza y elegancia entre las mesas, equilibrando una bandeja en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha coloca uno a uno los pedidos de sus clientes, sonriendo se sentó en una mesa vacía para observarlo, Menma estaba tan centrado en su trabajo que no noto la llegada de su padre que lo miraba divertido, por un momento éste había temido que encontraría al mayor de sus retoños, enfrascado en una pelea de lenguas con el lobo, en lugar de eso lo encontraba muy atareado atendiendo a la numerosa clientela del local, estuvo a punto de reír cuando éste se detuvo frente a él y sin apartar de la vista hoja de anotaciones pregunto.

— ¿Desea ordenar algo? Tenemos una gran variedad de platos disponibles en el menú ¿O prefiere escuchar la recomendación de la casa?

—Me gustaría más abrazar a mi pequeño, pero puedo esperar hasta que éste libre.

Eso hizo que el otro levantara la mirada y al encontrase con unos ojos iguales a los suyos, exclamó sorprendido.

— ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Visitar a mi hijo ¿Qué? ¿No puedo?

— Por supuesto que sí ¿Pero… no deberías estar durmiendo?

— ¿Te parece poco dormir hasta las diez de la mañana? Estaba cansado, pero todavía no era un zombi ambulante… oh te llaman, ve a atender a los comensales, cuando logres desocuparte hablaras conmigo.

El muchacho miro nervioso a su padre antes de asentir, preguntándose qué hacía ahí, dentro de unas horas llegaría Kakashi para recogerlo y no quería que fuera testigo del beso que se darían, ya de por si estaba indispuesto contra el peli-plateado, suspiro tendría que hacerle de señas a éste para que fuera cuidadoso y no le plantara el beso de inmediato, notando su nerviosismo la gerente del restaurante, que estaba en la cocina inspeccionado personalmente algunos platos, ( ella había sido chef en un restaurante de siete estrellas) le preguntó.

— ¿Sucede algo criatura?

— Mi padre ésta aquí y me tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba verlo, tendré que idear algo para avisarle a Kakashi.

—…Déjalo de mi parte, las chicas y yo estamos más que dispuestas a ayudarte, cuando tu amado profesor venga a recogerte, una de ellas pasara disimuladamente a su lado y le avisara.

Menma sonrío contrariado, su jefa seguía creyendo que era una chica y no había manera de sacarla de su error, había desistido de tratar de esclarecerlo, que creyera lo que quisiera, mientras le pagara bien y le permitiera recoger las buenas propinas que le dejaban los clientes estaba conforme…sólo había un inconveniente con ese modo de pensar, ella era de una mente romántica, novelesca…y horriblemente practica, en un descuido había interrogado a su novio, el cual mientras esperaba que se cambiara su uniforme de camarero, decidió ponerse revisar algunas de los exámenes preparados por sus alumnos, las preguntas que le hizo al hombre fueron rápidas directo a la yugular y bastante sutiles, en pocos minutos ella supo que trabajaba en una universidad muy importante como catedrático, ganaba un sueldo muy decente, tenía acumulada una fortuna bastante respetable y quería tener muchos hijos, el rubio entorno los ojos, ni siquiera habían hecho el amor y ya su lobo lujurioso estaba pensando en tener una camada, eso sucedería más adelante en un futuro muy, muy, lejano … ahora que lo pensaba… no era de extrañar que la gerente siquiera creyendo que era una chica.

Movió la cabeza por el momento tenía otras cosas, más importantes de que preocuparse, como por ejemplo alejar ese fotógrafo impertinente de la cercanías de su papá ¡Por Dios cuando iba entender ese hombre, que no estaba interesado en modelar para sus fotos! Ahora tendría qué...No espera, tal vez era mejor dejar que su papá se entendiera con él supuesto "artista" mientras él observa todo desde una distancia segura.

Entre tanto su jefa había salido discretamente de la cocina, para poder echar un vistazo al "ogro" que seguramente era el progenitor del chico quedándose con la boca abierta, en lugar del individuo de mediana edad calvo, con barriga cervecera y usando un traje, se encontró con un hombre joven y atractivo, con una abundante cabellera rubia una deslumbrante sonrisa, usando una camisa remangada hasta los codos, cuya camiseta dejaba ver un muy entonado cuerpo y unos vaqueros algo ajustados que le quedaban muy bien, parpadeo por un segundo ¿Se supone que tuvo a Menma a los doce? Porque el hombre no aparentaba más de 30, la idea era absurda así que llego a la única conclusión lógica, éste pertenecía a ese grupo de afortunados seres, por los cuáles los años no pasan, ni se le quedan encima, sino que saltan olímpicamente sobre ellos y no se detienen ni por error a su lado, bueno si el padre era tan joven como aparentaba eso explicaba su reticencia a aceptar a un varón de casi su misma edad, como novio de su hijo, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no le brindaría un poco de ayuda a la parejita, para eso estaban las mujeres para ayudarse unas a otras, no para echarse la zancadilla con los novios, como muchos aseguraban, con una sonrisa se retiro a sus oficinas no sin antes haber instruido a una de sus chicas de poner sobre aviso al guapo y acaudalado profesor en cuanto llegara, río ante la paradoja ¿Quién creería que podía haber docentes ricos?

Minato por su parte observaba incrédulo al atrevido fotógrafo que se presento con las palabras más desventuradas del mundo "Oye lindura, veo que ya no estás sirviendo mesas ¿Por fin has decido hacerme caso y convertirte en mi modelo te aseguro tienes un gran porvenir y ganarás muchísimo más que aquí", ni siquiera se disculpo en cuanto se dio cuenta que se equivoco de persona, más bien opto por hacerle la misma propuesta a él, oficialmente y en el idioma de Hidan el tipo era un frescales de m***** , se quedo callado para ver hasta donde llegaba su desfachatez, cuándo no aguanto le dijo en muy concisas y educadas palabras.

—Mire señor representante, fotógrafo o lo que sea, ni Menma ni yo estamos interesados en pertenecer a la industria del entretenimiento, así que le aconsejo que busque en otro lado y déjeme decirle que si lo sigue molestando en su lugar de trabajo, consideremos interponer contra usted una demanda formal ante la policía por hostigamiento y acoso.

— ¡No puede hacer es! ¡El tiene un gran futuro puede ser el próximo Andrej pellij, usted inclusive puede volverse!

—No me interesa— le interrumpió el Namikaze— El tiene apenas tiene 18 años, si cuando llegue a los 21 decide que quiere dedicarse al modelaje lo apoyare con toda mi alma, pero antes de eso tiene que ir a la universidad y graduarse, así que le aconsejo que se vaya si no vino más que a molestarlo, en cambio si vino a disfrutar de una comida entonces que le haga buen provecho, pero déjenos en paz.

—…Esta bien, pero le informo que no me voy a dar por vencido lo seguiré intentando hasta obtener un sí, iré hasta su casa de ser necesario.

— Sera bajo su propio riesgo, yo por mi parte le aconsejo que desista de esas intenciones, mis padres son muy sobre-protectores con su nieto.

— ¿Su nie…. Eso quiere decir que usted es el padre de Menma? …Pe-pero es imposible ¿Cuántos años tiene usted?

— Cuarenta.

El hombre se levanto marchándose aturdido por la revelación, verse así a los cuarenta sin maquillaje, si retoques, sin cirugías…era inaudito.

Una risa ahogada se escucho desde la cocina, lo qué hizo sonreír ampliamente a Minato le llamaría la atención a su pequeño sobre la mala costumbre de escuchar a escondidas conversaciones ajenas, ese oído de zorro heredado de su abuelo no era muy saludable que digamos.

Cuando Kakashi llego se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar a su zorrito y a su suegro charlando alegremente, no necesito la advertencia de la mesera, el par de rubios destacaban entre la multitud como un par diamantes amarillos entre el carbón, con rigidez se acerco a la mesa y con la misma rigidez, fue luego por Naruto y los llevo a los tres a casa, no fue hasta que estuvo encerrado en su habitación y acostado en su cama, que se dio cuenta que, por primera vez , tuvo una conversación con el señor Namikaze si que éste le dijera una sola palabra de reproche

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Por sus comentarios y revisiones ¡Muchas gracias! **

**PD: El final del capítulo iba a ser diferente, pero decidí que era tiempo de darle una oportunidad al pobre de Kakashi y dejar de regocijarme en su desgracia, el final en cuestión es éste " No se dio cuenta hasta que estaba encerrado en su habitación y acostado en su cama, que perdió la mejor oportunidad que se le había presentado hasta ahora, el señor Namikaze no le había dirigido ni el más mínimo reproche durante todo el trayecto"... ¬¬ caray como cambia el rumbo de una historia, unas cuantas palabras escritas de manera diferente.**


	23. Vampiros cazadores y dragones

— ¿Ha que debo el "honor" de tu desagradable visita, Madara?

— ¡Oooh! Pero qué mal humor Onoki, juraría que hace algunos años sabias comportarte mejor.

— Hace 60 años, tenía 25 me sorprendía por todo y amaba la vida, ahora estoy demasiado viejo, para preocuparme lo que me pase, aparte tengo demasiados achaques para que importe lo que piense de mi un tipo que bien podría pasar como mi nieto.

— Soy mucho mayor que tú anciano.

— ¡Entonces eres un viejo decrepito con cuerpo y cara niño! ¡Sé muy bien que eres más viejo que yo y por 15 siglos, no necesitas recordármelo! Después de aclarado ese punto ¿A qué has venido? Las visitas sorpresas no son bienvenidas en mi casa ni en mi gremio, especialmente las hechas por tu especie.

— ¿Sólo por mi especie? Siento decirlo pero siempre has sido paranoico contra todas las demás razas, aun me sorprende la facilidad con que llegaste a una acuerdo conmigo a pesar de que soy la cosa que más odias.

— Todos ustedes son monstruos que necesitan ser controlados, pero entendí perfectamente cuando era joven y te vi dominarlos con solo la mirada, que no estaba en la manos de los cazadores lograrlo, los monstruos necesitan ser manejados por un ser mucho más fuerte y poderoso, uno al que teman, veneren... y aunque suene enfermizo, deseen, fui lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta ese día, que no importa a cuantos de los tuyos matemos, siempre vendrás más, ya sea hombres lobo, vampiros y quién sabe qué otra sarta de criaturas desconocidas, mientras nosotros los cazadores somos cada vez menos...¿Te preguntas porqué hice un trato contigo? Porque por más que hicimos mis compañeros y yo estuvimos a punto de ser masacrados ese día, en cambio tú sólo moviste un pie dentro de la casa y todos se arrodillaron frente a ti, los mataste a todos sin compasión, te veías como un demonio sangriento.

— ¿Te refieres a la ocasión en que estúpidamente decidieron atacar una mansión de sangre pura lleno de Wildbloods salvajes? Siempre me pregunte quien les mando el mensaje de la existencia y ubicación de ese lugar, sin embargo fueron afortunados que uno de mis hombres me mandara un informe sobre lo que estaba haciendo es pareja y decidiera ir yo mismo, fue una casualidad que encontrara y salvara a tu grupo de cazadores, a un sangre pura solo se le permite covertir a un humano en vampiro cada cien años, el tener más de veinte a la vez es un crimen de alta traición y la pena es la muerte.

— ¿Vamos a seguir fingiendo que no se que la ley eres tú y dispones de las vidas de los tuyos a tu gusto y antojo?

—Es una ley, el que yo la haya creado y la forma en que dispongo de ella, es otra cosa aparte, soy un dictador si lo quieres ver así, uno que deja a su pueblo vivir sus vidas a gusto y antojo, mientras respeten mis reglas, si se dejara correr a un montos de convertidos por las calles, sería un genocidio acabarían con la mayor parte de la población en pocos años y desatarían una guerra entre depredador y presa que no tiene fin, poniendo en peligro tanto nuestras vidas como las suyas ¿Te preguntas porque los mate a todos? A los sangre pura por desobedecerme, no tenían hijos así que no había motivo para ser compasivo, a los Wildbloods por misericordia, no me veas con esa cara de incredulidad no pega con esas arrugas, se necesitan 100 años para que uno de ellos madure lo suficiente para ser algo más que una bestia sedienta de sangre y un maestro que los guie para frenar su barbarie, imagínate veinte de ellos apenas en la treintena y sin sus amos, se desataría un escenario apocalíptico, uno al puro estilo zombi que tanto adora tu nieta.

—No me hables de esa chiquilla pretenciosa que cree saberlo todo, pasara mucho tiempo antes que le heredé el liderazgo de la organización y sólo si demuestra su valía.

— Es una chica valiente.

— Y una tonta arrogante, demasiado confiada en su fuerza.

— Ya, así que por eso dejaste que intentara atacarme sin advertirle nada, eres un mal abuelo,

— ¡Malos mis riñones! ¡Esa chica necesitaba una probada de lo que un verdadero vampiro puede hacer!...Además no tienes de que quejarte la metiste en un sueño hipnótico por dos horas con solo enarcar la ceja…podrías haber sido menos excesivo, ahora se le ha metido en la cabeza que le gustaría entrenar con uno de los tuyos.

—Mala idea los Uchiha, no entrenamos a personas ajenas a nuestra sangre salvo muy raras excepciones, menos un humano y definitivamente no un cazador, que para obtener la suficiente fuerza para darnos caza tienen que someterse a un ritual y beber la sangre de los así llamados monstruos, lo que causa adición en los más débiles y en la mayoría de los casos, una enfermedad mortal que degenera en locura, con el paso de los años y la continua ingesta, la mayoría de los cazadores no alcanzan los cincuenta ¿No es así Onoki?

—….Estas bastante bien informado, sobre los ritos que celebramos en nuestra organización, parece que hay un espía entre los nuestros.

— Eso es algo que sé desde….¿400 o 450 años?...Nunca me acuerdo con los lapsos de tiempo tan corto… me encontré por casualidad con grupo de cazadores en uno de mis viajes, su líder tuvo a bien darme un lago y diseñado discurso, sobre cómo me mataría y lo que haría con mi sangre cuando lo hiciera.

— ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

— ¿Acaso ya chocheas con la edad Onoki? Ya sabes la respuesta, hice que él y sus compañeros se mataran unos a otros, apenas terminó de hablar.

—…Tanta crueldad.

— _**Les mostré la clemencia que no tuvieron con los míos, matar niños, criaturas indefensa que no pueden defenderse, matar el futuro, conservación y continuación de mi especie, es un crimen nefando, que merece un castigo mayor que el obligarlos a matarse unos a otros, si hubiera seguido mis deseos, mis intenciones, seguiría torturándolos hasta hoy disfrutando con sus gritos de agonía, convertidos en la cosa que mas odian y obligados a servir fielmente a las criaturas que destruyeron con saña por tantos años**_**.**

—… Hablas con tanto rencor al referirte a ese hecho, no puedo imaginarme que pudo contenerte de actuar según tus deseos, sé que no dudas en matar a los tuyos te he visto.

—Obito no necesitaba ver más muertes a su tierna edad, mataron su inocencia junto con su familia, el único consuelo que podía brindarle era ver como los que los asesinos mataban unos a otros, no somos ángeles, no somos mártires, no somos seres piadosos que perdonan el daño que nos hicieron, somos lo demonios rencorososo, que alimentan sus pesadillas y más oscuros deseos, pero te diré una cosa, nosotros amamos a nuestros niños más de lo que ustedes humanos lo hacen con los suyos.

— ¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso? ¡Los vampiros no saben nada sobre el amor!

Una risa extraña, macabra llena de maldad, resonó por la habitación, el anciano miro imperturbable al imperador que sonrió abiertamente mostrándole los colmillos—Se que cuando al fin encontramos a nuestra verdadera pareja pasamos a su lado toda nuestra vida, no la dejamos por una simple diferencia de opiniones o por una pelea estúpida… para ustedes el don de dar vida es algo tan corriente que lo hacen hasta por accidente, para nosotros un hijo es el más regalo más grande que puede recibir un vampiro y nunca permitiríamos que acaezca sobre ellos ningún tipo de daño.

— Dejemos de filosofar y discutir de cosas que no nos llevan a nada, estoy seguro que al igual que con los humanos, habrá seres enfermos y nauseabundos entre ustedes que sean capaces de cualquier atrocidades, está en la naturaleza misma de todas las criaturas seguir el bien o el mal, ahora respóndeme anacronismo ambulante ¿Qué buscas de éste viejo ¡Y tú Kurotsuchi deja de escuchar detrás de la puerta! ¡Aun no ha llegado el momento de que tomes mi puesto como líder del clan! ¡Y ya oíste lo que dijo, no quiere entrenarte y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso!

— ¡Abuelo eres un viejo terco, dile al señor Madara, que no he pasado por el ritual, no he bebido sangre de ningún tipo de criatura!

— ¿Lo que dice es cierto, la fuerza y las habilidades de la niña son naturales?

— Sí ¿Por qué?

— No por nada, simple curiosidad— respondió el vampiro restándolo importancia al asunto, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la chica le dijo— No puedo mandarte a nadie de los míos a entrenarte muchacha, todos ellos están ocupados en misiones importantes que embargan toda su atención…sin embargo si tantos quieres aprender, puedo mandarte a un joven maestro de Kyusho Jitsu, para que te enseñe algunas técnicas.

—….. ¡Me parece bien siempre he querido provocarle un coma a alguien con sólo tocarlo!

— ¡Eso ya lo haces muchacha engreída, cada vez que le das un puñetazo a un pobre desgraciado!

— Sí abuelo, pero sería interesante hacerlo sin dejar marcas visibles, estoy cansada de pagar las cuentas medicas por reconstrucciones de mandíbula, costillas o piernas rotas… ¡Oh, demonios! Me voy antes de que a ese chico rico al que le sirvo de guardaespaldas, se le ocurra irse de fiesta sin alguien que lo proteja ¡Ah y señor Madara no se olvide de enviarme a ese maestro!

El anciano miro con desconfianza al imperator, antes de preguntar— ¿Y cuál es el truco, detrás de tanta generosidad?

— Esa técnica sólo funciona en seres humanos.

—Me lo imaginaba, creo imposible que alguien pueda acercarse lo suficiente a uno de ustedes para apretar algún punto de presión a no ser que sea considerado comida o este muerto, en fin, vamos a lo nuestro. Dudo que tu visita sea de cortesía o para hablar de tiempos pasados, es más me sorprende que siendo como eres, no hayas ido directo al asunto que te trajo aquí en primer lugar, así que de que se trata todo esto.

El aludido lo miro de forma impasible, antes de responder— Quiero que investigues a algunos de los otros clanes de caza vampiros— el anciano salto de la silla, mirándolo furioso.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedir que investigue o delate a mis hermanos a favor de los tuyos?! ¡Estas demente o senil, si crees que voy a hacer algo como eso!

—Pues es mejor que cambies de opinión, toma.

— ¿Qué es esto?— Expreso con desconfianza el viejo caza vampiros tomando los documentos que le pasaba, el imperador y mirando algunas fotos.

— Algo que encontraras interesante, léelos con cuidado Onoki, estoy seguro que cambiaras de parecer, aunque debo decirte que no será agradable lo que vas a descubrir.

Leyendo y observando todos los documentos e imágenes, el hombre mayor levanto la vista y pregunto.

— ¿Por qué no envías a tu espía? Sí fue tan bueno para recabar ésta información.

— Necesitamos investigarlos desde adentro y nadie mejo que tú para eso Onoki, se confiaran pensando que eres un anciano débil y decrepito, cuya mente faya, no les importara revelarte algunos secretos importantes y que tu husmees en los rincones, ya que ellos sólo verán tu edad avanzada y no la sabiduría y experiencia que has adquirido con los años.

— Te ayudare, si lo que dice aquí es cierto, mi hijo y mi nuera no sólo fueron asesinados ¡Fueron traicionados!— El vampiro, se levanto satisfecho del asiento, poniendo un frasco de sangre en la mesa…uno muy pequeño, de apenas un mililitro, indicando ante la mirada de desconfianza de su interlocutor.

— Esta es sangre muy especial, procura no desperdiciar ni una gota, me parece que la necesitaras, nunca probaras nada igual, es de un dragón dorado…te ayudara con ese maldito cáncer que te ésta comiendo el hígado, apestas a enfermedad.

—…Se supone que la sangre de dragón, puede darte una energía inmensa o curarte de cualquier enfermedad…pero se supone que todos se extinguieron… no esperes que te agradezcas por ello.

— No lo hago, con todo esto aclarado me voy.

— ¡Ah, antes de que te vayas!

—…. ¿Hm?

— ¡Has algo con el maldito leguaje que ocupas vampiro! ¡Parece que estabas tratando de cautivarme!

— No te hagas ilusiones anciano, de padecer algún tipo de parafilia, no sería la gerontofilia.

Diciendo esto el vampiro se desvaneció, mientras el hombre mayor entorno los ojos y centro su atención en minúsculo vial cuyo contenido de un color dorado brillaba de manera provocadora sobre la mesa y de haber estado en otras condiciones hubiera rechazado el beberlo, pero después de lo que leyó, quería justicia por la muerte de su nuera y su hijo, algo que no lograría estando enfermo… la idea de que el accidente de coche en que el murieron, fue provocado y por miembros de otro clan de cazadores de monstruos y no un conductor borracho, era…devastadora, vacio la botellita de un solo trago y maldijo ¡Primera vez que el maldito chupa sangre traía algo que servía y sería muy útil a su clan para luchar contra los monstros y sólo le daba una cuantas gotas, con razón el cretino había vivido tanto tiempo!

Em otro lugar en medio de una sala espacios y decorada elegantemente,un hombre de cabello largo y negro, observaba con atención el círculo de sangre dibujado en el piso, gruño de descontento al ver materializarse al hombre frente él y tendiéndole un vaso de vodka, le preguntó.

— ¿Y cuando te irás?

— No seas descortés Muí, o pensare que no te pone feliz el tenerme aquí.

—Tú y yo sabemos la respuesta a eso.

— ¿Celoso de mí?

—No fastidiado de ti…cuando piensas irte.

—Pensaba irme dentro de dos días, pero cambié de opinión me quedare otra semana… o tal vez otro mes más.

El dragón dorado resoplo, lo único malo de estar casado felizmente con Izuna, era su cuñado, Madara era rencoroso con ganas y la adoración de su esposo, la presencia de él aquí significaba una abstinencia forzada por todo el tiempo que durara su presencia y se había vuelto en unos días la adoración de los mellizos Muku y Haku.

—¿Alguna vez me perdonaras el haberme llevado a tu hermano 200 años antes de lo que habíamos acordado y me dejaras vivir en paz con mi esposo?

— Hmm…no, te atormentares por el resto de nuestras vidas, digamos unos cinco mil o diez mil años.

— Conociéndote los llegaras a vivir sólo por importunarme.

— La felicidad de estar emparentados.

Muí sólo gruño tomándose de un trago el vaso de vodka y de repente inquirió— ¿Qué piensas hacer con la información que te di? Si es uno de los míos debo conocerlo, no importa que sea un hibrido, los dragones verdaderos estamos prácticamente extintos, aparte de mis hijos y yo, en Europa no queda ninguno… he oído que hay algunos en china, pero su especie es un poco distinta a la mía…y de las subespecies es mejor no hablar— Éxclamo con desdén el hombre, por su parte el Uchiha decidió cambiar de tema, tenía interes especial en el antiguo por lo cual le había ocultado algunos detalles importantes a su cuñado como que éste era un portador, al ver la falta de respuesta del imperator sobre el tema, el dragón bufó con sorna, pero no dijo nada.

— Me di cuenta que Utakata y Muku son dragones dorados, Haku es uno de hielo…y un portador para el caso, nunca pensé que me darías a tu primogénito para regir mis empresas.

El dragón sonrió con orgullo, al pensar en sus hijos— Lo hice porque de los cuatro sólo Shisui es un adulto, los otros son apenas unos niños, pasaran miles de años antes de que piense en retirarme y es necesario que mi hijo adquiera alguna experiencia en el mundo de los negocios ¿Qué mejor que en la de su tío?

— Pensé que se debía a que era un vampiro.

— No soy tan mezquino como tú, yo amo a cada una de mis crías, pero no puedo mantenerlas siempre bajo mis alas… ¿Y entonces cuando te marcharas?

Por toda respuesta el imperador empezó a reír a carcajadas, mientras su interlocutor se sirvió otro vaso de vodka y entornando los ojos se sentó en otro sillón, pensando en porque se molestaba siquiera en preguntarle, el vampiro se marcharía cuando le diera la gana, como siempre lo hacía y mientras tanto acapararía toda la atención de su esposo ¡Dios iban a ser las dos semanas más largas de su vida! ¡Y todos sabían que no existía nada más irritante para un dragón macho que protegía su tesoro ( en este caso su pareja y sus hijos) que compartir territorio con otro macho alfa y más si éste era también bastante poderoso, no importaba si estaban emparentados!

Días después en otro lugar un pelinegro estaba sentado tranquilamente en la mesa de una pastelería viendo moverse a un chico rubio, observando a las personas con las que hablaba, parecía muy cercano a un par de azabaches de apariencia muy atractiva y un viejo de pelo blanco, una persona se sentó a su lado y lo miro con indiferencia, hasta que noto la palidez antinatural de su hermano y pregunto.

— ¿Qué pasa Shin, sucedió algo?

—Vi a otro.

—…. ¿Otro?

—Otro lobo plateado.

—…Eso es imposible, el señor Danzo nos dijo.

— Se lo que el señor Danzo nos dijo, pero créeme puedo reconocer el olor y la presencia de un lobo alfa y te aseguro no es como ninguno de los que he visto, pudo suprimir totalmente su esencia y poder, de no ser porque se elevaron sus feromonas masculinas cuando beso a uno de nuestros objetivos, jamás me habría dado cuenta que es un hombre lobo.

—Entonces, no cabe duda son ellos.

—Son ellos, es una fortuna que hayas decidió seducir a esa chica que aseguraba ser su ex -novia para robarle su celular, para saber si tenía información importante, las fotos nos ayudaron a saber su apariencia.

— Hubiera sido mejor si lo hubiera recordado antes y ella no las hubiera borrado por despecho, en lugar de presentarnos ante el señor Danzo con las manos vacías.

— No nos hubiera ahorrado el castigo, fue desafortunado que no pudieran recuperar las imágenes de la memoria hasta hace poco, no hubiéramos tenido tantos problemas en localizar a los Uzumaki.

—Y ahora tenemos un problema mayor, tendremos que informarle a Danzo de éste nuevo hallazgo.

—…No hasta que estemos seguros del todo, si le avisamos y resulta que todo fue solo una impresión mía, nos dará un escarmiento que no olvidaremos hasta el fin de nuestros días.

Sai lo miro sin reflejar emoción ninguna, su hermano nunca se equivocaba, así que si afirmaba que vio otro lobo plateado, entonces lo vio, pero respetaría su decisión de notificarle inmediatamente a su jefe, aunque desconocía el motivo ¿Tendría algo que ver con pertenecer a un clan de lobos? De los dos sólo Shin recordaba lo que era tener una familia, sea como fuera ahora tendrían que ser extra cuidadosos al seguir a los Uzumaki… no a los Namikaze, lo primero era localizar donde vivían y luego infórmale a Danzo de sus hallazgo, sin embargo era demasiado preocupante que ese lobo plateado pudiera suprimir su presencia totalmente ¿Qué otros seres más podrían estar ocultos sin que ellos lo supieran?

Suspirando miro de nuevo al rubio ¿Era una chica plana o un chico sin pene? Porque parecía una mujer con esos grandes ojos azules y esa sonrisa grande a flor de piel, sin mediar palabras los hermanos intercambiaron miradas y se levantaron en un acuerdo tácito, por lo no percibieron los tres pares de ojos negros que los siguieron hasta la salida, entre tanto en la barra Shikamaru bostezo fuertemente pensando para sí mismo— _Pero que problemático eres Naruto ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo, que atraes todo tipo de bichos raros y peligrosos? No quiero problemas, ni verme envuelto en todo éste enredo, sería más conveniente dejarlo así y no inmiscuirme, pero no quiero dejar a abandonado un amigo si puedo ayudar… que molesto es pensar en cosas tan complicadas…después ésta esa conversación tan rara que tuvo el padre de Naruto con esa par de playboys, es como si estuviera hablando con un par de vampiros…pero que problemático._

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Lamento subir para darles una alegría y cerrar informándoles una tristeza, la noticia es: Debido a que un plagiario robo esta historia diciendo que era suya, decidí borrarla de ffnet ya que deduzco que es el único lugar que la puede haber copiado, porque lo que les pido una sincera disculpa. Sin embargo, no se entristezcan, Pueden dirigirse a la pagina de amor yaoi donde aparezco bajo el seudónimo de ameno donde actualizo con frecuencia y donde podrán gozar de la historia que esta varios capítulos más avanzada ahí.**

**Gracias por su constante apoya a lo largo de la historia de: karo aoichan, Dakota boticelli, Isu, Azure Crystal snow y a todos los que siguen este fic o la han marcado como su favorito ¡Gracias sobremanera, lamentare enormemente perder cada uno de sus maravillosos comentarios!**


	24. Se empiezan a mover las piezas

Las medidas que decidieron tomar Shin y Sai después de espiar a los gemelos, fue que el por el momento vigilarían sólo a Naruto, que parecía el objetivo más sencillo a seguir, ya que tenían el temor de ser descubiertos por los agudos sentidos del hombre lobo, que frecuentaba al otro gemelo, en opinión del joven peli-plateado, fue una suerte que el enmascarado no lo notara y no quería tomar ningún riesgo al respecto, ya que desconocía que tan agudos realmente eran los de un alfa ya crecido, tenía recuerdos borrosos de ser lanzado y atrapado por unos brazos fuertes, o de una voz dulce que lo mecía y cantaba en voz suave, pero las fuerzas y habilidades de su clan, no recordaba nada, pero sospechaba que debían ser más agudos, que los de un lobo pardo sus propios sentidos eran más potentes que los de de los otros, cuanto más lo serían los de un adulto.

Días de vigilarlo a distancia dieron sus frutos, cuando lograron dar con la que suponían era su casa, extrañados al ver la enorme y antigua mansión señorial de ladrillo rojo rodeada de vallas setos y una enorme arboleda (así parecía por fuera) , sin embargo se sorprendieron más cuando notaron que más que una casa la mansión parecía un hotel debido a la cantidad de personas que se alojaban en ella y salían durante el día a trabajar, por suerte no divisaron más al hombre lobo, una sombra dentro de la casa se tamborileaba con los dedos, en su escritorio mientras veía la ventana cerrada intercambiado miradas con el gigantesco hombre de pelo blanco, comentando.

—Naruto se va enfadar, cuando se entere que lo estaban siguiendo y no le contamos.

— Lo sé, pero si queremos averiguar quién ésta detrás de esto, debemos dejarles creer que nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia y la mejor forma de lograrlo es dejar que nuestro zorrito no sepa nada.

—Es demasiado arriesgado, no sabemos cuántas personas más haya involucradas.

Jiraya sonrío antes de responder—Opinas igual que ese chico.

— ¿Cuál?

— El mayor de los jóvenes sangré pura.

—… ¿Acaso le contaste que están persiguiendo a mi familia, Jiraya?

— No lo hice ¿por quién me tomas Orochimaru, no soy ningún principiante? Lo dedujo por sí mismo ¡Demonios! Ese chico es demasiado listo, me hizo las preguntas adecuadas en el momento correcto, ese niño tiene es demasiado perspicaz…el hermano no se queda atrás, es muy observador, pero demasiado…beligerante, no resolverá nada el atacarlos y luego torturarlos, para intentar sacarles la información, sería infructuoso e inútil…además está el inconveniente.

— De que uno es un cachorro y el otro una cría de vampiro— Interrumpió el antiguo— se adonde quieres llegar, aun deberían estar con sus familias, pero al parecer no han pertenecido a ninguno en mucho tiempo.

—Un cachorro de lobo plateado y un pequeño sangre pura…no hay manera que sus respectivas manadas dejen sin supervisión a niños tan pequeños, ni siquiera ocultan su energía… me pregunto si saben cómo hacerlo.

— Eso solo demuestra que quien los controla, se apodero de ellos desde que eran muy jóvenes, es casi como si tuvieran un cartel de luces led en medio de la noche en un lugar oscuro que dijera ¡Mírennos estamos aquí!

— No seas sarcástico— Replico con diversión el lobo sabio, suspirando luego con cansancio—Pero ahí está lo preocupante, no sé cómo es para los vampiros pero los lobos somos extremadamente leales a nuestro líder de manada, la tortura no hará que ese cachorrito hable sobre su alfa o su familia y muertos no nos servirán de nada…aparte… no sé que pienses tú Orochimaru, pero creo que esos chiquillos deben haber sufrido mucho en la vida.

— Aunque no lo dudo, no es algo que sepamos a ciencia cierta, sería ideal el atraparlos y leerles la mente, pero no es algo que se pueda hacer fácilmente, yo no estoy capacitado para hacerlo… no en alguien tan joven, la mente de un ser humano y un convertido es muy diferente a la de un licántropo o un sangre pura hay más barreras y recovecos tortuosos e inexplorados, además terminaría dañando algo y los recuerdos se perdería o alterarían, haciéndolo inservibles, extraer todas las memorias sin dañar al usuario requiere más poder y experiencia del que el ahora tengo.

—….No sabía que tus poderes tenían limites.

— No es tanto asunto de cuanto poder, sino de la habilidad y el tipo, borrar la memoria de cualquier ser viviente es fácil, también extraer los pensamientos de alguien si no te importa dañarlo permanentemente y crear un vegetal, pero obtener la información sin dañar nada o dejar una secuela… a la vez que tener que lidiar con los monstruos y horrores creados por una mente torturada permaneciendo calmado e impasible, requiere un grado muy alto de experiencia y practica, aparte de una fuerte presencia de ánimo, algo que yo no poseo.

—….Siempre me he preguntado, como es que puedes hacerlo, de los vampiros que conozco la mayoría, no pasan del mero hipnotismo o un control superficial.

— Realmente no tengo idea como es que lo hago, el ejemplo más cercano que puedo darte, es que hay, varias puertas puedo entrar en la mayoría pero otras están fuertemente cerradas, en mi caso son como las celdas en un monasterio, me imagino que debe ser diferente para cada vampiro, deduzco que mis habilidades guardan más relación con quien me creo que con lo que soy, por otro lado el entrenamiento que recibí de mis maestros es para manejar mi parte dragón, no la de vampiro, digamos que he sido un poco autodidacta en ese punto.

—…Entonces estamos en un callejón sin salida con respecto a esos pequeños espías y el lavado de cerebro al que los sometieron… has pensado en los muchachos Uchiha ellos son nietos de ese hombre ¿No crees que su padre, o uno de ellos quisieran ayudarnos? Estoy seguro que por la seguridad de Minato o de la Naruto cualquier de ellos accedería a…

— ¡Ni hablar!— Lo interrumpió el antiguo mirándolo molesto— No utilizaremos a mi familia para comerciar su ayuda ¿Acaso te olvidas lo que sucederá si algo sale mal? No queremos atraer más la atención de Vlad sobre nosotros.

— Madara.

— ¿Hm?

— El se llama Madara ahora, ten cuidado, si lo llamas por su antiguo nombre se dará cuenta de quién eres.

El dragón se reclino en su sillón, su amigo tenía razón, debía ser más cauteloso, el duque siempre fue un hombre muy perspicaz, dudaba que eso hubiera cambiado con los años y con la muestra que dio el día en que se presento a su casa, esa habilidad en lugar de disminuir se había intensificado con los años.

— Me tendré que acostumbrar a ese nombre…tomara un tiempo, con excepción de que ahora tiene una apariencia más madura, no ha cambiado en nada…será un problema, ese hombre la mayor parte del tiempo es un genio y la otra un patán, esperemos que podamos resolver este problema nosotros mismos, para no llamar su interés, te aseguro eso es algo que no queremos.

—Después de lo que me dijiste no me queda la menor duda, supongo entonces que tendremos que observa pacientemente en silencio, hasta que hagan el primer movimiento, lo positivo es que a Menma han dejado de espiarlo, creo que notaron a Kakashi, sin embargo no tuvieron noticia de qué él los noto a ellos, como era de esperarse de mi nieto, se parece a su abuelo siempre alerta

— A ti se parece nada más en lo pervertido, para su fortuna es la vivida imagen de su madre, todo lo demás lo saco de su padre.

— Sabes amigo me matas de tanta dulzura.

— Si, por eso me amas, ahora ve a descansar.

El peliblanco rompió a reír suavemente, poniéndose serio de inmediato, lo que hizo al otro enarcar una ceja— ¿Qué harás? Tu mismo has dicho que ese tipo es muy inteligente, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, que tú eres Gabriel.

— Esperemos que sea más tarde que temprano y que para cuando ocurra eso, yo ya éste lejos de aquí.

— No contaría con eso.

— Yo tampoco pero no voy a torturarme, con los que ocurrirá y los hubiera.

— Pero tu cuerpo.

— Mi cuerpo ésta bien, ha vivido sin él por 700 años no va a extrañarlo ahora.

— Bueno si alguien puede a sustraerse de una marca de emparejamiento durante tanto tiempo, apunta de orgullo y fuerza de voluntad ese viejo amigo eres tú, además puedes envenenarlo, dejarlo aturdido con tu grito de dragón, o provocar un pequeño terremoto, o las tres cosas juntas, si las cosas se ponen feas.

El dragón sonrío antes de responder — El terremoto dependiendo de su magnitud tarda mucho tiempo en ser invocado, el grito es viable pero la honda electromagnética dañaría todos los aparatos electrónicos en varios kilómetros a la redonda y no me cabe duda que se recuperaría rápidamente, en cuanto a envenenarlo, los vampiros son inmunes a cualquier tipo de veneno.

—…Hablando de callejones sin salida y tipos ridículamente fuertes…sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, eres más que un hermano para mí.

—…Lo sé viejo amigo, lo sé, no dudare en llamarte si te necesito.

Jiraya asintió estaba a punto de salir, cuándo se detuvo, a mitad de camino e indicó— No dejes que tu odio por él te ciegue, si la situación es peor de lo pensamos, necesitaremos aliados y entre más poderosos mejor.

Sin levantar la vista, de un documento que había sacado unos segundos antes de una de las gavetas, el aludido replicó— No lo odio, nunca permitiría que tuviera tal poder sobre mí, pero tampoco puedo ser indiferente, por el momento el representa un peligro mucho mayor que esos dos mocosos que están vigilando a Naruto, por lo menos a ellos cualquiera de nosotros puede neutralizarlos de inmediato.

Mientras esto ocurría, un militar observaba, con detenimiento al grupo de hombres escogidos especialmente entre lo más selecto de sus soldados, había recibido las órdenes esa misma mañana de dar comienzo a la misión, tendrían que planearla con cuidado, estarían en un país extranjero y operando en secreto, de suceder algo sus superiores no se haría cargo de los errores que cometieran, los había seleccionado el mismo, esperando con que el general se presentara para darles su aprobación.

El primer miembro del grupo era Ayate, el chico era enfermizo y su cuerpo se veía engañosamente débil, pero era un genio en la computadora, en hacer reconocimientos por satélites y nadie manejaba mejor que él los drones de reconocimiento, Yamato el soldado perfecto seguía sin cuestionar las ordenes que se la dieran, muy ducho en el combate a mano limpio y mucho mejor con un arma, Fuen era una estratega y la única mujer… hombre…travestido… o lo que fuera del grupo ( nadie se había quedado mucho tiempo en la ducha cuando estaba presente para averiguarlo)sumamente brillante y capaz aunque el sadismo con que trataba a los prisioneros era bastante celebre, Mizuki era otro sádico capaz de recurrir a cualquier medio para terminar con éxito una misión y eso le había valido varios reconocimientos entre sus superiores, por último, por ultimo estaba Genma, entrecerró los ojos el hombre estaba a prueba, nunca sabría lo que paso en ese campamento, pero si los informes eran verdaderos fue con su ayuda, que la presa y los dos cachorros de monstruo que con tanto esfuerzo lograron atrapar se escaparon, el propio Mizuki refrendado por la ira denuncio a su compañero…pero no habían pruebas de que fuera cierto y hasta ese incidente el hombre había ganado varias medallas honoríficas, por excelencia en el cumplimiento de su deber, sin embargo si los informes eran ciertos y el hombre fue capaz de traicionarlos, el mismo se encargaría de liquidarlo, pero no antes de darle de baja deshonrosa, los pasos fuertes en el pasillo les informo, que la persona que esperaban había llegado.

El general Hanzo, era conocido con varios apodos muy coloridos algunos de ellos como "perro de presa" "Demonio del averno" "Cabeza del diablo" pero el preferido de éste era el dado por sus propios hombres "Patriota sangriento" Porque eso se consideraba él un patriota, y no existía nada más importante para él que su país, sin embargo a pesar de toda su dureza y crueldad se había ganado el respeto de sus hombres y Kazuma era uno de ellos, él y su escuadrón habían sido escogidos para atrapar a los elusivos zorros, sabían lo que no debían buscar y eso un gran comienzo, habilidad del Hacker les había permitido enterarse de la apariencia de los fugitivos y en cuanto a su ubicación, nada mejor que obtenerla del par espías de Danzo ¿Para que servían esas bestias si no era para hacer algo útil, por los humanos? Sus ojos se detuvieron en el grupo heterogéneo escogido por su hombre de más confianza, hizo una mueca de desaprobación, ninguno parecía un soldado, pero tal vez ese era el motivo del éxito del comando especial, la apariencia variada y normal de sus miembros…excluyendo a la mujer hombre y su voz de tenor, luego de darles el consabido discurso los despidió, sonriendo con satisfacción al verlos marcharse tenia verdadera confianza en que ellos alcanzarían el éxito en su misión.

Por su parte en las afueras de la casa de Orochimaru situado a una gran distancia una figura solitaria oculta entre las sombras de la noche y suspendida en el aire, extendió su mano, en la cual se poso un cuervo el cual grazno contento mientras comía el pedazo de carne que tan amablemente le tendía su dueño, había hecho tal y como le ordenaron y estaba recibiendo su premio, con una sonrisa vio la mansión por ahora todos sus habitante estaban seguros, especialmente su Naruto, desvaneciéndose en el aire la figura se materializo en el interior de un elegante pent-house, observando con cierto escepticismo al joven jadeante sentado en la alfombra, enfrente de la cual estaba Obito, entorno los ojos en cuanto escucho la voz irritada de su hermano.

— ¡Que se supone que haga, eso que tienes ahí no es una mente! ¡Es una amalgama de disparates y locuras de cualquier tipo! ¡No puedo leerla! ¡Lo único que vi fue un tipo con una máscara naranja vistiendo un traje negro con nubes rojas, saltando por la pradera seguido de varios conejos rozados de peluche, portando una corona de flores y lanzando serpentinas al aire, mientras cantaba, Tobi es un buen niño, Tobi es un buen niño!

— No se supone que debes intentarlo, hermanito, su cerebro está podrido— Luego mirando al hombre de pelo hirsuto le dijo con la voz cargada de advertencia —Obito.

El otro replico fingiendo inocencia— ¿Qué? Tobi es un buen chico, Sasu dijo que podía leer la mente de cualquiera y Tobi se lo permitió.

— ¡La de cualquiera no la tuya!

Haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción del joven Uchiha, el vampiro continuó — Además si vamos a esta fue una barrera mental básica, espera cuando le toque leer la de tu abuelo, Madara puede cambiar en menos de una decima de segundo sus proyecciones mentales de manera casi automática, creerás que estas en su mente cuando en realidad ésta jugando con la tuya… ¿Porque no dejes que pruebe contigo Ita-san? Necesitara la práctica, no importa que sea su nieto, el imperador no será amable.

—No creo que sea necesario, el abuelo pulirá primero sus habilidades físicas.

—¡Ah, tendrá ese honor!...¿Se lo digo o que sea sorpresa?

—Mejor que lo vea por sí mismo.

— ¿De qué hablan?

—Que mi padre no tiene restos de falsa modestia ¿Dónde estabas Itachi?

— Por ahí.

— Estabas en la casa del dobe, estoy seguro no puedes engañarme¿Está bien, porque no me permitiste ir?

— Todos los habitantes de la casa están bien, incluyendo al señor Minato—respondió viendo a Fugaku—al parecer al único que están siguiendo es a Naruto, he tomado algunos medidas de seguridad, con respecto a nuestros visitantes no deseados, espero perdones mi atrevimiento, padre, en cuanto a tu pregunta Sasuke, no creo que Anne sea la adecuada para éste trabajo.

— En cierta manera es mejor, que sea la mascota de Itachi quien los siga, un cuervo puede abarcar una mayor distancia y al poder volar corre menos peligro de correr algún percance o ser descubierto qué un gato

— Como si un cuervo de ojos rojos no fuera lo suficientemente raro…¿Papá tengo una curiosidad, porque tú no tienes ningún animal?

— Nunca me intereso tenerlo, no me he sentido suficientemente ligado a una criatura para hacerlo mis ojos y oídos…aunque tal vez debería considerarlo.

— ¿Daemond también es un animal vigía?

—…..Se podría decir que si…pero es demasiado particular y… especial…para pasar desapercibido en ésta época.

— Yo diría que más bien causaría, una gran conmoción y terror en las calles— Replico Sasuke recordando la primera vez que vio la "mascota" de su abuelo.

— Supongo que combina muy bien con su dueño, lo suyo no es pasar desapercibido. En fin creo que deberían llamarlo y adelantar su venida, yo por mi parte pondré manos a la obra y me presentare a Deidara Namikaze.

— Me extraña que no hayas entrado en acción antes, Obito.

— Bueno después de la conmoción que el Big boss y tus hijos armaron en esa casa Fugaku, creo que todos ellos estaban muy desconfiados y prevenidos sobre cualquiera que se les acercara, además tenía que averiguar algunas cosas primero, a tu padre se le olvido señalar, que el dragón que capto su interés es un pez muy grande.

— ¿Es rico?

— E importante, de no haber tenido que trabajar como sustituto de Madara tanto tiempo no habría sabido que buscar, "sus antecesores" han estado aquí desde hace "generaciones", aunque hay demasiadas cosas que no están claras aquí, como quienes y porque siguen a los Namikaze…esperaba obtener alguna pistas conversando con Minato, sin embargo a pesar de lo amable que fue, parecía muy receloso de mí, esperemos que su hermano no éste tan a la defensiva, a propósito ¿Cuál es su apariencia?

Nadie respondió a su pregunta, por humillante que pareciera ellos solo habían tenido ojos para sus parejas en esos momentos y únicamente vieron apenas de pasada al hermoso rubio, lo único que rompió el pesado silencio que se extendió por la sala, luego de esa pregunta, fueron las palabras de Sasuke el cual comento incrédulo—…Increíble… en verdad éste loco es un Uchiha.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Lamento tener que negar tu tan sentida petición mi querida lectora, sin embargo ya tomé una decisión al respecto, siento causarte tal incoveniente. Publiqué otro capítulo porque considero un desaire para mis lectores el subir un aviso y no dejarles tan siquiera algo que leer. Tendre unos días más publicada esta historia ante de borrarla.**


End file.
